Light in the Dark
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is severely abused by his father at home and has to care for his little brother Peter. What's worse is that the people in his grade are giving a bad time. But when he meets Alfred F. Jones, the new boy from New York, Alfred acts like a beacon of hope for Arthur; a hope that could change him forever. Rated T for swearing, abuse and slight YAOI. USUK, PruCan and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I'm going to start a new Fanfic! I've written a lot of Hetalia fanfics, I just uploaded them to my dA account xD So yeah, here is a new fanfiction! I'll try to update more often for all of my fanfictions soon...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, I just own posters of Hetalia

* * *

_**BEEP-BEEP-Early one morning,  
Just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a young maid sing,  
In the valley below**_

"Huh, what the-?" Arthur groaned, raising his head from his pillow. The digital alarm clock next to him rang on defiantly.

_**__Oh, don't deceive me,_  
_Oh, never leave me,_  
_How could you use_  
_A poor maiden so?**_

Arthur groaned and slammed his hand onto the alarm clock, silencing it. He had a sudden urge to just slip back into a peaceful sleep. But he realised he had school to go to, which was for him a nightmare. He dragged himself out of bed and walked out of his unusually neat bedroom to the grimy bathroom. Arthur washed his blonde hair in the shower, sponging his bruised body lightly. Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the shower and inspected himself in the mirror. His emerald eyes stared back puzzlingly as he counted the new bruises on his body. One… two… three…

"… Eight bruises." Arthur said finally. He sighed heavily, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

"Bloody hell, I was going to wear my short-sleeved shirt and all…" Arthur muttered to himself. He grabbed his towel and walked back into his room and got dressed into a white long-sleeved shirt, a green sleeveless jumper with grey jeans and a red tie. He looked neat and formal, despite the fact that he had a slight bruise on his neck. He could just say he got bit by a fly if anyone had to ask. Although the likeliness of someone even acknowledging him was next to zero. Arthur put his shoes on and prepared his satchel. He put in his notebook, his English Lit book, his Chem book, his Algebra II textbook, his World History book, his pencil case, and a picture. He clicked the clasps together firmly and looked up at the clock with its multiple cracks in it.

'_It's already quarter to eight. I need to wake Peter up for school._' Arthur thought to himself. He walked out of his bedroom and only took two steps to reach his brother's room.

His brother was sleeping soundly on his bed in his sailor suit and his brown shoes, which surprised Arthur. Arthur concluded that Peter had woken up early to get dressed and do something. Peter's room was considerately smaller than Arthur's with the blue paint peeling drastically and the floor collecting dirt and dust. Arthur crept towards Peter and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Peter, it's time to wake up." Arthur cooed softly. Peter mumbled in his sleep and shifted a bit before opening his sleepy blue eyes.

"Ngh? Arthur… five more minutes…" Peter groaned, his eyelids drooping.

"Do you want me to cook breakfast for you then?" Arthur asked. Peter sat up from his bed immediately. He grabbed his backpack that gave the sound of pencils clanking with each other.

"I'm up and ready to go!" Peter yelped excitedly. Arthur chuckled. Peter looked at him sheepishly, his cheeks going pink slightly as he looked at the bedroom door.

"… is he gone?" Peter asked softly. Arthur stood rigid.

"I think so… he's probably gone to the nearest bar to get drunk again." Arthur replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He flinched as he rubbed his bruise. Peter looked at his neck intensively.

"Arthur… did Dad… you know… did he-?"

"Come on Peter, let's get to school." Arthur piped, walking towards the bedroom door. Peter followed soon after, grabbing his hand. Arthur was very close to his twelve-year-old brother. Arthur ruffled Peter's blonde hair fondly and Peter started to laugh. They walked down the stairs together and had reached the front door before Peter stopped.

"Wait, Arthur!" Peter said suddenly. Arthur looked at him, frowning.

"What's wrong? I didn't think you wanted breakfast?" Arthur said teasingly, tickling Peter under his armpits. Peter started to squeal.

"Ack! Arthur, _not there!_ No, we forgot to say bye to Mum!" Peter huffed in between giggles. Peter untangled himself from Arthur and rushed towards the lounge, which was decorated with broken glass and slightly splattered with some old blood, vomit and alcohol. Peter picked up a rag doll that was perched on one of the chairs and hugged it. The rag doll had blonde cotton hair and blue button eyes and a stitched on smile. The doll wore a long green silk dress with lilac knitted shoes. The doll was still miraculously in contact and clean.

"Love you, Mum." Peter said softly, kissing the doll on its head before placing it onto the chair again. Arthur remembered how he made that doll for his mother when he was thirteen whilst she was in hospital. Something to keep her company in that large prison. He could remember the tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"… Arthur, say goodbye to Mum." Peter demanded. Arthur blinked and waved at the doll.

"Bye Mum, we'll see you soon." Arthur called to the doll. He felt a gentle breeze on his cheek, which made him smile. The two Kirklands walked out of the house with Arthur locking the doll behind him. They walked down the street and turned a few corners for twenty minutes before reaching Truman Middle and High School. Arthur noticed Peter clutching his hand tightly. Arthur knelt down so that they were eye level with each other.

"What's wrong sailor?" Arthur asked gently.

"I don't want to go… everyone calls me a nerd because I answer the questions." Peter pouted. Arthur smiled as he patted Peter on the head. He knew that even though Peter was very loud and strong-willed, he had a low self-esteem at school.

"Well, just say that you're a nerd just like your mother was." Arthur offered. Peter's eyes started to glow.

"R-Really? Was Mum _really_ a nerd like me?" Peter asked giddily. Arthur laughed and nodded at Peter. Arthur looked at Peter as Peter smiled. He inherited almost everything off their mother; her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her gentleness, her determination. Arthur envied him sometimes. But Peter was the greatest gift to receive off his mother.

"Alrightey then, are you ready to go?" Arthur asked. Peter nodded and hugged Arthur, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't forget, I'm picking you up today, and then we're going to the park for a bit. Sound good to you?" Arthur asked. Peter nodded and rushed towards the middle school. He ran towards his Latvian friend, who waved at him timidly. Peter waved at Arthur for the final time before rushing inside the school, with his friend trying to catch up with him. Arthur couldn't really understand how the fourteen-year-old would hang around with Peter. Arthur turned to the high school section and grimaced slightly. He wasn't really _excited_ to go, but all he could think that the sooner he went inside, the sooner he would be able to take Peter out for his treat.

* * *

So, did you like it? If you did, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless.

Also, check out my other Fanfictions, **Hey That's High School**, **Hey That's High School: Summer Camp Remix**, **The Grand Duchess Rin Romanov**, **Hunger Games: A New Generation**, **Farewell Alfred**, **The Second Star To The Right**, and **Mistakes**.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hai there, I seem to have another chapter for you guys! How cool am I, huh? I even revised for my History exam before this too :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Hetalia, but I WOULD like to own a Japan plushie.

* * *

Arthur could never really understand how his classmate's minds worked. The school was really a prestigious school, where you needed to have _some_ brains as well as money to attend. Arthur was, of course, the only student there to have a scholarship in English. In fact, he was the only one at the high school to have a scholarship full stop. Peter was able to get a scholarship in Mathematics. This did however make him unpopular with the people in his grade. Like Peter, he would receive sly comments about his knowledge, and the perfect target for bullying.

The ones Arthur hated the most was the school's Bad Touch Trio.

The boys in his class, all of them coming from high ranking families, seemed to get a kick out of making Arthur's life a living hell. The leader was mainly Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Silver Tits, the albino Prussian boy with red eyes that said 'I AM AWESOME' and silver hair. He was the roughest boy, constantly getting into fights with people who were smaller than him. He also had a little yellow bird on his head at all times for some reason Arthur never cared to find out anytime soon.

Second in command was that _annoying_ French boy, Francis Bonnefoy, or as Arthur called him, Frog Face. Arthur hated him with such a passion that he could kill him in public and not regret being arrested. Francis had blonde locks that made the girls jealous and made gay guys swoon, with deep blue eyes that had a 'come to bed with me' look in them sometimes. He seemed to have a thing for flirting with anyone or any_thing_ at the school; he could even flirt with a bucket for all it was worth.

The last boy of the trio was a friendly boy called Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He lived in Spain for ten years before being transferred to the school. He was tanned with dark brown hair and bright green eyes, which had a 'let's be best friends!' look to them. Arthur could tolerate Antonio, and Antonio was the nicest out of the three in general. He also had a leveled head on his shoulder; he didn't let his talents in some subjects get the best of him, although he was a bit _too_ fond of some boy in another class. Arthur couldn't really think of an insulting nickname for Antonio.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil on his notebook as Gilbert was casually throwing paper balls at him. Arthur was able to blank him out and carried on drumming his pencil. Algebra II was a boring subject for Arthur, especially as the teacher would just drone on and on about the same thing three to seven times over. The other classmates were sitting in their little cliques, chatting and laughing, doing normal things for the average sixteen-year-old. Arthur was of course, sat by the window on his own, as he didn't really get on well with everyone. He was the usual nobody of the class; if you were caught with him, then you weren't cool enough to be friends with anyone.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher called out. Everyone sat at their desk and started to get out their textbooks. Arthur however, was already turning to the page with equations.

"Now class, before I let you begin, allow me to introduce one of our new students." The teacher droned. Arthur, who was too busy trying to figure out what the answer to question two was, couldn't care less about the new kid.

"Everyone, this is Alfred Jones." The teacher said formally. Arthur heard a few sudden gasps and soft giggles, which broke his concentration. He looked up to see what was the cause of this distraction was.

The new boy had short, dusty blonde hair with a bit of hair that was flicked upwards. He had pale blue eyes that were framed by grey glasses. He wore a baggy jacket with a Captain America shirt underneath it with brown jeans and converses. He beamed a smile at everyone, and he didn't seem to notice that nearly all of the girls were drooling at the sight of him. Arthur frowned at the new boy. What were they getting excited over? All Arthur could see was a boy who looked as if he lived in McDonalds.

"Hey there, everyone! As Mr. _Drab_ said, I'm Alfred Jones, but my full name is Alfred _F._ Jones." Alfred piped, ignoring the teacher's glares.

"What does the 'F' stand for, Alfred?" One of the giggly girls asked. Alfred winked at her, which somehow seemed to make Arthur want to throw up.

"Well, I'll tell you tonight at eight, my place." Alfred said smoothly. The girls started to squeal and some of the boys started to nod approvingly at him. Arthur rolled his eyes and started to do some work on equations. 'Please, please, _please_, do _not_ put him next to me-' Arthur pleaded in his head.

"Alright then, Mr. Bigshot, why don't you go and sit next to Kirkland? Maybe _he _could put some sense into that skull of yours." The teacher snapped.

'Oh for _fucks_ sake.' Arthur thought. Arthur heard the chair scrape across the floor as Alfred sat next to him.

"Alright, after that… _lovely_ introduction from our new student, you may start with questions one to thirty on equations, page 27." The teacher stated. Arthur smirked to himself; he was already on the fourth question. The general chatter had begun to pick up, as usual, throughout the class, but Arthur kept his head down to concentrate on the question. A good twenty minutes had passed, with Arthur stuck on the twenty-seventh question. Was it speed equals distance multiplied by time, or speed equals time over distance? He felt something small poking his shoulder.

"_Psst!_ Hey, dude, hey!"Alfred hissed. Arthur felt his temper rising as Alfred prodded his cheek with his pencil.

"Hey, dude, _heeeeyyy_! … Dude, come on! _Duuuuuddddddeee-"_Alfred whined.

"_What the hell do you want_?" Arthur snapped. Alfred smiled widely.

"I need your help on this question seven. I can't remember how you do these." Alfred said, showing Arthur the question. It read: _find dx over dy of – __**2x(cubed) – 10x + 17**_

"Oh, well this is quite easy." Arthur said bluntly. Alfred looked at him hopefully.

"Can you help me with it?" Alfred asked.

"Why can't you do it yourself? It's not _hard_." Arthur scoffed.

"_PPPlleeeaaaaasssseee, Kirky?_" Alfred pouted. Arthur grimaced at the sound of his voice.

"Please don't do that again. Alright, with the first part, you take the cubed sign and multiply two by three. Then you subtract one from the cubed symbol-"

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know, just shut up and listen! … And now, we have _'x'_ squared. With ten _'x'_ you have to do the same, so it ends up just being- _do you want any bloody help or not_?" Arthur hissed. Alfred was looking over his shoulder, frowning.

"Who are those guys behind us, the ones that are giving you death glares?" Alfred asked, frowning slightly. Arthur glanced over his shoulder to find that Silver Tits and Frog Face were glaring at him. Antonio on the other hand gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, the albino is Gilbert, the blonde one is Francis, and the last one is Antonio. Just don't give them a reason to hate you and you'll sail through these last two years of high school." Arthur said airily. He carried on showing Alfred what to do with the rest of the questions, and after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for second period.

"Phew, finished them all just in time!" Alfred laughed loudly. Arthur rolled his eyes at him and stuffed his book into his satchel. He brushed past Alfred, who made to follow after him.

"Wait a sec! I didn't get your name!" Alfred called to him. There were still some people in the classroom; some were looking at Alfred in horror and shock. You weren't meant to know the Nobody's name. Arthur turned to face Alfred.

"Arthur." Arthur replied firmly, ignoring the shocked glances around him. Alfred grinned widely and patted Arthur on the shoulder.

"Alright then, Artie, I'll see ya later!" Alfred piped eagerly. He bounced out of the classroom with all of the girls gathering around him, asking him if he needed anything to eat or drink or anything they could carry for him. As Arthur walked out of the classroom and pulled out his notebooks of notes to read over, he noticed that the corners of his lips were starting to twitch into a smile. He had a free period after, so he decided to make his was to the library. As he turned the corner, he walked into something solid that made him stumble slightly. Arthur knew that now was not a good time to be with the Bad Touch Trio on your own.

* * *

Well, anymore ways to improve with this story of mine? If you like/love/hate it, then leave a review. Also, if you're a Hetalia fan and you're a beta-reader, then PM me so that you can help me with my American language, as I only speak British xD


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but my friend does own the DVD of Hetalia seasons 1 and 2

((I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD But I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Hey Alfred, do you need a drink or somethin'?" One girl said.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you!" Said another girl.

"No, _I _will!" _Another_ girl snarled.

"_I WILL_!" The second girl yelled.

"Girls, girls, calm down. I don't _need_ a drink! I have a free period now though-" Alfred said. The girls started to squeal.

"Ohmigosh, _I do too_! We should, like, so go outside together!" A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes gabbled. Alfred sighed heavily as all the girls started to clog up his access to his locker. He opened it and took out his World History book, as World History was after his free period. But he needed to think of a way to get these crazy fangirls of his off of his back.

"Hey look, is that Justin Bieber by the water fountain?" Alfred gabbled, praying for the best. The girl spun away from him, gasping in shock. 'Seriously?' Alfred thought to himself as he made a run for it. He ran around a few corners, and then hid behind a school bin as the fangirls ran past, squealing their love for Justin Bieber and how they really love Alfred just as much.

"Man, I should have just stayed home-schooled." Alfred groaned to himself. He pulled out his iPhone from his pocket. Matt would probably have a free period around about now, as their timetables were exactly the same, but he didn't mind risking calling him. He dialed his number and was actually surprised that Matt picked up right away.

"_H-Hello? Alfred?"_ Matt said softly.

"Hey Mattie, I thought you had a free period now! I didn't that you'd _skive_!" Alfred laughed. He heard Matt whimper slightly.

"_W-Well, this swarm of girls started chasing me. T-They kept calling out __**your**__ name as well…"_ Matt whispered. Alfred couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Listen, Matt, just meet me in the library, 'kay? Your heroic brother will sort summit out!" Alfred said proudly. He heard Matt laugh gently.

"_OK then, Alfred. I'll be waiting if you're late."_

"I'm _never_ late!"

"_Of course not… Oh God, they're back! Talk to you later."_ Matt gabbled. There was a _beep_ and the sound of the line going dead. Alfred felt guilty now. Matt wasn't really good at dealing with crowds; it usually ended up with him fainting or screaming, or both on some occasions. Alfred slipped the phone back into his jeans pocket and carried on walking. He didn't know _exactly_ where the library was, but hey, now would be a good time to do some exploring. Alfred made to turn a corner when he dropped his book. Alfred groaned and went to pick it up.

"… make your own bloody notes."

Alfred stopped walking. He knew that voice. It was that Arthur Kirkland dude. He froze in his position, his ear listening intensely to what was going on.

"Come on, don't be such a douche, _Kirky_." A harsh voice said in a mocking tone. Alfred turned his head to find Arthur surrounded by the three guys from Algebra II.

"Shut it, Silver Tits." Arthur snapped, making his way passed the blonde guy. Francis. Alfred remembered that Arthur told him their names.

_"Oh, the albino is Gilbert, the blonde one is Francis, and the last one is Antonio. Just don't give them a reason to hate you and you'll sail through these last two years of high school."_

'Don't give them a reason to hate you.' Alfred recited in his head. Alfred couldn't help but wonder what Arthur did to make them hate him.

"What'cha calls me? _Say that again, you little shit!_" Gilbert barked. He punched Arthur in the stomach suddenly, making him double over, which caused Alfred to flinch. Gilbert was about to punch Arthur in the face, but Francis grabbed his arm..

"_Mon cher ami_, don't beat him up _here_. The teachers could catch us. Hmm, let's go to the toilets, _oui_?" Francis said, eyeing Arthur strangely. Arthur stood up slowly, clutching his stomach.

"Aww, is Silver Tits and Frog Face _scared_?" Arthur asked tauntingly. Alfred stared at him in awe. Man, Arthur was freakin' _brave_. Gilbert snarled and punched him so hard in the face that Arthur was flung off of his feet. Arthur collided with the wall, and Alfred was surprised that his head didn't crack open. Gilbert pinned Arthur to the wall with one hand.

"Wait a minute!" Alfred said loudly. He turned the corner to face them, ready for them to turn on them. They all looked shocked. Arthur on the other hand seemed to be losing so much consciousness to even react. The tanned one walked towards Gilbert and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on _mis amigos,_ let's just leave him alone. He's not worth a trip to the Principal's office." Antonio added fervently, as Gilbert made to punch Arthur again. Gilbert lowered his fist slowly, and let go of Arthur, who sunk to the floor. The three of them sauntered off together, with Gilbert glaring at Alfred darkly. Alfred glared back. He went straight to Arthur as soon as the three left. His nose was bleeding slightly, and his cheek was bright red.

"Dude, we need to get you to the school nurse." Alfred said, flinging Arthur's arm around his shoulder. Arthur tried to move his arm, but Alfred carried on walking.

"I don't need the bloody school nurse, I'm fine. And would like it if you wouldn't _drag _me." Arthur spat.

"Glad that you're able to talk." Alfred laughed. Arthur pushed him away, looking as if he was trying to keep his balance.

"You see? I don't need to go to the school nurse." Arthur said firmly, swaying slightly. Alfred smiled at him sadly.

"Fine, but at _least_ let me clean you up?" America asked pleadingly.

"I'm not a child for God's sake!" Arthur stated, looking insulted.

"Well you're definitely actin' like one, aren't ya?" Alfred said smoothly. Arthur blushed heavily, which made Alfred's stomach flutter, which was weird.

"Fine, do whatever you want with me. Just don't be too long; I wanted to go to the library to prepare for World Hi-" Arthur groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude I have World History too! _This is totally getting exciting for reals_!" Alfred said excitedly. Arthur shook his head at him, but he gave him a quick smile. Alfred dragged Arthur to the nearest toilets and started dabbing his face with wet toilet paper.

"_Ouch_! That stings you idiot!" Arthur hissed. Alfred ignored and carried on dabbing his nose until it stopped bleeding.

"There ya go, that should do it!" Alfred said, admiring his handiwork. Arthur's face looked as if it didn't get touched at all, and it seemed that even Arthur was shocked when he saw his reflection.

"Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting this. Thank you." Arthur said sheepishly, eyeing the floor.

"No problem dude! We still have – lemme check my watch – forty minutes 'till W.H.! We could hang out in the library! You can meet my brother Matt, he's really clever. Hey, both are you are pretty smart, you two would get on well like a house on fire! Oh man, wait 'till Mattie hears that I made a new friend-!" Alfred said giddily.

"Why me?" Arthur muttered.

"Huh?" Alfred asked in return, confused. Arthur looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling.

"Why choose me to be your friend? You could become the most popular boy in school as everyone in the eleventh grade wants to know you already, yet you choose to be friends with _me. _Why?"

"Dude, you're cool, smart and _brave_! I mean, I'm heroic and all, but if I was ganged up on like that, I would have shit my pants! You just pissed them off more without flinching! Who _wouldn't_ want to be friends with you?" Alfred demanded.

"First of all, I've hated those three ever since fifth grade, so it's obvious that I'd get on their nerves. Second of all, I'm the Nobody, as in _nobody_ is allowed to be friends with the Nobody. If you're seen with me, you'll be degraded to _nothing_." Arthur said in a dull tone. He sounded as if he was reciting what he said. As if he warned others not to be friends with him.

Well, Alfred wasn't having any of that.

"Well, I'm gonna change that. From now on, you're my new friend. If no-one will hang around with me if I'm your friend, I'll have you to keep me company." Alfred said defiantly. Arthur looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're making a big mistake." Arthur said finally.

"I don't think I am. Besides, that means I can call those guys Silver Tits and Frog Face!" Alfred laughed. Arthur smiled as he laughed with him. He sounded as if he hadn't been so happy in a long time.

* * *

Did anyone get the _Paint it White_ reference in there? If so, leave a review on what it was and you get a internet-flavoured cookie :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own either Japan or England

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

The library was a good library size, the walls covered in shelves of books and magazines and audio tapes. The library was only used by Arthur and some people in the school if they wanted some peace and quiet, or if someone had a nasty argument with one of their friends in their clique. But it was rare to see that the library was in use _and _that no one was actually talking. He wondered if the seniors were trying to study for their Finals in July. Arthur wasn't particularly worried about his Finals that would catch up with him soon, but he would do some pre-studying when it was needed.

"_Yo, Mattie, where are you, I made a new fwend!_" Alfred whispered as they entered the library. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred.

"Could you please use proper English? It's 'friend,' not 'fwend.' Honestly Alfred, do I need to teach you how to speak properly?" Arthur said in a fake agitated tone. They walked towards the corner which also had the bean bags as well. On one of the beanbags was a boy who looked a lot like Alfred, with blonde hair with a stray strand of hair that came across his face with a loop-de-loop near the top and stunning violet eyes that were glued to a book about polar bears for some reason. He also wore glasses, except his were slightly rounded at the corners. He wore a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it with pale blue jeans and sneakers. He looked up at Alfred, startled.

"O-Oh, hello Alfred, you're late as I thought… who's that, eh?" The boy asked. Arthur couldn't get over how soft his voice was.

"This is my new friend Artie!"

"It's _Arthur_. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said sticking his hand out to the boy. The boy smiled shyly and shook his hand meekly.

"Matthew Williams." He said softly. Arthur noticed that his backpack was suddenly moving on its own.

"W-What the hell?" Arthur stammered, eyeing the bag. Matthew blushed heavily and grabbed his backpack tightly.

"Mattie, I thought Dad said to leave that thing at home!" Alfred groaned.

"I-I know! But it's not my fault that he just snuck in my bag!" Matthew said shyly.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Arthur asked impatiently. Matthew blushed again, and opened his backpack.

"Be careful when you come out, Kuma." Matthew whispered. Arthur frowned. 'Who on earth is _Kuma_?" Arthur asked himself.

Something white and fluffy was slowly showing its head. It took a few seconds for Arthur to realize that it was a _bear cub_. Sirens were blaring in his head to get the librarian to call Animal Control as soon as possible.

"I-I-I-It's a b-b-b-b-bear c-c-c-cub…" Arthur stammered fearfully.

"It's a _polar_ bear cub." Matthew whispered fondly. The cub looked up at Matthew.

"Who's that guy with the funny eyebrows?" The cub asked in a high, gentle voice.

"_It can fucking talk!"_ Arthur gasped frightfully, taking a large step back. Matthew looked alarmed and terrified.

"D-Don't be scared of him! His mother died when he was a newborn. He doesn't mean any harm – you're a softy, aren't you Kumajirou?" Matthew said softly.

"Who are you?" The cub asked.

"I'm _Matthew_! Why do you keep forgetting my name?" Matthew sighed desperately.

"… I like you more than him." Kumajirou said whilst waving a small paw at Alfred.

"Thanks, you little fur ball. I should have just turned you into a hat when I had the chance." Alfred grumbled.

"Don't be so horrid, Alfred! Kumajirou's never done anything bad to you!" Matthew shot.

"He ate my Big Mac!" Alfred shot back.

"That tasted horrible. That's why you're so fat." Kumajirou yawned.

"_You little-_"

"I think I could start liking this little fella." Arthur chuckled, patting the cub on its head. The cub nuzzled his head in his hand in a friendly manner. Matthew smiled. Alfred didn't look too surprised.

"He likes you. Then again, he's only ever bit Mom; he's likes everyone else though."

"Amelie _did_ call him a walking talking circus show. When _she _was the one looking like a freak." Matthew muttered under his breath darkly. Alfred didn't seem to hear the last sentence, but Arthur stared at Matthew questioningly. Alfred rolled his eyes and jumped onto one of the bean bags. Arthur sat on a bean bag that was in the middle of the two brothers.

"Why do you call your mother Amelie?" Arthur asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. Matthew looked startled again.

"W-Well, you see, our dad-" Matthew stammered, turning to face Arthur.

"You see, Dad left my mom and got some other slutty woman pregnant with Matt in Canada. Mom was pregnant after with me so Dad went back with my mom. Matt was born on the first of July, and I was born on the fourth. Mattie's mom went bat shit_ crazy_ a month after we were born, - but Mom said she was a psycho _anyway_, so it's not surprising - so Dad took Mattie off her. He's been living with us ever since. Mom has stupid superstitions that Matt isn't Dad's even though me and Matt look like him." Alfred said nonchalantly. Arthur nodded slowly. It made a lot more sense now, seeing that the two of them had different last names and different eye colors. But the two could just pass as fraternal twins. But Matthew looked quite unnerved by Alfred's point of view of what had happened and started rubbing his wrists slightly with his eyes on Kumajirou, who was trying to pat his nose playfully. Arthur felt suddenly ashamed.

"Oh, um, sorry, I hope I didn't upset you." Arthur said directly to Matthew. Matthew looked at him, obviously shocked.

"Nah, it's cool! It happened years ago, like Dad says to us. We're still brothers regardless." Alfred laughed loudly. Arthur felt like kicking Alfred, and his expression on his face must have portrayed his thought; Matthew was now sporting a pair of pale pink cheeks.

"Excuse me, this is a _library_. If you want to chat, go outside to the school courtyard." The librarian hissed from behind them. Matthew smoothly zipped his backpack with Kumajirou inside safely as Alfred jumped suddenly.

"Sorry ma'am, I didn't know we were making so much noise." Arthur said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Oh no, it's not _you_ Arthur dear! Don't get upset now. I just received a new book for you today; I'll get them for you now." She said in more friendly tone. She shuffled off towards her office, and Alfred looked at Arthur in awe.

"Dude, she like, _loves_ you! How d'ya do it?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I always give the teachers little gifts at Christmas and other holidays. You know, showing them some appreciation." Arthur replied. Alfred looked as if Arthur had given him either the answers to the Finals, or a lifetime supply of McDonald products. The librarian came back with a blue book with _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_ printed in gold letters in italics.

"There you go, Arthur. I couldn't find the original obviously, so I had it pre-made for you." The librarian said warmly. Arthur blushed, stunned. The cover was smooth, and even though it was simple, it looked beautiful. The librarian smiled, patted Arthur on the head fondly, and walked away to some other shelves.

"_Lame, _why do you read that anyway, that's for kids." Alfred groaned, grabbing a comic book from the shelf. Matthew shook his head at him.

"It plays with your logic, so it can be for children _and _adults. There's nothing wrong with reading classical literature, Alfred. Just because _you_ like bright pictures and half-naked women doesn't mean that it could be classed as reading." Matthew sighed. He turned to face Arthur with a friendly smile.

"I prefer Shakespeare's works to be honest, especially _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It's my favorite play." Matthew said admittedly.

"Really? I would say _Romeo and Juliet_ is my own personal favorite. But everyone has their own favorites." Arthur said in a friendly tone. Matthew chuckled softly as Alfred groaned.

"Man, you two are _booooring_!" Alfred grumbled. Arthur shook his head and turned to Matthew as he was babbling about his favorite scene in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. But he saw Alfred smiling whilst blushing slightly at him from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Love is in the air (lalalala~) Everywhere I look around~ XD

What's your favourite book/Shakespeare play to read? Leave a review and I might reply back if I'm not busy! (I'm trying to interact with the people who are reading this so that I could get more ideas 8D)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Chibimerica

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

I'm going to answer some reviews at the end, so I'm sorry for not sending you a message!

And sorry that this is a little bit late, I got caught up with my Harvest Moon game . w .

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that it's the last period already!" Alfred said in a shocked manner, as he sat himself at a chair next to the window. The class was set out differently than other rooms, with large tables made up of four small ones that had enough space to fit eight people around them that were scattered around the room. It was English Lit., which was, of course, Arthur's favourite class. It was the only class where he didn't mind showing off his knowledge. Matthew sat next the Alfred, taking his book out of his bag.

"Well, at least the first day of school is over, eh? I would have thought everything would have been harder for us." Matthew said to Alfred, taking a pen from his hoodie pocket. Arthur sat in the chair next to Matthew.

"What was your old school like?" Arthur asked.

"We didn't go to school; we were home-schooled." Matthew replied. Arthur nodded. A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes glanced at Alfred and Matthew. She was wearing a white tank top and pale blue shorts and flip-flops, as it was a nice day out. She looked at Arthur and frowned. She started to walk towards them. Arthur couldn't really remember the girl's name, but he did see her in school productions as either the main role or the second leading role. She was a confident girl, a bold girl.

"Hey there, I'm Natalie, Natalie Stokes." The girl said to Matthew and Alfred. She didn't acknowledge Arthur at all. Well, this wasn't really new to Arthur anyway, so he took his notepad out and his own English Lit. book as well.

"I remember you; you were that girl who wanted me to go outside with her!" Arthur said suddenly.

"And you were the girl who almost flattened me when you saw me." Matthew added in a scared voice. Natalie laughed musically at Matthew.

"Why don't you come over and sit on a table with me and my friends? You don't have to sit next to _him_." She added in a stage whisper, pointing at Arthur. Arthur, trying to remember his gentlemen principles, was very tempted to punch her in the face. He started scribbling down a quick shopping list for the weekend.

"He's our friend." Matthew and Alfred said coldly. Arthur stopped scribbling suddenly, stunned.

"Oh," Natalie said, sounding very surprised. "Oh. OK." With that she walked away briskly to the other side of the room.

"As I said, Alfred, _nobody_ is allowed to be friends with the Nobody. Natalie was a very good example. Being the most popular girl in the school because of her looks, her parents own a talent agency." Arthur said smoothly, looking up to see Natalie talking to her friends. She turned her head to Arthur and glared at him.

"So she's the more bitchier version of Sharpay?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at him in shocked. So did Matthew. Alfred rolled his eyes at them.

"I still can't believe that you remember _watching_ that." Matthew said.

"Dude, shut up! Anwway, I don't care how hot or sexy the chick is, or how rich her parents are! If she won't be friends with you, then I won't let her be friends with me." Alfred said defiantly. Arthur blushed suddenly as the English Lit, teacher walked in with a very large back.

"Alright class, settle down now. Now, most of you may know, but we have two new students in our class. Can they please stand up?" The teacher asked. Alfred bounced up whilst beaming at them, whereas Matthew stood up slowly whilst blushing heavily.

"Hey guys, as you know, I am Alfred F. Jones, and this is my brother Mattie!" Alfred said cheerily, patting Matthew hard on the back. Matthew almost fell over his chair, but was able to regain his balance smoothly and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Alfred, I can talk you know. I'm Matthew Williams. I hope we can get on with each for the last two years." Matthew said, smiling bashfully. The girls in the classed sighed in harmony at Matthew, whilst the boys looked at him with a confused look. It was obvious that they were wondering how the two could be related to each other.

"What a lovely introduction boys. Right, today we're not going to need our usual books. We're going to be studying _Romeo and Juliet_ for the next two years." The teacher said, pulling out new, pink books. The class groaned in unison, including Alfred. Matthew and Arthur looked at each other with a small smile. As they had already read the script a dozen or so times, they were already ahead of the class.

"Can't we, like, do _Harry Potter _instead?" A student groaned.

"Because the likeliness of them asking: _'What was Voldemort's real name?' _is very low." The teacher snapped. The teacher passed the books to everyone within a few minutes, and then stood at the front of the class.

"Alright class, I want you to read prologue _and_ Act One, Scene One. One of you will then read out the prologue and then we'll discuss what it means." The teacher said in a dull tone. Arthur opened his book and started reading, or in his and Matthew's case, rereading the parts the teacher had told them to read. As Arthur was reading, he noticed that Alfred was texting on his iPhone with both the book and phone on his lap. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Matthew, who seemed engrossed in the prologue, subconsciously scribbling notes over it in pencil. Arthur thought that it was a good idea to do this, but he didn't know if the book was his permanently, and was surprised that Matthew had dared to write in it.

"I hope you're not vandalizing that book, Mr. Williams." The teacher said coldly from behind. Matthew jumped so much that he flung the book in the air. The teacher caught it in his hand and started reading Matthew's notes. The teacher smiled slightly.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Williams is already an expert on Shakespearean Literature. You could have some competition, Mr. Kirkland; his notes are _almost_ as good as yours." The teacher said. Some people snickered; one person in particular was Silver Tits, who was eyeing Matthew with curiosity. Matthew started to go red in the cheeks. The teacher snapped his head at Silver Tits.

"Well, Mr. Beilschmidt, why don't you recite the entire prologue, _without _looking at the book." The teacher added when Silver Tits rose from his seat. His eyes widened in shock.

After a delightful session of Silver Tits failing to recite the prologue, and being upstaged by Matthew, who even looked bored as he was reciting it, the class ended quite quickly. Everyone, besides from Arthur and Matthew, rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell went.

"I'll see you tomorrow, eh?" Matthew said hopefully. Arthur nodded.

"Definitely." Arthur replied with a grin. Matthew smiled, gave Arthur a nod, and rushed off after Alfred (who had already run out of the classroom demanding a McDonalds milkshake _right now_). Arthur grabbed his satchel, and reached inside it and pulled out a photo. The photo had him from when has was seven wearing swimming trunks, a three-year-old Peter in a blue shirt and grey shorts, and his mother wearing a sundress on the beach. Arthur's father was the one who took the photo. His mother was showing off a wide smile, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind slightly, her light blue eyes glittering as she kept a firm grip on the two boys. Arthur was trying to keep an ice-cream cone away from the young Peter who was reaching out for it. Arthur chuckled to himself at the memory, and slipped the picture into the satchel. He walked out of the classroom and down the hall. The school was almost like a ghost town, the only residences left being Arthur and the janitors. Arthur reached the entrance and swung the door open, but was suddenly blinded by the sun.

"Bloody hell, the Sun's bright today." Arthur mumbled to himself. He started walking towards the Middle school section and saw that Peter was sitting on the floor, fiddling with his hands.

"Ahoy there, matey." Arthur called out. Peter shot up into a standing position and threw himself at Arthur whilst laughing.

"I've been waiting _ages_ for you to come out! What took you so long?" Peter demanded. Arthur laughed and ruffled Peter's hair.

"I was a few minutes late, cheeky." Arthur pointed out.

"_Still_, it felt like an eternity! If we don't hurry up, we're not going to get any of the swings at the park!" Peter exclaimed. He grabbed Arthur's hand and started dragging him along whilst calling out to him to hurry up already. Arthur smiled and laughed as Peter started to get more impatient, but all he could think to himself was how many more bruises will his add to his collection tonight for not telling his father that they were going. But Arthur brushed that thought aside. The end results could wait until tonight.

* * *

1)** To all of those who reviewed and added to their favourites:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! All of your favourite books and Shakespeare works were very interesting!

2) **My answer to those who asked me what my favourites were **So far I am _entranced_ in "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which was why I put it in the last chapter. My favourite Shakespeare play is "Romeo and Juliet," because I love how Mercutio has a way with words.

FEATURED AUTHOR - This is the author that caught my attention the most, and I'll be doing this at the end of each chapter! It gives me a reason to not just do what I used to do and just glimpse over the reviews (sorry!)

** RayneXHatake: **YOU. YOU MY DEAR, ARE AMAZING. YOU SHOULD BE LIKE, A LECTURER OR A DETECTIVE BECAUSE YOUR ANALYSIS SKILLS ARE AMAZING!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own an Amerimochi

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

And sorry that this is a bit late again, I've been out today because my mummy got me a new PSP . w .

* * *

"_MOM, DAD, MATTIE AND I ARE BACK!_" Alfred yelled at the top of his voice as he and Matthew walked through the front doors. The two of them lived in a very large (too large) mansion. The hall was large, with a small fountain in the corner and a large staircase in the centre and a chandelier dangling above their heads. The floor was creamy marble, and the walls were a nice tan color.. Matthew covered his ears slightly as Alfred called out Amelie, and then set his bag by the front door. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out Kumamiero (…? What that his name? Matthew always forgot his name) out of his bag. Kumario yawned slightly and rubbed his eyes with his paws. Matthew was amazed how this polar bear cub could act so human like.

"I'm hungry." Kumairo stated, his stomach growling impressively.

"Don't worry, Kuma, I'll get you some raw fish from the freezer-" Matthew said softly.

"Matthew, what is that thing doing back in here?" A voice rang out.

Matthew looked up to find Amelie walking down the stairs, wearing a pale blue dress. Her hair was pale brown instead of sandy blonde like Alfred's, but her eyes were the same pale blue as his brother's eyes. Alfred smiled and hugged her, who was probably just taller than him by an inch or less. As Alfred hugged Amelie tightly, she gave Matthew the usual glare she gave him when his dad wasn't around. Matthew looked down onto Kumajirou, who was growling at Amelie.

"It's that she devil again Matt." Kumajirou snarled, waving his paws at her to try to attack her.

"What? My mom is awesome, you stupid polar bear! Go back to the North Pole and make friends with Mumble!" Alfred cried out defiantly, glaring at Kuma.

"Alfred, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said about Amelie. Maybe he's getting her mixed up with someone else?" Matthew said hopefully. Kumamero sniffed loudly, and made a strange mewling noise.

"She smells like fish again. Why won't she wash herself?" Kumamero asked Matthew. Matthew went red in the face and covered Kumairo's mouth with his hand. Amelie stood there, shocked. Matthew rushed up the stairs with Alfred calling after him. Matthew flung himself into his large and organized room and locked his door, panting a little bit, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose.

"K… Kuma… why did you say _that_ for?" Matthew asked, holding the cub at arm's length, looking at him judgingly. The cub merely shrugged his shoulders somehow.

"She stunk. I could smell her from outside. Not my fault."

"I know that, Kumajirou. But can you please try to refrain from saying things like again in front of people?" Matthew begged.

"I won't do it again. Unless you feed me." Kumagero said. Matthew chuckled, and set the cub on his bed.

"You'll have to wait a while though, alright. I'm just gonna grab some food for us and I'll be right back." Matthew said. Kumamero grumbled a little and curled up into a ball on his bed. Matthew smiled and walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out of his and saw that Amelie was standing right in front of him.

"I thought I told you: _no wild animals allowed_." Amelie hissed. Matthew closed the door behind him firmly.

"I couldn't leave him out there on his own. You wouldn't like it if someone left your precious Shih Tzu out in the cold." Matthew said softly. Amelie's eyes flared at him.

"_Poochie_ is one of the family thank you very much." Amelie said proudly.

"So is Kumajirou. Dad said he could stay, so why can't he?" Matthew asked darkly, walking away from Amelie. He didn't want her to be so annoying to her right now for some reason.

"Your father made a mistake bringing you back here." Amelie snapped after a while. 'Here we go again.' Matthew thought to himself. He switched off so that he couldn't take in what she was saying to him. He walked down the stairs and into the very expensive kitchen and went into the freezer.

"… nothing but a home-wrecker…" Amelie sneered.

"Hmm, where is it?" Matthew asked to himself, diving into the fish tray. He rummaged through as Amelie started throwing other insults at him, words like 'ignorant' and 'useless' crept into his ears, but the rest was nothing but drabble. Matthew found a pack of fresh fish that was obviously just bought. Obviously his father had got it before he left to work at the hospital.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" Amelie yelled, slapping the fish out of Matthew's hand. Matthew froze on the spot, waiting for what else Amelie had to say. Her chest was heaving, her cheeks were red, and she was bearing her teeth. She was going to explode on him.

"You have been a _thorn_ in my side since you were brought here. I don't even know _why_ I even let you through my front door."

"Maybe it was because he wanted both of his sons and not just one." Matthew muttered under his breath. Amelie slapped him in his face hard. She heard him.

"_You ungrateful little SHIT. I TRIED HARD TO BE NICE TO YOU, AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS THROW SHIT IN MY FACE. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER IF YOUR MOTHER JUST DROPPED YOU ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE BORN! YOU MAKE ME SICK! NO ONE EVEN WANTS YOU HERE!" _Amelie screamed. Matthew stood there, his temper rising. He clenched his fist tightly as he picked up Kumajirou's fish with his other hand.

"Your mom is probably the sluttiest _psycho_ I had ever met. I knew that you would be trouble when you were born. You ruined everything for this family. You're nothing but a nuisance to me, a curse to your brother and a burden to your father. I've told you countless of times to pack your things and go back to Canada with your shitty mother. The only reason why you're still here is because your father wanted to play the hero. You do know that right?" Amelie yelled in Matthew's ear. Matthew nodded in a curt fashion. There was a long silence that stretched on and on for a while. Matthew could have sworn he heard footsteps.

"Get out of my sight." Amelie snarled. Matthew nodded numbly and staggered out of the kitchen, his mind clouded by her words. The words weren't strangers to his ears, and he wasn't surprised that he felt quite numb. He walked up the stairs slowly, the ice melting from around the fish. He saw that Alfred was leaning by the banister. He looked at Matthew with guilt written all over his face.

"Listen, Mattie. You're not-" Alfred started.

"I doesn't matter, Alfred." Matthew said quietly. He walked straight past him and walked into his room. He locked the door behind him and walked towards his bed. Kumajirou was already awake, looking up at Matthew. Matthew threw the fish at him and sat on the floor, resting his head against his mattress. He closed his eyes for a moment and waited for his temper to burst out of him.

"… Matthew?" Kuma said gently. Matthew grabbed a glass he had and threw it against the door and watched it shatter into pieces. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't _want_ to be treated like the black sheep of the family. He wanted her to accept the fact that his dad wanted him as much as Alfred. He tried hard to be on her good side… he _tried_. Matthew felt his eyes stinging, and he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He felt Kumajirou climb onto his lap.

"Don't worry Matt, I want you." Kumajirou said, nuzzling his head against his arm. Matthew burrowed his head into Kumajirou's fur and sobbed silently. The last thing he wanted was for Amelie to hear or see him how he was. But it didn't matter. She had pushed him over the edge multiple times before.

* * *

EVERYONE FEEL SORRY FOR MATTHEW NOA!

I'm kinda basing his relationship with Amelie with something that happened to me a long time ago, so sorry if this seems a bit off ^^;

1)** To all of those who reviewed and added to their favourites:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! All of your favourite books and Shakespeare works were very interesting!

FEATURED AUTHOR

**Skadiyoko** - Oh? I feel dead bad for your last two years! We had to read Romeo and Juliet and Of Mice And Men. And I haven't read that poem yet. I'll have to find that now...


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own an Amerimochi

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

And sorry that this is a bit late again, I've been attacked by my crazy fwends who are in this fanfiction because they threatened to kill me TT^TT

* * *

"Hey, Artie… Artie? _Arrrrtttiiiiiiieeeee_?" Alfred whined softly in Arthur's ear. Arthur clenched his pen in his fist tightly.

"What the fuck do you want _this _time?" Arthur hissed. They were in the Geography class, and Alfred and Matthew had been at the school for over a month now. Oh how Arthur wished that Alfred's timetable wasn't identical to his. He wouldn't mind if he had one or two lessons without him, but seeing that he had to spend every single _bloody_ second with this hamburger loving freak he called a friend, he realised that the last two years of high school were going to be a challenge.

"What's a tectonic plate again?" Alfred asked.

"Even a goldfish would know that you bloody twit." Arthur snarled, turning away from his stupid question and that _stupid_ puppy-dog-face that he pulled that always seemed to give him butterflies in his stomach.

"Artie?"

"What now, you moron?"

"Why d'ya speak so weird?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, imbecile?"

"You don't speak like an American person?" Alfred asked quite innocently. Arthur snapped his pen in his hand.

"If you would _like to know, _I am originally from Britain." Arthur said slowly, putting his now useless pen to the side and pulling another pen out of his blazer pocket that he chose to wear that day. Alfred looked as if that statement answered all of his questions.

"So _that's_ why you're cooking's shit." Alfred laughed.

Arthur snapped. He wrapped his hands around Alfred's neck tightly and started choking him whilst shaking him back and forth. He didn't care that everyone was howling at them both, or that Natalie was throwing multiple pens at him whilst screaming at him to leave her beloved Alfred alone. All he could see was red.

"_You jerk, my mother taught me all of those dishes!_" Arthur yelled. Alfred rested his hands on Arthur's wrists and tried to pry his hands off his neck.

"Someone should tell her to get out of the kitchen and do something else productive!" Alfred croaked furiously.

"_MY MOTHER'S DEAD YOU FUCKING JACKASS!_" Arthur screamed, his face going red with fury. Alfred stopped trying to free himself as the class went silent. The teacher of course was furious.

"Jones, Kirkland, I want you to go the principal's office _at once_." The teacher barked. Arthur stood up, kicked his chair over and stormed out of the class. Arthur started to speed walk towards the principal's office, wondering what he would have to do for his detention. It was these rare times where he gave the school rules and his reputation the middle finger, as he had the greatest urge to get a bat and swing it at Alfred's fat hamburger head.

"Fucking bastard, saying that about my mum… he wouldn't like it if I said his mother should do something productive…" Arthur snarled to himself. He started to slow down a little bit as he cooled down.

'Mum's food would give Gordon Ramsey a run for his money…' Arthur thought to himself proudly, as he recalled her trying to teach him how to make his favourite steak and kidney pie. His eyes were starting to burn up, and he rubbed his eyes hard with his knuckles. It was then he heard a very familiar voice.

"What did you do, Kirky?" Roma asked. Arthur turned his head to see Roma sitting outside the principal's office a few inches away from his girlfriend, and Natalie's decent twin, Georgina. His golden eyes blazed at him with humour, with dark brown hair that was curly near the roots. He wore a white vest shirt underneath a black blazer with grey trousers and for some reason, dirty white converses. Georgina was wearing a black T-shirt, with the letters 'Y.O.L.O' printed on it in bright white. She also wore black skinny jeans, and checkered Vans.

"I told you not to call me _Kirky_, Vargas. If you would like to know, I almost killed Captain Idiot." Arthur added acidly. Roma frowned, looking confused. Georgina however, looked up with great interest.

"Oh, you mean Alfred right? What did he do?" She asked curiously. Arthur leaned against that wall, putting his hands in his blue blazer pocket.

"He said that my mother should do something productive even though she's dead. And the fucking twat _knew_ that she was dead." Arthur said in a low voice, looking down onto the floor. He heard Georgina gasped dramatically, and was drawn into her sudden hug.

"You poor thing! I remember when the principal told us she died from that cancer she had. I'm so sorry!" Georgina gabbled, hugging him so tightly that he was starting to consciousness.

"Erm, Georgie, _Tesoro_." Roma added cautiously. Georgina looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"You seem to be choking Arthur." Roma pointed out. Georgina gasped for the second time and released Arthur from her iron grip. Arthur never thought that oxygen could taste so sweet in his life.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to almost kill you!" Georgina wailed. Arthur chuckled.

"Well, you're a lot nicer than your sister; she started assaulting me with pens." Arthur laughed, showing Georgina the impressive red marks on his arm due to that psychopath girl.

"Fucking hell, she can be crazy when she wants to be. But I did head-butt her though for no reason at all." Georgina said guiltily whilst blushing. Roma chuckled, stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're adorable when you're a klutz." Roma said fondly, kissing her cheek. Georgina giggled and Arthur rolled his eyes at Roma. God, he could be so annoyingly charming with some girls that it was unbelievable.

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Oxenstierna wishes to see you now." The secretary said suddenly. Arthur breathed in heavily, and marched towards the door and opened it.

The principal's office was quite large; the walls were covered in certificates of his achievements and photos of the students that went to study in the best schools in the world. Mr. Oxenstierna had pale blonde hair and small blue eyes with grey glasses. He wore a dark blue suit with a red tie. He was sat at his desk, his eyes on his paperwork.

"Take a seat, Arthur." Mr. Oxenstierna said calmly. Arthur closed the door behind him and sat at the opposite side of the desk.

"Your teacher called me and told me that you were provoked in class by Alfred." The principal said nonchalantly. Arthur nodded.

"Now, as a principal, I should immediately punish you for attacking a student in a middle of a lesson… but, I believe that there must be a reason for this, am I right?" The principal asked, looking up at Arthur. Arthur nodded, keeping his eyes on his lap.

"He said that my mother should do something productive when she's… she's…" Arthur muttered softly. The principal nodded at him.

"I understand. Although I will not tolerate violence in my school, but as you've only lost your mother three years ago, I can ignore this. As long as you don't go looking for fights inside the school."

"I won't sir, I promise I'll try better to compose myself." Arthur said defiantly. Mr. Oxenstierna nodded.

"On another note, the middle school principal got in contact with me." He said in a low voice. Arthur sat still, his face going pale.

"Peter has been acting differently, as in not interacting in class, doing less of his homework, and even broke down in tears in his class yesterday." The principal said in a matter-of-fact tone, watching Arthur with a blank face as Arthur started to tremble. Arthur tried to blank his sudden fearful emotions from out of his system. If anyone knew what was going on at home.

"Mr. Principal? Sorry I'm late, I err, had to do something." Alfred said apologetically. Arthur turned his head to see Alfred, his cheeks red and plastered with red lipstick kiss marks. Arthur felt his blood boil at the sight of him, but for some reason he wasn't angry about what Alfred said to him anymore.

"Mr. Jones, I am glad you're here. You may go, Mr. Kirkland." Mr. Oxenstierna said directly to him. Arthur stood up from his seat and walked towards the door as Alfred made to sit down in his seat.

"Oh, and Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope you realise that the school will be here for you and Peter as well as our other students." The principal said. Arthur froze on the spot, absorbing his words. They were already suspicious now.

* * *

OH SO NOW ALFRED GOT A GIRLFWEND. I WONDER DAT THIS XD

Natalie is not really a bitch =w=

FEATURED AUTHOR - **jillyred****  
**

HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE OF MICE AND MEN? NOW YOU MUST TEND THE RABBIT WITH LENNIE :U


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own an Amerimochi

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

And sorry that this is a bit late **again**, I had a bit of a writers block ._.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Arthur hissed in Peter's ear. It was the end of the day, with Arthur and Peter being the only ones left outside the school. Peter shuffled his feet slightly whilst keeping his eyes on the floor.

"… Arthur, you won't leave me anytime soon, right?" Peter asked suddenly. Arthur frowned.

"What? Why are you asking me that?" Arthur asked. Peter started trembling, tears running down his cheeks.

"Peter, what happened? The principal told me you were crying yesterday." Arthur added, wiping the tears away.

"I-It's just that Lilli said that _her_ older brother was going to look after her forever yesterday in class when we were talking about family life, and t-then I thought that one day soon that y-you'd might leave me to g-go and be w-with Mum." Peter sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Arthur knew what Peter was referring to. A week or so ago, his father went too far in hitting Arthur, so Arthur lost consciousness for more than the usual two hours: he was out cold for that night until the following evening, with Peter sobbing in his arm. Arthur knelt down so that Peter was just taller than him.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, alright? I'm not going to just leave you on your own now, am I? I promised Mum that I was going to take care of you and Dad, even though _he_ doesn't need looking after. I'm always going to be here for you. So there's no need to cry, alright?" Arthur said kindly, kissing Peter's forehead. Peter sniffled for a while and nodded, holding onto Arthur's hand. The two of them started walking in silence, with Peter walking closely next to Arthur. Arthur smiled at Peter gently, squeezing his hand tightly. Arthur vowed that he wouldn't leave Peter, not even if he had to leave to college, he decided that he wouldn't go. Even if he had some terminal illness, he'd make sure that Peter would go into safer hands than his father.

Peter had suddenly stopped walking when they were just outside their house. Arthur looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Arthur asked. Peter went white in the face and pointed at the sitting room window. Arthur looked up at the window and felt his blood run cold.

His father was tall, with short, messy auburn hair and bright green eyes that blazed with constant fury. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with white stripes and black jeans. Arthur frowned slightly. His father would never be home by now. It was 3:30, yet his father would usually be home at ten o'clock at night the earliest. Arthur thought that he was glaring at Arthur and Peter darkly. But he realised that he wasn't even glaring at Arthur. He was glaring at Peter.

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you." Arthur muttered. He and Peter walked towards the front door, and Arthur unlocked it with his house key. He opened the door slowly and let Peter in before him, putting his satchel by the door. Arthur closed the door behind him, pulled out his photo from his satchel and walked into the sitting room. His father, who was called Allistor, turned to face them, clutching his cell phone in his hand. He looked quite content.

"So, how was school?" He asked quite calmly. Arthur could feel Peter's hand trembling in this. Neither of them replied. Arthur knew that he was ready to flip.

"So, Peter, your principal called… said you seemed quite … _upset_." Allistor hissed, throwing the phone at the wall behind them. Peter flinched and hid behind Arthur as the phone shattered. Arthur glared at Allistor.

"That's enough, father. He didn't do anything wrong." Arthur said boldly, clenching his fists. Allistor stalked towards him so that they were a few centimeters away from each other.

"Was I talking to you, Arthur?" Allistor hissed, the green eyes wide. Arthur stared back at him, keeping his ground. They shared the exact same emerald green eyes as each other, but they were always portraying different messages; Allistor's eyes wanted you to fear him, whereas Arthur's eyes wanted you to stay away from him.

"No, but I won't have you scaring your son. You shouldn't be such an ogre to him." Arthur spat back. Allistor stood still, his eyes darkening. Arthur saw his hand reaching for an empty beer bottle.

Arthur acted on impulse. He picked up Peter and bolted out of the room as Allistor was yelling after him to face his punishment like a man. He pushed Peter into his room so hard he landed on the floor.

"Stay here." Arthur said, slamming the door shut. He pressed himself against the door as Peter started banging his fists on the doors whilst yelling for him to join him inside with him.

"_Peter, for God's sake STAY PUT!_" Arthur yelled. A gust of wind blew past him as the beer bottle smashed against the wall. Arthur put his arms up to shield his face from the glasses and he felt the glass cut him like razor blades. He yelled out in pain and held his arm, which was bleeding heavily. Suddenly, he felt Allistor's fist plummet into his chest, and he fell onto his side. He saw Allistor standing over him, a sick, twisted grin on his face. What concerned Arthur the most that he wasn't heavily drunk as usual; he wasn't even slightly drunk. He was stone cold sober.

It seemed to have gone on forever, with Allistor kicking him in the face a few times, and then hoisting up to punch him in the chest, ribcage and stomach multiple. He even got one of the glass shards and started etching more words onto his back (which, thankfully, he could never see, but had heard Peter gasp and sob multiple times before). When it was over, Arthur was slumped on the floor, battered, bruised and bleeding heavily. Allistor grabbed the back of Arthur's head in a fist and glowered at him. Arthur felt himself slipping out of reality. He could hear Peter sobbing from behind his bedroom door.

"Give me… one… good reason… to not _kill_ you… right now…" Allistor breathed heavily, glaring at him with mad eyes. Arthur raised a shaky hand. He was still holding onto the photo that he carried in his satchel, the picture now smeared with blood. Allistor looked at the photo with a shocked look on his face.

"Peter and I… are the… last things… you have from… from _her_…" Arthur replied numbly. Allistor looked at him, his eyes wide. Arthur never understood how Allistor had suddenly become an alcoholic, abusive man who couldn't even hold down a job for more than a few weeks. The obvious thing to assume was since his mother's death that his father changed. But now he looked like the father who Arthur admired as a child. Arthur made to sit up, which angered his Scottish father. Allistor slammed his head against the wall and let Arthur fall back onto the floor with a _thud_, his head spinning. Arthur heard faint footsteps, and the front door slamming shut. There was a long silence, and Arthur was tempted to just sleep on the floor.

"… Arthur…?" Peter asked softly. He started shaking Arthur's shoulder, making him cry out suddenly as pain exploded from his new injury. Peter recoiled, and Arthur could hear him sobbing again.

"T-This is a-all _my _f-fault." Peter wailed. Arthur mustered all of the strength that he had left to sit himself up against the wall. He tried to raise his arms to hug Peter, but his arms were heavy and aching. Peter flung himself at Arthur, wailing in his chest. Arthur felt an even worse pain, but he bit back his cry to try to raise his arms again. After a long struggle, he was able to put his arms around Peter.

"It's OK, Peter… as long as your… safe… I… am not going… _anywhere_." Arthur wheezed. Arthur cooed to Peter as he waited until he heard Peter's deep breathing, indicating that he was finally able to sleep. Arthur rested his head against the wall, his eyelids growing heavy. His eyes found the photo that was on the floor next to him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Mum… I'm trying…" Arthur muttered. He closed his eyes and decided to let go of reality and to sleep into a dreamless rest.

* * *

Sad chapter is a sad chapter TT^TT

A WILD SCOTLAND HAS APPEARED, QUICK, USE THE LOCH NESS MONSTER

FEATURED AUTHOR - **reader girl**

OK, no offense but this comment annoyed me. There are **no** gender-bends of Italy and Romano. Natalie and Georgina Stokes are **real** twins in **real** life. Fem!Italy's name is **_Alice_** and Fem!Romano's name is** _Chiara._ **I am pretty sure that the twins' names are a _**lot**_ different thank the Nyotalia characters -_-


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Gakuen Hetalia England...

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

And sorry that this is a bit late, I lost track of time whilst doing History revision (test tomorrow ;A;)

* * *

"Hey there, Alfie~!" Natalie sang. Alfred was already at home, and he was in the middle of working out when Natalie arrived. He wished that she actually gave him a head start when she was coming. Then again, it would have been nice if she actually _told_ him that she was coming down his house. She was wearing a short pink dress with converses. She had her hair combed to the side and plaited loosely. Alfred did honestly think that Natalie was attractive.

"Why are you at my house? You do know you could have called me." Alfred said in an annoyed tone, letting Natalie inside.

"Well _excuse _me for wanting to surprise my boyfriend." Natalie huffed.

"Wait, when were we dating?" Alfred asked, confused. The last time he checked, he was still single. Natalie looked at him, appalled.

"You do realize when we were kissing that made us boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Wait, you really want a relationship with me?" Alfred asked, shocked. He didn't really want a girlfriend yet. Yes, He'd love to show her off to his friends and say that he was dating a smoking hot chick, but there were two reasons why he didn't want to date her. The first was that he thought that she was out of his league. The second reason was because she didn't like Arthur at all; for some reason she had an undying, passionate hatred for him.

"Of course I do, silly! I've had my eye on you the moment you started our school. I knew that you were the one for me." Natalie said in a romantic, yet cheesy voice. Alfred shook his head at her, but smiled sweetly.

"Well, alright then, I guess we can give it a shot. I mean, I ain't ever had a girlfriend before, but I've had dates so I'll able to take ya places if ya want. On one condition: you have to be nice to Artie." Alfred said sternly. Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore? Why should I be nice to him?" Natalia groaned. Alfred frowned again.

"C'mon, we're _kinda_ friends I think. I mean, yeah, I was a little bit mean about his mom, with her being dead and all that. So I guess I do really deserve what happened to me." Alfred said admittedly. He remembered the talk he had with the principal. It wasn't bad, he didn't get detention, but he did tell him to try not to insult Arthur's mom. Alfred knew she died, but at the time he forgot because Arthur was trying to kill him. Natalie sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll _try_ to be nice to Kirkland. But I don't wanna be seen _anywhere_ near him at school. I'll _die_ if someone saw me socializing with him." Natalie said with a dramatic shudder, strutting into the kitchen. Alfred followed her into the room and saw her sitting at the dining table

"Why not?" Alfred asked. Natalie laughed musically. Damn, that laugh was _awesome_.

"No-one friends with the Nobody." Natalie said. Alfred froze on the spot. Lately everyone had been telling him to drop Arthur as a friend, because no-one was meant to be friends with him. But Alfred had told everyone that if they wanted to be friends with _him_, they'd have to be friends with _Arthur_ as well.

"Well, if you want this to work, you're going to have be nicer to him from now on." Alfred snapped. Natalie glared at him.

"_Fine._ I'll try to be as nice as I can possibly be to that dickhead." Natalie mumbled. Mattie walked into the kitchen. He looked at Natalie with a shocked look on his face.

"Natalie, why are you in our kitchen?"

"Alfred invited me in. I guess you don't know that we're dating now." Natalie added with a giggle, kissing Alfred on the cheek. Alfred felt his face go red and saw Matt smirk at his red face.

"Don't laugh at me!" Alfred pouted.

"I'm not laughing." Mattie snickered. Alfred folded his arms and pouted for a while, with Natalie laughing at him and Mattie shaking his head at him. The three of them stayed in the kitchen until it was at least six o'clock, talking almost about anything. Alfred, who was dying for a pizza, decided to grab a pepperoni pizza from the freezer and putting it in the oven.

"I'm _hunnngrrrryyyy_." Alfred wailed, clutching his stomach, which gave an impressive growl.

"You only just put it in. Honestly, it's like dealing with a fifth grader." Natalie laughed. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Shoot! I gotta dash, babe, my mom's gonna be freaking out like crazy. Love you." Natalie gabbled, kissing Alfred on the lips quickly. Alfred blushed again, but he was staring at the oven with intense eyes , hoping that would make the oven hurry the _fuck_ up. She rushed out of the kitchen, with Mattie standing up.

"I'll lead you out. Alfred seems to be entranced by the pizza cooking." Matt said. Alfred rolled his eyes and waved at Nat as she was leaving. He heard the front door open and close, and he heard Matt come back in the kitchen.

"I think you should give Arthur a call." Matthew said suddenly. Alfred looked at him, confused.

"Matt, he won't talk to me. I didn't see him at all during lunch break, _and_ he sat on his own for the rest of the day. I don't think he'll talk to me on the phone." Alfred groaned, resting his head on the dining table.

"Well, he was avoiding _seeing_ you. He never tried to avoid _hearing_ you." Mattie pointed out. Alfred looked up Mattie as he thought over his words. Mattie had a good point; although Arthur never looked him in the eye or looked over his shoulder like he wasn't there, but he did respond to Alfred if he asked him for anything.

"Hmm, well, I guess I can call him up." Alfred said after a while. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed Arthur's phone number. But it suddenly went into the answering machine. Alfred frowned and redialed the number. The answering machine came up. He redialed again. The answering machine came. Alfred was now for some reason panicking. Arthur always picked up his phone when Alfred or Mattie called him. Something was seriously wrong. Mattie looked towards the kitchen doorway, frowning.

"Did you hear that?" Mattie asked softly.

"Hear what?" Alfred asked. He couldn't hear anything at all.

"I… I think someone's knocking on the door." Mattie said unsurely, frowning. Alfred strained his ears. Just then, he heard soft thuds on the front door that were gaining speed. Mattie walked out of the kitchen again, and the oven beeped loudly, signaling that the pizza was done.

"_Yay_! Pizza-time!" Alfred cried out joyfully, putting on the oven mitts and opening the oven door, He pulled out the pizza, breathing in the aroma of cooked pizza.

"_ALFRED, YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!_" Matthew bellowed. Alfred jumped in shock and almost dropped the pizza. If Mattie was yelling, then this must had been something alarming and possibly horrifying. Alfred put the pizza on the side and rushed towards Mattie.

"Mattie, what's the- _HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED_?" Alfred screamed.

Arthur was standing in front of them looking as if he was beaten up, ran over and stabbed twenty times over. His shirt was unbuttoned, his chest decorated with black and blue bruises and dyed with dried blood. He had two black eyes, a swollen cheek and a bleeding nose, his hair messed up with his tips red with his blood. He was breathing heavily, and he had a small boy with blonde hair on his back that was sleeping soundly wearing blue trousers and a white shirt. Arthur looked at Alfred, his eyelids drooping.

"I… I tried…" Arthur breathed. He collapsed on the floor with a dull thud. Alfred started yelling and panicking, as he didn't know what to do when someone just happens to collapse on his front doorstep with a kid on his back. Mattie grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder.

"Alfred, shut up and bring Arthur inside the house _now_." Matthew said coolly, taking the little boy upstairs. Alfred, hesitated, and then braced himself as he scooped Arthur up in his arms. Arthur was actually quite light. He could even see his ribcage a little bit. Alfred closed the door with his foot and carried Arthur up the stairs. Alfred's mind couldn't help but wander towards his pizza that was waiting for him. So Alfred looked at Arthur's face again to distract him from the pizza. He looked at lot more at ease now, even though he looked like shit. Alfred felt his blood boil. No-one hurts Alfred F. Jones's friend and gets away with it. He was going to make them pay.

* * *

D'AAAWWWW, Alfred seems to be very protective of Arthur now. And I love how he doesn't know Peter at all... he's another Canada XD

FEATURED AUTHOR - **canadafangirl11**

I SHALL FINISH THIS STORY. And thank your for your contribution to the chapter! Although I follow a specific pattern in this with POVS. I wonder if anyone else has noticed...

ALSO, as we've almsot reached ten chapters already, I was wondering, who's POV should I do next? You can choose from Natalie, Georgina, Alfred, Matthew or Peter. Arthur's POV will be chapter 11.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Gakuen Hetalia England...

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's slightly on time today YAY!

* * *

Peter had the usual nightmare that he would have; he dreamt that he saw Arthur, looking clean and healthy, which was a rarity in real life unless he went to work. Peter reached out to him, but he stepped away from him whilst shaking his head. He'd then turn away and walk towards a woman with long blondSe curls and bright blue eyes: his mother Adelaide, who had died three years ago. Arthur would then walk away with Adelaide towards a bright light, ignoring Peter yelling at him to come back and to not leave him on his own. Peter was able to drag himself away from his nightmare and only opened his eyes a few millimeters open. As he rolled onto his side, still slightly dazed, Peter went to reach over to do what he usually did, and to cling onto Arthur for a while.

But then he realised that he was missing an Arthur.

Peter sat up sharply, and looked around frantically. Peter woke up in a very neat and tidy bedroom, with white walls and a red carpet. The bed he was on was really soft too, and for some reason had a Canadian flag on it. Peter suddenly thought that he was somewhere in Canada far from Arthur.

"A-Arthur?" Peter asked aloud. He didn't get a response. Peter tried to piece together what happened. He remembered his father beating up Arthur, and peter being distraught at the sight of him. He remembered falling asleep on Arthur after a while as well. But he remembered something else as well. He remembered Arthur saying '_Let's leave for a while.'_ whilst he was sleeping. Peter slid off the bed gently, and crept towards the door. Maybe Arthur was hiding from him as a joke. But what if he wasn't? What if he was...'No,' Peter thought to himself defiantly, 'Arthur said that he wasn't going to leave me. He promised.' Peter remembered what Arthur had said to him outside the school.

"_Listen, I'm not going anywhere for a long time, alright? I'm not going to just leave you on your own now, am I?"_

But what if he was lying to him? Peter was well aware of people lying to him all the time; his father lying to him when he said he wouldn't hurt Arthur anymore, his teachers when they said that they wouldn't tell the principal about him crying, and even possibly Arthur, lying to him saying that he wasn't going to leave him on his own. Peter opened the door slowly.

"Is he OK, Mattie?" A voice asked. The voice sounded scared, worried and so unfamiliar to Peter.

"I don't know; he's in pretty bad shape, Alfred. We might have to take him the hospital." Another voice replied. This voice was a lot quieter than the first one, and sounded very uncertain in what he was saying. Peter felt as if he was going to throw up.

"Mattie, you don't think that Artie's gonna die, do you?" The first voice asked. There was a pause.

"… I don't really know. But it's best if we tell someone." The second voice replied.

Peter flung the bedroom door wide open. He saw two boys who looked like they were Arthur's age. The one on the left had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of glasses, with a strand of hair flicked upwards, not wearing a shirt but wearing long grey jogging bottoms. The other boy had blonde hair with a stray strand of hair that came across his face and curled into a circle near the top and violet eyes that were behind a pair of silver glasses. Both of them looked at Peter alarmingly.

"Where's Arthur?" Peter asked, his voice trembling. Both of them looked at each other.

"_WHERE IS HE_?_ I WANT MY BROTHER NOW!_" Peter screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. The boy with the violet eyes walked towards him and knelt down so that Peter was taller than him.

"Calm down a little bit, eh? You're brother's going to be fine. So there's no need to cry, alright?" The boy said gently, wiping the tears off of Peter's cheeks. The way he was talking to him reminded him of Arthur somehow. The other boy smiled widely.

"Yeah, Artie's gonna be _fine_! So cheer up! He'll wake up soon." The other boy said happily, walking towards peter and ruffling his hair playfully. Peter swatted his hand away sharply, which made the boy with the violet eyes laugh softly.

"I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams. The other one over there is Alfred."

"_Alfred F. Jones_."

"What's your name? Arthur never said anything about a little brother before." Matthew said with a smile. Peter looked at him puzzlingly. He didn't know whether or not he could trust this Matthew or not. He heard the names before from when Arthur would talk to them on the phone, either about English Lit., or about the answers to Maths equations that Peter could do in his sleep.

"… I'm not telling." Peter said childishly, crossing his arms and keeping his lips closed tightly to each other.

"Dude, don't be such a pain in the ass." Alfred groaned. Matthew glared at him.

"_Alfred_! You shouldn't say that in front of him!" Matthew hissed at him.

"Mom lets me say what I want so I have no problem!" Alfred laughed. Peter gasped.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked. Peter rushed back into the bedroom and looked around frantically for the second time.

"I can't believe that I actually _forgot_ her!" Peter stammered.

"Forgot who?" Matthew asked, frowning. Peter groaned exasperatedly.

"I forgot my _mum_! She's gonna be so mad when I get back-" Peter gabbled in a rushed voice.

"You're not going anywhere dude." Alfred stated. Peter's mouth dropped in shock horror. He couldn't just _leave_ her there in that house on her own for the night. It was like a crime to Peter. It was a crucial thing for him to do.

"_WHAT?_ B-But I _need _to get mum! I always give her a kiss goodnight and then put her back on the windowsill!" Peter yelled.

"Err, OK kid, you lost me." Alfred admitted, shaking his head at him.

"My mum's a _doll_! Arthur made it for my _real_ mum when she was ill." Peter wailed.

"Dude, it's just a doll-" Alfred snickered. Peter lost it.

"_YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU PROBABLY STILL HAVE A MUM, ONE THAT'S NOT JUST NOTHING BUT A PILE OF ASHES! THAT DOLL IS THE __**ONLY**__ THING WE HAVE LEFT OF HER! IT THE ONLY WAY THAT I… I… I can still feel close to her."_ Peter wept, collapsing onto his knees, sobbing into the carpet loudly. Peter didn't know what to do anymore. Arthur was somewhere in this unknown place unconscious or, the very worst, _dead,_ and he left the doll replica of his mother at home. What would happen to it when his father would get home? He might not ever see that doll again. He might not see Arthur again…

"Hey, I want you to look at me for a second, OK?"Matthew asked quietly. Peter raised his head up to look at Matthew who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Listen to me. Tomorrow, Alfred and I will get that doll for you, alright? We'll bring your mom back to you. I promise." Matthew said with a small smile on his face. Peter positioned himself sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"I know how you feel about how much that doll means to you, eh. I don't have a mom either, but you still have something to remind you of her. You must really love your mom to need that doll… at least your mom left you because he had to, eh. My mom had to give me away." Matthew said softly, his eyes darkening as they looked at Peter. Peter shifted nervously, feeling slightly guilty about this Matthew guy. He seemed like a nice person really. Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go and, err, keep an eye on Artie, 'kay?" Alfred asked. Matthew blinked suddenly, as if he just resurfaced.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's good really. For all we know he could be wandering around the house." Matthew chuckled, turning his head to Alfred. Alfred laughed a bit and walked away from the room. Matthew turned his head to Peter again.

"You must be hungry. I'll go get you some pizza." Matthew said, patting Peter on the head gently. Peter was shocked that Matthew seemed to like him so much. Matthew stood up and walked towards the door.

"Peter." Peter said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Matthew said, looking at him. Peter took a deep breath. He supposed that he could trust these two for the time being.

"…My name's Peter."

* * *

_In my life of sickening violence_  
_And endless scorn,_  
_Without noticing, _  
_You stood there..._

_You were forbidden to converse with me, but_  
_"I want to know your name..."_  
_Sorry, but I have no name, _  
_And no tongue..._

_There is no place in the world _  
_Where I could belong, and yet..._  
_"Let's leave together..." _  
_You led me away..._

The lyrics above are linked to certain parts of this chapter. Let's see if anyone can link parts of the chapter to the right verse/line..._  
_

"Alfred and Matthew had been at the school for over a month now." - Chapter 7. Of course, you'd know if you read the chapter carefully -_-

ALSO, HOORAY FOR THE TENTH CHAPTER! It was very close between Matthew and Peter, but it seems that Peter came triumphant. But as I've never written from a 12-year-old boy POV who comes from an abusive home, it might not sound right ^^;

FEATURED AUTHOR - **it's lonley being unknown**

Don't worry, I know that social services aren't evil. I have a friend who was abused and got taken by social services, and she said that they had to do A LOT to get her into a good family. I want to either be a teacher, social worker or an author one day anyway...


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Gakuen Hetalia England...

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's late... again... because I was really tired today...

* * *

When Arthur woke up he hadn't been in so much pain in his life. He was in a very soft, large bed with the Superman symbol on it. The room was quite large, with the red and blue walls plastered with posters of multiple comic book heroes and such other things like that. The floor was a very polished wood with a large American flag rug right in the middle. He recognized this room to be Alfred's room, as he'd been to his house multiple times before. Arthur moved to sit up, but his back suddenly ached and he fell back onto the bed. He turned his head and saw a large window. It was already dark. He turned his head to see Alfred fast asleep by his side, his head resting on his bedside table. Arthur looked down to see his own hand in Alfred's.

"Alfred…?" Arthur croaked, trying to sit up for the second time. Alfred's eyes snapped open, and then widened at the sight of Arthur.

"Dude, you like, totally got me panicking like crazy man! I thought you died! You've been out for five hours now!" Alfred gabbled with a large grin on his face.

"I've been a lot worse to be honest… wait a minute… where's Peter?" Arthur asked.

"Who?" Alfred asked in return. Arthur mentally slapped himself; he realised that he never mentioned Peter to either Matthew or Alfred at all.

"The little boy I had with me. Where is he?" Arthur asked for the second time, trying to get out of the bed. But Alfred firmly, but gently, pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Take a chill pill man, the kid's fine. Mattie's with him. The kid seems to like him more than he likes me though." Alfred pouted. Arthur chuckled.

"Well, don't worry about us. We'll be gone by tomorrow." Arthur said firmly. Alfred frowned at him.

"You're not leaving my sight until I know how the fuck you got those nasty injuries of yours." Alfred said. Arthur sat up slowly, looking at the serious look on Alfred's face.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Arthur snapped. Alfred glared at him.

"Well, tough shit for ya, isn't it? You're gonna tell me how ya got yourself hurt whether you freakin' like it or not." Alfred snapped back.

"Alfred, listen to me. I can't tell you what's-"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_. I'm not having you risking your life right now. I don't _care_ how you can't tell me, I _need_ to know. I've known you for over a _month _now, Artie! I would have thought Mattie and I were in your friend zone or somethin'." Alfred said boldly. Arthur hesitated. He couldn't risk telling Alfred what happened in his home. He remembered how his father just came home one day drunk when Arthur was thirteen, yelling his head off. Arthur went to calm him down, and Allistor had then punched him so hard he almost knocked him out. Peter was only nine at the time, and was so scared about what had happened that he almost wet himself from fear. Allistor had developed a constant occurrence of abuse ever since. Every day for three years was a personal hell for Arthur, something he felt that he couldn't escape from. But he would always try to make Peter's life at least bearable for him in any way possible; taking him out to the park, buying him a toy or two from his wages that he'd earn at the end of every two weeks. Something to make Peter happier when he'd come home.

"… Artie?" Alfred asked quietly. Arthur had only realised that he was trembling. He clutched the bed covers tightly as he tried to force the fearful emotion he never got on well with out of his system.

"I-It doesn't matter anymore. It's not your problem." Arthur said slowly, his voice trembling also. He didn't why he felt so bloody _scared_. He had never been so scared in his life.

"Artie… I would say you're the only friend I have that doesn't like me for how much money I have. I don't want to see you get hurt, ya know? You can trust me, right?" Alfred asked softly, his eyes soft and upset. Arthur didn't reply, but he did give Alfred a small nod.

"So, can ya talk to me about what happened to ya?" Alfred asked again. Alfred rubbed his arm lightly over his bruises and his possibly broken bones.

"Well, it happened when my mum died three years ago. My father came home almost stupor due to how drunk he was. I went to calm him down and to stop him from doing anything stupid. And then, well, let's just say that these injuries have been consistent over the past three years because of him." Arthur said, adding a bitter chuckle at the end, looking through the bedroom window for the second time. He waited for Alfred to probably tell him that there was no way his father would hurt him so much. He turned to see Alfred's expression. But he saw something that shocked him.

He saw that Alfred looked as if he was going to break down into tears.

"Dude… for all those years… you didn't even… I mean… you've done it… all on your own…? Man, I didn't think… that… that you'd be… being hurt…" Alfred suddenly started crying silently as he was talking. Arthur had to look away. He felt bad for making Alfred so upset about what was happening to Arthur. Arthur didn't really understand why he'd be so upset about it all. He didn't feel as if he was that important to worry about.

"Listen, I know this'll sound cheesy and all, but I won't let that dick hurt you again, 'kay? From now on, you're stayin' here with me an' Mattie for as long as we can have you and your little bro here!" Alfred cried out, clutching Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur blushed suddenly, trying to pull his hands away from Alfred's grip.

"Listen, I'm sure your parents won't approve of this-" Arthur started.

"Well I'll _make _them approve of this then! I'll just say that you and your brother Peter are having a rough time at home so you're stayin' with us until further notice. Just think of it as a super long vacation!" Alfred added cheerfully, wiping his tears with his free hand. Arthur went red in the face suddenly.

"I'll just be a burden to all of you." Arthur muttered quietly. Alfred frowned at him, a confused look on his face.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at Alfred, trying to plan out the right words to say in the right order. He thought of how Alfred seemed to be so loved by the mother and father. Yes, Peter knew a mother's love well, but he only had so much to be able to not completely suffer from his father. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Peter was suffering from severe trauma due to the last three years.

"Because… because I wanted to let Peter grow up in a safer environment. I've been here enough times to know that you'd be able to give him a happy life. It's too late for me." Arthur said in a low voice, examining his arm.

"It's not too late! As my dad would say to my mom_, you should never single out one child if there're two_!" Alfred piped with a smile. Arthur shook his head at him.

"Oh really? So it's not too late for me to be happy? It's not too late for me to-?" Arthur asked acidly. He was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Alfred, and realised that he was hugging Arthur underneath his arms, which pained him the least. Arthur blushed heavily again as Alfred tightened his grip on him.

"It's gonna be OK for ya from now on, Arthur. I promise ya from the bottom of my heart." Alfred said softly. Arthur felt his heart stop for a moment, and hesitantly hugged Alfred back tightly. He could tell that Alfred was being serious this time. He never called him by his full name before; Arthur felt butterflies erupting in his stomach. After a while, Alfred let Arthur go whilst blushing heavily.

"I'll, err, go get ya some pizza." Alfred gabbled. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him gently. Arthur smiled to himself. For some reason, after hugging Alfred like that… he felt very warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest; it was definitely something he hadn't felt before, not ever in his entire life. But Arthur didn't understand why he felt like that with Alfred of all people.

* * *

SOMEBODY SEEMS TO BE ALL LOVED UP AND NOT REALIZING THAT THEY'RE IN LOVE

MEIN GOTT THIS IS BECOMING SO CLICHED OF ME DX

Sorry if this is so cliched to you, I'm starting to fail at this ;_;

FEATURED AUTHOUR - **DarkAnimeMangaLife**

Well, I do hope that you can forgive Alfred for being such a douchebag lately because of this chapter! He can be so clueless to the situation sometimes. He reminds of me and my friends sometimes...


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Kiku Honda

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's late... again... because I was really tired today...

* * *

"Oh, _Alfie sweetie pie!_" Natalie called at the top of her voice from the other side of the room. Arthur couldn't help but flinched at the sound of her voice. He was sitting in the cafeteria with Alfred and Matthew. Arthur felt as if the events of yesterday had happened multiple months back. It didn't feel real, and he noticed that Alfred and Matthew, for some reason mainly Alfred, were suddenly protective with him and Peter overnight. It made Arthur feel as if he was under constant surveillance for a crime he didn't commit.

"Oh for God's sake, I already saw her five minutes ago." Alfred groaned, rubbing his forehead heavily. Arthur chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't have started dating her if you didn't want a stalker." Arthur laughed. Natalie came up from behind Alfred and hugged him from behind. She was wearing a crop top with a dark brown leather jacket and dark blue denim shorts with sneakers, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey Alfie! Oh… I would have thought that we could eat with each other. Outside. Alone. _Without_ Kirkland." Natalie added acidly Arthur looked away from her dark glare. Alfred rolled his eyes at her.

"Like I said, if you want this to work, you're gonna have to be nicer to Artie. Got it?" Alfred added harshly. Natalie groaned, but sat down next to Alfred.

"Fine, but you'll have to go with me to the smoothie bar after school today." Natalie said in a flirtatious voice. Alfred gulped loudly.

"I can't, I have to take Artie back to my place." Alfred said sheepishly. Natalie started pitifully punching Alfred on his shoulder whilst wining and whining about how unfair it was that he wasn't making anytime for her at all. Arthur saw Kumajirou poke his head from under the cafeteria table, and seemed to be glaring at Natalie darkly.

"You smell funny. You smell like moldy- _ouch_!" Matthew clamped his hand over Kumajirou's mouth before he could say anything else. Natalie looked at the bear with great loathing.

"You stupid little puffball! Why don't you become a rug or somethin' useful?" Natalie hissed. She stood up in her seat, glaring at both Matthew and Arthur.

"Alfie sweetie, if you need me, I'll be on the stage practicing for the next school musical. I don't want to ruin your lunch with my _cheesy smell_." Natalie huffed. With a flick of her hair, she marched away from them neatly and proudly, her hips swaying as she suddenly linked arms with her twin sister, who was talking pleasantly to Roma. Alfred looked both relieved and embarrassed as Georgina yelled at Natalie to let her go back to Roma.

"Kumajirou, I thought I told you to try to refrain from saying things like again in front of people!" Matthew groaned. Kumajirou freed his mouth from Matthew's grip.

"I said I wouldn't unless you _fed_ me… whoever you are."

"I'm _Matthew!_ How can I make you remember me when I'm in a good mood?" Matthew wailed. Arthur heard a faint, but kind chuckle from behind him.

"Matthew, the way to a bears memory is through food. If you feed him all the time, you'll have no trouble." A voice said. Arthur turned his head to see a girl with shoulder length ebony colored hair and dark brown eyes and chocolate colored skin. She was wearing a white dress with a grey cardigan and silver slip on ballerina shoes.

"Ah, hello there, Nyisha." Arthur said with a smile. Nyisha smiled back at him.

"Hey there, Arthur. Was Nat giving you a hard time again? Or is there a reason why she looked like she was raping Alfred?" Nyisha asked with a laugh.

"No, he decided to date Natalia for some reason. And Matthew's bear insulted her and made her storm off to practice something or other." Arthur replied. Nyisha laughed again joyfully. Arthur had always liked Nyisha from the start off high school, as she was the only one on their first day who was interested in Arthur's old magic hobbies and interests. Although there was the rule of no-one talking to the Nobody, Nyisha would always try to find a way to talk to him. This however had decreased ever since she was dating the silent Japanese boy.

"Well, don't mind her; she's gonna be a little bit pissy for a while, so she'll let it out through acting and singing like there's no tomorrow... Oh, I have to go; I think I can see Kiku over there." Nyisha said excitedly. She waved at Arthur in a friendly manner, and nodded politely at Alfred and Matthew. She then rushed off towards the exit of the cafeteria and grabbed Kiku Honda's hand warmly. He gave her a small smile, looked at Arthur and nodded at him. Arthur nodded back at him.

"Dude, I thought no-one would talk to you." Alfred said, staring at the back of Nyisha's head.

"Well, the majority of people won't talk to me; Nyisha and Georgina are the only two decent people I can talk to." Arthur said. Roma was an acquaintance; an annoying one at that.

"Who is that anyway? I don't think I've ever seen her before." Alfred asked.

"That is Miss. Nyisha Colquhoun. She's best friends with both of the Stokes twins, captain of the martial arts club, and is the poorest out of their little trio. Although, her parents do own their own string of restaurants each around the country, they're nothing in comparison to the twins' family. The reason why she's with Kiku is partly because her parents want to expand their businesses further, and the Honda family can afford to do that. They're using her emotions to benefit for themselves." Matthew said in a low voice, staring at Kumajirou with dark eyes. Arthur looked at Matthew, thinking of how he knew about that so easily; Arthur thought that he was the only one who knew about the part about the family business. He also noticed that he looked slightly angry as he was talking.

"Dude, that is like, totally messed up!" Alfred gasped.

"Well you're only dating Natalie because she's a cheerleader."

"Dude c'mon, I'm on the football team. Every guy on the football team needs a smokin' hot girlfriend to show off to all of his friends." Alfred said defiantly.

"Well, I could care less about relationships to be honest; they're nothing but trouble." Arthur groaned, standing up. Alfred and Matthew stood up also, and the three of them walked out the cafeteria together.

"Well, on a completely different note, I think someone is stalking me." Matthew said in a worried tone. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him as they walked towards the library.

"Really, do you know who your stalker is by any chance?" Arthur asked, opening the library door. Matthew blushed as he walked past Arthur.

"Well, I'm guessing Gilbert." Matthew muttered, his cheeks going red.

"Gilbert? Why do you think it would be Gilbert?" Arthur asked whilst frowning.

"Well, his little bird always comes out of nowhere and gives me notes that basically ask me to sleep with him." Matthew groaned. Arthur felt as if he was ready to throw up. He knew how Matthew felt; Arthur had his experience with Francis for the first year of high school. The three of them sat at their usual corner with the beanbags, with Matthew grabbing a book about Canadian history, Arthur rereading the Harry Potter series, and Alfred grabbing another new comic book. After a few moments of reading, Alfred looked up and frowned.

"Huh? Dude, what is Gilbird doing here?" Alfred asked with a confused look on his face.

"Gilbird?" Matthew asked, going white in face. A little yellow bird flew through the doors, carrying a note in its beak. The bird flew towards Matthew, landed on his shoulder and dropped a note on Matthew's lap. The yellow bird then dashed away threw one of the library windows within seconds. Matthew sighed heavily.

"I wonder what this notes says." Matthew muttered with regret. He unfolded the piece of paper and his eyes scanned the piece of paper slowly. Matthew's face went a fire brick red and the curl suddenly crinkled.

"D-Dude, what does it say?" Alfred asked, looking worried.

"I-It says t-that G-Gilbert wants to… erm… meet me in the toilets to… to err… to fuck my brains out." Matthew muttered quickly. Arthur felt a great sympathy for Matthew. Alfred looked as if he was ready to throw up, faint, or burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell, I've heard of persistent boys chasing after someone, but this is getting as bad as _Francis_ now. He's acting like a sexual predator." Arthur said, shaking his head.

"At this rate, I don't even know how long I'll be able to keep my virginity with Gilbert chasing me. And now I really need to go to the bathroom, but I don't want Gilbert to rape me in there." Matthew whimpered, ripping up the piece of paper in his hands. Arthur hated himself as he was betting that Matthew would probably lose his virginity by the end of the eleventh grade if Gilbert wouldn't try anything unexpected.

* * *

**GILBERT** USED SEXUAL HARRASMENT. **MATTHEW** USED PLEADING. **ITS NOT VERY EFFECTIVE**

Better stuff in the next chapter, I promise ; u ;

OH, IM IN THIS TOO, GUESS WHO I AM XD AND NATALIE & GEORGINA STOKES ARE REAL PEOPLE AND MY BEST FRIENDS, SO PLEASE STOP CALLING HER A WHORE AND A BITCH. You can say that these Natalie and Georgina Stokes are their... 2P versions of themselves.

FEATURED AUTHOUR - **darkangels1112**

MAGIC xD. Nah, i just have a strange mind that has been seriously been fucked up over the years...


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Canada

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's late... again... because I went the cinema with my friend.. :3

* * *

"Arthur, where do you live?" Matthew asked casually as he, Alfred and Arthur walked through the school's front doors. It was the end of the day, and Matthew was very keen on leaving as Gilbert was still constantly sending him crude messages and developing a fear of going the toilet on his own and talking his hockey stick home with him just in case. As Alfred was playing onhis iPhone, lost in the world of flying birds and green pigs, Arthur frowned at him.

"Why do you want to know where I live?" Arthur asked curiously. Matthew shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason, just wanted to know." Matthew replied. Arthur glared at him suspiciously, and Matthew wondered how bad he was at lying. He had wanted to know where Arthur and Peter lived so that he could get Peter's doll for him. It was risky, but he did promise Peter.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you where I live." Arthur said slowly.

"Erm... what if you were off school and we had an essay to do? I could drop it off for you." Matthew said smoothly. Arthur frowned again, looking as if he was thinking about it.

"…I live at 25 London Street." Arthur groaned. Matthew smiled to himself. The three of them carried on walking until they reached the Middle school section, and saw that Peter was talking to a girl with short blonde hair with a lilac ribbon attached to the side and green eyes. She was wearing a long purple dress and burgundy shoes with white socks. Peter was pink cheeked, rubbing the back of his head constantly whilst shuffling his feet. Matthew heard Arthur chuckle softly.

"Bless him, he's already got his first crush." Arthur said fondly as Peter went red in the face as the girl laughed. Matthew smiled.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Matthew asked softly. Arthur nodded with a smile on his face as Peter rushed towards them.

"Hey, Arthur! What are you playing Alfred?" Peter asked with curiosity. Alfred wailed in annoyance.

"Dude, I lost at _Angry Birds_ again! I was so close to killing that stupid pig!" Alfred wailed.

"Alfred, can you tell Dad and Amelie that I might not be home 'till late today?" Matthew asked suddenly. Alfred, Arthur and Peter looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Erm, sure dude. Where are ya going anyway?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I just need to sort some stuff out is all. I'll see you later." Matthew gabbled, rushing away from the three of them. He ignored Alfred yelling at him to come back and found himself on his own within a few minutes.

"OK, London Street… this is Washington Road… _ah_. Here it is." Matthew said. He realised that he was in some kind of unsanitary place. The streets were decorated with all sorts of trash, with some houses having broken windows and boarded up doors. As Matthew walked down the street, he wondered how Arthur and Peter could live in such a place; it seemed so opposite to the way they acted. After a while, he found number 25. Arthur's house seemed to be the only house in full contact. Matthew took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. He knocked on the door and started tidying his hair as he waited. The door flung open to reveal a man with auburn hair and a sour look on his face. But Matthew was able to realize that Arthur and this man had the same green eyes.

"What the fuck do yo want, prissy boy?" The man snapped with a scowl. Matthew tried not to flinch at his voice.

"E-Erm, hello, I-I'm doing a survey about… _heritage_! Yes, so I was wondering if you would, erm, let me in?" Matthew asked, his heart hammering in his throat. The man looked at him up and down slowly, a grin slowing growing on his face which sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine.

"Sure… why don't you come in then?" The man suggested, stepping aside to let Matthew in. Matthew bowed his head at him and entered the house. The inside seemed to be slightly demolished, with the sitting room completely trashed.

"So, what do you want me to answer then?" The man asked. Matthew jumped slightly.

"S-Sorry, I was just spacing out for a moment." Matthew gabbled shyly. The man chuckled darkly at Matthew and gave him a strange smile.

"It's alright, I supposed. Wanna drink or something?" the man asked. Matthew hesitated.

"Erm, I'll have some water please." Matthew said humbly. The man walked through another doorway and closed the door behind him. Matthew's eyes scanned the room fervently. His eyes suddenly latched onto a small rag doll with yellow hair and blue eyes with a small smile, wearing a green dress and lilac shoes.

'That must be the doll.' Matthew thought to himself. He glanced at the door and heard multiple glasses clanking together. Matthew crept towards the doll and quickly shoved it in his white and red satchel. Matthew breathed out heavily with relief.

Matthew looked up at a broken mirror to see a woman with gold hair and blue eyes smiling at him. Matthew frowned and turned his head, ready to ask who she was. There was no woman behind him. Matthew turned his head to the mirror and saw his only cracked reflection.

'Now to get the hell out of here.' Matthew thought. Matthew made his way to the sitting room door and reached for the handle.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" The man asked in his ear. Matthew spun around to find the man pressing his chest against his own, making Matthew feel very uncomfortable.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, i-it seems that I have to go now." Matthew gabbled, his heart tightening uncomfortably as the man got closer to him. The man laughed darkly, his green eyes blazing at him. Matthew froze as he felt his hands brush against his thighs.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you, am I?" The man asked, placing his hands firmly on Matthew's hips.

Matthew lifted his hockey stick in the air, and swung it at the man wildly. The hockey stick made a satisfying _thud_ as the man cried out in pain. Matthew ran out of the room and forced the front door open. He felt himself being dragged back by his hood on his hoodie, and felt something sharp scratch his cheek. Matthew felt his heart stop as he saw those green eyes glowing with hatred and fury. Matthew did what he thought was only suitable, and was able to punch the man in the face.

"_YOU FUCKING PRICK_!" The man screamed. Matthew ran down the path and sprinted down the street, turning his head to see if the man was chasing after him. What if he was going to ambush him? Matthew knew that if he saw the man again that the man would do worse things that try to sexually assault him. He wondered if Arthur and Peter had to deal with that kind of abuse. The thought made Matthew want to throw up. Matthew carried on running past different houses until he reached his home, and for once he had never been so happy about being home. He slammed the door behind him and let himself sink to the floor as he breathed heavily. He put his hand in the satchel and pulled out the doll. He was surprised that the doll was still intact and actually well kept. He guessed that Peter looked after the doll for the past three years.

"Matthew, there you are! Alfred wouldn't let me play- _oh my goodness you got Mum for me_!" Peter squealed, throwing himself at Matthew and the doll. Matthew chuckled, the fear that he was feeling suddenly washed away as he saw Peter squeezing the doll tightly as if he depended on it to live.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, __**thank you**__, Matthew_!" Peter squealed. Peter looked at the doll and put it to his ear.

"Uh-huh, OK. Mum wants to thank you for rescuing her from home." Peter said in a matter of fact tone. Matthew grabbed the doll and held it in his hand with a smile.

"You're very welcome. I made a promise to Peter to bring you back to him." Matthew said whilst laughing, handing the doll back to Peter. Peter giggled and hugged the doll tightly again. Matthew felt better that he got Peter his doll back for him. it made him feel as if he was useful.

* * *

I seem to be bringing in a lot of pedophiles into Mattie's life for some reason, and I forgot Kuma was there. Oh well...

It humors me because Mattie is just so pure and innocent and _nothing_ like me at all XD

THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING THE UKE CANADA-KUN

FEATURED AUTHOR - **Anne Fatalism Dilettante**

Please, this is _Gilbert_ we're talking about here. He's too awesome for dates...


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Canada

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's late... again... because I was reading my reviews. Also, there is a bit of a rant at the end, so if you want to read it, then go ahead. If it sounds too long, I blame _Death Note_ TT_TT

* * *

"Okay! Who wants to come to my super awesome Halloween party tonight?" Natalie yelled down the megaphone her cheerleader coach brought her for being the head cheerleader, although Arthur assumed it was because of how _flexible_ she was (from what he heard from multiple boys saying to each other in their little groups). The news of her annual Halloween party that she had been holding ever since the start if Middle school had been spreading almost like wild fire for the last week, so, most of the people in Arthur's grade gathered on the playing field where Natalie was screaming about her party on the bleachers. She was dressed in a skimpy gothic vampire outfit, with a black corset and a short black skirt with red trimmings and a black and red choker with a small tiara, her hair styled into two high pigtails with a small bag on her wrist. Nyisha and Georgina were wearing the same outfits as her with white trimmings and had larger bags than her dangling off of their wrists; both of them were trying to pull the skirts down so that reached their knees. Arthur knew that the two girls were probably forced into this little presentation of Natalie's. Arthur glanced over to Alfred who was gawking at her whilst crouching over slightly; Arthur rolled his eyes in disgust before trying to find Matthew, who was nowhere to be found. Arthur realised that Matthew was hiding somewhere as Gilbert was in the large crowd of eleven graders, as Gilbert seemed to be determined to have Matthew to himself for as long as necessary.

"If I call your name out, you're like totally invite to my party and you'll have to come up and get your own special invite. If you don't get one, I'll guess you'll have to be luckier next time." Natalie stated, looking at Arthur directly. Arthur knew he had little to no chance. Of course, Natalie called Alfred up to receive his invite first, and then kissed him, making Arthur feel sick and slightly angry. As Natalie called out names from a clipboard that she had, Nyisha and Georgina handed the people their black envelope invitations. Matthew suddenly appeared next to him, baby powder white and trembling. Arthur could imagine what happened to him. After a century of announcements later, Natalie smiled at all of them with a sickening sweet smile.

"Well I guess that's everyone-" Natalie yelled through the megaphone. Nyisha rushed towards Natalie and snatched the megaphone off of Natalie, who cried out in fury.

"Actually, we forgot the last invite." Nyisha said through the megaphone. Natalie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, we still have one left." Georgina said through the megaphone, looking at the crowd nervously. Everyone was muttering to each other, wondering who this final person could be. Nyisha put her hand in her bag and pulled out a small black envelope.

"Is Arthur Kirkland here by any chance?" Nyisha asked, searching the crowd. Heads were turning towards Arthur, who stared at Nyisha with a look of disbelief on his face. Just what was she trying to do? What was her plan behind all of this? Nyisha's eyes locked on Arthur's face and she smiled widely.

"Peek a boo, I see you Arthur!" Nyisha laughed. Arthur ignored the eyes that followed him as he slowly approached the bleachers. Natalie glared at Nyisha and snatched the invitation. Arthur assumed that she was going to rip it up in front of his eyes, but she turned to face him with a large grin on her face. As Arthur approached Natalie she looked at him with a venomous glare.

"You better not show up, Kirkland." She hissed. Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I want a Third World War on my hands? I have finals to study for." Arthur said coolly. Natalie pushed the envelope into Arthur's hands.

"Well, after that _pleasant _little surprise off of Nyisha, I guess I can finally wrap this whole thing up. Well, see ya tonight everybody!" Natalie laughed. The crowd whooped and cheered joyfully as Natalie gave a small twirl and laughed, with Nyisha and Georgina smiling at Arthur. As the crowd thinned, Arthur made his way towards Nyisha, who was dashing towards him.

"Why did you do that for? The Nobody's not allowed to go to other social get togethers." Arthur recited. Nyisha rolled her eyes.

"Pur-lease, nobody said that _the Nobody_ couldn't be invited by someone else. I'm giving the food and the music, so I have every right to bring an extra guest to the party. Nat can mope and complain; if she says I can't go, then I'll cancel my dad's orders and tell my mom to cancel the DJ." Nyisha said boldly. Arthur felt himself blush. He was honoured that Nyisha would want him at the party, but he knew that if he bothered to go, he'd get beaten up unto he was nothing but a pulp.

"Dude this is totally awesome! You get to go to a kick-ass party that everybody's going to!" Alfred yelled with excitement, squeezing Arthur from behind.

"Ack! For God's sake Alfred _stop doing that_! And I'm not going." Arthur said. Both Nyisha and Alfred exclaimed outrageously in perfect synch.

"B-but _why_ Arthur? You're not scared of _Natalie_ are you? C'mon, she's harmless!" Nyisha said airily.

"Yeah dude! Besides, it's a costume party; it says so on the invite!" Alfred piped excitedly.

"I need to look after Peter, in case you've forgotten!" Arthur snapped. The thought of leaving Peter alone was still daunting, even if he was in a safer house.

"My mom and dad could look after him whilst we're out." Alfred said in triumph.

"You're parents are holidaying in Barcelona until New Years Eve!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred rubbed the back of his head whilst laughing nervously.

"I could look after him." Matthew said softly. Arthur looked at him with eyes that said 'you're not _helping._' Matthew shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Well, Gilbert will be there, and I don't want him to do anything to me there. Besides, Peter wants to help me look after Kumajirou." Matthew pressed on. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to that stupid party. As long as you'll leave me alone and don't dress me up." Arthur groaned. Nyisha's eyes glittered and she started to squeal. After multiple hugs and thank-yous from Nyisha, and Alfred vowing to dress him up to 'make the girls grow hot (whatever _that_ really meant)' regardless, Nyisha rushed off to get ready again for the party.

"Dude this is gonna be so much fun!" Alfred said as he, Arthur and Matthew walked towards the school. Arthur nodded absentmindedly. He felt as if Nyisha was trying to say something to him. She may have been on good terms with him, but she wouldn't risk inviting him to a party, especially Natalie's party at that. Arthur also noticed that she seemed a little bit tired, as she was starting to develop panda eyes. She was acting too happy for it to be believable. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts when Alfred said that the costume party was going to be fun, or as Alfred phrased it: 'gonna be a blast.'

"Not if _you're_ going to dress me. I'll end up look like a Big Mac gone terribly wrong." Arthur sighed, opening his locker and putting his _Romeo and Juliet_ book in his bag securely. Alfred started wailing and complaining how his style of costumes weren't as bad as they seemed.

"Then who are you going as?" Arthur asked, slightly curious. Alfred puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips. Some girls giggled as they walked past him, looking at him shyly. Matthew looked as if he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by a black hole. Of course, Arthur thought he looked like a great big idiot.

"Captain America, of course!" He said with a proud voice. Arthur wasn't surprised about this costume choice; his closest guest would have been Superman.

"… and what will I be, Robin from _Batman_?" Arthur asked with a sarcastic voice. Alfred looked as if a new idea hatched in his brain.

"That's not a bad idea actually." He said in awe. Arthur slapped the back of Alfred's head hard.

"I was being _bloody _sarcastic you idiotic prick!" Arthur snarled.

* * *

WOOHOO PAR-TAY TIME. Give me an idea for what Arthur's costume should be!

This idea was put up by **Edwards-daughterxoxo **and** Geor****gefails**. Thank you so much! 8D

FEATURED AUTHOR -**Toribe**

OK, I'm sorry but I'll be going on a rant about your review. As much as I understood what you were saying, I'll have to clarify a few things that I didn't do much throughout this story. I have a tendency for doing that with fanfictions.

1) Yes, I'd understand Arthur wouldn't like Romeo and Juliet, but as it's one on the classics that near enough everyone knows, I thought I'd use that. Much Ado About Nothing is indeed romantic, but it's **comical.** Arthur's life before Alfred is quite **dark** and **depressing**, and although Romeo and Juliet is a** tragedy**, I thought that it linked with the plot quite well. You'll understand soon enough through the story as it progresses. Also Romeo and Juliet is what we're required to study in the UK for English Literature, so I put that in to see if any British readers knew where I was coming from.

2) I only complained about Natalie's negative comments because she **told** me to put that in and to clarify it with readers. I personally couldn't care less to be honest because I know the truth and I know my friend will probably kill me for saying this. She asked to be the bitch and the evil one in this, so I turned her character to a negative, easy to hate person. Besides, just because this particular character is mean **now**, doesn't necessarily mean that she'll be a continuing antagonist. Also, I only complained **once** about the reviews. Please do not make out as if I've been complaining since I've introduced her. I also do not plan to get rid of her. That is the last thing I want to do.

3) Of course, England **loves** education, which was why I made him a scholarship student and top of his class to show how willing he is to work. Yes, it's unlikely that he would give up college/university just to stay with Peter I'll agree with you on that, but under those circumstances at the time with Allistor, I don't think that he would've left Peter on his own. As he's under Alfred's and Matthew's family's care, I can say that Arthur would be **more than** happy to attend any further education.

I'm sorry if I seem to be picking on you, **Toribe**. I'm just a very hard-headed, easy to annoy person. But overall, I shall take this review into definite consideration for the rest of this fanfiction...


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Canada still

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

It's late... again... because I was being lazy... again.. ; n ;

* * *

"Ah, hello Alfred, Arthur, Peter. I'm making my special Halloween curry tonight, you want some?" Amelie asked pleasantly, opening the door to them with a smile. Arthur, Alfred and Matthew had taken Peter to the park after school that day. Although she was always out, Arthur never really understood how Alfred and Matthew were able to persuade her and their father to let him and Peter live with them. He remembered when they found out that they weren't particularly pleased with the idea of two minors living in their house not paying board, but they agreed to look after Arthur and Peter until when they were ready to leave. 'Perhaps they bribed them.' Arthur thought to himself. The best thing to bribe them with from both Matthew and Alfred was good behaviour, more chores, or even a subtraction from their allowances.

"No thanks, Mom, Artie and I are going to a kickin' sweet Halloween party tonight at Nat's house! It's so gonna be totally awesome!" Alfred piped as they walked inside the house. Amelie laughed musically, and shook her head at Alfred.

"Well, don't blame me if you get a hangover you two." Amelie said warmly. She almost closed the door on Matthew, who was able to slip through the gap neatly. Arthur saw her glare at him as Matthew walked past her and frowned. She tried to close the door on him on purpose. Amelie saw that Arthur was looking at her, and then suddenly turned her attention to Peter.

"Peter, sweetie, would you mind helping me with the candy for the trick and treater's tonight? You can help bake the cookies." Amelie asked fondly. Peter nodded happily and followed Amelie into the kitchen whilst grabbing her hand. Arthur had noticed had he had grown fond of Amelie quite a lot lately. He guessed it was because she looked a bit like their mother anyway.

"Dude, c'mon, I need to find you a totally awesome costume for ya!" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's arm and dragging him up the stairs whilst Arthur protested.

"Dude, take a chill pill. I promise you'll be glad that I chose your outfit." Alfred said confidently. Matthew chuckled softly.

"No, no you won't. Trust me, I know from experience." Matthew said in a matter of fact tone. Alfred looked appalled.

"Hey! My ideas are cool!" Alfred said in a hurt voice.

"You made me _The Garbage Monster_ when we were seven! How is that a cool idea?" Matthew asked.

"Because you were the only _Garbage Monster_ there, so you were, like one of a kind!" Alfred replied defiantly. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"And I was used as a trash bin for that night by everybody in New York because of your _brilliant_ costume design." Matthew grumbled.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to it." Arthur admitted. Alfred seemed to have ignored him and Matthew as he continued to babble on about what ideas he had that would make him the centre of attention and make him look 'totally badass'. Arthur didn't particularly _want_ to be the centre of attention, which would have meant that his head would be decapitated from his body by Natalie. Arthur wasn't that stupid.

They reached Alfred's room, and Alfred started rummaging through his closet fervently.

"OK dude, I have the perfect outfit for you… _aha_! You can be a pirate!" Alfred cried out, pulling a pirate's outfit. Arthur cringed.

"I'm not going with a bloody _peg leg_." Arthur hissed, throwing the block of wood at Alfred's head. Alfred ducked and the peg leg landed on the bed softly.

"Aww, c'mon Alfred, you'll look awesome! OK, we can ditch the peg leg, and go with an eye patch!" Alfred suggested, pulling out an eye patch from his pocket.

"First of all, I am _not_ going as a bloody pirate. Second of all, why the hell do you carry an eye patch in your flipping pocket?" Arthur asked, looking at the eye patch and then back to Alfred. Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Mattie and I always hurt one of our eyes, so I carry an eye patch just in case."

"More like _you_ always hurt one of your eyes, Alfred." Matthew said in a soft but bold voice. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him, and threw the pirate costume onto the floor whilst pulling a pouting face and dived into the closet for the second time.

"Fine, don't be a totally awesome pirate. Hmm… how about this green thing?" Alfred said, pulling out of the closet with the second outfit.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" Arthur asked, eyeing the green all in one suit with green wings. There was no way in hell that Arthur would go in that; he wouldn't be caught in that think dead.

"Erm… a flying mint bunny, thing? Dude, I don't even _know_ myself. That's definitely a no." Alfred admitted, throwing the suit onto the pirate's costume.

"Dude, why d'ya have to be so freakin' picky with your costume? I still think that you should be a pirate." Alfred mumbled.

"Knowing Frog Face and his sidekicks, they'd go as pirates. They've always had a thing for pirates anyway." Arthur added when Alfred was about to say something. Alfred frowned.

"Well, how about that Doctor Which." Alfred said loudly.

"You mean Doctor Who right?" Arthur corrected.

"Doctor who now?" Alfred asked.

"… never mind, Alfred. Forget I ever said anything." Arthur sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. Matthew coughed softly.

"Erm, I think that _I _have an idea on what Arthur should wear. I have the costume in my room. I'll go get it now." Matthew gabbled fervently. He rushed out of the room, and after a good ten minutes of Arthur waiting and Alfred suggesting even more outrageous costumes ("Alfred I swear, if you put me in that _ridiculous _angel outfit, you'll never live to eat another McDonalds again!" Arthur yelled furiously), Matthew came back with a Sherlock Holmes outfit that was kept together by a few strings tied in the middle.

"I just thought that with you being British and all, and how much you like the Sherlock books anyway, I thought this would suit you." Matthew said bashfully, handing the outfit to Arthur. Arthur inspected the outfit. The jacket and trousers were in perfect condition, with it looking like the usual costume designs. The deerstalker hat matched the pattern on the jacket, and Arthur put it on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror. He thought that the hat actually suited him perfectly.

"You know what Matthew? I think I'll go as Sherlock Holmes. I can't believe you've looked after it so well for so long." Arthur said in slight awe, undoing the strings, putting the trousers on the bed and holding the jacket out at arm's length. There was a good chance that it would fit him perfectly.

"Like I said, I knew you liked the books so much. It's like how Alfred worships Captain America and Superman." Matthew said.

"They are the most awesomest superheroes ever to be created!"

"I still think Batman is better." Matthew said softly, smiling to himself as Alfred went on a rant about how Superman would always be better than Batman regardless. Arthur put the jacket on over his shirt and inspected himself in the mirror. The jacket fitted him perfectly and it reached his knees. Arthur was tempted to go and buy a pipe that was used to smoke with and a magnifying glass to complete the look.

"Wow, that actually suits you, eh. It's as if it was made just for you." Matthew said in awe. Alfred folded his arms together tightly,

"I still think that you'd look cool as a pirate." Alfred pouted.

"And not a single fuck is going to be given about what you think I should wear." Arthur snapped. Alfred looked as if was rightly insulted.

"Alfred, would you wear that green… thing, whatever it is?" Matthew asked.

"Well, not really… I guess that my ideas can be a bit crazy. Besides, we have a major crisis. I can't find my Captain America costume anywhere. _Or_ my Superman costume!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing his hair with his fists and looking as if the world was going to end.

"Well, you _could_ always go as _The Garbage Monster_." Matthew snickered. Alfred threw at pillow at Matthew so hard that he fell back on the floor whilst yelling in shock.

* * *

I thought I'd choose Sherlock Holmes as Arthur's costume. I was very tempted to put him in a pirate's costume, but a pirate is so... overused in my opinion.

I WENT AS THE GARBAGE MONSTER WHEN I WAS SEVEN, AND I WAS HUMILIATED UNTIL I WAS THIRTEEN. Except my mum put me in the costume ... XD

FEATURED AUTHOR - **alchemichetaliapirates**

YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO DIDN'T SAY A FREAKING PIRATE. I LOVE YOU

Oh, and many thanks to **Toribe** for being my BETA reader!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Chibi Prussia

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

8:17 PM

"Dude, Nat's house is like, _huge_!" Alfred said in awe. Alfred and Arthur has walked it (it was only a ten minute walk anyway, Alfred had now found out thanks to Arthur leading him there) to Natalie's large mansion. She even had a _freaking fountain_. Alfred looked at Arthur who didn't seemed to be as amazed as he was. He looked as if he was replaying something in his head. Arthur smiled softly.

"Her parents _are_ talent agents after all. I don't understand how you can be so surprised."

"Whatever dude, let's go inside!" Alfred said loudly, dragging Arthur towards the large white front doors. He knocked on the door for five minutes, as he was growing anxious of the loud music playing. Alfred thought that it must have been fun in there. The front door opened to reveal Natalie wearing a _hot_ Superwoman outfit, the shirt reaching her belly button and the skirt coming to just above her knees.

"Hey Alfie~!" Natalie giggled, kissing Alfred on the cheek. Alfred felt himself blush and saw Arthur roll his eyes at him. Natalie glared at him.

"Oh, it's you Kirkland. Never thought I'd let you come in here again." She spat. Alfred frowned, and saw that Arthur was glaring back at her.

"Well, I was _invited_ to attend you know." Arthur said coolly. Natalie turned away from Arthur and smiled at Alfred.

"C'mon in! You've just came before the first music act I've organized." Natalie giggled, grabbing Alfred's hand and dragging him inside. Alfred realized that his hand was sweaty as he was usually a little bit anxious around Natalie. He was dragged into a very large room, full of people who were dressed up in different outfits partying away like there was no tomorrow. There was an empty platform as well.

"Alfred, I thought you would've been Superman or Captain America." Natalie slightly pouted, eyeing his costume. Alfred has resolved to wear a black masquerade mask and was dressed all in black. Alfred groaned.

"Dude, my mom had to wash both of them because _apparently_ I was wearing them too much and not putting them in the laundry bin. So it was either being _The Garbage Monster_ or to pretend to be some form of vampire. Because, of course, monsters that sparkle are an _awesome _monsters these days." Alfred said sarcastically. Natalie laughed.

"Well, you're outfit's not that bad, even if it is just something quite… casual. Besides, you look _sexy_ in black." Natalie cooed, dragging her finger down Alfred's chest, sending shivers down his spine. Arthur rolled his eyes at her for the second time. Natalie ignored him and kissed Alfred on the lips tenderly.

"The opening act's gonna start. Wish me luck." Natalie whispered before disappearing into the crowd. Alfred frowned, confused. Why would she need luck to introduce the opening act? Unless of course…

"Hey everybody, of course, I and the girls will of course kick off the night with _Teeth_ song by Lady Gaga!" Natalie said in a hand microphone on the platform. Alfred wondered how she could have gotten there so fast. Everyone started hollering with joy at Natalie as she did a twirl, the guys whooping excitingly. Alfred had every urge to punch every single guy at the party in the face. Alfred saw Georgina walk on the platform from the left as the music kicked in. She was wearing cat ears and a tube top with black jeans with a long cat's tail attached to it. Alfred wouldn't have been surprised if Heracles would fling himself onto the platform and just squeeze her until she went blue. Nyisha on the other hand was wearing completely different. She was wearing a Ravenclaw cloak and a white shirt that just showed off her cleavage and a grey skirt that was an inch above her knees, her Ravenclaw hanging around her neck loosely as she walked on from the right in synch with Georgina.

Natalie began to sing with a lot of confidence, swaying her hips in time with the rhythm with Georgina and Nyisha standing there singing backup. Natalie was awesome, of course, as she was the daughter to the most successful talent agents. Her voice was strong; she was able to keep in tune with the song. She was like a superstar in the making. Alfred almost forgot that Georgina and Nyisha were even on stage. When the song sadly ended, Natalie bowed gracefully taking in her applause. Alfred noticed Nyisha's eyes skimming the crowd, then saw her smile and wave widely. Although a lot of the boys cheered louder, Alfred saw that she was looking straight at Arthur. Arthur waved a little back at her and she beamed at him.

"Hope you enjoy the party you guys!" Natalie called out. She strutted off the platform with Nyisha and Georgina following close behind. After a while Nyisha came up to Arthur and hugged him.

"Arthur, you made it! Oooh, I _love_ your costume! It's funny how no-one else thought of Sherlock. And Alfred… what are you meant to be?" Nyisha asked.

"Some kind of vampire." Alfred replied acidly.

"Well, at least it's not over the top like Gilbert. Just promise not to sparkle on me." Nyisha said jokingly, making Alfred laugh a little. At least she had a sense of humor.

"Well Nyisha, although you were the backup, you were good at singing up there." Arthur said sincerely. Nyisha laughed.

"Well, I'll be able to have my time in the limelight one day." Nyisha said wistfully. A woman came in with red cups on a tray, and Nyisha was somehow able to grab three cups.

"Want a drink you two? Ivan provided the drinks." She added as Alfred and Arthur took the cups.

"Well, what's a party without Russian alcohol?" Alfred laughed, chugging it down. This was going to be an eventful night for Arthur.

* * *

11:30 PM

"_Mon cher,_ you seem to be a little bit tipsy." Francis cooed, stroking Arthur's cheek fondly. Arthur had never really been drunk before. Although he had had a few drinks before (there were times when Allistor would try to 'bond' with him), he had never drank this much before. He was on his eight drink already, and he found himself to be alone with Francis of all people in one of Natalie's guestrooms sitting on the lush bed with his coat on the floor. Arthur could tell he was drunk; he would never have let Francis be so close to him. He had no idea where Alfred was and his memory was slightly fuzzy, but did he remember last being with Nyisha complimenting her on her singing as she complimented on his costume. He accepted a drink off of her, saying that he would only have one drink for the night. So Arthur couldn't really understand how he ended up in this type of situation.

"Why don't you –hic – just shut the – hic – _fuck up_?" Arthur spat, standing up quickly. His vision blurred suddenly and the room started to spin. Francis held his arm firmly.

"Come now, Arthur, why don't you lie down?" Francis suggested in a seductive tone, which made Arthur want to throw up his drink on him.

"Get-off-of -me-you-fucking-frog." Arthur said in one breath as Francis laid Arthur on the bed gently. Arthur didn't like where this was going.

"Shh, don't worry _mon amour_, I'll give an experience you'll never forget~" Francis whispered in Arthur's ear, sending uncomfortable shivers down his spine. Francis climbed on top of him slowly, his blue eyes glistening at him lustfully. Arthur swallowed loudly, a bead of swear rolling from the top of his head. Arthur went to sit up, but was firmly pushed back down onto the bed by Francis.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING PRICK. JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRYING TO MOLESTER ME ON SOMEONE ELSE'S PROPERTY? IT'S FUCKING _DISGRACEFUL_." Arthur boomed, flailing underneath Francis like a mad man. As Francis jumped off of the bed within seconds, Arthur was glad that his loud drunk could come in handy. Francis pressed one hand over Arthur's mouth.

"_Mon cher_, do not make this difficult." Francis hissed. Arthur heard the door slam against the wall as it was forced open.

"Artie, are you in here- … Francis, may I ask why you're trying to rape Artie?" Alfred asked darkly. Arthur had never seen or heard him sound so serious and _frightening_. If looks could kill, Francis would be six feet under by now. Alfred walked towards them slowly, with Francis rushing towards the nearest.

"Not the face, anything but the face!" Francis begged, shielding his face. Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him off of the bed and out of the room.

* * *

11:37 PM

"Hehe, why aren't you saying anything, Alfred, huh? Does your cheek still hurt from Natalie _wrraaathh_?" Arthur asked drunkenly. Alfred had decided to take Arthur back home, despite Natalie's obvious fury with the idea. He left the party with a red cheek and a girlfriend who seemed to be on PMS all of a sudden. Alfred knew he would have been done for manslaughter if he stayed any longer, and Alfred was slightly drunk anyway. Arthur suddenly started insulting Natalie all of a sudden whilst clinging onto Arthur's shoulder.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? How many drinks did you have?" Alfred asked in disgust. He could smell the drink on him.

"_Not enough_!" Arthur laughed.

"Dude, quit it. Do you want me to leave you here?" Alfred threatened.

"I bet you'd like that. Get to go back to you _sweetheart_. Shows how much _you_ care for me, eh." Arthur mumbled, pushing Alfred away meekly.

"You know what… I dunno why… but… I'm _jealous_ of yours and Natalie's… relationship…" Arthur said softly, his cheeks going red. Alfred stopped walking, his heart hammering.

"I know I'm drunk… but I just… just wanted to get it off of my chest…" Arthur said, scratching his head awkwardly. Alfred felt his cheeks redden as Arthur turned to face him slowly. In the light of the streetlamps, Arthur looked somehow angelic.

"I won't remember… saying this in the morning, but… even though I've known you for only a short while… I've grown to like you… more than a friend…"

"Artie."

"Hmm?" Arthur asked. Alfred put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss seemed to have last forever, even though it lasted for a good ten seconds. Arthur looked at him with dazed eyes and his eyes fluttered closed. Alfred caught Arthur as he fell and felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

* * *

YAY I ADDED A DRUNKN KISS XD

To **Toribe**, I had to update tonight because my mum is telling me to go to bed, so I'm sorry you couldn't BETA read it properly Dx

Hooray for the LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR XD

FEATURED AUTHOR - **Black wolf White wolf77**

Surely you're joking when you asked who Shakespeare was...


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Kumajirou like Canada

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Arthur of course, had to pay the consequences of being drunk. His head was heavy and throbbing constantly. What made it worse was that his eyes weren't even open yet. He was in his own little room that had a pale green theme to it, lying in his bed. He was experiencing his first and probably worst hangover he could ever experience in his entire life.

"I swear I'll never drink another drink… again…" Arthur groaned as he burrowing his head under the bed covers. What made it worse was that he had a few gaps in his memory of what happened at the party. He remembered attending the party of course, the opening act and Nyisha giving him his first drink of the night. The rest was nothing but a large blur. He was still wearing the Sherlock costume as well.

"_Good mornin' Artie_!" Alfred yelled in a happy tone, bursting the door wide open. 'Oh fucking hell.' Arthur thought to himself. Arthur groaned, his head throbbing harder. He heard heavy footsteps and the curtains being drawn open. Arthur felt the bed covers being stripped off of him suddenly.

"Rise and shine! Mom's not here, so Mattie's gonna make us some breakfast!" Alfred boomed. Arthur raised his head up weakly to see that Alfred was wearing a plain white shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Why won't the light just _shut up_? Someone please kill me…" Arthur groaned, reaching for the bed covers and pulling them over his head again. Arthur was just so desperate to sleep in right now, and he wasn't in the mood for Alfred's preppy attitude. Alfred laughed loudly.

"Dude, stop being such a drama queen and come on already!" Alfred yelled, walking towards Arthur and slinging him over his shoulder suddenly, catching Arthur off guard.

"What the- _put me down at once_!" Arthur cried out, clutching his head tightly as Alfred laughed a little too loudly. As Alfred carried Arthur out of his room, Arthur tried to retaliate. This of course wasn't a wise thing to do since his head was throbbing again, and just gave up and tried to fall asleep on his shoulder.

When they reached the kitchen, Alfred set Arthur down gently and waited for Arthur to regain his balance. Arthur groaned again and covered his eyes with his arms. The kitchen just seemed a bit _too_ bright this morning. Arthur heard a faint but familiar chuckle.

"Well, somebody seems to have a hangover." Matthew said, who was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans with his hair tied back. Arthur made a low hissing noise to show his annoyance, and sat himself down at the dining table. Arthur rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. His head was aching so much.

"Don't worry, just drink lots of water and sleep as much as you can. Your hangover will clear up soon." Matthew said softly, which Arthur appreciated as his head gained a headache.

"What time is it?" Arthur asked meekly. Matthew looked at his watch.

"It is… seven minutes past eleven exactly." Matthew replied. Arthur looked up to see Matthew opening the cupboard door and grabbing a box of cereal.

"I'll have cereal too, Matthew." Arthur grumbled.

"Dude, don't have cereal! You should have a fry up! Cereal's for poofs." Alfred snickered as Matthew glared at Alfred darkly.

"I'm not in the mood for food drowned in fat. Unlike you I won't have a heart attack by the time I'm twenty, eh." Matthew shot back smoothly. Alfred started going on a rant about how Matthew was being unfair to him, with Matthew making quick comments about Alfred's unhealthy eating habits, the bickering going on and on. Arthur was wondering how to cure a hangover to how much fat Alfred ate.

"How is _this_ going to make my bloody hangover go away?" Arthur snarled, putting his head on the table.

"Stop head-desking the table!" Alfred cried out suddenly.

"I'll head-desk this table whenever I want _thank you very much_." Arthur growled, glaring at Alfred. Alfred blushed suddenly, looking at the ceiling as if he was reading a new Marvel comic. Matthew eyed him suspiciously, but stopped when his phone was suddenly blaring from his jean pocket.

"_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"_

"Oh God, it's Gilbert… again." Matthew whimpered, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Why did you give him your cell phone number if you didn't want him to phone you?" Arthur asked. Naturally, if someone didn't want someone else to stalk them and harass them, they wouldn't give their cell-phone number to them. That would have been defeating the object.

"Actually, it was _somebody else_ who gave him my number." Matthew said in a dark voice, glaring at Alfred menacingly. Alfred put his hands up in mid-air defensively.

"Dude, he said he needed help with his English Lit." Alfred said admittedly.

"And you _believed _him?" Matthew asked, sounding slightly horrified. Matthew rushed out of the room as his cell phone blared out the famous Rick Astley song. Alfred smiled.

"If Mattie wants Gil to leave him alone, he should just go on a date with him and tell him he doesn't like him." Alfred sighed, sitting opposite Arthur at the table.

"Listen, Alfred. That no good Silver Tits is like Frog Face: he won't hesitate to do anything to get what he wants." Arthur said knowingly. Alfred's eyes darkened suddenly.

"Yeah, I know." Alfred said in a low voice. Arthur eyed him curiously.

"Oh?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I remember what he did last night." Alfred spat acidly.

"… Alfred, what _did_ happen last night?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-Huh? Y-You mean you don't _remember_ what happened at all?" Alfred stammered. Arthur shook his head slowly.

"Awh, man. Well, I caught Francis trying to do _whatever_ to you in one of the rooms, so I took you home. Nat and I argued a bit, got slapped in the face and now she ain't even talking to me. You were pretty wasted as well; you started yelling some bitchy stuff 'bout Nat before you fell asleep on me." Alfred laughed nervously. Arthur frowned. He was sure there was something else that happened. Something important.

* * *

Short chapter because I have my final exam tomorrow ;_;

Oh, and if any of you are **Kingdom Hearts **fans, could you please check out **Unicorn ****of death **and** My Unicorn Romance**? They both write amazing fanfiction, and **My Unicorn Romance** is also new here! Please check their stories out! If you like them, tell them I said hi!

FEATURED AUTHOR - **Joanina1992**

Oh God, I never thought of Alfred doing his homework in his Superman outfit. But I would expect him to fly around yelling "I'M THE HERO!" multiple times... XD


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Kumajirou like Canada

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

_Ring ring, hello~?_

_Ring ring, h-h-hello?_

_Ring ring, hellooo~?_

"Dude, why the hell is Gil callin' me on a Saturday night?" Alfred grumbled aloud, grabbing his cell phone from his bedside table. After eating a surprisingly well done breakfast by Alfred (Arthur never expected Alfred to know how to cook as he practically lived in McDonalads), the decided to go upstairs to relax in Alfred's room. This was, of course, until the somewhat familiar 'Charlie the Unicorn' section that was on constant repeat for some reason.

"Dude, what do ya want _now_?" Alfred groaned, leaning against the closet door. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he frowned.

"Huh? Dude, why do you want me to do that?" Alfred asked slowly. Arthur looked at him curiously.

"Do what, Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred pressed his hand over the receiver on his cell phone.

"He wants me to ask Mattie what flowers he likes." Alfred replied, looking confused.

"Flowers?" Arthur asked in return. Alfred replied with a nod. Arthur frowned. Why on earth would he want to know Matthew's favorite type of flower?

"Yeah, I dunno why though." Alfred said. Arthur's thoughts were working overload. There was only one reason why he would want to know Matthew's favorite flowers that Arthur could know of.

"Put him on loud speaker." Arthur demanded. Alfred looked at Arthur with a confused look on his face, then shrugged his shoulders and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"Gilbert, are you still there?" Arthur asked aloud. Arthur heard Gilbert's usual strange laughter streaming through the speaker.

"_Kesesese, what do you want, Artie?_"

"I can help you win over the Canadian that seemed to have caught your eye." Arthur said coolly. Alfred looked at him with wide, shocked eyes as Arthur kept his composure.

"… _I don't like_ _Mattie_." Gilbert said acidly.

"Really now? How about all of those notes that your weird little messages you've been sending Matthew lately then?" Arthur said smoothly. There was a long pause.

"… _do you really have a way to get Mattie to like me_?" Gilbert asked eagerly. Arthur smiled to himself.

"Well, I have a few tips. But of course, if you don't want to listen…" Arthur added, his voice trailing away. He heard Gilbert laugh for a second time.

"_Kesesese, I am too awesome for your stupid tips_!" Gilbert hissed.

"Well then, I guess I can't help. Alfred, you can turn your cell phone off if you want to-" Arthur said airily.

"_W-Wait! I'll listen to your tips, but they better be awesome enough for the awesome me_!" Gilbert said hesitantly. Arthur smiled again. He knew if Gilbert had liked Matthew so much then he'd have to listen to what he was going to say to him.

"Well, first of all, stop sending Matthew those crude messages. It scares the living shit out of him. Telling someone you want to, and I quote, '_fuck their brains out_,' it's not the best way to get someone to realize that you have a bit of a crush on him."

"_Yeah, yeah, I got what'cha saying. What should I do now_?" Gilbert asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"Well, Matthew likes tulips for some reason. And if you have interests in any type of animals, then he should be drawn to you."

"_Does my awesome Gilbird count_?" Gilbert asked in a panicked tone. Arthur paused to think. The only thing that could be this Gilbird would be his little yellow bird that was always on his head twenty four seven.

"Erm… if this Gilbird is that little yellow bird of yours, then yes, he should count." Arthur said honest enough. He heard a sudden cackle.

"_OK! Soon enough, Mattie will be mine and mine alone! Kesesesese_!" Gilbert cried out triumphantly. The line went dead on the other end, and Alfred hung up.

"Dude, what the duck?" Alfred asked with a large frown on his face. He looked at Arthur with a face that said 'you have a _lot _of explaining to do.' Arthur smiled deviously.

"Oh, I think you might have to wait a good ten minutes before anything eventful happens." Arthur said nonchalantly, walking out of Alfred's room and down the stairs. Alfred was following him closely behind.

"Artie, what's Gil gonna do to Mattie _now_? He does know that Mattie's shit scared of him, right?"

"Give Gilbert his due, he does tend to have a soft side towards his crushes. He'll act like a sex-crazed bastard, but there are times when even he could be a hopeless romantic. Let's say he has a romantic alter ego at most times." Arthur said knowingly, walking into the kitchen.

"Err, I still don't understand what that has to do with Gil wanting to know Mattie's favorite flowers though." Alfred admitted. Arthur laughed as he leaned against the door next to the doorway.

"Well, does Gilbert know where you live?"

"Yeah, he's been down a few times when you and Mattie take Peter out to the park and all that."

"Well like I said, a good ten minutes at the most and-" Arthur was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"I'll go get it." Matthew called out. Arthur smiled to himself as he waited for Matthew want to answer the door. After a while, he heard Matthew squeal in terror loudly. Alfred looked towards the doorway suddenly.

"Oh, that was quick." Arthur said in slight shock. Alfred dashed out of the kitchen with Arthur taking his time in following him.

Arthur saw Matthew white in the face and trembling, crouched behind the wall with his arms tight around his knees. Gilbert was looking left to right, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and dark red jeans with a black and red checkered scarf around his neck with his arm behind his back.

"Hey, Mattie! Where are ya?" Gilbert asked loudly. His little yellow bird flew inside the house and landed on Matthew's head and started chirping loudly. Matthew started swatting the bird away when Matthew turned his head to see him. Gilbert smiled widely.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I got ya tulips." Gilbert said, revealing a large bouquet of red tulips from behind his back. Matthew blushed suddenly and took the tulips off of him.

"Erm… t-thank you, Gilbert." Matthew said sheepishly. Gilbert blushed heavily and started scratching the back of his head fervently. Arthur had a feeling that this was going to be pretty interesting from here on now.

* * *

ONE MIGHT BE GOING A SHORT HIATUS AS I AM GOING TO SCOTLAND TO SEE MY FRIEND WHOM I HAVEN'T SEEN IN A YEAR.

SO IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT, SHITTY CHAPTER 8D

FEATURED AUTHOR - PastaFrost

DUDE I'M NOT AS HEROIC. I PROBABLY FAILED MY EXAMS MISERABLY XD


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Kumajirou like Canada

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

Oh, there will be two chapters today, to make up for not uploading yesterday. One is Matthew, written by **edwards-daughterxoxo** and edited by me, the next will be by me.

* * *

'Oh Maple Leaf. Why did I even agree to doing this?' Matthew thought quietly to himself as he waited patiently for his date. Matthew had, for some strange reason, agreed to go on a date with Gilbert. Matthew was still wondering why he agreed in the first place.

"Hey Hey Mattie!" Gilbert yelled behind the park bench where Mattie sat. Matthew leapt up completely startled.

"Oh, hey there Gilbert." Matthew replied. Noticing the little yellow bird perched on his shoulder, he sighed a little as Kumamako squirmed in his bag pack.

"I got you something awesome!" he grinned widely as he pulled a bouquet of deep red tulips, and Mattie gasped in surprise by Gilbert's sudden kindness. That was twice in one day he received tulips off of Gilbert.

"Oh, thank you very much Gilbert." Matthew gushed. He took the flowers off of him, before sniffing their sweet, delicate smell.

"Where did you get them from?" Matthew added. Gilbert smirked.

"From over there." he pointed to a patch of destroyed tulips, well, what was left of them at least. Matthew sighed a little.

"They looked nicer planted than up turned, but thanks for the thought Gilbert." The conversation plummeted in silence before Matthew tried to restart it again.

"Do you," Matthew paused. He found himself looking into blood red, lustful eyes. "Do you want go for a walk?"He said so quietly it was like he didn't say anything at all.

"Yeah, sure!" Gilbert exclaimed nervously as both he and Matthew began to stumble through the grounds.

"Mattie?" Gilbert asked curiously as he stopped walking.

"Yes?" Matthew smiled warmly as Gilbert scratched his silver, messy hair.

"Your hand looks a little cold, let the awesome me warm them up!" Without any input from Matthew, Gilbert took his cold, numb hand into his own before squeezing them tightly, making Matthew's heart flutter and stomach do multiple flips.

"Gilbert..." Whispered Mattie, hoping that Gilbert didn't hear him.

"Oh, God!" He panicked as he snapped his hand away suddenly. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay." He answered, interlocking their hands once more.

"It's nice." Matthew said sheepishly. Gilbert pressed his pale lips together as he smiled slightly at Mattie. Matthew liked this nervous smile than his obnoxious smirk he pulled whenever he thought he was right.

Continuing to walk through the park as the November air numbing every part of skin that wasn't covered up by layers of warm material, the boys discussed everything possible, even though this lead to awkward moments. However, everything that happened did not make their hands part.

"So I was all like, you can't do that!" Gilbert explained about a recent memory he shared with his family. Matthew tended to drift from the conversation a bit, only to think to himself, 'why doesn't he act like this every day? Surely people would respect him more if he didn't shout all the time. Maybe he's acting differently because I'm around him.'

"And do you know what I said?" Gilbert grinned at Matthew like a five year old on Christmas Day. Matthew shook his head as a response.

"I'M THE AWESOME GILBERT!" he yelled, punching the air with his free hand. 'Okay maybe he's not...' thought Matthew with a little laugh.

"I'm freezing!" Gilbert exclaimed as he suddenly stopped walking.

"I agree." Matthew agreed as his violet eyes searched the park. "We could find a coffee shop and sit down?" Matthew suggested as he spotted a café in the distance.

"Yeh! That sounds awesome!" Answered Gilbert and he began to skip to the café. Matthew shook his head and laughed

The café was small with a dark green and cream theme. Once they settled down in the chilly café, Gilbert brought Matthew a coffee with maple syrup with multiple cookies whilst Gilbert got himself a coffee of his own. Mattie took his backpack off and placed it rather clumsily down on the floor by his legs.

"I've had a really nice time today Gilbert." Matthew whispered in a soft voice after sipping his coffee. He mentally added at the end 'I thought you would have been more idiotic than usual.'

"Speak for yourself!" grumbled a high pitched but muffled voice from Matthew's backpack.

"Kuma!" snapped Mattie as he pulled his backpack from the ground and placed it on his lap. The little snow white polar bear cub forced his way out of the bag, shouting at Matthew.

"I've been freezing in there! And I had to put up with-" his head turned to Gilbert curiously.

"Kumamisa! Get back in the bag! You're not allowed to be in here!" Matthew tried to shout at him but it was rather pathetic attempt.

"YOU AGAIN?" he shouted at Gilbert in shock, Gilbert looked rather startled as he pointed to himself cautiously.

"Why are_ you _hear?" the bear asked only to be distracted by Matthew.

"Kumachihi! In the bag!" Matthew hissed but the bear simple ignored his voice. Gilbird sung a response and soon as the bird stopped, Kumajirou pounced on the table, making the table fall to the ground and Gilbert's rather full piping hot coffee fall on his lap as Kumakasi attacked Gilbird.

"Kuma _no_!" wailed Matthew as he tried to pull the bear away from the bird whilst trying to ignore the panicked screams from customers and the injured Gilbert.

"Get off the bird!" Matthew's arms wrapped around Kumajirou, as he used all his force to pull the cub off of the bird.

The cries of Gilbert yelling in pain was deafening and not unnoticed by Matthew, but seeing as they now have to pay for all the damage their animals had created, it was easier to separate them than to make the bill higher.

"OUCH!" Matthew yelped as four like razor blades pieced into his skin and dragged down his arm. He automatically let go of the cub and tended to his arm which was starting to bleed slightly. Luckily and unluckily for them, the manager of the café managed to pull the bear off the traumatised bird who flew to a nearby table as his host was flapping around in agony.

"TAKE YOUR BEAR AND LEAVE!" The manager hissed harshly at Matthew as he pushed Kumachihi it Matthew's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Matthew cried. "He's never done this be-"

"LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU TWO BOYS PAY FOR ALL OF THIS!" he snapped. Matthew glared at the manager with dark violet eyes. He carefully placed Kumachihi in his back before clutching his scratched arm were he stormed out of the café, whilst Gilbert waddled out and with every step he took, he cried in pain.

"You okay?" Matthew wondered as the two boys sat on a park bench.

"Yep!" Gilbert answered confidently. "I'm awesome, nothing can hurt me!"

"I'm sorry about Kumachihi, he's never done that before."

"No worries." Gilbert paused as he gave the golden bird a furious glance. "My awesome Gilbird started it by making a _'Yo Mamma's so fat'_ joke." Matthew felt like laughing as he saw the little bird hide under its wing in shame.

"Oh." Mattie sighed. "But Kuma didn't need to react like that."

"HE STARTED IT!" Kumachino screeched from his backpack. Matthew elbowed his bag harshly.

"SHUT UP!" Matthew cried out. "YOU'VE RUINED MY DATE!" Matthew sighed afterwards as his violet eye's stuck to the ground. He should have just left Kumapiko at home. He could never have a good day with Kuma causing a distraction.

"YOU LIKED IT THEN UNTIL NOW!" Gilbert shouted rather proudly.

"Yeah." Mattie sighed heavily. "I actually did." There was a slight pause.

"Then maybe we could do this again sometimes." Gilbert offered. Matthew glanced up to see a comforting yet mysterious smile on his pale face.

"Maybe without the pets next time..." Matthew grumbled.

"I'LL BE GOOD NEXT TIME, I PROMISE, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Kumachihi yelled again, only to receive another elbow jab from Mattie.

"Wait, what about your arm?" Gilbert worried as he saw the red sore skin where the polar bear had scratched him.

"It's nothing." Matthew replied, covering his arm up with his free hand.

"It isn't!" Gilbert told Matthew. "At least let me make up for it..." Gilbert's cold and chapped lips pressed against Matthew's warm, flushed cheeks gently. Even with the boys having very bad injuries and even though they wouldn't tell each other about said injuries, they both had an incredible time in each other's company. Matthew even considered the possibility of dating Gilbert. This particular thought didn't actually seem that bad.

* * *

FEATURED AUTHOR - **DolmaafAmlod**

Again, another review that slightly ticked me off. You say that I'm going off track from the story because of my description... would you like it if I just wrote constant chapters of Arthur being being up by Allistor then? No offense, but I am the author here, unless of course you have better ideas...


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Hetalia shop

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Georgina had experienced multiple horrors in her life. There was that one time when she woke up and she couldn't breathe at all and thought that she was going to die. Another time was when she played that evil bubble-wrap game on her laptop that Nyisha had shown her on April Fools day and that one Exorcist picture came out of nowhere and almost shit her pants whilst Nyisha laughed at her reaction on webcam. But nothing, _nothing_ could be as horrifying as this as she stared at the small object in her hand. She was that horrified that she was easily silenced.

"You won' believe this, George! It's been six weeks since the party, and Alfred still hasn't apologized for just leaving with that dick Kirkland." Natalie fumed. They were in the large bedroom that Natalie and Georgina shared. The room had a bright red and gold theme to it, with bright red walls and a faded gold rug. Georgina remained silent, her thoughts swirling in her head whilst she was sat on her bed.

"Oh, and Nyi says that she'll be here in five minutes George by the way." Natalie said, sitting next to her. Georgina didn't reply.

"Hello, are you even listening to me?" Natalie asked furiously. Georgina looked at her twin in surprise. She didn't fully realize that Natalie was in the room with her.

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Nat." Georgina mumbled. Natalie looked at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Georgie, what's wrong?" Natalie asked gently. Georgina looked at her and tried her best to smile at her despite the fact that she felt as if a dark cloud was hanging over her head.

"Nothing." Georgina replied.

"I call bullshit on that." Natalie said sternly. Georgina squirmed under her older sister's gaze. She couldn't tell her what was wrong with her. Natalie looked down onto the object in Georgina's hands.

"Lemme see that." Natalie demanded. Georgina quickly sat on it.

"E-Erm, you wouldn't be interested in it." Georgina said nervously. Natalie pushed Georgina onto her side and grabbed the object. Natalie was smirking, probably expecting something stupid or immature. Her smile fell rapidly.

"George... why the hell do you have a pregnancy test?" Natalie asked slowly, her eyes darkening. Georgina blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"W-Well, err, ya see-" Georgina stammered. Natalie snapped her head up, her face red and her eyes blazing.

"_WHY THE FUCK IS IT POSITIVE, GEORGE_?" Natalie screamed furiously. The door opened to reveal Nyisha, wearing a long sleeved shirt with jeans and a blood red scarf.

"I'm guessing I came at the wrong time?" Nyisha asked nervously. Natalie spun around to face her.

"Well, Georgie seemed to have this fucking brilliant idea that now would be a good fucking time to get fucking pregnant!" Natalie screamed. 'Thank God mom's gone out.' Georgina thought to herself. Nyisha nodded slowly.

"Well, I kinda already knew about that." Nyisha said. Natalie's eyes widened as Georgina braced herself.

"What. The. Actual. FUCK? Why the fuck did you tell her before me? I'M YOUR FUCKING TWIN!" Natalie bellowed. Georgine rubbed her eyes exhaustedly as Natalie whined about how she had every single right to know if her sister was pregnant before anyone else.

"Because I knew you'd react this way." Georgina replied in a tired voice. This was of course normal for Natalie. Nyisha was surprisingly calm about the situation, and said that she would be there as soon as possible.

"Nat, please calm down. If you don't, I will have to result into slapping you." Nyisha said coolly. She walked past Natalie and sat next to Georgina and put an arm over her shoulder.

"It's gonna be OK Georgie." Nyisha said firmly with a large smile. Georgina smiled at Nyisha a little. She always knew how to make Georgina feel better.

"Great, everyone's not gonna talk to me now because of your fucking little bombshell! And now the press are gonna stalk us like hawks and I'll never be able to be a famous Broadway star because I'll have to help you raise the fucking thing with you because you have a talent for fucking up everybody's lives!" Natalie snarled. Nyisha raised an eyebrow at Natalie's little temper tantrum.

"Nat, this is not about you! This is about Georgie's situation, and she needs some moral support. This isn't about you, in case you didn't realize that." Nyisha snapped.

"She needs a good slap in the face." Natalie shrieked. Nyisha sighed heavily. She tapped Georgina's cheek lightly.

"There, she got a good slap." Nyisha said in a simple tone. Natalie groaned in fury.

"Well, I guess we can go find a private doctor to get an abortion or-" Natalie said in an irritated voice.

"No." Georgina said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"I… I'm gonna keep the baby." Georgina said softly with determination in her voice. Natalie opened her mouth, closed it and clenched her fists tightly. She was probably fighting the urge to break something.

"You better tell me that you know the dad." She asked warningly. Georgina looked at her, insulted.

"Of course I do! I'm not a whore." Georgina said defiantly. 'Unlike some people that I know.' She thought to herself acidly, glaring at Natalie.

"Well, at least there's one thing we have in common." Natalie said in a slightly relieved voice. Nyisha had suddenly let out a snort of laughter, but was quickly able to cover it up as if it was a cough. Natalie glared at Nyisha for a while, and then turned her attention back to Georgina.

"Then who is it?" Natalie asked loudly.

"Erm..." Georgina wasn't sure of telling her very pissed off sister that Roma was of course the father. Although, Roma himself didn't know that he was going to be the father.

"It's pretty obvious who the father is." Nyisha said knowingly. There was a long silence as Natalie frowned to herself. Georgina wanted to shake her by the shoulders madly. She didn't even know why she bothered to tell Nat that she was and had been dating Roma since she started high school. Natalie looked as if she was putting two and two together.

"_**ROMA**__? THAT DICK WHO'S BEEN TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS FROM DAY ONE__? THAT'S IT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT BEING KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL, HE IS FUCKING __**DEAD**__ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM_!" Natalie screamed. Nyisha stood up quickly and walked towards Natalie.

"Natalie, I know you're super pissed off right now, and I'm angry too. But we need to discuss this rationally." Nyisha said, placing her hand on Natalie's shoulder. Nat shrugged it away harshly.

"RATIONALLITY CAN GO AND FUCK ITSELF! MY SISTER IS PREGANT IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE." Natalie shrieked.

"Nat, please calm down." Georgina begged softly. Natalie looked at her, her features softening just slightly.

"Fine. I'll calm down… as long as I can give Roma a broken face." Natalie added.

"NO! No bone crunching, no nose breaking, no black eye giving." Georgina listed determinedly.

"Well, first of all, we need to tell Roma about what's going on. We have school tomorrow, although as he's a senior, he won't have the same timetable as us." Nyisha said with a slight frown. Georgina had realized something very crucial. Roma would be leaving for college by the end of the school year and do all the things he wanted to do. He had high ambitions for the future, as he wanted to travel around the world to see the different sights. Having a baby would stop almost everything, or at the very least put it on an eighteen year suspension. Would he want to stay behind to be with her and the baby? Would he risk everything?

* * *

FEATURED AUTHOR - **UnifiedNations**

YEEES! SOMEONE ELSE WHO'S FAILED WITH ME *brofist*


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Hetalia shop

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

Also, **edwards-daughterxoxo** wrote this chapter as I've been too ill to write it (I had a killer headache, but I told her what was going on). This is the last you'll hear of Georgina's pregnancy.

* * *

It all started off as any normal, boring school day.

'It's just another boring day, _again_.' Arthur thought to himself darkly. Arthur sighed as he stumbled into class with Alfred not far behind. As usual, they were the first people to arrive early for first period. Which was of course, Algebra II.

Arthur settled down at his desk were he pulled out and re-read the Shakespeare play, _Macbeth_, which was given to him by the librarian. Now and again, Arthur's eyes would peer at Alfred who was slouched all over Arthur's and his own work space, yawning heavily. Alfred had been acting like his old, usual self lately, but Arthur couldn't help but notice Alfred peeking at him occasionally.

As the time went by, pupils began to fill the class, well, since it was early in the morning, it was like watching the living dead and since it was a Monday morning at that, it was more like a zombie apocalypse than the living dead.

There was a sudden sound of doors being swung off of their hinges.

"NAT! STOP!" A voice screeched from down the corridor.

"STOP!" A different voice wailed rather loudly. The boy's heads snapped towards the window where a blur of brunette hair and pale skin rushed past the window followed by two other figures.

"Yikes." Alfred pulled a face of worry. "Looks like Nat's not happy."

"When is she ever happy Alfred?" Arthur stated as his eye's got drawn back to the Shakespeare script. Alfred pouted slightly as he got up from his desk.

"Where are you going, you blundering idiot?" Arthur said rather harshly.

"Shit's gonna go down, man! This could become totally rad!" Alfred answered eagerly like a five-year-old at a candy shop.

"Don't!" called Arthur as he reached out to snatch the corner of his deep blue Superman t-shirt.

"Come on, dude, don't be such a sissy!" Alfred laughed. Arthur sighed a little, letting go of the t-shirt, he too, got up and followed the racing Alfred.

Seeing as Alfred basically lived for burgers, it took him longer to reach the fight building up outside the Senior English class.

Three girls were yelling over each other trying to make their opinion to be heard. The first girl Arthur saw was Natalie, shouting her so called pretty little head off, yelling something like 'Make him pay.' The other girl, who was Nyisha, was trying to calm the older twin down, but also looking slightly irritated, saying something along the lines of, 'calm down.'

However, what Arthur didn't expect was that Georgina was in this argument too, and seemed to be practically sobbing her heart out.

"Wonder why George is crying?" Arthur whispered to Alfred only to watch him stride towards the bitch fight, as Alfred would phrase it. Not even a 'hero' like him could get out of that alive.

Quietly, Arthur sneaked into the argument where he stood by Georgina silently, who completely blanked him out.

The sound of a door slamming against its frame made the Senior English Class and Arthur almost shit their pants.

Natalie was standing in the doorway, glaring at all the pupils. She stood there with a face of fury. If only looks could kill. The class would be dead by now.

Arthur froze as she scanned the class, Natalie ignoring the yells from the teacher.

As quick as a bullet, she raced to Roma. Her fist hit his cheek faster than a bolt of lightning, sending him crashing to the ground. Then she pinned Roma to the ground.

Arthur stared at the fight scene in front of him with wide and very surprised (indeed) eyes. He'd seen Natalie when she got angry before in the past with a girl who had to move away because Natalie tried to actually kill her, and due to that he'd knew Roma would either be in Hospital or dead in a matter of minutes...Or Seconds. Nyisha hugged Georgina tightly as she sobbed.

The teenager continued to smash his face furiously, crying her eye's out. The English class chanted the word _'Fight_' as they smacked any object that would make a loud, thumping nose.

"Nat! Get off of him!" Georgina blubbered from the side lines when she finally pulled away from Nyisha's tight hug.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Natalie hissed as she pointed to her sister harshly with her free hand.

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER_!" Natalie repeated.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Roma yelled in a response as his bottom lip which was now split gushed with blood.

"_DON'T PLAY THAT GAME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE YOU LITTLE SHIT_!"

Arthur saw Alfred race to the violent girl, Arthur shook his head, as before, as he thought that Alfred should have had more commonsense than to run into a fight.

"NAT STOP IT!" Alfred yelled at her, taking one of her small, delicate wrists.

"LET GO OF ME ALFRED!" She snapped turning to him, strands of hair fell in her eyes as they glared with anger. Alfred just sighed.

"Nat, you just need to calm down!" Alfred exclaimed. Natalie slapped him in the face so hard the impact echoed throughout the hall.

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO ARTHUR, CONSIDERING YOU CARE ABOUT HIM MORE THAN ME_!" Millions of eyes snapped to Arthur making him blush with embarrassment and his emerald eye's shoot to the ground as he tried to ignore the stares burning into him. Pushing Alfred away, she began to punch Roma again.

This was until of course when two strong arms lifted her up and off Roma, and with that she was slung over Alfred's shoulder.

"IM GONNA SCRATCH YOUR FUCKING EYEBALLS OUT ROMA!" She snapped as she kicked and screamed at Alfred demanding him to put him down and let her destroy Roma.

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU IM GONNA RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" The teenage girl screamed as she looked like she should be in a mental home with all her brown hair over her face and hazel eyes expressing her anger. Arthur viewed Alfred walk down the corridor as he didn't even flinch from the injuries that Natalie gave him. Roma winced at Natalie's threat.

"I HOPE YOU DIE YOU STUPID BITCH!" Natalie screamed.

Georgina wailed as salty tears streamed from her red raw eyes. Arthur was about to comfort her and ask her why on earth she was crying, when she pushed her away and raced to Roma.

"W-We, gotta..." She gasped for air. "Get y-you to the nurse." she cried, trying to pull up Roma by herself.

Once Georgina dragged Roma to the nurse, it was only then did Arthur only speak.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" He mumbled, turning to Nyisha who shook her head lightly.

"Well, it's kinda a long story..."

"Okay." Arthur agreed, Nyisha sighed heavily as she nervously played with her hair.

"Well, let's see, you know Nat's party?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Stuff happened." Nyisha told him. Arthur cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Between George." Arthur looked even more confused. Nyisha rolled her eyes.

"And Roma..." Arthur screwed his face up in disgust.

"Thanks for the mental image!" Arthur said in disgust, then only did he release why Natalie got so angry. She couldn't be…

"Is she-?"

"Uh-huh." Nyisha butted in, as her face showed panic. "Don't tell them I told you! Nat'll slaughter me!" Arthur nodded gently.

"Although, I must admit, I'd understand why Natalie's so furious." Arthur said admittedly. Nyisha nodded.

"I know, they're twins; they both really only have each other." Nyisha said softly.

"No, this means that her reputation would go down the drain." Arthur said with a slight grin. To his surprise, Nyisha's eyes darkened.

"You know, you sounded just like Natalie then." Nyisha said acidly. She turned on her heels neatly and marched away from Arthur with Honda following from behind whispering in her ear. Arthur felt slightly ashamed of himself.

* * *

I'll be back to writing, and as I didn't update yesterday, I'll update today.

PEACE xoxo


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Hetalia cafe as well

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"_BEEP-BEEP"_

"Dude who is that?" Alfred asked, staring at Arthur's cell phone that was set on a table. It was a free period for Arthur and Alfred. The fiasco between Natalie and Roma had caused all new gossip that spread around the school like wildfire. Arthur had planned to tell him about Natalie's full on rage, but found out that Matthew had gone to see a teacher about his essay of his, and decided to wait for Matthew in the English Lit. classroom. Arthur shrugged his shoulders at the phone, looking at it with a small frown.

"I don't really know." Arthur replied. He picked up the phone and glanced at the small screen. His eyes widened slightly.

"_1 new message from: Dad"_

Arthur's blood ran cold suddenly, his face draining of colour. He should have known that his father would try to make contact him, regardless of how long he and Peter had been gone. And even though Allistor had been sending him messages anyway (which were, unsurprisingly, drunken nonsense that were received at the very least two in the morning, so Arthur never thought to tell anyone), Arthur was wondering why he was texting him at 2:57PM? Just what did he want?

"Artie, what's the matter?" Alfred asked, with a worried look on his face. Arthur clutched the phone tightly in his hand. He had an acidic pain in his stomach.

"I erm… I have to go." Arthur said slowly.

"Huh? But I thought we were-" Alfred asked. Arthur stood up quickly and neatly marched out of the room with Alfred asking him where he was going and what the freakin' hell was wrong with him? Arthur blanked him out and carried on marching away from the room, his hand tingling. As Arthur was walking through the deserted hallway, he wanted to be in a place where he could read this particular text message on his own.

The most perfect place was the auditorium, which was deserted besides from Arthur himself. Arthur opened the text message on his phone.

"_Call me. NOW."_

Arthur frowned as he started to dial Allistor's cell phone number slowly. Why on earth would he want Arthur to phone him? And now, at all times? Arthur began to tremble as the phone rang constantly. He knew that this was a different situation. This text seemed to… demanding.

'_**NOW**__._' It was that particular word that made Arthur experience that annoying fearful emotion that he tried so hard to avoid.

Arthur waited in silence, his heart hammering in his throat.

"_Hello, hopeful boy of my earth_." Allistor cooed from the other end of the phone. Arthur froze, the hairs on the back on his neck stood on end as he recognised the reference in what he said.

"_What's the matter, Arthur? Don't remember your own father_?" Allistor questioned.

"What do you want?"

"_I was just wondering when you were coming home_?" Allistor asked calmly. Arthur didn't reply, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"_Well, I'm sure Peter is missing you right now_."

"What are you-?" Arthur was cut off from someone calling his name in the background. Arthur's stomach churned unpleasantly.

"_Peter_? Is that you?" Arthur asked frantically, tightening his grip on his cell phone.

"_Don't worry Peter, Arthur will be home soon._" Allistor cooed.

"Dad, what are you trying to do? That isn't Peter." Arthur said firmly. Allistor laughed darkly.

"_Oh? You don't believe me then? Well, I'll prove it to you right now._" Allistor said. There was a slight pause.

"_Arthur… h-help me…_" Arthur almost threw up. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that that was Peter.

"_Do you believe me now_?" Allistor asked. Arthur glared at the phone furiously.

"Listen, if you happen to lay a single finger on Peter's head, I will have you fucking slaughtered." Arthur snarled. Allistor let out a low cackle and Arthur glared at the cell phone again.

"_Well, we're at home waiting for you. I think you should come back… unless you want me to send a piece of him to you_." Allistor suggested demonically.

_*clack* "The person you were talking to is no longer available. Please hang up, and call again."_

Arthur put his phone in his pocket shakily, and stumbled out of the auditorium, the hallway still empty. Arthur knew that was there was one way to confirm whether or not Peter had been abducted by Allistor. He rushed towards the school office, his heart beating wildly.

'Now don't panic, Arthur. Peter's not stupid enough to go wandering off with him. He's probably still in school trying to figure out how to ask Lili out. He's just fine.' A snide voice said in Arthur's head.

'But he's _naïve._ If he said to Peter that he was going to be good, then he'd go with him without a second moments thought.' Arthur thought to himself. But then another thought occurred to Arthur.

'But he needs that doll.' Arthur knew that Peter wouldn't really go anywhere without the doll. He knew about Matthew getting the doll for Peter as he was greatly distressed for a few hours. But Allistor could care less about Peter's needs and wants.

He saw the usual old large receptionist lady at the school's office, who was busy looking through different files and documents. She looked up at Arthur and smiled warmly.

"Ah, if it isn't the older Kirkland brother! I wasn't expecting you to come here. Have you got another set of notes you need photocopying?" She asked brightly. Arthur smiled forcefully.

"No, I'm good thanks. Erm, I just wondering, if you could check if Peter's alright in his class at the moment?" Arthur asked politely.

"Of course I can, Artie. I still have that knitting kit that you gave me for Christmas last year." The receptionist replied warmly. She picked up the school phone and dialed the Middle school number.

"Hello, Julie, this is Mrs. Criss speaking. I was just wondering if you can see if Peter Kirkland is doing well today. Arthur just wanted to check on him, bless." The receptionist asked with a smile. Her smile fell slowly as she listened to what was being said on the phone.

"Oh? Alright then, thank you for sharing that with me. Alright then, bye."

"He's gone home." Mrs. Criss said with a slight frown. Arthur's heart stopped for a moment.

"W-What? Why? When?" Arthur asked desperately.

"Apparently he threw up in his Science lesson during a dissection and was taken to the school nurse and taken home." Mrs. Criss replied, looking slightly confused. Arthur always knew that Peter was prone to sickness during anything that had anything involved in blood or anything to do with things being cut up.

"Erm, m-may I ask whom took him home, Mrs. Criss?" Arthur stammered his face a pale grey.

"Well, Peter's teacher Julie, actually, I should call her Miss. Webb in front of you, said that a man came and took Peter- Arthur, where are you going? _You know that you can't leave school just yet_!" Mrs. Criss cried after Arthur as he ran down the hallway. He could care less if he got a detention, got suspended, or even expelled from the school. He was willing to risk his life for Peter's better welfare. And he would protect Peter no matter the cost.

* * *

I'm happy to say to say the following six words:

**I'M. SO. GLAD. TO. BE. BACK.**

; u ;


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Hetalia world, more than just drawing a little circle.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"_Are you being serious_? What do you mean, _you lost Arthur_?" Matthew asked loudly. The school day was finally over, and Alfred and Matthew were outside the school, and Alfred had to break the bad news that Arthur ran off. Alfred flinched slightly. He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by Mattie of all people in his life. What made it worse was that Nat had refused to talk to him all day and was acting bitchy towards Alfred because he stopped her from murdering Roma and saved her from being kicked out of school. It was just a long day for Alfred. He just wanted to go home; play on his new _PSVita_ that Mom brought him for doing well in his English Lit. essay and to mainly just sleep for the rest of the day.

"Dude, I didn't_ lose_ him! I don't lost people so easily! I can keep a close eye on people, and I'm rarely distracted!" Alfred said defiantly, trying to keep his ground. Matthew looked at him in annoyance.

"You literally just said to me:_ 'Sorry Mattie, I lost Artie at lunch, but the enchiladas were awesome today_!' You were distracted greatly, and you didn't even keep an eye_lash_ on him, let alone watch him! Why didn't you try to go after him?" Matthew asked furiously, his violet eyes blazing at him with fury.

"Sorry, man! I was waiting for you and I forgot!" Alfred flinched. Even though Alfred was the more dominant sibling, Mattie always had his way to scare the living shit out of Alfred. Mattie sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Oh for the love maple. Where do you think he went?"

"Search me, I haven't got a clue. I thought you knew."

"Well, have you seen Peter anywhere now?"

"Erm…"

"God damn it, Alfred, you're hopeless." Matthew snarled. Mattie rushed towards the Middle school part, and Alfred thought that it would be best to wait for him. He felt someone walk into him suddenly. Alfred looked down to see the blonde haired and violet eyed Latvian boy that was friends with Peter.

"O-Oh! I'm very sorry, mister!" The boy said timidly. An idea came to Alfred.

"Hey, you're Peter's friend. Radish, or something like that."

"I-It's _Raivis_ mister." Radish corrected. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Radish dude. Do ya know where Peter is?" Alfred asked. Radish eyed him suspiciously.

"Why? He's not in trouble is he? Or are you a secret pedophile?" He asked slowly, eyeing Alfred up and down. Alfred was greatly insulted.

"_Hey_! Peter and I are like bros, dude! It's only fair that I ask where he is." Alfred said, patting his chest in pride. The Radish boy hesitated for a moment, but then he rubbed the back of his head slightly nervously.

"Hmm… well, he was ill during Biology today, throwing up everywhere, so he had to go home." Radish said shyly. Alfred frowned.

"Huh? With who?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Well, I heard that someone said it was his dad to took him-" Radish said. Alfred's heart started hurting him suddenly. 'Oh shit.' Alfred thought to himself.

"Alfred, we have to go to Arthur's house. Now." Matthew added sharply from nowhere, grabbing Alfred's arm. Matthew dragged him away from Radish and dragged him away from the school.

"Dude slow down! I was getting information about Peter! Why did you-?"

"I know that Peter went home with his dad."

"Really? How did you find out so easily?"

"I told them that Peter was meant to come to spend the day with us and that he never came out of the school." Matthew said darkly.

"But, if his dad took him, then he should be alright, right? I mean, Artie said he would never try to hurt Peter." Alfred said, panic rising in his chest as warning bells blared in his head. Matthew looked at Alfred in disgust.

"Listen, that man is nothing but pure evil." Matthew snapped.

"I never said he wasn't! Look, we don't even know if the school's ever even seen their dad. For all we know it could have been _our_ dad." Alfred suggested. He was just trying to think of other possibilities. He didn't want it to come down to the father taking Peter and luring him to somewhere where even God didn't want to know.

"Please, with Dad he wouldn't have time to spend with us." Matthew said acidly.

"You mean he wouldn't have time to spend with _you_." Alfred shot back harshly. Matthew stopped walking suddenly, with Alfred colliding into his back suddenly. Alfred for a split second couldn't care less about what he said. If that was the only way for Matt to listen to him, then so be it.

"You know, for a moment, you sounded like Amelie." Matthew said softly. He let go of Alfred's arm and started to massage his wrists softly. Matthew's eyes began t glisten suddenly as a tear dripped from his eyelashes onto the floor. Alfred blushed in embarrassment.

"Mattie, I wanna help Artie and Peter as much as you do. But marching inside without a decent plan isn't a good idea."

"… you're right…" Mattie said gently, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Well, you know where Artie lives, right?" Alfred asked.

"25 London Street." Matthew recited.

"Alright, I'll go and distract his dad whilst you get Artie and Peter out of the house. See if they, like, have a back door or somethin' like that at their house-" Alfred said quickly, the plan running through in his head. It seemed that it could work. Although, any plan that Alfred had would always seem to work without fail.

"Alfred, I guess now should be a good time to say that I can't really go there." Matthew said admittedly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Alfred smiled at him tauntingly.

"Huh? Why not, dude? You're not scared are ya?" Alfred said in a teasing tone. Mattie sighed heavily again in tiredness.

"Alfred, how do you think Peter got his doll back?" Matthew said exasperatedly. Alfred frowned for a second, thinking to himself. His eyes widened in horror and his face was a pale ice colour.

"D-Dude! That is totally badass! Did you have to beat him up or something? Is he super buff? Is he scary as that puppet off of _Saw_?" Alfred asked slightly eager. Matthew going to that house on his own sounded completely badass and cool.

"Well, I was almost… actually, I don't even want to remember what happened then. But yes, he is that scary." Matthew gabbled.

"Well, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Artie and Peter off the hook. Just show me where he lives and I'll go and-" Alfred started.

"No, I don't trust you on your own. Knowing you, you would probably cremate the guy if I let you go on your own." Matthew said in a matter of fact tone. Well, death by fire was out of the question now for Alfred.

"C'mon dude, I'm the hero!" Alfred said boldly with a slight whining tone. Matthew chuckled softly.

"If you are the hero, then you'll need back-up." Matthew pointed out cleverly. Alfred thought about it. If the dad had seen him before, then Mattie could cause a diversion if things went wrong. And Mattie was pretty fast anyway.

"Hmph, fine. C'mon, let's just get there, grab Peter and Artie and get the hell out of there." Alfred said as he and Matthew were beginning to jog down the street.

'Artie,' Alfred thought to himself desperately, 'it's gonna be alright. I promise.'

* * *

Of course, you would have noticed that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, which is mainly because I have induction days at my sixth form at my school, and prom preparations to attend, and then there's packing for Singapore and Hong Kong with my friend and her family. I'm gonna be pretty busy for the next few weeks.

So when I go to Singapore and Hong Kong, from the 9th July, I'll be taking a 24-day hiatus =w=

PEACE, xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Nekotalia Japan, but there is a stalker cat that looks like Kitty Japan

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Peter was cowering in the corner silently, his arms covered in bruises and small cuts, his hair tangled slightly with his head in his hands mournfully. He couldn't forget how Allistor had dragged him from school after he was ill, even though he tried to find a way out of leaving the school. He couldn't forget how he beat him and kicked him until he was crying uncontrollably, his body and bones sore. And he couldn't forget how Allistor used him to get to Arthur. Peter hated himself for that.

Peter had screamed pathetically when Arthur came running in to hug him tightly. Arthur looked at him with a guilt ridden look on his face and kept saying that he was sorry for dragging him into all of this trouble. Arthur kept saying that he wanted better for Peter, that this never would have happened if he just left Peter at Alfred's and Matthew's house on his own. Arthur kept saying about he wanted Peter to be happy and not to be scared of his family. He wanted Peter to be free. But Peter had tried to warn him about Allistor's plan, honest he did. But Allistor had hit him over the head with a _vase_, which knocked him out almost instantly.

The abuse seemed to last forever. And all Peter could do was just sit there and watch.

"You pathetic little shit." Allistor hissed tauntingly at Arthur, spitting at him. Arthur was on the floor, his body smeared with bruises and blood and barely breathing. Allistor had been beating him since he walked through the door and used the glass from the broken beer bottles around the house. Arthur didn't flinch, his eyes were closed and his breathing was too slow.

"That's what ye get fer leavin' me, you fucking bastard." Allistor snarled, grabbing the back of Arthur's head. His cheek was swollen with a small gash on it, both eyes were black, and his face pale due to how much blood he had lost.

"A-Arthur…" Peter stammered, reaching out towards Arthur. Allistor looked at him and grabbed a glass shard. Peter tried to retreat further in the corner, but he then realised that he was trapped. He felt so weak and pathetic.

_Weak: EASILY DEFEATED - easily overcome or defeated._

That was how Peter had always felt in his father's presence. He was a weakling.

_Pathetic: CONTEMPITBLY INADEQUATE – so inadequate as to be laughable or contemptible._

Peter always felt like he was a pathetic scaredy-cat that always hid and ran away to his brave bug brother. But he didn't know how long he would have a big brother anymore.

"You… you better keep your mouth shut." Allistor said warmly, waving the glass shard in his face slowly. Peter whimpered and felt tears roll down his cheeks. Allistor shushed him gently, stroking his cheeks with the glass shard. The glass scratched Peter's cheeks slowly, with Peter flinching constantly as his cheeks were stinging him sharply.

"Shh… it's OK…" Allistor cooed as Peter started to whimper. He noticed that Allistor's pupils were dilated and that he was sweating slightly. Peter had learnt about the signs of drug abuse.

"D-Dad, i-it hurts…" Peter wept fearfully. He almost felt as if his bladder was going to explode, but it wasn't because that he drank too much water. He saw Arthur stir slightly, his fingers twitching slightly.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, just as long as you don't leave here ever again." Allistor said threateningly. Peter nodded fervently. He looked at Arthur briefly to see him trying to support himself by his arms. Allistor didn't seem to notice him.

"Now, I want you to be very quiet for me…" Allistor said lustfully, his hand slipping under Peter's shirt. Peter squirmed uncomfortably, grabbing Allistor's hand. Peter had never known him to do something like this before. Of course, he didn't like what he was doing. Peter knew that this was just _wrong_. Allistor pressed the glass shard against Peter's throat, who cried out suddenly.

"Don't… you fucking… _dare_." Allistor hissed. Peter started to cry meekly as Allistor put the glass shard down. Arthur threw himself into Allistor, the two of them colliding onto the floor together. Peter cried out, shuffling towards the sitting room exit. He needed to get out and call for help. He reached for the phone that was mounted onto the wall and grabbed it as Allistor climbed on top of Arthur and started punching him in the face constantly whilst screaming insults at him loudly. Peter dialed 911 quickly, crouching behind the side table.

"_Hello, this is the police department, how can we assist you_?" A woman asked.

"_Help me_." Peter cried softly.

"_I'm sorry_?" The woman asked.

"My dad's beating up m-my brother, a-and I don't know what to d-do anymore." Peter wailed.

"_OK, OK sweetie, now I need you to stay calm, dear_-" The woman started. Peter heard Arthur scream and the sound of glass breaking and the puncturing of skin.

"My brother's dying! Please, I need help now!" Peter begged.

"_Listen sweetie, I need you to tell me where you live so we can send an ambulance for your brother_."

"I-I-It's 25 L-L-London R-Road." Peter stammered softly, as Allistor's screams calmed down.

"_We'll be there as soon as we can_." The woman said. Peter felt a sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Who's that, Peter?" Allistor asked darkly, his dark green eyes blazing. Peter froze the phone still next to his ear. Allistor yanked the phone off of him and threw it at the other wall. The phone shattered like glass into a million pieces. Allistor grabbed Peter by his neck tightly. Peter could feel his windpipe splintering.

"You ratted out on me, didn't you?"

"D-Dad… I-I can't…" Peter croaked, his head swirling due to lack of oxygen. He felt faint, exhausted. He saw a woman crying mutely from the other side of the room with long blonde hair over Arthur. Arthur saw, to Peter's horror, a plate shard wedged in his stomach.

There was a sudden loud banging on the door.

"_Artie, c'mon man, just open up_!_ I know you're in there_!" Peter knew that voice. He was wondering how Alfred knew where they lived. Allistor dropped Peter and he landed on the floor suddenl, his back paining him.

"_Fuck this; I'm breaking the door down_!" Alfred yelled. There was the sound of splintering wood and a body coming in contact with the floor. There was a pair of rushing footsteps to reveal Matthew, hair messy, eyes wide, paled face with his backpack moving violently.

"You…" Matthew breathed, eyes wide in terror. Alfred came stumbling from behind him, his glasses askew. At first his eyes were wide in fear, but he did something that was not recommended by a few people.

He punched Allistor so hard in the face that it knocked him off of his feet. Alfred made to hit him again, but was suddenly stopped by Matthew as he held him back from advancing any further.

"_Lemme at him right now, Mattie! I wanna kill a bitch right now, and don't make it be you_!" Alfred screamed whilst kicking his arms widely.

"He's out cold, Arthur! Just try to stay calm!" Matthew cried out. After a few seconds, Alfred had calmed down. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were glued to Arthur. Peter was extremely shattered from what had happened.

"Artie…" Alfred said softly, rushing towards him. He knelt besides Arthur, who was still unconscious, and made to cradle him in his arms whilst saying his name softly. Matthew crouched next to Peter.

"Peter, we're gonna have to call an ambulance." Matthew said firmly. Peter tried to smile at him cheekily.

"I already called… them…" Peter replied tiredly, his eyelids drooping. He tried to kneel, but swayed dangerously from left to right. He fell into Matthew's arms, his head heavy.

"_Peter_!" Matthew cried out loudly. Peter looked at Matthew weakly.

"Matthew… where's Arthur?"

"It's OK, Alfred's with him." Matthew said calmly. Peter's vision was starting to grow dark suddenly.

"Matthew…" Peter muttered. He saw Matthew's lips move, but he couldn't hear what he was saying at all anymore. A tear rolled down Peter's cheek slowly. He needed something to protect him. Something to stay with him. Something, anything…

"I want my mummy." Peter croaked meekly. He then found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN** /shot I like hurting characters for some strange reason ;^;

Because I forgot to clarify the period of time, it's roughly mid December in the fanfiction.

I know that one of you didn't want me to put Arthur in hospital. I'm sorry, but I only just realised when I wrote the chapter. I hope you can forgive me. ; n ;

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own little Hetalia world in my wardrobe. IF NARNIA CAN HAVE A MAGICAL WORLD IN A WARDROBE, WHY CANT MINE HAVE HETALIA :V

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of New York City was a woman sitting at a desk inside a large office, wearing a grey blazer and matching pencil skirt and a white blouse wearing neat black heels and a neat tie around her neck, her hair tied up in a bun with her eyes glued to a book about children's welfare. There was a sharp knock on the door, and opened to reveal a man wearing a grey suit with a file in his hand.

"Hey Meg, there's another case for you somewhere in Florida." The man said, handing Miss. Maguerite Williams the folder. She brushed her pale blonde hair behind her ear casually as she reached to grab the folder with another hand, her violet eyes resting behind a pair of silver glasses.

"Ah, thank you. I wonder who it is this time." Maguerite said. She opened the folder and skimmed the documents briefly. She sighed heavily.

"… two of them; both are boys, and both of them in hospital. The father's been arrested." Maguerite said, taking her glasses off for a second. whilst looking at the two small passport photos.

"Well, they want you to talk to this boy here first." Her colleague said, pointing to the second photo in the file.

"Why not this one, is he refusing to talk?" Maguerite asked, glancing at the first photo. The first photo had a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, his eyes stern and not afraid to give you a piece of his own mind. The second photo had another boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, looking scared and worried.

"Well, that one," the man said, pointing to the green eyed boy, "is still unconscious. This one though, is wide awake." Maguerite nodded slowly.

"Hmm… well this Arthur seemed to have sustained multiple injuries. I'm surprised he's still alive. Did you say that the father was arrested?"

"Yes, but when the ambulance arrived, both Kirkland boys weren't there for some reason. They were already at the hospital, with two other boys." The man said. Maguerite frowned. That was odd. If they had knowledge of an ambulance arriving, why on earth did they take him from the house?

"Do you know who they were?" Maguerite asked. The man shook his head in response.

"No, I'm afraid not." He added. Maguerite sighed again.

"Well, you can go now if you want to." Maguerite suggested, which of course sounded more like a demand. The man bowed at her respectively, and left her large office so that she was on her own. Maguerite walked towards her window to look at the view of New York.

She remembered coming to New York once in the winter, wanting to see her son who she hadn't seen since he was a month or so old. She had moved away from her parent's home in Ottawa, the capitol of Canada. She walked through those busy December streets and arrived at the home of him, her first (and only) love Adam Jones. She knocked on that door, determined to see her baby boy.

Maguerite didn't expect _her_ to open it. Amelie, the woman who seemed to be more superior in _his_ eyes. Maguerite had asked her very politely if she could see her son. Amelie's eye gleamed at her menacingly.

"He's dead." She hissed at her acidly. And with that Amelie slammed the door in Maguerite's face.

Maguerite was never really the same after that. For the first few months she was numb, and never left her little flat that she had. But she realised that there were others who weren't as fortunate as her, that there were some parents who lost their child before the baby could draw its first breath. And she knew that there were children who weren't as fortunate like her son.

Maybe that was the reason why Maguerite decided to be part of a special programme for unfortunate children. But maybe it was just that one hope that she would just happen to run into her little boy. He would be sixteen, seventeen the year after.

Maguerite sat back down at her desk and read through the files again.

'_Name: ARTHUR KIRKLAND_

_Age: 16_

_D.o.B: APRIL, 23, 1996_

_Relatives: _

_**MOTHER**__: ADELAIDE KIRKLAND __**(DECEASED)**__ – AUGUST, 14, 1976_

_**FATHER**__: ALLISTOR KIRKLAND – NOVEMBER, 23, 1974_

_Origin: UNITED KINGDOM_

_Address: 25 LONDON ROAD, FLORIDA_

_Medical Notes: He seems to have sustained multiple injuries more than once. Has a piercing just above the stomach, possibly from a knife. He has fractured bones, a broken wrist, and suffers severe head trauma. Unlikely that he would live for more than 48 hours.'_

'_Name: PETER KIRKLAND_

_Age: 12_

_D.o.B: SEPTEMBER, 02, 2000_

_Relatives: _

_**MOTHER**__: ADELAIDE KIRKLAND __**(DECEASED)**__ – AUGUST, 14, 1976_

_**FATHER**__: ALLISTOR KIRKLAND – NOVEMBER, 23, 1974_

_Origin: SEALAND_

_Address: 25LONDON ROAD, FLORIDA_

_Medical Notes: His condition is more stable, a few bruises and scratches. Windpipe severely damaged, but not fatal. Severe mental instability is showing._

"I thought things were meant to be better for children, not making things for them worse." Maguerite groaned softly, rubbing her forehead, 'Well, might as well get this done and over with.' Maguerite thought to herself tiredly. She glanced at the phone on her desk and picked it up slowly and sat silently as it rang with a high pitched bell. Her assistant picked up the phone cheerfully.

"_Can I help you, Miss. Williams_?" Her assistant asked in a peppy voice

"Hello, can you get me a taxi to the John F. Kennedy International Airport for tomorrow please? Oh, and book me the next plane to Florida for tomorrow as well if you don't mind." Maguerite added.

"_Oooh_!_ Are you going on a vacation, Miss. Williams_?" Her assistant asked with a curious voice. Maguerite chuckled softly.

"No, I have to interview two minors and see if I could find them a good home. That _is_ one of the aspects of my job you know." Maguerite said in a matter of fact tone.

"_Well, no one does your job better than you_! _I'll get your plane tickets within the next hour or so._" The assistant said in a determined voice. There was a _clack_, and the line went dead. Maguerite hung up and stood up from her desk. She grabbed her small briefcase that she carried all of her work and books in. She walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. She locked it with her office key and walked down the empty hallway until she reached the elevator. She pressed the ground floor button and waited as she tapped her foot onto the floor rhythmically.

_BING!_

The elevator doors opened and Maguerite marched inside and waited for the doors to close behind her slowly. As the elevator descended further downwards, Maguerite rummaged in her blazer pocket and pulled out a photo.

The photo had her baby boy on it on her white bed, his blonde hair wavy with a single stray curl that never stayed in place, his wide violet eyes were glittering brightly as he was showing off a small but clear smile on his face, as he was dressed all in white. Maguerite kissed the picture fondly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

I already screwed this story up by putting Arthur and Peter in hospital. SO LETS SCREW IT UP SOME MORE, SHALL WE? 8D

Love adding a Fem!Canada in there. You know, for the freaking LULZ /shot

Sorry that I'm being random, I have my prom tomorrow, and I'm super psyched for it, my dress sparkles and ITS PUFFY! How cool am I, huh? Scotland, Prom, Singapore, Hong Kong, I'm almost as awesome as PRUSSIA! XD So I might not update tomorrow.

Also, I shall ask you a **serious** question! Shocking, right?

There's gonna be a character death (just putting that out there). But which character do you think will die first? Leave a review on who and why.

PEACE, xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I have just finished my own Japan shirt... well almost finished, I just need to add the buttons onto the shirt is all XD

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself at a crossroad in the middle of a stone path surrounded by a lively green canvas scattered with flowers. The left road seemed to keep getting slowly but surely darker as it continued, the grass dying and dark clouds hanging over the scenery. The right however was an exact opposite, becoming more lively and beautiful, with more colourful flowers and the sun shining dazzling. Obviously, Arthur was more inclined to take the right path besides from the left. He was more drawn to the right than the left. He inspected, and saw that he was wearing all white, his visible body parts cleared of all of his injuries.

"Arthur." A voice called out from behind Arthur. He knew that voice. Although he hadn't heard that voice in so long, he knew. He turned around to see a woman with long blond curls that reached her waist with bright blue eyes, wearing a knee-length dress with long sleeves with a white rose twined in her hair.

"M-Mum?" Arthur asked in awe. Adelaide smiled and walked towards Arthur slowly, who stood still on the spot.

"Arthur, I can't believe it's actually you." Adelaide said when she reached Arthur. She was a little bit taller than Arthur, although when she was ill she became smaller with each passing day before she died.

"You've grown so much. It feels like yesterday when you were thirteen. You've grown into a proper little gentleman." Adelaide said warmly, hugging Arthur tightly. Arthur hesitated before hugging Adelaide back slowly. She had a very sweet honey like smell to her. Arthur automatically felt as if he was home.

"Am… Am I dead?" Arthur asked softly, looking up at Adelaide.

"Not yet." Adelaide replied. Arthur frowned.

"Not yet?" Arthur repeated questionably.

"Yes. You're at the crossroads." Adelaide stated.

"I know what these are. But where do they lead?" Arthur asked, stepping back from Adelaide.

"The right leads you to the afterlife. The left brings you back to your normal life."

"So, if I go down the left road, I'll be able to see Peter again?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you'll be in a lot of pain when you go back." Adelaide said with a frown.

"Well, it not something unfamiliar to me." Arthur said simply. Adelaide sighed heavily and put an arm around Arthur gently.

"Arthur, it's best for you to let go." Adelaide said softly. Arthur took a large step from Adelaide, who looked at him confused.

"I need to look after him, Mum! I promised you that I would, remember?" Arthur asked loudly, staring Adelaide in the eye. Adelaide looked shocked for a moment, then

"Yes, yes I do remember that…" Adelaide muttered, her eyes glistening. Arthur looked away

"Mum, it's not my time to go. I'd known deep down if it was."

"Arthur…"

"Keep walking until you the tunnel. You'll be able to hear voices if you're not meant to die yet. If you don't, then you'll have to come back. Promise me, now." Adelaide added sternly. Arthur hugged Adelaide again, who hugged her back tightly. Arthur started making his way down the left road without looking back. He knew that if he looked back that he would be tempted to go with Adelaide. He carried on walking, noticing the drastic changes in the environment around him as everything was becoming darker and lifeless. He was becoming colder as well.

"Bloody hell, I might as well be going to hell." Arthur muttered to himself, rubbing his arms. His arms sent a sudden flash of pain and he cried out in pain. He looked down at his arms to see his old injuries, scars and bruises resurface. Arthur carried on walking, his body hurting all over.

'I must be waking up now.' Arthur thought to himself. After a few minutes of painful walking, Arthur found himself facing a large black tunnel. Arthur waited for the voices that he was meant to hear. He couldn't hear any voice at all. Arthur waited for another few minutes, but could hear nothing. Maybe he was meant to die after all. Arthur turned his back and made his way back.

Until he heard a faint voice calling out his name.

Arthur spun around, listening carefully. Yes, he could hear that voice. Arthur began running towards the tunnel and was engulfed in darkness.

"_Artie…_" The voice whispered.

"Alfred? Is that you?" Arthur asked aloud. He was wondering why he could only hear Alfred.

"_I… you… a… know…_"

'Just what is he trying to say?' Arthur thought to himself. He stopped running, listening intensely.

"… _love… you…Artie…_" Alfred's voice whispered. Arthur's heart did a sudden flip, blushing. Since the party at Natalie's house, he always felt a strange feeling towards Alfred for some reason. He always felt his stomach tighten, hear racing, palms sweating.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled. Arthur broke into a sprint, ignoring the sudden agony exploding in his body. Arthur then suddenly felt like he was falling down a hole…

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room, his body aching. He heard multiple beeping noises from a heart monitor that was next to him. Arthur turned his head to see Alfred next to him, holding Arthur's hand close to his forehead. Arthur blushed heavily and smiled softly.

"Alfred…" Arthur said slowly. Alfred's head snapped up, his cheeks tear-stained with wide shocked eyes.

"D-Dude, you're not dead!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Of course not, you idiot." Arthur said with a smile. Arthur suddenly felt himself tense up as he realised that this scene was too peaceful.

"Where's is he? Where's my dad? Where's Peter?" Arthur asked fervently.

"Easy man, Peter's fine. A bit shaken, but I don't think there's any serious injuries. You've been out for two days now, but your dad's been arrested and all. Everything's OK now." Alfred said calmly. Arthur breathed out heavily.

"Thank God, at least Peter's OK." Arthur mumbled peacefully with a slight smile. Alfred smiled back, and then looked down onto Arthur's hands. His smile fell and looked up at Arthur.

"Y-You didn't hear what I just said, did ya?" Alfred asked desperately. Arthur blushed, and smiled to himself as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh man, you actually did. Oh shit, dude, I don't wanna make our friendship awkward and all. I mean, I know we ain't known each other for long but-" Alfred gabbled suddenly,

"Alfred, it's alright." Arthur said suddenly. Alfred stopped talking for a while, the sound of the heart monitor making the consistent beeping noises in the background.

"Huh? Y-You mean that you don't mind me loving you?" Alfred asked with a shocked tone.

"No… because… well…" Arthur mumbled, his face going red, looking away from Alfred. Alfred breathed in slowly.

"Artie… D-Do you, erm, ya know, love me back?" Alfred asked eagerly. Arthur chuckled and nodded at him slowly. Alfred laughed joyfully and flung his arms around Arthur.

"Ack! That hurts, you idiot!" Arthur cried out, his body shaking in pain. Alfred sat up quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, Artie, I almost forgot. I guess I'm just happy that you actually feel the same way about how I feel about you." Alfred said gently. Arthur blushed heavily, his heartbeat quickening. Alfred stared at Arthur intensely. Arthur had never noticed how blue Alfred's eyes were. They were like a nice dark blue sea colour.

Alfred moved towards him and kissed Arthur on the lips heavily. Arthur was caught off guard for a split second before kissing him back. He felt his heart glow suddenly as Alfred cupped Arthur's face in his hands gently. Arthur had never felt so happy in his life.

A few minutes later the two broke apart, both of them red in the cheeks and breathing heavily.

"Woah, I mean, I kissed Nat lots of times… but… _woah_." Alfred said in awe. Arthur smiled gently, suddenly feeling quite sleepy.

"Alfred, I'm going to sleep for a while, alright?" Arthur asked softly. Alfred looked horrified for a moment, and then kissed Arthur on the head tenderly.

"Sure, Artie, you gotta be tired anyway." Alfred said sweetly, grabbing Arthur's hand in his own. Arthur closed his eyes, happy that he didn't leave with Adelaide at all.

* * *

YAY, USUK SMUTTY SMUT SMUT 8D

I'm not doing a chapter for yesterday, because I was doing my Japan cosplay, which just needs buttons now and ironing. I'm so proud of it, I wanna wear it at school when I can 8D

Also, only one of you is on the right track with the character death. That's all I'm saying -w-

Well, PEACE

xoxo


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I shall try to buy myself a cute little Canada plushie when I go Hong Kong

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Matthew was standing outside the hospital by the payphone, trying to call Gilbert's cell phone. He was trying to call him to tell him that he couldn't go on the date that Gilbert had arranged. The two of them were going to go ice skating together, and Matthew had foolishly left his cell phone at home. So now he was stuck in a payphone booth trying to reach Gilbert, with no luck so far.

"Come on, Gil, pick up the phone already." Matthew muttered at his tenth attempt at calling Gilbert.

"_Hey there, you've reached me, awesome Gilbert! Leave me a message worthy of my awesomeness for me to call ya back! Kesesesese!_" Gilbert's answering machine recited. Matthew hung up reluctantly and searched his pockets.

"Darn it, I ran out of change." Matthew said under his breath. He didn't want to ask Alfred for spare change as he was visiting Arthur that day. He didn't want to seem insensitive towards Alfred. Matthew sighed as he walked out of the payphone booth. Alfred had Gilbert's number anyway, so he could ask him if he could borrow his cell phone to call Gilbert. Matthew walked inside the hospital and started making his way towards Arthur's little room. He put his hand in his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small gold locket which he hid from both Alfred and Arthur. He kept it on his person at all times.

"_Hey Matt, you see this? This is your mommy's special locket. She gave this to you so that she would still be close to ya._"

Matthew remembered how his father showed him the locket on his fifth birthday. At first, Matthew wore it every day without fail, until of course Amelie threatened to throw it out if he didn't stop wearing it. So Matthew had been forced to keep it in his pocket ever since.

Matthew suddenly felt himself collide with another person who sent him stumbling backwards and made the other person fall onto the floor.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry!" Matthew gabbled. Matthew saw a woman with soft blonde hair that reached her chest wearing a dark grey blazer and matching trousers with paperwork scattered around her, a pair of silver glasses next to her feet as she tried to find them quickly. Matthew started to gather all of the woman's paperwork into a neat stack to save the woman any trouble.

"No, no it's my fault that I was rushing. That serves me right." The woman said with a frustrated sigh, her hands a few inches away from her glasses, her eyes squinted. Matthew tried to refrain from laughing as he let out a slight splutter of laughter, but was able to neatly disguise it as a slight cough. As he grabbed the final sheet of paper, he stood up and extended a hand to the woman as she just put her glasses on. He head twitched up at him.

"Well, thank you, kind sir." The woman said, taking Matthew's hand. Her hand was cold and quite soft as he pulled her up. Matthew handed the stack of documents to the woman who took them formally. Matthew looked at her and felt his body freeze up.

Her eyes were a stunning shade of violet sat behind a pair of silver framed glasses. The woman looked at Matthew with wide eyes and almost dropped her documents for the second time. Matthew tried to think that maybe there were a lot of people who had different colored eyes, and that it wouldn't be shocking if there was more than one person who had violet eyes. Completely coincidental.

"Erm, I-I'm sorry. You err, remind me off someone-" Matthew stammered. The woman's eyes were on Matthew's locket.

"No, no it's fine. You look at lot like my… well, it's probably just a coincidence, right?" The woman said quickly, looking at Matthew in awe.

"Yes, it must be." Matthew laughed awkwardly, rubbing his wrist nervously. The woman chuckled nervously, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"I'm looking for the children's ward, room 15. I don't suppose you have any idea where that is, do you?" The woman asked hopefully. Matthew nodded.

"Well, my dad's the director here, so he's shown me around plenty of times." Matthew replied kindly as he started leading her to the children's ward.

"R-Really? Your father is in charge of the hospital?" The woman stammered nervously. Matthew nodded.

"Yes, he's one of the surgeons too. Adam Jones." Matthew stated.

"A-A-_Adam_?" The woman muttered softly in shock. Matthew turned around to see that the woman was a good ten paces away from him looking deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you. I was just thinking about something is all." The woman replied with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well, I don't want you to get lost right now." Matthew laughed softly.

"Yes…" The woman mumbled softly. There were a few minutes of silent walking as Matthew led the woman to the children's ward. The silence was quite uncomfortable for Matthew, and he saw from the corner of his eye that she was staring at him with wide eyes. There was something odd about her wanting to see room 15 as well. But Matthew couldn't remember why though…

"My name's Maguerite by the way, just to be formal." The woman said briefly, extending one hand towards Matthew, the sheets in her other arm. Matthew pulled himself out of his current thoughts and turned to face the woman again.

"Matthew Williams." Matthew said, taking her hand gently.

"_M-Matthew W-W-Williams_?" The woman gasped.

"Yes…?" Matthew replied uncertainly. Maguerite dropped her documents again, shaking violently. Matthew was able to catch most of the sheets of paper, but a few stray documents floated down onto the floor. Matthew scooped them up neatly and stood up to see that Maguerite was very pale.

"Are you sure you're alright, ma'am?" Matthew asked worryingly, eying the woman strangely. A few seconds she was cool and content, but now she was literally a huge mess. She started walking suddenly, ignoring the fact that Matthew still had her documents.

"Y-yes, of course I am. I-I mean, why wouldn't I be? It's just that my – oh look, we're here already!" Maguerite gabbled. Matthew looked up to see that they were already outside room 15 and that they were in fact in the children's ward of the hospital. Matthew suddenly remembered why this room seemed so familiar to him: it was the room that Peter was staying in.

"Excuse, may I ask you something?" Matthew asked slowly.

"Hmm?" Maguerite questioned.

"Well, I know the boy who's in here. I was just wondering why…" Matthew asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't worry, he's not in trouble. I'm just going to ask him a few questions about his father and his life with him is all. I specialize in child welfare." Maguerite added.

"Oh, that makes sense." Matthew admitted with a small smile. Maguerite smiled sadly.

"My son died when he was a baby. Five months old. He'd be sixteen now." Maguerite added gently, rubbing her stomach gently where her womb was. Matthew blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm terribly sorry." Matthew mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine. Although I was told that he died, I always had this feeling that he was still alive somewhere. That might be the reason why I took this job; just to find him and see him again."

"Well, if he isn't dead, I hope you find him soon." Matthew said warmly. Maguerite stopped midway in closing the door, her hair hiding her eyes.

"…I think… that I just did." Maguerite added softly before closing the door behind her quickly. Matthew opened his mouth just as the door clicked shut behind him. He looked through the window to see Peter sitting up quickly, looking at Maguerite in awe, and then looked at Matthew and waved at him wildly. Matthew laughed slightly as he waved back and saw that Maguerite's eyes were still on him. Matthew walked away from the window back to the ward where Arthur was on, his thoughts racing.

The way Maguerite reacted to Matthew's name was slightly unorthodox, as every other person didn't seem to care much about Matthew. And her eyes… he had the feeling that he'd seen those eyes before from somewhere. Although at first he thought that it couldn't be strange to see other people with violet eyes, as they both had the exact same shade, it did make Matthew wonder.

* * *

WOO! MATTIES MEETS HIS MUMMY DEAREST! /shot

I forgot if I mentioned Adam (Alfred's and Matthew's dad) job earlier on in the fanfiction whether he worked at the hospital or not. If he doesn't, well, he does now.

Oh, and **UnifiedNations** is on the right track with the character death -w-

Well, I'm off!

xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I can style my hair so that I look like Fem!China. SO I CAN BE FEM!CHINA WHENEVER I WANT TO BE 8D

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! HAVE SOME PANCAKES!**

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Dude I'm _soooooo _bored." Alfred groaned, slamming his head against the desk table. He and Matthew were at school in their last lesson, which happened to be World History. Arthur would be discharged from the hospital after a week of being there, although Alfred thought that he should have stayed there longer as his stitches had properly healed. He remembered the conversation they had together in the hospital a few days or so ago with Arthur.

"_Hey Alfred the doctor gave me some good news; they said that I'll be discharged on Friday._"

"_Dude that's awesome_! _But what about your stitches, bro_?"

"_Well, they haven't healed quite yet_."

"_Artie! I wanted you to have a full recovery_!"

"_And I wanted to have a decent Christmas, Alfred. I won't do a lot I promise._"

"Well, remember what Arthur said, Alfred. You'll be able to spend more time with him when we get home." Matthew said, writing an extra copy of notes for Arthur about the American Revolution. Alfred felt his cheeks go hot and butterflies erupting inside his stomach suddenly. Alfred had only told Matthew and his parents about how he loved Arthur, who took it quite calmly and saying that they always had a feeling that he was gay anyway. He had one small scenario.

He hadn't told Nat.

"Yeah, I know that. I just hate this freakin class!" Alfred groaned into the table. Matthew chuckled softly

"Just imagine cuddling nonstop with Arthur in your room or something like that OK?" Matthew said slyly. Alfred looked up at Matthew with a dark glare.

"Are you trying to say somethin' Mattie?"

"I've heard you at night when you're dreaming with you crying. _Oh God, Artie, don't leave-_" Mattie moaned under his breath as the heavily pregnant teacher was looking at Matt and Alfred. Alfred's face flushed red.

"_The actual__** fuck**__, Matt_? _You'd have to like, be in the room to hear me_!" Alfred hissed with a snarl on his face.

"Well close the door next time!" Mattie hissed back with a slight smirk on his face. Alfred let his head fall back onto the table and groaned again. Yes he had terrifying dreams that always had something to do with Arthur being hurt or killed. He was more embarrassed by the fact that Matthew had heard him in the middle of the night.

He had also noticed that Matthew had been acting a little bit strangely too. Yes, he always made a few sly comments toward Alfred, but they seemed to be decreasing ever since that day when Alfred told Arthur that he loved him. Matthew had begun to grow more distant towards him, his family and Arthur. He wasn't even talking to Peter as much, although he got on well with Peter more than Alfred (Alfred had always declared that Peter was always cheating on any game that they played, which annoyed Peter to no end). Matthew just seemed to more preoccupied with something else.

The school bell rang out declaring the end of school at last, and Arthur shoved his book in his bag and ran out of the classroom with Matthew calling after him to slow down. He jogged down the hall with a grin on his face his excitement rising. Artie would be at home now, waiting for him by the front door like he said. Alfred just wanted Arthur again to hug him and squeeze him and not let him out of his sight. Arthur wondered what Arthur would want for Christmas as it was two weeks away from now.

"Oh, Alfie~!" Natalie's voice called musically from behind him. Alfred groaned in annoyance and turned to see Natalie wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and black jeans, her hair in a low side ponytail. He wondered how Natalie could wear that shirt during winter, and found that he wasn't attracted to her anymore. He was a little bit agitated by seeing her.

"Oh, it's you Nat." Alfred said, walking towards his locker. Natalie looked at him with disgust

"What do you mean, _oh it's you Nat_? You haven't been speaking to me since the Halloween party, and you didn't even bother to make eye contact with me for a week now!" Natalie pouted. Alfred sighed heavily, putting his Chem book inside as he didn't have any homeworks or assignments.

"Well, I've had stuff to do." Alfred replied tiredly, walking towards the school entrance.

"With who, then?" Natalie asked with a scowl.

"None of your business, that's who." Alfred snapped.

"_Excuse_ me? I'm your freakin' girlfriend in case you've forgotten here!" Nat snarled. Alfred opened the school doors wide open to find snow drifting from the pale grey clouds above his head.

"Well maybe we should change that?" Alfred said slowly, walking down the stairs.

"W-What are you trying to say?" Natalie asked hesitantly. Alfred sighed again.

"I'm saying that we're through. I don't wanna be with you anymore." Alfred admitted, bracing himself for her to strike her blow.

"W-_WHAT_? No, nononono, no-one dumps me, OK? In all fairness, I should be dumping you!" Natalie yelled after him. Alfred laughed harshly.

"Really, what gave you that fucking idea?" Alfred asked mockingly, standing in front of the school with people gathering around them in a circle. He could hear Mattie calling his name in the distance.

"You haven't been _trying_ to act like a good boyfriend! You _ditched _me at the party, you didn't even _apologize_ for ditching me, you were on _Roma's_ side a week ago, and you always choose fucking _Arthur _over _me_!" Natalie shot. Alfred shook his head at her.

"You're just annoying me now. Let's just pretend we didn't even meet at all." He said calmly.

"Yeah, run off to Kirkland then why don't you? Seeing that you _always_ choose him over me! Why don't you just shag him and fuck off!" Natalie screeched. Alfred walked towards her slowly, his eyes darkening.

"Listen here you fucking little bitch. I've never treated you badly, I fucking worshipped you, and you say that I wasn't a good boyfriend? Why don't you give me that bracelet then that I bought you when you were pissed off with your mom?" Alfred snarled loudly, his eyes glued to the red and gold chain bracelet around Natalie's wrist. Natalie glanced at it and put her arm behind her back.

"W-Well -"

"And another thing, if you remember, Artie was fucking out of it he was that drunk, and that pedo Francis tried to do something with him so I took him home just in case anything bad would have happened." Alfred said in a harsh voice.

"You see, there you go again. Yet again, it's all about _Artie_. Where's Artie now huh? He's probably fucking sick of you." Natalie sneered. Alfred yelled out furiously, his temper at the brink.

"_HE WAS IN HOSPITAL WITH A FUCKING GLASS SHARD IN HIS STOMACH, YOU STUPID BITCH_!" Alfred bellowed, his cheeks reddening and his eyes glistening with rage. Natalie's mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh, shocking news huh? You know what, I can't fucking _stand_ you and your bitchy whining. You'll whine either about school, your mom, Nyisha for some fucktard reason, your own fucking _sister_, and then, guess what, _it always ends with Arthur_. Why do you hate him so much?" Alfred screamed. Natalie slapped Alfred in the face, with three quarters or the crowd gasping.

"I- I don't have to explain myself to you! You know what, fuck you and fuck Arthur too! Here," Natalie shrieked, throwing the bracelet at Alfred, "take your fucking bracelet! I fucking hated it anyway!" With that, Natalie pushed past Alfred and rushed off down the street. Alfred tried to wrap his head around what just happened as the crowd suddenly thinned. He had actually dumped Natalie... He wondered why he didn't dump Natalie sooner than he did.

Alfred felt a hundred times better than he ever did.

* * *

YAY, ALFRED FINALLY DUMPED NATALIE! NOW WE CAN HAVE USUK ALL THE WAY WITHOUT ANYMORE COCKBLOCKERS! Oops, I jinxed myself D: /shot

The next chapter will either be another USUK chapter, or a PruCan chapter.

Also, someone in the reviews said that with Georgina having Rome's children she'll give birth to Italy and Romano. Although it's actually a really good idea, I've already decided the sex and name of the baby, and it isn't a country, sorry (; n ;). Also, both Italian twins are in the same grade as Arthur. In the second chapter when I mentioned Spain, I said that he was "a bit _too_ fond of some boy in another class." The 'some boy' is, of course, Romano XD

Well, PEACE

xoxo


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I can style my hair so that I look like Fem!China. SO I CAN BE FEM!CHINA WHENEVER I WANT TO BE 8D

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Kesesese! Hey there, Birdie!" Gilbert cried out joyfully, picking Matthew up by his waist and spinning him around on the spot in the doorway of Matthew's house. Matthew squeaked in surprise at the sudden gesture, and how cold Gilbert was due to the heavy snow falling from the clouds outside. Matthew was actually surprised that Gilbert even made it to their house. Gilbert was wearing a black long sleeve jumper with a red thick sleeveless jacket with dark blue jeans and red shoes. Matthew himself was wearing three layers of jumpers underneath his red hoodie and black jeans with dark brown winter boots.

"I told you not to do that! Not here at the very least. Now put me down!" Matthew huffed, patting his back with his hands feebly. Gilbert frowned adorably.

"Why? I thought you told your parents that we were an awesome couple." Gilbert pouted, setting Matthew onto the ground gently. Matthew shook his head at him.

"Well, just because my dad and Amelie don't mind Alfred being gay doesn't mean that they'll accept _me_ being gay." Matthew murmured softly, his eyes flickering to the entrance of the main room. After Alfred told their dad and Amelie that he was gay, they did accept it. Matthew however overheard his dad saying that he didn't want Matthew to turn gay as well. Of course, Amelie couldn't care less.

"But that makes no sense. Let's go tell them!" Gilbert piped, rushing inside. Matthew

"_Nononononono, _we're meant to be going on a date remember?" Matthew gabbled suddenly, standing in front of Gilbert preventing him from entering the house any further than he had.

"Oh, yeah. Kesesesese." Gilbert said, running out of the house. Matthew sighed and shook his head again, grabbing his ear muffs from the side and his thick red scarf with his house keys before rushing off after Gilbert in the mild snowstorm.

"You're unbelievable you are." Matthew sighed again. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand gently, making Matthew blush slightly.

"And you're my greatest treasure." Gilbert said with a sudden gentle voice, kissing Matthew on the cheek affectionately. Matthew gave him a small smile before squeezing Gilbert's hand back.

"Gilbert, why can't you be so kind to everyone else?" Matthew asked with red cheeks, his chest going pleasantly fuzzy.

"Because they aren't as awesome as you!" Gilbert said triumphantly, beaming at Matthew brightly.

"Oh stop it." Matthew said.

"I can't help it that you're perfect." Gilbert said defiantly.

"Well you're wrong about that." Matthew said softly with a light chuckle. Gilbert stopped walking suddenly. Matthew frowned. 'Why did he stop walking?' Matthew thought to himself timidly, growing slightly numb due to the cold nipping at him.

"Who told ya that you weren't perfect?" Gilbert demanded, his eyes blazing but his expression oddly cool. Matthew froze up as he for some reason suddenly remembered something harsh that Amelie said to him.

"It doesn't matter." Matthew muttered as he carried on walking, his hands in his pockets. He heard rushing footsteps behind him and saw Gilbert looking at Matthew with a concerned look on his face. Matthew felt Gilbert's hand reaching towards Matthew's hoodie pocket and took his hand gently.

"Birdie, you're perfect to me." Gilbert uttered, kissing Matthew's hand. Matthew blushed and tried to move his hand away.

"Gil, you're just being soft." Matthew muttered. Gilbert turned around to face Matthew and kissed him on the lips suddenly but softly, his hands around Matthew's hips which made Matthew blush. The snowing started to lighten up suddenly, and Gilbert pulled his lips away with a soft grin on his face.

"I mean it, Birdie. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't ever change, 'kay?" Gilbert asked as he kissed Matthew on the top of his head sweetly. Matthew blushed but smiled softly and hugged Gilbert tightly.

"… I won't." Matthew said softly.

For part of the day Matthew was taken around the wintry park by Gilbert as they admired the frozen lake and with Gilbert constantly running along it with the park petrol yelling at him to stop running across the lake. After a few hours of looking at the scenery, Gilbert led Matthew towards a different café from the last one that they were decided not to return to due to Kumamichi and Gilbird. Fortunately, Matthew was told that Gilbird had flown to the south with Kumajirou left at home in his room, so their time in the café was blissful enough. It was one of the best dates he had gone on.

It was a rarity that he felt so loved.

* * *

Theres not much today, mainly because I have to go somewhere tomorrow and that i've lost my memory card with all of my fanfictions on it ;_;

RIP Memory Card XD

Oh, and I've become a PewDiePie fan too XD JOIN THE BRO ARMY WITH ME AND GET HIM TO PLAY HETAONI! 8D

And this will be in two parts, so the next chapter should be longer 8D

Well, I'm off

PEACE xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I might be cosplaying as either Japan or a Nyotalia character for next year's midlands comic con XD can't wait bro!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! HERE HAVE SOME FIREWORKS!**

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

Part 2 of the last chapter

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out today, Gil." Matthew said softly as they arrived outside Matthew's house at six o'clock, the sky darkening. Gilbert had been holding hands with Matthew for the entire duration of the date, snuggling with him, kissing him gently and saying how much he loved him. All in all it was a perfect date, a date which Matthew was very reluctant to end. Gilbert grinned widely and squeezed his hand tightly.

"No problem, Birdie! I had an awesome time, kesesese!" Gilbert laughed whilst showing off his white teeth. Matthew blushed softly as he laughed gently. For some reason Matthew wanted to hear more of Gilbert's strange laugh.

"Well, that face that you pulled did scare me a little bit." Matthew said, recalling a scary looking face that Gilbert had pulled midway through the day when Matthew had a slight paper cut. Gilbert was determined to tend it by using a handkerchief that he kept in his trouser pocket calling it his crotch cloth. Matthew was left slightly traumatised. Gilbert frowned for a moment looking confused, but then grinned widely.

"What? You mean this face?" Gilbert asked, pulling the same face. Matthew flinched in fear slightly.

"Yes, that one! Honestly that face needs a name." Matthew muttered. Gilbert smiled widely again.

"Hmm… how about I call it my 'rape face'? Kesesese!" Gilbert laughed at the appalled look on his face which lightened up quickly into a warm smile. Matthew laughed softly.

"Well, if you called it your 'rape face,' I don't think that people will take it so lightly." Matthew chuckled, reaching the front door. Gilbert frowned slightly. He didn't seem to realise that they arrived at the door so quickly

"I'll, err, see ya soon, Birdie." Gilbert said sadly, his grip on Matthew's hand loosening. Matthew had a tempting urge to squeeze Gilbert's hand back, and for a split wanted to introduce him formally to his dad. But he knew that his father would be appalled if he found out that he was gay.

"Erm, yes, I suppose you will." Matthew stammered softly, his hand slipping away from Gilbert's own hand slowly and regrettably. Matthew saw Gilbert walking away from him slowly with hunched shoulders and Matthew smiled to himself. He turned to face the front door and put his key in the door and put his door on the handle, wondering whether to make himself coffee or hot chocolate.

"Oh, before I forget!" Gilbert said suddenly. Matthew turned around and pulled his key out of the door to see Gilbert rushing towards him with a small dark red parcel tied with a white ribbon. Gilbert handed the parcel to Matthew energetically.

"Happy early Christmas, Birdie!" Gilbert beamed. Matthew's cheeks flushed red in surprise.

"O-Oh! Thank you so much, Gil. But I haven't got you a present for you yet." Matthew gabbled guiltily. Gilbert chuckled softly.

"Well, I know what I want." Gilbert muttered softly. He grabbed Matthew's chin and kissed him on the lips heavily, his eyes fluttering close. Matthew felt his face grown hot but closed his eyes in response and felt Gilbert's hands comb themselves into Matthew's hair. Matthew felt his stomach do flips and his heart soar.

"Matthew." Amelie said numbly.

Matthew felt his heart suddenly plummet as he broke away from the kiss suddenly.

Amelie was standing there, a slightly shocked look on her face, her mouth open, eyes wide and hands on her hips. She was slightly pale, her eyes flickering between Matthew and Gilbert constantly. Matthew pulled away from Gilbert quickly.

"A-Amelie!" Matthew stammered in surprise.

"Come on Matthew, it's really getting dark." Amelie said in a fake sweet voice. Matthew glanced at Gilbert who was glaring at Amelie darkly. Matthew waved at Gilbert and walked inside. Amelie slammed the door just as soon as Matthew stepped over the threshold. There was a long, straining silence between the two of them, something Matthew wasn't used to.

"Look, Amelie please listen to me." Matthew begged softly. Amelie turned to face him and slapped him hard in the face. Matthew cupped his cheek with his hand. She was applying more force than usual.

"You fucking bastard. Just how long were you going to hide the fact that you were fucking gay?" Amelie growled. Matthew flinched slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Matthew started sincerely.

"Listen , I don't give a single fuck if you're sorry or not. I don't want you spreading your stupid gayness to Peter." Amelie said warningly.

"I wouldn't act gay in front of Peter, Amelie." Matthew said defiantly, glaring at Amelie. Amelie let out a low and dark laugh.

"You know what; I know _exactly_ what is going on. You're copying off of Alfred to get some attention aren't you?" Amelie snarled, glaring at Matthew from head to toe.

"What the – No, of course not!" Matthew said, horrified by Amelie's harsh judgement.

"You didn't like how your little brother was actually able to tell his parents that he was gay and how we were so open with it that you thought that you would get special treatment. I'm right aren't I?" Amelie asked with a slight sneer.

"No, actually you're not." Matthew snapped. Amelie went to slap Matthew again, but he moved out of the way neatly.

"I love him, Amelie. And I don't care what you say. You wouldn't understand." Matthew said coolly, making his up the stairs. He didn't want Amelie to spoil his good mood.

"I have a brilliant idea. Why don't you go slit your fucking wrists like you always do and get out of my sight?" Amelie shot at him. Matthew stopped dead, his eyes wide.

"Oh, you think I didn't know? I noticed how the kitchen knives go missing and how they _always_ end up in your room. But guess what? I don't care about what you do to yourself or even if you fucking _kill_ yourself. If you can keep up with your stupid attention seeking way…" Amelie said calmly, grabbing Matthew's wrist. She squeezed it so tightly that it made it sting Matthew.

"… I'll make sure to drive you out myself." Amelie added with a hiss.

* * *

My boyfriend dumped me today. On independence day. That means... **THAT I'M INDEPENDENT NOAW!** /shot

And I drew France's and Prussia's rape face today in HMV on iPads with **Edwards-daughterxoxo, **her sister George and my friend Elle, and it was totally awesome. We scared two people with Prussia's and I drew Prussia =w=

Well, I'm off now

PEACE, xoxo


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I am going to buy a shit ton of Hetalia stuff from Hong Kong when I leave on Monday! I can't wait!

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Merry Christmas Artie!" Alfred yelled suddenly from the doorway of Arthur's bedroom. Arthur groaned and sat up, his eyes dark and miserable and slightly groggy. It was Christmas morning, and as Arthur was up until one o'clock in the early morning, he wasn't happy that Alfred had rudely waked him up as he turned the bedroom light on.

"Alfred, I'm trying to sleep." Arthur snarled, lying back on his bed slowly and putting his pillow over his head to drown out Alfred's voice. This however didn't work at all for Arthur.

"C'mon dude, don't be such a buzz kill!" Alfred pouted. Arthur glanced at his clock briefly and burrowed further into his bed with a larger frown on his face.

"It's five o'clock in the morning you git, and I'm bloody tired. _You _didn't have to keep Peter in his room as he tries to sneak out to see Santa Claus." Arthur grumbled, recalling catching Peter almost walking in on Amelie and Adam wrapping the rest of the Christmas presents. That was quite a challenge for Arthur.

"Well, who wouldn't want to see Santa Claus? He's like one of the most coolest guys ever and-" Alfred gabbled. Arthur sat up in his bed sharply and put his hand up to silence Alfred, who became suddenly muted.

"Please, for the love of God, don't tell me you actually believe in Santa." Arthur sighed, eyeing Alfred sternly. Alfred's face flushed red in embarrassment and strode towards Arthur. 'Oh God, not again.' Arthur thought to himself. Alfred grabbed Arthur and flung him over his shoulder.

"That is not the point! I wanna open my presents!" Alfred cried out childishly.

"_ALFRED PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE! YOU'VE DONE THIS ENOUGH TIMES AS IT IS SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE, AND I WON'T TOLERATE FOR MUCH LONGER_!" Arthur bellowed, waving his arms around wildly, punching Alfred's back as Alfred laughed loudly and triumphantly.

"_ALFRED IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN, I'LL TELL SANTA TO PUT YOU ON HIS NAUGHTHY LIST_." Arthur yelled at the top of his voice. Alfred stopped at the bottom of the stairs abruptly, a look of terror on his face.

"_Nooo_, please Artie! I don't want coal next year! OK, OK, look, I've put you down now, see?" Alfred said hastily, setting Arthur down quickly and for some reason brushing and patting him down fervently.

"Thank you, at least I found a way to get through that thick skull of yours." Arthur said with a slight sigh. Alfred pouted at Arthur in an adorable fashion.

"Hey! At least_ I'd_ be on the nice list." Alfred exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred. Arthur knew that Alfred was childish, but this was just bloody ridiculous. He wondered if Alfred's parents ever bothered to tell him that there was no such thing as St. Nicholas.

"I take it that you found a way to make Alfred listen to you." Matthew said softly from behind the two of them. Arthur turned around to see Matthew walking down the stairs slowly whilst yawning.

"Ah, good morning, Matthew. Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked in a friendly tone. Matthew looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Err, y-yeah, I guess so." Matthew replied sheepishly, rubbing his wrists. Arthur eyed Matthew briefly. Was it him, or was Matthew a little bit paler than usual? And he seemed a lot more lifeless lately ever since his date with Gilbert. 'Did something happen between the two of them?' Arthur thought to himself.

"Dude come on I wanna open my presents already." Alfred wailed. Arthur glared at Alfred darkly.

"_I know_, Alfred. You don't have to keep telling me." Arthur snarled. Arthur heard a loud yawn and saw Peter walking down the stairs in a daze, his hair tossled.

"_Mh_? Arthur, who's yelling?" Peter asked tiredly in his blue pajamas, rubbing his eyes with his fist tiredly.

"Peter, I think you should get to bed, you look-" Arthur started, reaching to pick Peter up to put him back to bed. Alfred's eyes started to glitter.

"Yo Peter, race ya to the sitting lounge to see the Christmas tree!" Alfred said loudly. Peter seemed to have been given a sudden boost of energy as he jumped the last few steps of the stairs.

"You're on!" Peter giggled, dashing past Alfred quickly. Alfred looked shocked for a second, and then chased after Peter yelling that he was cheating and that Alfred hadn't said go just yet. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Honestly, it's not_ normal_ for a sixteen year old to still believe in Santa." Arthur groaned.

"Well, Alfred's always been humored by his mom and our dad. I was told not to _tell_ him that Santa doesn't exist as soon as I was told by them. They always seemed to put his happiness before mine." Matthew said in a low voice. Arthur looked at Matthew with a frown. This wasn't the normal Matthew talking. Arthur's suspicions of Matthew being different had definitely been confirmed.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Arthur asked gently. Matthew hesitated for a moment, looking uncertain about something.

"Erm, o-of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew asked nervously, putting his hands in his pajama trouser pockets.

"You seem a little… different." Arthur said finally, eyeing Matthew as he started going a bit paler than he was already. There was a long silence with Matthew looking at the floor.

"… I'm fine." Matthew said softly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Matthew, if there's something wrong, you can just tell me." Arthur said in a hushed voice. Matthew looked at him in sudden shock, his cheeks going pale pink and fiddling with his hands nervously. The look on his face was a worried yet debating look. As if he wanted to tell Arthur something very important. Matthew opened his mouth to speak just as Peter grabbed Arthur's hand suddenly, his face glowing with excitement.

"Arthur come on, Santa's left us loads of stuff this year!" Peter said in an excited voice.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Arthur said with a smile. Peter nodded and rushed off towards the sitting lounge. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again.

"Let's not make them wait." Matthew said softly, brushing past Arthur. Arthur frowned as he followed Matthew to the sitting lounge that had been beautifully transformed to portray a beautiful Christmas theme, with silver tinsel strung around the walls and wake snow on the Christmas tree that was surrounded by at least three hundred or so presents. Alfred and Peter were eyeing the pile in awe, but Matthew slowly walked towards the fireplace and lit the fire, and sat down as soon as the flames started to flicker silently. Arthur couldn't help but worry.

* * *

I only just realised that I haven't put Kumajirou in lately. PERHAPS HE WILL MAKE A QUICK ENTRANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, EH? /shot

Oh and I have a twitter and tumblr account if you want to follow me! It's ** NutellaKeyblade** for twitter, and **pastaveneziano** for tumblr. That way you can stalk me but not in a creepy way 8D

Well, I'm off now

PEACE, xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I am going to buy a shit ton of Hetalia stuff from Hong Kong when I leave on Monday! I can't wait! (just slightly rubbing that in your face XD)

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Arthur was sitting next to Alfred on the sofa a Alfred was playing on his new Nintendo 3DS, although Arthur was sure that Alfred had a 3DS anyway but in a different color. Arthur mainly had books for Christmas, but he did receive a new phone from Amelie for getting an "A+" on one of his assessments. Arthur was leaning on Alfred's shoulder with his legs on the sofa with his eyes closed as the warmth of the fire engulfed him welcomingly. Arthur had picked up a book from his Christmas pile from random, and saw that he picked up a book called _The Kitchen Maid_.

"Dude, why do ya have such a girly book?" Alfred snickered with a grin. Arthur rolled his eyes at him eyed the cover. The cover had a young looking maid on the front in a garden.

"Well as Amelie _did_ buy it for me, I wouldn't be surprised if half of these books were for women. But I do remember reading this once." Arthur said admittedly. Alfred laughed loudly.

"Dude you're so lame." Alfred guffawed, shaking his head as his eyes were glued to his 3DS.

"There _is_ a sex scene in this. Although it never really to me to be honest." Arthur said dully. There was the sound of the game console being shut down and Arthur saw Alfred eying the front cover with a curious look on his face.

"Really?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded at him and opened the book to begin reading. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned his head, but saw that no one was behind him. He suddenly realised that the book was no longer in his with Alfred flicking through the book eagerly.

"Thank you!" Alfred said casually with grin. Arthur elbowed Alfred in his arm sharply.

"Hey, you really should ask for stuff that isn't yours first!" Arthur snapped, trying to grab the book from Alfred. Alfred smiled and put the book down onto the floor as he stared at Arthur with soft eyes.

"What about stuff like this?" Alfred cooed softly before kissing him on the lips tenderly. Arthur smiled into the kiss and was thankful that Amelie and Adam were playing with Peter outside and that Matthew had gone to look after Kumajirou. Arthur kissed him back gently and felt Alfred somehow pull Arthur onto his lap slowly. Arthur pulled away from Alfred after a few minutes of kissing with a heavy blush on his face and a shy smile on his face.

"Well, something like that is… exceptional." Arthur murmured, nuzzling his head into Alfred's chest. Alfred chuckled as he stroked Arthur's hair gently. Arthur found himself being soothed by the soft rhythmic beating of Alfred's heart.

"Artie, do ya think we should tell my mom and dad? That we're kinda together?" Alfred asked softly, resting his chin on top of Arthur's head. Arthur shrugged his shoulder lightly.

"Well, I don't see why not. They already know that you're gay. And what do you mean by _kinda_ together?" Arthur asked with a frown, looking up at Alfred with a slight glare in his eyes.

"Well, I mean like, we are together, but we ain't told anyone that we're together." Alfred said hastily.

"Well are you in any rush of making this public?" Arthur asked. Alfred laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Erm, well not now at the moment Artie. Give it a few… years or so." Alfred said airily, waving his hand as if he was waving something away. Arthur chuckled and kissed Alfred on the cheek, whose cheeks went a sudden fire brick red in an impressive rate.

"Don't worry, I won't rush you." Arthur said gently with a smile.

"I love ya Arthur." Alfred said softly, wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled and rested his head on Alfred's chest again and sighed in content. It was peaceful for another thirty minutes, with Alfred occasionally kissing Arthur on the top of his head. Arthur heard rushing footsteps and clambered off of Alfred's lap, much to Alfred's displeasure.

"Arthur, look at the snow man that we made outside!" Peter cried out excitedly, wearing his thick padded coat and winter boots with his blue wooly hat and matching scarf. Arthur chuckled light and patted Peter on his head fondly.

"In a minute Peter. Let me just get my coat and boots on." Arthur said. Peter nodded with a large grin and dashed out of the room quickly, leaving a light trail of snow on the floor. Arthur sighed and stood up slowly and began to stretch.

"Are you coming, Alfred?" Arthur asked, walking towards the door. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah, I should really beat Bowser." Alfred said in a distant voice, his attention focused onto the 3DS again. Arthur shook his head at Alfred with a smile and walked out of the room and reached the front door of the house. He felt himself collide with someone and stumbled back.

"Oops, sorry about that Arthur, eh." Matthew said sheepishly, looking guilty and worried at the same time.

"It's fine Matthew. Don't even worry about it." Arthur replied with a smile. Matthew looked around fervently, which made Arthur slightly confused. He was wondering what he could have lost.

"Have you seen Kumamichi anywhere?" Matthew asked in a desperate voice. Arthur frowned.

"Don't you mean Kumajirou?" Arthur asked in return. Matthew blushed heavily in embarrassment and nodded.

"Yes, but he just ran off from me. I don't know where he could have gotten to." Matthew said frantically.

"Well, I haven't seen him so far; I've been in the sitting lounge with Alfred since five this morning." Arthur said in an apologetic tone. Matthew groaned tiredly.

"He could be anywhere in his house. I always seem to lose him when he gets…" Matthew's voice trailed away as his eyes widened in horror.

"Matthew, what's the matter?" Arthur asked. The front door opened to reveal Amelie wearing a pale cream jacket with matching earmuffs.

"_Brr_, it sure is cold out there. Oh, Peter's waiting for you outside Arthur sweetie. I'm going to put the turkey on." Amelie said with a slight shiver, taking her jacket off and walking into the kitchen.

"Matthew?" Arthur said uncertainly. There was a high-pitched scream from the kitchen.

"Oh maple…" Matthew whined, dashing towards the kitchen. Arthur frowned and followed Matthew closely behind him and stood by the side of the doorway and turned his head to see what was going on.

Arthur saw what he thought was a comical sight. He saw the small polar bear cub running around the kitchen with a raw fish in his mouth, the kitchen a complete mess with Amelie chasing the cub with a crazed look on her face whilst holding a broomstick.

"Mfh the shishy redee ageen." Kumajirou mumbled as he leapt up onto the top of the cupboard. Amelie's eyes widened in fury and with slight confusion.

"What was that? Say that again you little furball!" Amelie snarled as Kumajirou spat the fish out of his little mouth.

"I said: _it's the fishy lady again_." Kumajirou said in a high pitched voice. Amelie's face flushed a violent red colour as she screamed in frustration.

"_THAT IS IT_!_ I SWEAR WHEN YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'LL BE MY NEW FUCKING SCARF_!" Amelie bellowed, actually throwing the broomstick at Kumajirou as if it were a javelin. Kumajirou leapt from the top of the cupboard and landed onto Matthew, catching him off guard and making him collide into the wall.

"Matthew, give me the bear." Amelie snarled. She didn't seem to notice that Arthur was there.

"L-Look, he didn't mean to. He's just hungry is all, I swear." Matthew said softly, holding Kumajirou close to him.

"Matthew, give me the bear, _now_." Amelie said in a threatening voice. Matthew looked as if he was about to cry.

"B-But he's just a cub…" Matthew mumbled. Amelie cried out in fury and grabbed Matthew's wrist tightly and squeezed it hard which made Matthew breath in sharply. Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

He saw multiple scars that crossed over each other on Matthew's wrist, some of them looked old, and some looked as if they were fading. But there were a few that looked raw and fresh. Arthur's eyes flickered towards Matthew's other wrist, and saw that it was in the same condition as Matthew's wrist that was in Amelie's grip.

Kumajirou growled lowly and sunk his teeth into Amelie's hand. Amelie screamed as she moved a foot away from Matthew as she clutched her bleeding hand as she glared at Kumajirou with wide and furious eyes.

"_ACK_! YOU LITTLE _SHIT_!" Amelie snarled.

"You leave Mattie alone, you bully!" Kumajirou growled whilst waving his paws at her with an adorable roar.

"Kuma, that's enough!" Matthew whispered. Kumajirou made an 'hmph' noise and looked as if he was trying to glare at Amelie darkly.

"Matthew, I'm giving you until tomorrow to get rid of that bear. If it's not gone, then I will throw the both of you out of this house _myself_." Amelie hissed. Matthew stumbled out of kitchen slowly, his eyes blank and distant. Matthew brushed past Arthur's shoulder who stepped in front of Matthew, who looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Matthew, are you OK?" Arthur asked again, eying Matthew with a concerned look on his face. Matthew looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, but then his eyes grew darker. Sudden tears rolled down Matthew's cheeks, but his face had no expression to it.

"… No. But no one really cares, right?" Matthew said with a strained chuckle, more tears flowing as he gave Arthur a distorted smile. Arthur felt his heart ache. If Arthur knew any better, he would have thought that Matthew was beginning to have a mental breakdown.

"Matthew-" Arthur started, placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I'm just wasting your time." Matthew croaked before rushing up the stairs. Arthur followed him quickly.

"Matthew, wait!" Arthur said as Matthew disappeared into his room. Arthur heard the click of the bedroom door locking and the sound of something landing onto the floor gently. Arthur felt his heart fall as soon as he heard Matthew cry softly. Arthur wondered if Alfred or Adam knew about Matthew self harming himself. But Arthur knew one thing.

He despised Amelie.

* * *

KUMAJIROU, U MAD BRAH. U MAAAAD BRAH /shot

Finally, someone who cares finds out about Mattie self harming himself AT LAST. I wonder if the dad will be happy about all of that shiz.

Oh, and the next chapter will be set around about New Years Eve. I don't wanna write about Christmas anymore in July, mehee.

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I am going to buy a shit ton of Hetalia stuff from Hong Kong when I leave on Monday! I can't wait! (just slightly rubbing that in your face XD)

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Matthew began to avoid everyone in the house after the kitchen incident involving Kumario and him biting Amelie's hand. Amelie had to go to hospital to have her hand in a bandage, but she claimed that Kumamichi had rabies and demanded that he should be frown out of the house. The only one who disagreed was, for some strange reason, Arthur. Alfred was of course on Amelie's side and said that Matthew should have never found Kumakichi in the first place, but Adam said that it would be easier to leave Kumajirou locked in an animal cage in Matthew's room as Matthew was too attached to Kumakiwi. He could remember Amelie saying that Matthew was nothing more than a chaotic mishap. Something that wasn't meant to exist. Those words had been stuck in Matthew's head since Christmas. He wondered if that was why he started cutting himself again.

Matthew was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the side of his bed as he eyed the knife on the floor, his eyes dazed and unfocused. His wrists were bleeding slowly, the rim of the knife decorated with Matthew's blood. Although Matthew had been doing this since he was fourteen, he had never been so consistent and frequent.. Matthew was beginning to even worry himself; he found himself enjoying the sharp pain in his wrists as he would smile softly as he dragged the knife across his wrist slowly to make them ooze blood. He felt as if he was achieving some hidden goal, but he didn't know what the goal was. He knew that Arthur would, as Alfred would put it, flip a table if he saw the state Matthew was in.

"Mattie, I'm hungry." Kumagochi mewled from his cage, waving his paws through the spaces of the iron wires. Matthew got up and grabbed the dog treats and poured them into a bowl. He walked towards the cage, opened the door and put the bowl inside.

"Here you go." Matthew said blankly. Kumamichi sniffed the dog food and pushed it away from him slightly.

"Yuck, I'm not a dog, Matthew. I want my _fish_." Kumajirou wailed, crawling out of the cage slowly and onto Matthew's lap. Matthew chuckled softly and started petting Kumakichi fondly.

"Well, at least you know my name now." Matthew said with a small happy sigh.

"I always knew your name silly; I just use it when you're upset." Kumajirou squeaked.

"Thanks Kumajirou. It's an odd way of showing that you care for me." Matthew chuckled lightly, clutching one wrist with his hand free hand. Kumajirou looked at Matthew's wrist and put his paw on it.

"How are your wrists, Mattie?" Kuma asked. Matthew hesitated slightly.

"… A little bit better." Matthew replied slowly.

"That's a great big pancake lie."Kumakichi squeaked in an angry tone. Matthew laughed softly.

"OK, they sting a little bit, but they're fine besides from that." Matthew said with more honesty.

"You know what… I don't like you sad, Mattie." Kumajirou murmured, nuzzling his head on Matthew's wrist softly.

"No one really cares though, remember? Besides from you and Arthur." Matthew added. There was a sudden knock on the door which made Matthew jumped up onto his feet as he was still holding Kumakiro. He kicked the knife under his bed and sat on top of his bed quickly.

"Matthew, can I speak to you for a minute?" Adam called out.

"Erm, y-yeah, sure Dad." Matthew said softly.

Adam Jones was quite six feet tall, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a healthy cream color, and he was wearing a thick winter coat and thick jeans with winter boots. He had a mug of hot chocolate with him and a concerned look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked softly shuffling along the bed. Adam sat next to Matthew and handed him the mug, so Matthew nodded at him in thanks.

"Look, Matt, I think you should light the fireworks with us outside." Adam said defiantly with a large grin on his face. Matthew always thought that Alfred inherited his happy go lucky attitude from Adam. Matthew shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'd probably ruin everything again." Matthew said bitterly.

"Mattie, come on. I thought you like fireworks. Besides, Arthur's worried about you."

"… he is?" Matthew asked in slight shock. Adam nodded.

"Yes, and so am I. You've not been right since we've moved here… maybe it'll be best if we just move back to New York." Adam sighed heavily. Matthew's heart skipped a beat. If they left now, that would mean that he would have to leave Gilbert.

"_No_, it's not the place that bothers me." Matthew said hastily.

"Well something's bothering you, Matthew. You are happy aren't you?" Adam asked. There was a long pause.

"… of course I am." Matthew said with a strained smile. Adam looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Y-Your not thinking about your mom, are you?" Adam asked softly. Matthew didn't reply, not really taking in what Adam said.

"Mattie, I don't know what happened to her after I took you from her, OK?" Adam said apologetically. Matthew shook his head as soon as he realised what Adam was saying.

"I'm not bothered about what happened to my mom either. It's just that everything is always ruined when I'm around. I mean, I've been wondering whether, whether I should even _be_ here anymore..." Matthew muttered. Adam put a hand around Matthew and squeezed him for a second and released him.

"Listen, I don't want you to hear that from you again. No matter what, no son of mine should feel as if he shouldn't live in his own home." Adam said.

"No, that's not what I-" Matthew stammered.

"Just ignore what Amelie says, alright? She's just jealous because you happen to be academically superior to her own son." Adam laughed. Matthew smiled nervously.

"Erm, I-I suppose so, yeah. I just want to be left alone for a while…" Matthew mumbled, taking a sip of the warm sweet hot chocolate.

"Mattie don't be such a downer! It's New Year's Eve, everyone's meant to be happy! I mean, Arthur and Peter have been through a lot, and look at them; they look like the happiest people in the family." Adam said fondly, looking out of the window.

'That's because you treat him as if he's your own son.' Matthew thought bitterly as he saw Amelie pick Peter up and tickle him suddenly as Alfred was running away from a rogue firework with Arthur laughing at him. Matthew was staring at Amelie with a bitter expression on his face. Which Adam saw clearly.

"You know what; Amelie said that you'd be bitter for some reason. If you wanna stay here, then suit yourself. I try to talk to you and you don't seem to bother." Adam sighed in frustration, standing up and walking away as he was shaking his head. Matthew's eyes watered dangerously and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"… Just ignore him, Mattie. He's going bald anyway." Kumajirou yawned, closing his eyes as he breathing deepened as he drifted off to sleep. Matthew smiled as he petted Kuma again. Kumajirou's idea of cheering Matthew up always seemed to be insulting somebody who had somehow upset Matthew greatly.

* * *

I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way, seeing that I won't be uploading tomorrow as I'll be going bed super early to get ready for my holiday.

For those who are going away, have an awesome holiday. Those who aren't... please don't hurt me! I'll be back on the 2nd August, but I might not update until the 3rd. Because my sleeping patterns will be fucked up XD

Well, I'm off,

PEACE, xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Gakuen Hetalia England...

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Alfred, are you _still_ hiding from Natalie?" Arthur asked with a slight grin on his face. He had been back in school for a few days, with everyone asking him how he was and if he had made a full recovery from his injuries. Arthur was surprised that everyone were worried for him, but he concluded that as he was good friends with Arthur (the school didn't know that they were a couple just yet), he assumed that they were only being nice to Arthur to stay on Alfred's good side. Alfred was hiding behind a potted plant, looking through the leaves with fearful eyes.

"Dude, wouldn't _you_ be scared of a psychopathic ex?" Alfred whimpered, stepping away from his hiding spot.

"It depends on how you dumped her." Arthur said truthfully. Alfred blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I kinda dumped her in front of a crowd of people." Alfred murmured. Arthur sighed heavily.

"Then, as you put it, _you're screwed_." Arthur said bluntly. Alfred whimpered fearfully.

"Arthur, is that you?" A voice called out. Arthur turned around to see Nyisha wearing a white strapless shirt with blue jeans and boots with Kiku wearing a grey blazer with a white shirt underneath his blazer and dark blue trousers with smart shoes, who nodded at him. Nyisha smiled widely and rushed towards Arthur and embraced him warmly. Arthur looked at Kiku, and saw that his usual blank expression had, for him, drastically changed; his eyebrows were furrowed slightly and he had a small frown.

"I was so _worried_ about you! Everyone kept saying that you were dead and stuff like that!" Nyisha muttered in Arthur's shirt. She pulled away with a large grin on her face.

"But everything is OK now, right?" Nyisha asked with questioning look in her eyes. Arthur let out a light chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I am, yes." Arthur said with a small smile.

"I am very rerieved that Arthur-san is arright." Kiku said in a dull voice. Arthur's eyes widened suddenly alongside with Alfred, although Alfred's mouth had dropped. Did Kiku actually just talk just now? Yes, there was that one time during a debating session where Kiku was very active in (something to do with the increasing prices of food), Kiku would usually refrain from speaking in public, with the exception of his family and Nyisha. 'I must be hearing things.' Arthur thought hastily.

"O-Oh. Thank you very much, Kiku." Arthur said in shocked voice.

"Nyisha-chan was very upset when you were hospitarized, Arthur-san. I did not rike how troubred she was." Kiku said bluntly, his eyes icing over slightly. Arthur glared at Kiku slightly. It seemed that Kiku was blaming Arthur for Nyisha being upset. He didn't ask her to be upset or worried for him. Arthur honestly thought that she wouldn't have worried about him at all in the first place.

"Well that doesn't matter now; Arthur's OK now. So don't be so harsh to him, alright?" Nyisha asked Kiku softly with a small pout. Kiku blushed slightly, but gave her a gentle smile and nodded at her and grabbed her hand.

"Hai." Kiku replies softly. A slight blush crossed Nyisha's face as she smiled at him. Arthur wondered if Nyisha hated her parents for using her feelings towards Kiku for money.

"Nyi, what are you doing? You know that you shouldn't be talking to-" Natalie called out. She stopped mid-sentence as she glared at Arthur, wearing a short pink dress with white pumps.

"Oh, so you're not dead then?" Natalie grumbled. Nyisha glared at her.

"What's that meant to mean, Nat?" Nyisha asked darkly. For some reason, Nat didn't reply, but was staring at Arthur's wrist with wide eyes. Arthur glanced down and saw the bracelet that Alfred gave him for Christmas. It was a gold chain bracelet that looked as if it was twined with some red. Her fists started trembling terribly as her cheeks went a furious red shade.

"I knew it... _I FUCKING KNEW IT_!" Natalie bellowed as she tried to claw at Arthur's face. Alfred shielded Arthur, who was staring at Natalie with a scared look on his face. Nyisha stepped in front of Natalie with her arms outstretched.

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIRKLAND, I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN_!" Natalie screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll get her outta here." Nyisha said loudly over Natalie's screams. Nyisha grabbed Natalie by her arm and began to drag her away from Arthur and Alfred.

"Nat, look at me! You need to calm down!" Nyisha said calmly.

"You fucking _dick_! I thought we were meant to be friends! Friends don't steal their friend's boyfriend!" Natalie cried out suddenly. Arthur saw tears rolling down Natalie's cheeks, which shocked him almost as much as Kiku talking. Nyisha looked at Arthur, and then looked at Alfred with a shocked look on her face. Arthur froze on the spot, slightly pink in the face with Alfred red in his cheeks. Nyisha gave Arthur a look to say that she'd be back to interrogate him, and dragged a very distressed Natalie around the nearest corner with some people muttering around Arthur. Alfred frowned at Arthur.

"Wait, I thought Nat hated you. When were you friends?" Alfred asked in awe. Arthur glared at Alfred.

"I'd rather not discuss it here." Arthur replied in a low voice, breaking into a march towards the library. Alfred followed him closely and continued asking Arthur why Natalie called Arthur her friend. When they reached the library, Arthur saw, to his great surprise, that the library was remotely empty.

"Artie, what the _hell_ is up with you and Nat? This is getting confusing as fuck." Alfred sighed exasperatedly. Arthur sighed heavily and sat down at one of the tables.

"Well, it's not anything interesting really." Arthur said, pulling out his notebook from his bag. Alfred sat down next to Arthur.

"It's pretty interesting for me." Alfred pouted slightly. Arthur chuckled, looking at the library window. He could still remember quite a while back.

* * *

_It was recess when Arthur was hiding behind the toy shed in the playground. It was a really sunny day, so Arthur was happy that the kindergarten teacher let them outside to play for a bit._

_"Artieeeeee! Where aaaarrrreeee yooouu?" Natalie yelled. Arthur snickered to himself. He always hid in the same spot, but Natalie never seemed to find him when they play 'Hide and Seek.' It made Arthur laugh a lot. Natalie poked her head around the corner with a large grin on her face._

_"I found you!" Natalie giggled. Arthur laughed as Natalie sat next to him._

_"Where's Georgie and Nyi?" Arthur asked, looking around_

_"Weell, Georgie's with Feli and Lovi, and I think that Nyi's with Kiku and Yao. So it's just us two!" Natalie said, sticking three fingers up. Arthur bent one finger down._

_"Now it's two." Arthur giggled. Natalie blushed as she giggled with him. Arthur liked Natalie, he liked her a lot._

_"We're gonna be friends forever and ever, right Artie?" Natalie asked._

_"Yeah! Forever and ever and ever!" Arthur replied proudly. Natalie stuck her pinkie out._

_"Pinkie promise!" Natalie demanded. Arthur laughed and linked his pinkie with hers._

_"I promise!" Arthur said with a large grin._

* * *

"... We were quite close in kindergarten; we were at each others houses daily, we shared secrets and stories. I was more of a twin to her than Georgina." Arthur said after a while."... We were quite close in kindergarten; we were at each others houses daily, we shared secrets and stories. I was more of a twin to her than Georgina." Arthur said after a while.

"Then what?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur frowned slightly.

"Well,of course as we grew up, we grew apart. Natalie was becoming more and more popular with every successful star her parents hired, and I suppose that she almost forgot about me." Arthur replied. Alfred frowned.

"What do ya mean by almost?" Alfred asked. Arthur felt a grin spread across his face

"She would always meet me in our little hiding spot. We'd just talk about anything. Our hopes; our dreams; about how we'd be friends forever and ever..." Arthur's voice trailed away. He couldn't forget those times with Natalie, no matter how hard he tried. Although she hated him now, Natalie was Arthur's very first friend.

"... Did shit hit the fan?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, you could say that, yes." Arthur replied.

* * *

_"What the fuck happened to you, Artie?" Natalie demanded. Arthur had been cornered by Natalie in an deserted corridor as soon as Algebra II had ended._

_"It's nothing, Natalie." Arthur mumbled back._

_"A black eye and a bruised cheek isn't nothing, Artie! Now tell me!" Natalie yelled. Arthur glared at her._

_"It's nothing." Arthur repeated with a slight growl._

_"Stop lying to me! Friends aren't meant to lie to each other!"_

_"Some friend you are, we haven't even acknowledged each other since the start of high school. You didn't ask me how I was when my mum died, and you didn't want to be seen with me around your friends." Arthur listed bitterly. Natalie looked appalled._

_"I've been busy, thank you very much! I wanted to see if you were OK!" Natalie said defensively._

_"So you choose now to ask how I am? My mum died in June; we're in December. Did you honestly think that waiting six bloody months would be OK?" Arthur looked at him with a hurt expression on her face._

_"I'm sorry." Natalie mumbled softly._

_"What are you trying to prove? That you can take time to care for the Nobody?" Arthur growled. Natalie glared at him, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Why are you suddenly being so horrible to me?" Natalie asked with an irritated voice._

_"Because you think that being nice to me will make you a hero. Do me a favor and stop pretending to be nice to me!" Arthur yelled. Natalie looked taken aback for a moment, tears gathering in her eyes._

_"What happened, Artie? What happened to being friends forever and ever?" Natalie cried out suddenly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Arthur didn't reply, and calmly turned away from __her._

* * *

"After that the entire school found out about Natalie's fallout with me and how upset she was. Of course, I was the bad guy in the situation, so no one wanted to even look at me. And thus, the Nobody was born." Arthur said finally. He felt a lot better that he got that off of his chest.

"But, why did you just stop being friends with her?" Alfred asked quietly, looking at Arthur with a confused look on her face. Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want to drag her into my family life and cause her any sort of trouble. She was the most popular girl in the school and lived a happy life ; I assumed that if I kept her away that... that she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." Arthur said softly, clutching his arm tightly.

* * *

I thought that I would give you guys a chapter during my holiday :D And I'm tired now, so this chapter might not be as good. Also, can you go to Unicorn of death and pay her a visit? She's been really down lately, so if you could just read one of her fanfics and give her some support I would really appreciate it ;u ;

Signing off from Hong Kong

PEACE, xoxo


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but if I did it would consist of mainly just USUK, PruCan and some kind of French shenanigans on a regular basis. And it would be _definitely_ be rated 18+

((I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD But I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites. Thank you for sticking with this until the end. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Matthew felt himself dozing off in the school courtyard underneath the tree around about when lunch had started. Matthew was the only one who was outside, as it was still a little bit cold outside as it was mid-January, and with Alfred and Arthur spending their own lunch period in the library. Matthew was surprised that he could stand the cold so easily. Kumajirou wriggled his way out of Matthew's bag, his head popping out comically.

"Mattie, I'm getting hungry again." Kuma mewled, patting the back of Matthew's head lightly. Matthew pulled Kumakichi out of his back pack and sat him on his lap with a slight grunt.

"Why do you smell like my lunch?" Matthew asked tiredly.

"Well, I kinda ate it when you were in your last class." Kuma repled with an honest squeak. Matthew shook his head at him slowly with a small smile on his face.

"It's a good think that I packed extra lunch, huh?" Matthew chuckled lightly, pulling out a tuna sandwich. Kumagochi sniffed hopefully, and Matthew chuckled softly.

"You want some?" Matthew asked, ripping the sandwich in half. Kumakichi nodded fervently and opened his mouth.

"Hey there, Birdie!" Gilbert cried out happily. Matthew snapped his head up to see Gilbert strolling towards him with a large grin on his face with his rucksack cradled in his arm for some reason.

"O-Oh, hello Gil. What are you doing out here?" Matthew asked in shock, ignoring Kuma growling at Gilbert.

"Kesesese, I wanted to eat lunch with my awesome boyfriend!" Gilbert replied loudly, sitting next to Matthew and slipping his arm around Matthew's waist. Matthew blushed heavily and noticed that his glasses had began to grow foggy.

"W-Well, if you really want to I suppose." Matthew stammered as he fed Kuma his half of he tuna sandwich. Kuma nibbled on the sandwich whilst slightly glaring at Gilbert's jacket. Gilbert pulled his lunch out of his bag, which was a very large wurst (Was it wurst? Matthew wasn't really paying attention to when Gilbert was telling him about it) submarine sandwich.

"So Birdie, you doing anything tonight? I was wondering if we could watch an awesome movie tonight and then you stay over my house." Gilbert said with a seducing grin on his face. Matthew went red in the face and noticed that his curl that gone crooked.

"Erm, no thanks, Gilbert. I wan to stay a virgin for as long as possible." Matthew gabbled sheepishly, wiping his glasses on his hoodie sleeve. Gilbert let out a light chuckle and kissed Matthew on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Birdie, I can wait until you feel like you're ready to take on my awesome weapon!" Gilbert said with pride in his voice. Matthew shook his head at him, but then rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Thanks, Gil. At least there's someone with me today." Matthew murmured. Gilbert looked at Matthew with a slight frown.

"Why? Where's your bro and Artie at?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, they're in the library doing something together." Matthew replied in a simple tone. Gilbert nodded slowly and kissed Matthew on the cheek again.

"Well it's just as awesome to be here with you." Gilbert cooed softly, a soft blush crossing across his cheeks. Matthew laughed softly and took Gilbert's hand. He was surprised that Gilbert could be so kind and so sweet with him. But then he noticed that Kumajirou was starting to growl at Gilbert's jacket again. Gilbert glared at Kumagochi darkly.

"Can you please tell me why your polar bear is looking at me as if I'm some kind of evil mastermind?" Gilbert asked, growling back at Kuma.

"Kuma, I told you to be nice to Gilbert." Matthew whimpered. Kuma stalked towards Gilbert slowly.

"I can smell that stupid bird. But I don't know where it is." Kuma squeaked. Matthew frowned for a second, looking confused. But then he realized what Kumagochi just said.

"Gil, is your bird here with you?" Matthew asked slowly, putting his hand on Kumakichi's head. Gilbert frowned.

"Yeah, he came back from the south to see the awesome me! He's sleeping right now. Look, I even made an awesome jacket and hat to match the awesome me!" Gilbert said with a grin, opening his jacket.

One second, Matthew saw a snoozing Gilbird burrowed in the inside pocket of the jacket with a minuscule hat on his head with a small black jacket with a bow as a button on it somehow. But the next thing Matthew knew, Kumakiwi pounced on top of Gilbert.

"No! Stop it Kuma, I though I told you not to attack Gilbert!" Matthew cried out fearfully trying to grab Kumakichi.

"I want the damn bird! Who cares what happens to Gilbert; _that stupid chicken that should be on a dish called my mommy fat_!" Kumasushi growled. Gilbert tried to push Kumagochi off of himself with a glare on his face.

"Stupid bear, get off me! Why don't you just go off with Winnie the Pooh or somethin' like that?" Gilbert yelled, trying to unlatch Kumakichi off of his jacket as Gilbird flew towards a tree branch with Kumajirou not looking. Matthew went to grab Kumajirou again for a second time, and was able to wrap his arms around Kumajirou's stomach tightly and pulled him off of Gilbert.

"Kuma, _stop it_!" Matthew yelled. Kumajirou tried to wriggle himself out of Matthew's grip and scratched him suddenly on his wrist. Matthew cried out in pain and dropped Kuma on the floor. Gilbert's eyes widened and Matthew stood up, c lutching his wrist tightly. He didn't want Gilbert to see his arms.

"_Birdie_! Are you alright?" Gilbert asked fervently, jumping to his feet, his jacket ripped to shreds. Matthew nodded energetically and pulled his wrist towards him.

"I-I'm fine, Gil, honest." Matthew stammered, grabbing his bag and scooping Kumajirou with one arm.

"How's your wrist, Mattie?" Kuma mewled softly, patting Matthew's wrist gently.

"It's fine, Kuma." Matthew whispered to him as Kumajirou slowly untangled himself from Matthew's arm and landed on the floor.

"Birdie, your arm is shaking! I don't think that that is awesome for you!" Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew's wrist gently but firmly. Gilbert frowned, bending his head slightly to look up Matthew's sleeve.

"What the..." Gilbert frowned, rolling Matthew's sleeve up. Matthew went pale in the face.

"No! Gilbert-!" Matthew cried out meekly.

Gilbert stopped rolling the sleeve midway, eyes wide in shock as they scanned over Matthew's scars. Matthew stared at Gilbert nervously as Gilbert's eyes darkened.

"G-Gil...?" Matthew asked softly.

"How long?" Gilbert asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Matthew asked with a frown. Gilbert looked at Matthew, eyes burning.

"How long have you been doing this?" Gilbert asked. Matthew gently tugged his arm out of Gilbert's grip.

"...It doesn't matter." Matthew replied numbly.

"Yes it does, Birdie! I said that I didn't want you to get hurt!" Gilbert snapped suddenly.

"Gilbert, it's nothing-" Matthew started tiredly.

"_Matthew, listen to me!_" Gilbert yelled, his face full of rage. Matthew jumped slighty, looking fearful. Gilbert had never yelled at him before. Gilbert's expression softened as he hugged Matthew suddenly.

"Birdie, you mean everything to me. Seeing you do this to yourself... it makes me feel, you know, not so awesome. It hurts me as well as it hurts you. It hurts me to think that you're not happy with life." Gilbert said softly, stroking the back of Matthew's head softly. Matthew felt tears roll down his cheeks rapidly, his body shaking. 'Why? Why isn't he disgusted in me? Why doesn't he hate me?' Matthew thought to himself, shocked by Gilbert's comforting words.

"I wanna help ya, Birdie. I wanna be there for you to help you stop doing this to yourself. I don't want to lose ya anytime soon." Gilbert added gently, pulling away slightly and wiping the tears away from Matthew's cheeks. Matthew stared at Gilbert in awe.

"S-So you don't h-hate me?" Matthew stammered childishly, his cheeks reddening. Gilbert frowned at him, looking confused as he shook his head at him slowly.

"Of course not, Birdie. I mean, I hate that you think hurting yourself is OK... But I could never hate you. I love you." Gilbert added sincerely with a soft smile, hugging Matthew again. Matthew hesitantly hugged Gilbert back, still trembling. He wasn't expecting Gilbert to react like that; he was expecting Gilbert to say that he didn't want to be involved with someone who cuts themselves. This came as a sudden shock to Matthew all together.

"Hey, you can cry if you want to ya know." Gilbert said. Matthew clung onto Gilbert as tears streamed down his cheeks as Gilbert comforted him and cooed to him gently. Matthew didn't realise how lucky he was with Gilbert. He was glad that Gilbert loved him so much to want to stay with him.

* * *

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be._

I was thinking of this song when I was writing this chapter, so I thought that I would add the lyrics that are always stuck in my head when I'm feeling a little bit down. Also, the song lyrics (as in the full song lyrics) link to Matthew in a way.

I'll be back home next Thursday! But I don't wanna go back because I'll have to get my exam results on 23 August... Which is my 16th birthday ;A;

Well, I'm off,

PEACE, xoxo


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I do own a Prussia wig and a Hungary/Fem!Romano wig that I bought from Hong Kong (they never heard of Hetalia over there, which made me sad)

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Hey Artie, do ya know what day it is tomorrow?" Alfred asked, his arm wrapping around Arthur's shoulder. The two of them were sitting in an abandoned classroom (even the_ teachers_ didn't know about this room, it was that unused and well hidden) together on the window ledge as they had a free period (Matthew went to spend his free period with Gilbert) together. Arthur looked at Alfred and nodded.

"February 14th. Why do you ask?" Arthur asked in return.

"Dude, it's not just _February 14__th_, it's Valentine's Day!" Alfred exclaimed in slight shock.

"Yes, I know that. I don't understand why you look so shocked, though." Arthur added. Arthur had never spent Valentine's Day with anyone special before. The only time he spent the holiday with someone was when Adelaide's health was deteriorating rapidly and she wanted to see the park that day. Arthur remembered her smile as he guided her around in her wheelchair.

"Artie, what do couples do on Valentine's Day?" Alfred asked. Arthur had a sudden urge to give him a stupid answer, as Alfred's question _needed_ a stupid answer.

"Are you asking me on a date then, Alfred?" Arthur asked slowly, opening his notebook. Alfred chuckled.

"No duh, Sherlock. It's true what they say about blondes, huh?" Alfred asked, ruffling Arthur's hair.

"Well, _this_ blonde will give you a good kick up your arse if you try to say blondes are dumb again." Arthur said in a slightly stern voice as Alfred kissed Arthur on the cheek. Arthur blushed heavily with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Alfred cried out. Arthur laughed lightly.

"You daft sod, I was only joking with you." Arthur said softly, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. He enjoyed these moments with Alfred, just the two of them in a secluded place with no one to intrude. It made Arthur feel content and at ease. Alfred kissed Arthur on the lips softly, his arms wrapping around Arthur's waist securely as he stood up. Arthur kissed him back hard, his eyes fluttering close. He never really understood how Alfred was so good at kissing, even though he knew he kissed Natalie quite a lot when the two of them were dating.

After a few minutes of kissing, Alfred pulled away, but for some reason had a soft frown on his face.

"Artie, can I tell ya somethin'?" Alfred asked. What it Arthur, or did Alfred sound a bit worried... a little bit afraid? Arthur frowned at him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. There was a long pause.

"I'm kinda worried about Mattie." Alfred said finally. Arthur suddenly remembered Matthew's wrists.

"Well, what makes you worry about him, then?" Arthur asked slowly.

"He's not really been right for a while, ya know. I mean, he would usually take the piss out of me for eating a lot of McDonalds-" Alfred gabbled.

"At least you admit to that." Arthur mumbled.

"Hey! Well, he used to take the piss out of me sometimes, but now he isn't really _talking_ to me. He just stays in his room with his bear and doesn't come down to eat with us." Alfred said softly, looking thoroughly depressed. Arthur stayed silent. He understood why Alfred was so worried. The two of them came across as twins in a way. It was like Arthur's relationship with Peter; it was something that shouldn't be tampered with.

"Mom thinks he's being stubborn and attention seeking and I thought that at first as well. But then…" Alfred whispered, scratching his arms. He looked as if he had said enough to Arthur.

"Then what?" Arthur asked.

"… I found a knife in his room." Alfred mumbled. Arthur felt the colour drain from his face. So Alfred had found out the hard way it seemed. Arthur didn't say anything, as he didn't tell anyone about Matthew's self-harming, mainly because he didn't want to say that Amelie was probably one of the reasons why he was self-harming himself. And there was also the fact that Arthur didn't know why Matthew self harmed himself.

"Well, have you talked about it to Matthew?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded in a small way.

"I _tried_, but he told me that he didn't have any idea about how the knife got there." Alfred grumbled. Arthur nodded. It sounded like Matthew to say that. Matthew had a way of making himself sound believable in some situations.

"Hmm, well, I would try talking to him again and standing your ground with him." Arthur said firmly. Alfred didn't reply but furrowed his eyebrows. There was the sound of the school bell ringing, breaking the straining silence. Alfred bounced up onto his feet.

"It's Physical Ed. now, right?" Alfred asked, grabbing his sports bag. Arthur nodded at him.

"If I remember correctly, yes." Arthur replied dully as they walked out of the classroom. The two of them made their way to the changing rooms, and Arthur held his breath as the rancid stench of body odour and mouldy clothes engulfed him. Sometimes he wondered if all of the boys were just primates who didn't wash themselves.

"Fucking hell, it stinks in here." Arthur snarled as he pinched his nostrils tightly, relieved that he and Alfred were the only ones in there.

"Nah, that's the smell of men." Alfred said with a loud laugh as he closed the door behind them. Arthur rolled his eyes as he thought that he heard a small click.

"It's the smell of B.O." Arthur grumbled as he leaned against the wall. Alfred took his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head. Alfred looked at Arthur and frowned.

"Artie, aren't you doing sports today?"

"Well, yes I am. I just don't like getting changed in front of people." Arthur replied. What Arthur said was true of course; the scars on his back were still there, and the doctors at the hospital said that the scars were most likely permanent. Alfred laughed.

"Dude, you sounded just like a girl! It's just me anyway." Alfred snickered.

"No, Alfred." Arthur snapped sharply. Alfred made a whining noise.

"C'mon, you've seen me shirtless tons of times before." Alfred cooed, cornering Arthur suddenly. Arthur felt his heart racing at its maximum speed.

"Those times were different! _You_ chose to strip in front of me to try to arouse me!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It almost worked though, until that bear bit my leg." Alfred added darkly, his hands on Arthur's hips. Arthur's face flushed red. Why did Alfred have to be so attractive without his shirt on?

"A-Alfred, what if someone walks in-?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya. Physical Ed. got cancelled because it was too cold." Alfred cooed sinisterly. Arthur's eyes widened in fury.

"_What_?" Arthur yelled.

"Oh, and I locked the door as well." Alfred added innocently.

"You fucking little bastard-!" Arthur snarled. Alfred sealed his lips over Arthur's suddenly, and Arthur felt his heart stop for a second. Alfred's eyes were closed as his hands travelled towards Arthur's belt buckle. Arthur tried to push Alfred away, but stopped as soon as Alfred started kissing his neck. Arthur felt uncomfortable shivers crawl down his spine. He experienced something like this before.

"A-Alfred… s-stop it right now…" Arthur stammered softly, his face pale.

"Aww, c'mon Artie." Alfred murmured, biting Arthur slightly. Arthur breathed in sharply and pushed Alfred in the chest hard.

"_No_!" Arthur cried out fearfully, eyes wide in fear. For a second he imagined seeing Allistor appearing out of nowhere. He remembered those worse times where he wouldn't beat him, but he would make Arthur do things that he didn't want to do; things that he couldn't forget for the life of him. But as he saw Alfred stumble backwards away from him, Arthur remembered that Alfred wasn't like Allistor.

"Artie, what the hell? That _hurt_!" Alfred exclaimed with a slight frown, rubbing his chest. Arthur wrapped his arms around himself and sunk to the floor slowly with Alfred staring at Arthur with a confused look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry… i-it's just that… that… my father…" Arthur mumbled softly, his body trembling. He couldn't get the words out, but his body language seemed to have broadcasted it out loud; Alfred's face had gone a deathly pale.

"Artie… d-did he…?" Alfred stammered. Arthur didn't reply, but nodded meekly. Arthur felt strong arms wrap around him tightly. Arthur's eyes widened as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, _shit_. Artie, I didn't know that he did that to ya… You should have told me, ya know?"

"I'm sorry." Arthur said in a soft child like voice.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault though. So I don't know why you're apologizing. I mean, you didn't want to be raped, right?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur shook his head slowly.

"See? You did nothin' wrong, Artie. You don't need to apologize." Alfred said gently, cupping Arthur's face in his eyes, his blue eyes glowing at him lovingly. Arthur felt tears roll down his cheeks again and burrowed his head into Alfred's shoulder as he clung onto him tightly and cried on his shoulder. He was glad in a way that he told someone about Allistor's actions towards Arthur. Arthur would tell him that it wasn't right, that what Allistor was doing was just sick and twisted in so many ways. But then Allistor would threaten Arthur saying that he would include Peter if Arthur repeated what happened to anyone else. Arthur tried to see it as a way to protect Peter.

He thought of it as a way of keeping his promise to Adelaide.

"T-Try not to bring t-this up a-around Peter. H-He doesn't a-actually know t-that…" Arthur stuttered. Alfred stroked the back of Arthur's head gently.

"It's OK, Artie. Your secret's safe with me." Alfred replied in a gentle voice. Arthur felt his heart racing suddenly. He sent a silent thanks to God for bringing Alfred into his life.

* * *

I'M BACK BROS. AND THE FIRST THING I DID WAS SEE MY FRIENDS WHO SCREAMED IN JOY FOR NOT SEEING ME FOR A MONTH. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE /shot

A depressing chapter even though I am not feeling depressed. I think it's because I've been listening to "**Gomen ne, Gomen ne**" on repeat. Although there is no cannibalism in this fanfiction ._.;

Also, I'm thinking of starting a new fanfiction, which will either be PruCan, Spamano or GerIta. I'll be putting up a poll for you guys to vote which pairing it should be.

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but one day, I shall own my own Hetalia toy/watch/bedding/whatever it is... and my own copy of Hetalia season five

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Dude, I wanna watch a scary film, but before you go all _why don't you ask Arthur_, I'm just gonna tell ya that Arthur's gone to take Peter somewhere. So can ya watch it with me?" Alfred asked Matthew as he barged into Matthew's room. Alfred really wanted to watch a film, but he knew that he'd pee his pants out of fear. So he thought watching it with Mattie would calm his nerves. Matthew was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed and his arms over his head whilst wearing thick looking clothes. Matthew glared at Alfred darkly.

"I need to rest for tomorrow's ice hockey match." Matthew groaned darkly, turning his back to Alfred.

"Dude, who sleep in these days at six in the evening?" Alfred asked with a frown.

"People who want to go to perform well in a tournament." Matthew shot back. Alfred ignored him.

"That's right, _babies_." Alfred said with a slight sneer. Matthew grunted in annoyance and rolled onto his stomach.

"… Why do I even bother?" Matthew moaned into his pillow.

"C'mon Mattie, you always watch a film with me!" Alfred pouted slightly. He didn't understand why Mattie was being so _boring_.

"Well we're not kids anymore. Just watch it on our own and leave me alone." Matthew said angrily, looking up with a definite glare. Alfred frowned at Matthew. He was a lot different from normal. Usually Mattie would whinge a bit, complain for a few minutes, and then give up and watch the film with him. But now… Alfred thought that he was being a bit mean. Alfred understood that Mattie would want his own space, but he didn't have to sound so harsh when speaking to him. He could have said it in his usual soft voice.

"Mattie… why did ya change all of a sudden?" Alfred asked bluntly. Matthew rolled his eyes at him slightly.

"I haven't changed." Matthew grumbled. Alfred didn't try to hold by his snort of disbelief.

"I call bullshit on that one dude, you've been acting all emo and depressing since we moved here!" Alfred snapped. Matthew sat up and swung his legs over his bed slowly, his violet eyes dark and angry.

"First of all, I'm not _emo_. Second of all, I'm not depressed. And third of all, _I am not watching a scary film with you_." Matthew added harshly.

"Fine! Be a fucking douche then! I was gonna try and cheer you up, but you're too pissy to be grateful." Alfred exclaimed angrily. There was a pause. After a while, Matthew sighed heavily and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Alfred, I'm just tired is all-" Matthew groaned into his hands.

"Then stop taking your piss poor attitude out on me! I bet you don't even have an ice hockey match tomorrow." Alfred exclaimed angrily.

"Alfred, just leave me alone." Matthew mumbled.

"_Mattie-_!" Alfred started furiously.

"_Please_, I'm begging you here… just… please…" Matthew begged softly, lying back down on his bed. Oh no, Alfred wasn't having any of that. Alfred marched towards Mattie and grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled Matthew off of the bed sharply so that he nearly fell over his own feet.

"I don't give a fuck anymore. You're watching a scary film with me whether you like it or not." Alfred snarled. Alfred had decided that the scary film will make Mattie wish he watched a different film (although, Alfred admitted, his plan didn't really make that much sense).

"Alfred, let me go!" Matthew said meekly, pulling his arm from Alfred's grip.

"Nuh-uh, I don't care if you're older than me by three days; I'll do what I want, biatch!" Alfred said defiantly, dragging Matthew towards a door. Matthew tried to anchor himself onto the spot, but Alfred carried on pulling. He only stopped when he heard a sudden _thud _and heard Matthew exclaim in pain and he clutched his nose.

"Mattie, are you alright?" Alfred asked frantically. Matthew nodded and rubbed his nose lightly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Matthew stammered. Alfred looked at Mattie with a slight frown. Since when was Mattie so flustered?

"Shit, your cheeks look like they got sunburnt." Alfred pointed out loud. He rested his hand on Mattie's forehead and yanked it away; Mattie was literally on fire. Wasn't he too hot with all of those layers on?

"You're freaking roasting, bro! Have you got a headache or something?" Alfred asked. Mattie closed his eyes for a second as his skin suddenly went a pale flour color.

"….Mattie?" Alfred asked quietly. Matthew opened his mouth as if to say something, but then suddenly started vomiting on the floor violently. Alfred leapt back from Matthew whilst howling in shock as Mattie collapsed onto his knees.

"_Mattie!_" Alfred cried out in a worried tone, crouching towards Mattie. Mattie clutched his stomach tightly as he fell onto his side with his eyes screwed shut, his breathing ragged. Alfred placed his hands on Mattie's shoulders and started shaking him slightly.

"Mattie, get up!" Alfred demanded, trying to help Mattie up. Mattie just shrugged Alfred's arms away from him meekly.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Matthew groaned slightly, cheeks reddening as he started shivering violently.

"Mattie, you can't stay on the floor like this, you're only gonna get worse!" Alfred said in an irritated voice. Mattie didn't reply and stayed in the same position. God damn it, why was Mattie so stubborn?

"Mattie, come _on_." Alfred said persistently. Matthew didn't respond at all, and Alfred then realized that Mattie had actually passed out and was breathing slowly. Alfred groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, great, fall asleep on me why don't ya?" Alfred grumbled, slinging Mattie's arm over his shoulder.

"Nggh…" Alfred groaned as he pulled Matthew up onto his feet. Matthew was somehow still asleep, despite the fact that he just threw up onto the floor and just passed out on the floor like he was drunk. Alfred dragged Matthew back towards his bed and set him down onto his bed softly, and pulled the covers over him.

'Well, he definitely has the flu.' Alfred thought to himself. He sat next to Mattie's bedside. He felt guilty for trying to make him watch a scary film with him. Alfred thought that the movie could wait until Mattie got better.

* * *

Not done a chapter with just America and Canada in a while, so ya know, bickering relatives and all that.

ALSO, IF YOU GO ON TUMBLE AND TYPE IN USUK, THERE IS A PICTURE OF AMERICA AND ENGLAND KISSING, AND IT SAYS THAT HIMA HAD SAID THAT THERE WILL BE USUK IN HETALIA SEASON 5. OH MY GOD I SCREAMED LIKE A BABY GIRL MAN BOY.

Sorry if it's a bit late, I've been really tired lately, and my head hurts a lot and my body aches a bit and I'm sorry, you can ignore me if you want to =w=

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own America, Prussia, England and Canada. Why you ask? Well, I need my daily dose of USUK and PruCan yaoi.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Maguerite took a deep breath as she dialed the hospital line. She pressed the speaker to her ear tightly and sat on her bed in a nice little hotel. Her heart hammered in her throat as the phone rang consistently. It had taken her months to pluck up the courage and call the hospital.

But now, no-one was picking up the phone.

"Come one, hurry up! How long does it take to answer a phone?" Maguerite asked herself impatiently, as she started pacing back and forth. She mentally slapped herself as she remembered that people were busy saving lives at the hospital, so it was understandable why no-one was-

"_Hello, you've reached Doctor Jones_." A familiar voice called out. Maguerite froze on the spot, heart racing as butterflies erupted in her stomach. She felt a blush cross her face as she remembered how she was this nervous twenty years ago with calling Adam for a first date. His voice was still as gentle as it was back then. He didn't sound as if he had changed.

"Hello, Adam." Maguerite said quietly, leaning against the wall. There was a pause.

"_Err, who's this again_?" Adam asked. Maguerite laughed softly. Did he honestly forget about her? Then again, she didn't introduce herself on the phone.

"It's me, Adam. It's Meg." Maguerite added. There was the sound of someone spitting out water suddenly which made Maguerite giggle.

"_Wait, as in, Meg the mother to my eldest son, or Meg as in Meg the cleaner lady who does my laundry and nag at me for staining my clothes_?" Adam asked in a serious tone. Maguerite laughed again. He hadn't changed at all from back then.

"The first one, you _cretin._" Maguerite said with a smile. She heard him laugh his gorgeous laugh. She hadn't heard that laugh in such a long time. It brought her a warm feeling in her chest.

"_Woah, I can't believe it's you after so long! How are ya doin' Meg? How's ya mom and dad? Do you still see moose in Ottawa? Oh, and do you know how to look after a polar bear_?" Adam asked. Maguerite thought that the last question was quite… bizarre, but that was Adam for her.

"I'm fine, Adam. My parents miss you as well as they keep asking about you, but I don't live in Ottawa anymore." Maguerite said.

"_Oh_? _Where do ya live then_?" Adam asked.

"New York City." Maguerite replied.

"_Awh, damn it_! _I just moved to Florida with Amelie and the boys_." Adam beamed. Maguerite frowned. Did he and Amelie have more than one son? She only really remembered Alfred, and that was through a friend of hers who knew Amelie.

"They boys?" Maguerite asked with a confused voice.

"_You know, Alfred and Matthew_." Adam said happily. Maguerite's eyes widened suddenly as she went slightly pale in the face. So she wasn't imaging things that day. She actually saw her little Matthew. Her son whom she thought was dead for sixteen years. She was struck dumb for a while as he sunk to the floor, her mind racing. Amelie lied to her. Yes, she knew that Amelie would do anything to keep what she wanted. But she never thought that Amelie would go to such extreme measures as to lie about a baby's death.

"_Hello_?_ Meg, ya still there_?"

"I'm here… so, um, how's Matthew then?"

"_He has a bad case of the flu. I haven't seen __**anything **__like it. He can't stomach anything down so he's throwing up all over the place and he can't even sit up without aching, he has a high temperature too, even though he claims that he feels as if he's living in an igloo. I'm starting to worry about him_."

"Of course you would. He's your son after all." Maguerite pointed out.

"_Do ya wanna come down and see him for a few days_?_ I mean, the last time you saw him was when he was a baby, and he doesn't really __**know**__ who you are_." Adam said guiltily.

"I think I had a brief encounter with him at the hospital. He helped me find the children's ward." Maguerite admitted. Adam chuckled.

"_That sounds like Mattie, always ready to help people when they ask for help_." Adam said with pride in his voice.

"He takes after you with that, doctor." Maguerite laughed.

"_But he's got your face_! _I mean, right down to the very last eyelash, it's unbelievable_! _No wonder the girls at school have got a bit of a thing for him_." Adam said. Maguerite could hear the smirk in his voice as she snickered slightly.

"And of course, you still like to show off." Maguerite pointed out.

"_And __**you**__ still like calling me things in French when I have no idea what you're talking about_." Adam retorted with a laugh. Maguerite giggled as she blushed.

"So, if I give you the address, you can pop down and visit. I don't know how long it'll take though." Adam said in a depressed voice.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm in Florida right now for my job." Maguerite said admittedly.

"That's perfect! Thank God you had to come down here." Adam said in relief. Maguerite laughed again. She hadn't felt so happy before in her entire life.

"_Hey Meg, I know I'm married and all, but… sometimes I think, what if I married you_? _Would life be different_? _I mean, I can't stop thinking about the other side, ya know_?" Adam asked softly. Maguerite bit her lip.

"Adam, you're not the only one who thinks about." Maguerite replied gently. She was telling the truth. There were days when Maguerite fantasized that Adam chose her over Amelie. Maguerite of course would have been thrilled, and the two would probably have moved to Ottawa, probably close to her parents so that they could see Matthew. Adam would bring Alfred down to spend time with him and Matthew. Maybe Adam would have taken Alfred from Amelie to live with them. And… and of course, Maguerite would have let Amelie seen Alfred if she wanted to.

"_Well err, let me just get the address for you. Do you want my cell phone number_?" Adam asked after a long silence.

"Yes, please." Maguerite replied determinedly. After exchanging contacts and current addresses with each other, Maguerite hung up. She sighed heavily, brushing her fingers through her hair. She knew what she was going to do today. She looked at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock, and saw that it was already dark outside and that it was snowing suddenly. She grabbed her long black winter coat and thoughts that she would get some tulips for Matthew to get well. But she knew thing.

She was going to have fun confronting Amelie.

* * *

Didn't update last night because I wasn't really feeling well. I fell asleep writing this chapter and woke up with a massive headache and a sore back. So I'll be updating another chapter today, which will be in AMELIE'S POV XD I'm looking forward to it, to be honest. You get to see the world through Amelie's eyes.

Also, don't forget to vote for the pairing in the next Hetalia fanfiction. The poll is up on my FanFiction page, so those who wanted to vote but couldn't now can. Try not to comment in the reviews, I can't be bothered to tally the results -w-

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own Italy Veneziano and Italy Romano. Why? Well, one to swear with whenever I'm pissy and to insult people with so I don't feel guilty, and the other one to make me delicious dishes to cheer me up and teach me how to do art.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Amelie groaned in disgust as she heard Matthew vomiting in his room as she walked past again for the third time that night. This wasn't a good thing at all, she didn't want him spreading his _nasty_ flu disease around the house and making everyone throwing up their dinner. Although, she might have _accidentally_ given him the under cooked food at supper. Well, no-one else was sick, so Amelie saw no problem with it. Matthew was just over reacting to get some attention from the family.

She remembered when Adam went away for a 'family visit' to Texas, which of course, Amelie didn't mind. But when he came back with a month old Matthew, a bag full of new baby things and a large grin on his face, Amelie was livid. Not only had he _lied_ to her, but he brought back that… that _bastard_ into their new home. She hated Matthew with a passion; it was unhealthy in other people's perspectives.

As Amelie made her way towards the stairs, she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hmm? Who'd be visiting us so late?" Amelie asked herself out loud as she walked down the stairs. She noticed that it was snowing outside (which was bizarre, being that she lived in Florida since she was seven, and with only ever snowing once), and with it being a little bit late tonight, Amelie walked towards door and opened it. Amelie's face fell as her eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, Amelie. I'm glad to see that you're doing well." Maguerite Williams said warmly, squeezing past smoothly, Amelie was rooted to the spot in shock, trying to process what had just happened. She slammed the door loudly and glared at Maguerite menacingly.

"You…" Amelie started furiously. Maguerite turned to face Amelie with a smile on her face with just made Amelie's blood boil dangerously.

"How's your son doing? What's his name again, _Alfric_?" Maguerite asked. Amelie's eye twitched in frustration.

"It's _Alfred_. But more importantly, what are you doing here? Are you stalking us?" Amelie asked accusingly.

"No, I came to see Matthew. You know, my son who _supposedly_ died sixteen years ago." Maguerite said as she unbuttoned her coat with a dark glare in her eyes. Amelie hesitated.

"He _is_ dead. I mean, how could I lie about that?" Amelie said coolly. Maguerite chuckled darkly.

"Well, seeing that Adam invited me down to see my son, I'm pretty sure that he's still alive." Maguerite said in a matter of fact tone. Amelie's face went red, her expression on her face portraying how livid she was. That filthy little bitch actually called _her_ husband?

"You had the _nerve_ to-" Amelie started with a shout.

"Yes, Amelie, I _did _have the nerve to talk to the father of my only son. I'm sure you would do the same if you were in my place with Alfred." Maguerite added slyly. Amelie walked up towards Maguerite so that they were a good ten centimeters or so apart from each other. She remembered when Maguerite was a little bit shorter than Amelie, but now Amelie saw that Maguerite was the exact same height as her, and the pair of them weren't wearing heels.

"Get out of my house, _now_." Amelie hissed. Maguerite raised an eyebrow at Amelie.

"Why are you so snappy?" Maguerite asked teasingly.

"Why are _you _such a home wrecker?" Amelie shot back harshly.

"I wonder why _you_ happen to be a great bit liar." Maguerite retorted calmly. Amelie clenched her hand on Maguerite's shoulder tightly, and smiled as she saw the filthy bitch wince.

"Listen here, you fucking whore, I want you out of my sight." Amelie said in a low, threatening voice. Maguerite twisted Amelie's hand off of her shoulder sharply and glared at her again.

"You have the nerve calling me a whore? Why did Adam leave you again, hmm? Just _how_ many men did you supposedly sleep with whilst _engaged_ to him?" Maguerite asked with a defiant sneer in her voice. Amelie went to slap her, but Maguerite slapped her hand away smoothly.

"Shut your filthy mouth. I swear, if you do not leave my house in the next three nanoseconds, I'll-" Amelie hissed.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked in a friendly tone as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah, hello there, Arthur. I didn't know you still lived in this residence." Maguerite said with a slight smile on her face. Amelie looked at Arthur with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, Arthur sweetie, you _know_ her?" She asked in a very calm and sweet voice.

"Yes, actually I do. I told her that me and Peter are living here until further notice." Arthur replied.

"Well, as long as they're taking care of you, I don't need to worry about you for much longer." Maguerite said sincerely.

"Yes, actually, she was just leaving right now." Amelie said in an overly peppy voice. Arthur frowned at her.

"But it said on the news that there could be a pretty heavy snowstorm in Florida's history, something that's indeed very bizzare. We can't just… send her out in the cold so _harshly_." Arthur added with a hint of disappointed in his voice as he gave Amelie an accusing look. Maguerite smiled at him warmly.

"See, a true houseguest." Maguerite said with a polite nod.

"I'll take your coat for you, ma'am." Arthur said, taking the coat from Maguerite and walking towards the coat room.

"Why thank you, Arthur. Do you think you can show me Matthew's room?" Maguerite asked when Arthur appeared

"I suppose so, yes." Arthur said with a confused look on his face.

"I appreciate it, thank you." Maguerite said politely as she followed Arthur up the stairs. Amelie glared at the back of Maguerite's head, and she could imagine a grin on that whore's face. Amelie stood still, her face sour as her temper began to rise. Nothing good was going to come from her suddenly resurfacing into their lives. Amelie could sense that something bad would happen because of her. There was a sudden click as the door opened to reveal Adam in a very thick coat.

"_Brr_, it's _freezing _outside you know. I'm surprised my hair hasn't gained icicles. Honestly, snow in Florida equals the Armageddon... What's the matter with you?" Adam asked in a confused voice.

"You could have told me that that little rat was coming down from the land of fucking moose." Amelie hissed acidly. Adam was still for a second, but then began to take his coat off slowly.

"First of all, it's called Canada. Second of all, she is not a rat, she is Mattie's mom." Adam said in a sharp tone.

"I said that I didn't want her anywhere near me ever again." Amelie snarled. Adam shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but she wanted to see her son. You know that Mattie's not well, and he's been a bit down lately; this could cheer him up a bit." Adam added hopefully. Amelie could care less about Matthew! It was _his_ fault why their family very nearly fell apart.

"He doesn't even know who that bitch is!" Amelie yelled suddenly.

"Well we better let him know then." Adam snapped.

"Adam I swear, I will not allow her to stay here." Amelie stated with a gleaming glare in her eyes.

"Amelie, how about you be quiet and stop bitching for one night? Look, she might not be here for long. At least be bearable for her and Mattie." Adam pleaded slightly. Amelie scoffed furiously.

"She tried to ruin our relationship!" Amelie yelled.

"And you ruined our relationship at the time!" Adam yelled back at her.

"So telling you about me conceiving _Alfred_ ruined your life?" Amelie shrieked.

"No, I'm talking about how you _fucking _threatened to have an abortion if I didn't leave her! You always seem to forget the most _crucial_ part of the story, or at the very least _twist it around_ to make it seem like you were the innocent party. How about you _grow_ _up_, and accept the fact that _you were_ _wrong_, huh?" Adam yelled furiously, his eyes wide. Amelie stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments. She didn't expect him to say that at all.

"Now if you'll excuse, I'm going to check up on Mattie." Adam said boldly, pushing past a silent and furious Amelie. She clenched her fists tightly as her body trembled slightly. 'I swear,' Amelie thought to herself, 'if you even consider trying to take Adam away from me Maguerite… I will drive you away with your pathetic excuse of a son.'

* * *

HOORAY, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, NOW I'M SOMEWHAT BACK ON SCHEDULE.

Thank you to all of those wishing me to get well soon, I really appreciate it. I hope that this chapter is good enough for you. Never written from a possessive, manipulative, bitch's point of view before.

Also, me and a few friends have started our own vlogging channel thing! We'll be vlogging, drawing, anything really, but we need more subscribers (we only have seven orz) to motivate us! It's called **ThreeHetardsAndAOtaku**, so go on and subscribe. If you want I can vlog myself writing the chapters for the fanfiction, letting you see what goes on in my crazy little head.

Please keep on voting for the next fanfiction pairing on my FF page. I'll keep it open until the **23 August**, no later, no sooner!

Well, I'm off

PEACE


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own chibi Canada. Why you ask? He'd be easy to look after on weekends if I babysat him. Plus he'd be so adorable!

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes to see the woman from the hospital looking down at him with a gentle smile on her face for some odd reason. What was her name again, Madeline or something like that? No, it was something else. Matthew frowned in frustration. He couldn't remember her name at all. What _was_ it?

"You're… the woman… from the hospital… Maguerite" Matthew groaned. Maguerite. That was her name. Maguerite nodded and placed her hand on his cheek. Her hand was really cold as well. That or Matthew was too hot for his own good.

"You seem to have a terrible case of flu." Maguerite said with a hint of concern in her voice. Matthew nodded weakly at her.

"Yeah… but I think I ate something funny at supper though…" Matthew grumbled, clutching his stomach as it churned dangerously. The chicken leg might have been a little bit raw, but Matthew didn't really understand why everyone else was just fine with it.

"Well, it's definitely working its way out of your system." Maguerite added with a small grin. She brushed Matthew's hair away from his face gently and he sat up slowly. She was wearing a long sleeved fleece with brown trousers with her hair in a low ponytail that draped over her shoulder.

"Just who are you, anyways…?" Matthew asked in a confused tone. The door suddenly opened to reveal Adam carrying a bucket and some flu medicine (it wasn't that bad, it tasted a bit like maple syrup). Adam smiled at Matthew widely and sat next to Maguerite.

"Hey there, Mattie? How're ya feelin' buddy?" Adam asked, setting the bucket down onto the floor as Maguerite took the flu medicine from Adam. Matthew rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Is 'ugh' a qualified… answer?" Matthew asked with a groan.

"Well, not really Mattie." Adam replied honestly. Matthew closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then I feel… crappy." Matthew stated. Adam laughed a little and Maguerite let out a small chuckles.

"Dad, why is she… here?" Matthew asked. Maguerite and Adam looked at each other for a moment, a debating yet nervous look on their faces. Matthew noticed how they looked so… well together. It was as if those two were suited for each other. With Amelie, people wondered why he married her. Adam looked at Matthew with a slight grin on his face.

"Mattie, this is… well, this is your mom." Adam said gently as Maguerite smiled. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes flickered between Adam and Maguerite.

"M-My mom? Are you sure?" Matthew asked hesitantly. He didn't want this to be some kind of joke that Adam had thought in a failed attempt to cheer Matthew up.

"Yeah, I mean, there's not any other woman who looks just like you." Adam laughed softly. Matthew looked at Maguerite for a while. Although he'd seen her before, he actually never realized how much they looked alike. He had her eyes, her hair, her lips, everything. He noticed that he didn't really inherit a lot of thing from Adam.

"But, why didn't you tell me… at the hospital?" Matthew asked Maguerite slowly. Maguerite's smile fell and she looked at him sadly.

"Matthew, remember what I said at the hospital that day? What I said about my son?" Maguerite added as Matthew frowned at her. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, you said… you said that… your son died when he was a baby…" Matthew said slowly, with a frown. Wait, if her son had died… then that meant that… Matthew should be dead.

"What?" Adam asked suddenly with a frown. Maguerite took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"That year, when you took Matthew to New York with you to New York, I started to prepare myself to see him. I went to your home in the December to see Matthew. You weren't in and Amelie answered the door. She said that… that Matthew was dead." Maguerite said softly.

"She did _what_ now?" Adam asked furiously.

"She just said that Matthew was dead. No explanations, nothing. At first I thought that she must have been lying… but when you never got in touch with me, for some I thought that you were avoiding me. As if you didn't want to tell me something. Ever since then I've been thinking that, well, that my son was dead." Maguerite said gently, rubbing her wrists. Matthew watched how she rubbed her wrists. He even rubbed his wrists the same way as her. Adam had a look of disgust on his face.

"I wouldn't think she'd stoop so low… well, no sex for _her _tonight." Adam said in a defiant voice. Matthew looked at him with an embarrassing look on his face as Maguerite blushed suddenly.

"_Dad_! You shouldn't say that so-" Matthew was suddenly cut off as his stomach gave him a stabbing pain which made him gasp in pain. Adam firmly but gently pushed Matthew back down onto the bed.

"Easy, Mattie, don't get so stressed out, you'll only get worse." Adam said. Matthew groaned, his head swirling.

"But… the match tomorrow…" Matthew groaned. He almost forgot about that. But of course, he couldn't forget the ice hockey's coach wrath.

"I'll call your coach and say that you can't make it because you're puking your guts out." Adam said sternly. Maguerite jumped slightly and looked down to see Kumajirou patting her leg with his paw.

"Who are you?" Kumakichi squeaked. Maguerited awed at Kumagochi and picked him up with a blush on her face.

"Oh, what a cute little thing you are! You remind me of my teddy bear at home Icecap. Except he couldn't talk, of course." Maguerite giggled as she cuddled him. Kuma looked at her with his head tiltled.

"… Are you Mattie's mommy?" He asked in a small voice. Maguerite nodded.

"Yes, I am actually." Maguerite replied softly. Kumakichi patted her nose lightly and her cheeks softly.

"He looks just like you. That means that you're really pretty." Kuma added with a squeak. Maguerite chuckled delightfully.

"Why, thank you! Matthew, can I take him with me? He's just so adorable!" Maguerite cooed, letting Kumajirou sniff her hand. He looked at her, tilting his head again.

"I like you; you don't smell like rotten fish like the other lady." Kumajirou squeaked rudely.

"_Kumajirou_!" Matthew hissed. Adam made a noise that came across a snort and a snicker, rubbing his nose slightly to disguise it more efficiently. Maguerite frowned at Kumakichi slightly.

"Now now, Mr. Kumajirou, behave yourself. You shouldn't be so rude about a woman's personal hygiene." Maguerite said sternly, giving Kumakichi a stern glare. Kumajirou squirmed under her glare slightly.

"… sorry Mattie's mom." Kuma squeaked in an ashamed voice.

"Wow, you got the bear to apologize. Someone put her in the history books." Adam said in awe. Maguerite chuckled.

"You just need to be firm with him and tell him when he's going too far, is all." Maguerite said in a matter of fact tone. Matthew smiled at her for a second as he watched her set Kumajirou onto the floor gently. But then Matthew's face went a sickly green shade and as he felt something rising in his throat.

"Uh-oh. I think I'm gonna…" Matthew choked, trying to keep the vomit down.. Maguerite's eyes widened as she grabbed the bucket from the floor and passed it to Matthew. Matthew hurled in the bucket as vomit spurted out of his mouth. Matthew hadn't felt so horrible in his life. Well, there was that _one_ time when he had something that he was allergic to and he couldn't stop throwing for two days. But this seemed to be a lot worse. Maguerite was rubbing Matthew's back lightly.

"Shh, it's OK, sweetheart." Maguerite cooed sweetly as Matthew heaved violently as he started trembling. After a few moments of heaving, Matthew stopped vomiting and fell back onto his head. Maguerite pressed her hand against Matthew's cheek.

"I'll go get a wet cloth for ya." Adam said softly, standing up. Maguerite nodded absentmindedly. Matthew closed his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"My little baby boy, safe and sound…" Maguerite said softly. Those words were the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a Thousand more_

A mother's love is the best love you could ever receive. I realized that the relationship with Mattie's mom and Mattie is like mine and my mum's relationship, because she calls me her baby girl all the time =w= Also, see if you can figure how the song is linked with Matthew and Maguerite

Didn't update last night mainly because I fell asleep with my laptop on my lap, and then today my mum had to take my granddad to the hospital, and he _might_ have bowl cancer, which sucks because it's our birthday in two weeks (he was born on the 25th, I was born on the 23rd), and now my back hurts and my head hurts and my feet are **COLD**. I don't like cold feet.

On a plus note, the vlogging group has twelve subscribers now :D if you subscribed, I jsut want to say thank you!.

Also, I was wondering if there were any artists out there. I was wondering, with the OCs in this story, I was wondering if you could draw what you think they'd look like. You don't have to, but I'd love to see what perspective of them. The OCs in question are Natalie, Nyisha and Georgina (not pregnant of course). The best one will get a sneak preview of the next Hetalia fanfic that I plan to do.

Long Author's note is long XD

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own my own Japan. That way he could help me make my cosplays. Or at least make them for me when I couldn't XD

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Happy birthday, Artie." Alfred said softly, carrying a tray of cooked food towards Arthur as he opened his eyes. Arthur smiled widely as he sat up in his bed. He never really celebrated his birthdays, and just saw every April 23rd as any normal day. But seeing Alfred carrying Arthur's breakfast on a tray, Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you actually did this for me." Arthur said with a blush on his face. Alfred chuckled as he set the tray on the side and climbed on the bed next to Arthur.

"Duh, I love you dummy." Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur softly. Arthur smiled within the kiss.

"I know that, you daft thing." Arthur muttered. Alfred laughed slightly before he kissed Arthur again. Arthur almost didn't notice Alfred hovering over him until he opened his eyes to see Alfred above him. Arthur blushed heavily and prayed that the door was closed securely. Alfred pulled away with a small grin on his face.

"Artie, do ya think we should tell my mom and dad about us?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur linked his arms around Alfred's neck securely.

"Well, do you feel ready to tell them we're together? As I mentioned before, they already know that you're gay." Arthur replied gently.

"I'm a lil' bit nervous, but I feel bad about not telling them." Alfred said admittedly.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Arthur asked. Alfred pulled his thinking face.

"Probably tonight I think." Alfred replied defiantly. Arthur smiled at him and kissed his on the lips sweetly, happy that Alfred was going to tell his parents about the two of them. There was a sudden buzzing sound and Alfred groaned in the kiss slightly.

"Hang on, I need to take this. Hello?" Arthur asked as he picked up the phone. Alfred groaned in frustration as he threw himself on the bed backwards.

"_Hey Artie, happy birthday!_" Georgina beamed. Arthur smiled. He hadn't heard from Georgina in quite a while.

"Oh, hello Georgina. How are you and Roma?" Arthur asked in a friendly tone. He heard Roma in the background. Something about her mood swings.

"_Shut it, Roma_! _You forgot my mint ice cream you fucking douche nozzle_!" Georgina bellowed from the other side of the phone to Roma. Arthur chuckled as he heard Roma yell back an apology.

"I take it that you two are still going strong." Arthur said. Georgina laughed.

"_Yeah, my mom and dad kinda kicked me out when they found out. Nat went mad, but Roma said I could live with them until we get our own place with the baby._" Georgina said.

"Well, I'm glad it's working out for you. Did you just call up to wish me a happy birthday?" Arthur asked.

"_Well, you remember when we went to the children's ward to volunteer to play with the kids for that week? They want us to come back, and I was wondering if you were up for it._" Georgina said hopefully. Arthur felt his heart stop for a moment.

"_Artie?_" Georgina asked nervously.

"I'll be down in twenty minutes tops." Arthur replied. He heard Georgina squeal joyfully.

"_Thank you thank you __**thank you**__, Artie_! _I really appreciate it_!_ I'll see ya later_!" There was a _clack_ noise as Georgina hung up on Arthur. Alfred was giving Arthur a confused look.

"Dude, is there something else you're hiding from me?" Alfred asked.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to volunteer at the hospital in the children's ward?" Arthur asked in return. Alfred raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh? When?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Well, it was after my mum died you could say I was too depressed for my own good, and Georgina decided to take me to her usual visits there. I wasn't really keen on going, but then…" Arthur's voice trailed away.

"Then what?" Alfred asked.

"There was this little girl called Evangeline. She had these stunning, big turquoise blue eyes and the largest smile you could ever see in your life. She had a gift of cheering you up regardless." Arthur said with a large grin on his face. He could see Evangeline clearly in his mind's eye; a small, dainty blonde haired and only five years old at the time. Her eyes were a strange turquoise color, but it was in strange yet beautiful way. They always had a certain shine to them.

"Well, what happened to her?" Alfred asked quietly. Arthur's smile fell suddenly as he brought his knees up to his chin.

"She died. No-one bothered to tell me that she had a brain tumor." Arthur replied numbly into his knees. He closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered showing her a picture of Adelaide, and he remembered how she was fascinated by Adelaide's beauty.

_"Arthur, your mommy's really purty. I'll tell her that I said hi for you, 'kay?"_

Now that Arthur thought about it, he wondered why he didn't realize that something wrong with Evangeline.

"Sorry, man." Alfred mumbled.

"I've tried to avoid going there to stop getting to attached to them, but Georgina would keep putting my name in for being a volunteer there. I supposed that she was trying to cheer me up in a way." Arthur said admittedly. There was a moment of silence. And then…

"Artie, can I come with? I mean, if that's alright with you." Alfred asked. Arthur stared at him in shock.

"Of course you can, you daft arse!" Arthur replied.

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur was still shocked that Alfred wanted to come with him when they arrived outside the hospital.

"Artie, over here!" Georgina called. Arthur turned his head to see Georgina waving at him wearing a large overall coat and black jeans, although Arthur could see the now obvious baby bump. Arthur remembered how she was six months into her pregnancy.

"Wow, look at your belly! It's so big!"Alfred said in awe. Georgina blushed in embarrassment as Arthur slapped Alfred on the forehead hard.

"Alfred, don't be so insensitive!" Arthur snarled.

"Nah, it's fine Artie. Feli can't stop touching the bump." Georgina laughed.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"I don't know actually. Roma and I want a girl, but his parents want a boy. I think it's gonna be a girl though to be honest." Georgina said defiantly.

"Well let's hope it is a girl then for you." Arthur said sincerely.

"So, err, what do we do then with the kids?" Alfred asked.

"Well, we spend the day with them playing with them. Make the kids feel like they aren't diseased ridden. We make them feel… like any other kid." Georgina replied.

"And, you do this how often?" Alfred asked.

"Once a month, if I'm lucky." Georgina replied with a smile.

"Dude, that's awesome." Alfred said in awe. Georgina smiled at him as they reached the woman at the desk. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello there, sweetie. How's the little one?" The woman asked, glancing at Georgina's baby bump.

"It's fine. I bought my friends with me today." Georgina added with a grin.

"Ah, hello there Arthur! I haven't seen you in a long while."

"I had a nasty accident." Arthur replied. The woman grimaced slightly.

"Oh dear. Well, at least you're all patched up and back to normal. And _you're _Dr. Jones son. It's Alfred, right?" The woman asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Came to make a few more friends." Alfred said humbly.

"Well I'll let you through. I can trust these two with you." The woman chuckled. The three of them walked down the corridor.

"See ya later!" Georgina called to the woman at the desk. The woman waved back at them warmly.

"So, now what?" Alfred asked.

"I'll introduce you to the kids." Georgina stated. They reached the door that had the words 'PLAY ROOM' engraved above the doors. Georgina opened the door slowly.

"Hey everybody." Georgina said softly. Some children rushed towards and crowded around her excitedly hugging her legs.

"Georgie, why is your tummy bigger?" A little boy asked, poking her stomach lightly.

"I _told _you, I'm holding a baby in my tummy for a while." Georgina replied to him, tickling him under his chin.

"But _why_?" Another child asked with no hair and pale skin.

"You'll know one day." Georgina replied warmly. 'Yes,' Arthur thought to himself sadly, 'because you might not live to know.'

"I want to introduce you to someone new. This is Alfred, guys. I want you to be nice to him, okay?" Georgina said sternly. The children nodded excitedly, beaming at Alfred. Alfred smiled back nervously. Arthur saw that Alfred wasn't used to seeing children like how they were.

"Mister, can you help me and Mr. Snuffle with my coloring please?" A small voice from behind Alfred asked. Alfred turned around to see a girl with long brown hair, grey eyes and with severe burns on the left side of her face with a white bunny in her arms. Her arms were bandaged and she had a few bald patches. Alfred stared at her in awe for a second, but then crouched down so that he was eye level with her.

"Sure thing, beautiful. Lead the way." Alfred replied sweetly with a small smile. The little girl smiled widely at her, took his hand with her own small hand and led him towards a small coloring table.

"Wow, didn't expect that. I thought he'd be…" Arthur stopped talking, trying to think of the right word. Georgina laughed slightly.

"I know what ya mean." Georgina said.

"Arthur?" A gentle familiar voice called out from behind Arthur. Arthur turned around sharply to see a girl with auburn pigtails and hazel colored eyes. Arthur felt a grin stretch across his face as he went to pick her up.

"Hello there, Luna." Arthur said softly. Luna clung onto him tightly as Arthur held her supportively. He remembered when he first met Luna on the last day of November, as she kept saying she had two hundred days. At first, Arthur was confused. But then he realized. Two hundred days to live.

"I missed you a lot. What happened to you?" Luna asked.

"I, err, I got hurt really badly, so I couldn't visit you for a while." Arthur said sheepishly.

"Okey dokey then. Does that mean that you'll be here more often?" Luna asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I will. Do you honestly _think_ that anything could keep me away?" Arthur asked cheekily as he started tickling her. Luna giggled happily.

"Fifty six days now, Artie." Luna said softly. Arthur felt his heart drop suddenly. He pulled away slightly to look at Luna. Her eyes were sparkling at him as she grinned at him widely. Arthur smiled at her softly. He was trying very hard to not let the tears show as he patted Luna's cheek lightly.

"Well, let's make fifty six special days, shall we?"

* * *

_Even though I knew it was all in vain, _  
_I forced myself to myself to smile,_  
_even though I was already hurt. _  
_Within the untransmitted reality contains happiness but also strength. _  
_I can't stop my tears because my limbs hurt, they hurt. _  
_The dropped knife, I can no longer grip it.  
Rather than such a ending, I want to become bubbles. _  
_Be gone, disappear!_

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I guess this was inspired by that movie Shallow Hal. There's a scene where he meets Cadence after being turned into his shallow self and seeing her with those burns on her face, although he saw her as a normal looking girl before. Oh, and this part of the song (**Little Cry of the Abyss**) makes me think of the children. Hurting limbs, finding it hard to smile, not wanting to end in pain. Free like bubbles.

Well, I'm off,

PEACE, xoxo


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own an England. You may think I'm crazy, and yes I am. But he _does_ know how to do magic. Maybe he could teach me a few things and help me get into Hogwarts XD

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Dad, what's for dinner?" Alfred asked excitedly as he sat down on the sofa next to Arthur. Alfred and Arthur had just come back from visiting the children in the hospital and after a trip to McDonalds to grab a quick snack. Arthur scoffed mockingly. Adam laughed as he was sat in his armchair.

"Honestly, Alfred. We come back from McDonalds for you to have a Big Mac, and you ask what's for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"Dude, I can't help it if I'm hungry. Those kids in the hospital tired me out today." Alfred puffed.

"I take it you don't want to see them anymore." Arthur snapped. Alfred looked at him with a frown.

"Dude, are you crazy? I can't _wait _to see them again. Especially that girl with those burns on her face." Alfred said with a large grin on his face. The girl, who was called Adena, was actually pretty cool, and the burns weren't that bad once he got used to looking at them. He had a feeling that she was going to be his favorite kid to see.

"Well, I'm glad that you're taking time to see those kids, boys." Adam said with a grin. Alfred took a deep breath, and noticed that Arthur was looking at him intensively.

"Err, Dad. There's something I need to tell ya." Alfred said nervously.

"What is it, Alfred?" Adam asked.

"Well, err, it's kinda hard to explain. Um…" Alfred stammered. Adam looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Yes…?" Adam asked curiously.

"Well, ya know how I'm gay and all?" Alfred asked. Adam frowned at him.

"… Yes." Adam said. Alfred took another deep breath. He could do it, he could do it… it wasn't like it was a bad thing, dating Arthur. And Mattie already knew anyway, so it couldn't be so hard to tell his dad, right?

"I, err, kinda have a partner." Alfred gabbled. There, he said it! Alfred had finally got it off of his chest. He breathed out in relief; half of the confession was finally over. Adam raised his eyebrows at him in surprise.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Adam asked. Alfred nodded in response.

"Alright, who's the unfortunate guy?" Adam chuckled. Arthur's cheeks flushed pink as Alfred's face turned a traffic light red.

"He's err, standing right next to me." Alfred replied, nodding his head towards Arthur. Adam's eyebrows travelled further up his forehead as his eyes flickered between Alfred and Arthur constantly.

"Wait, so you, and Arthur… you two are a couple?" Adam asked. Both Alfred and Arthur nodded at him. Alfred waited in case Adam would suddenly explode on him. But he didn't explode on them. He wasn't even angry. He was laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe it. She was right." Adam chuckled in awe.

"Huh?" Alfred asked

"Your mom said that she'd put you two together. Something about you being close to each other quite a bit." Adam replied.

"So Amelie had an idea about Alfred and I being together?" Arthur asked with a small grin.

"Yeah, though I was starting to wonder myself if you two were together, especially with the way you look at Arthur, Alfred." Adam said admittedly. Alfred frowned.

"The way I look at him?" Alfred asked curiously.

"You have a bit of a smitten look when you're looking at him. As if you only wanted to just see Arthur and no-one else. Didn't ya notice, Artie?" Adam asked Arthur. Arthur's cheek went a scarlet red.

"Well, once or twice I've noticed." Arthur stammered, looking up at Alfred sheepishly. Alfred smiled at him and almost forgot that Adam was actually there. He couldn't help it that Arthur always made Alfred feel happy twenty four seven. Arthur was his sunshine; a pure source of joy.

"Well, I don't really mind that you two are together. Just as long as you two don't go at it like rabbits during mating season in your bedroom." Adam added nonchalantly. Alfred's face somehow went a deeper shade of red.

"_Dad_!" Alfred yelled in embarrassment. Adam laughed.

"I'm joking Alfred, I'm joking!" Adam guffawed. There was a sudden blare of violins playing from Adam's pocket which made Alfred frown. It wasn't his mom's ringtone (which happened to be warning sirens), he knew that for a fact. Adam frowned, pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey there Meg." Adam said with a large grin. Adam's smile fell slightly.

"Huh? Say that again, I don't think I heard you right. I thought you just…" Adam's voice trailed away, his face wearing a shocked look. Which was then replaced with rage.

"_WHAT_? T-There has to be some kind of mistake, Meg. Are you absolutely _sure_- _WHAT_? _Over my dead body_!" Adam yelled furiously, bouncing onto his feet.

"Dad, what's going on?" Alfred asked.

"You're not joking… Jesus Christ… OK, I'll see you later about it." Adam said tiredly. He hung up on Mattie's mom, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Arthur and Alfred glanced at each other for a moment, and then Arthur turned his head to Adam.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Well, err, that was Meg on the phone. It was about your dad, Artie." Adam said in a sorrowful tone. Arthur's face went white instantly.

"What about him?" Arthur asked, trembling. His voice seemed to have been turned down in volume.

"Well, for some _backwards_ reason, the police haven't sent him to prison." Adam replied. Arthur's eyes widened his body now rigid. Alfred frowned.

"I don't get it, Dad. I mean, what do you mean the police haven't sent him to prison? I thought he _was_ in prison." Alfred said. Adam shook his head at him.

"What I mean is that the retarded social services found no reason to send Arthur's dad to jail. They've said that he's done nothing wrong." Adam said bitterly. Alfred's mind clicked suddenly.

"You mean that… that they're letting him walk away scotch free?" Arthur asked numbly, eyes wide in fear. Adam nodded solemnly.

"Yes And what's worse is that he wants custody over you and Peter." Adam added. Alfred jumped to his feet, his eyes blazing and gleaming with fury.

"Over my dead body." Alfred snarled acidly. Arthur sunk back into the sofa, his eyes unfocused and distant. Alfred kissed Arthur on the forehead softly.

"Artie, it's gonna be alright. Do ya think that Mattie's mom could do something about all of this?" Alfred asked, turning to face Adam.

"Well, she told me that she sent a letter of approval about Arthur and Peter living with us and a letter about how Arthur's said wasn't fit to look after them. But her boss for some reason turned it down." Adam said in disbelief.

"_How_? Isn't Mattie's mom like, the head or something?" Alfred asked nervously as Arthur stood up slowly. Adam shook his head.

"No, she's second in command in a way. The big boss was the one who turned her letter away." Adam said in a hollow voice. Alfred turned his head to see Arthur looking out of the window, his eyes dazed and glazed over. Alfred approached him slowly and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder lightly.

"Artie?" Alfred asked quietly. Arthur didn't even acknowledge him. It was as if Arthur was under some kind of trance.

"Alfred, take Arthur outside in the backyard for a bit. He doesn't look too good." Adam said softly. Alfred looked at him for a second and nodded. He grabbed Arthur's hand gently and tugged at Arthur's arm. Arthur followed him blindly as Alfred led him outside to the backyard.

The backyard was pretty big, with a pond and a large tree with a small tree house that belonged to Alfred and Matthew before Peter took over it. Alfred and Arthur started walking around the garden slowly in silence.

"Artie, I know it's gonna turn out well in the end." Alfred said determinedly.

"How do you know? You don't know what my dad could do. He could twist anything around to get what he wants." Arthur said softly, shaking his head slowly. Alfred embraced Arthur suddenly, which caught Arthur off guard.

"Listen, there's no way that my mom and dad will let that dick come anywhere near you and Peter. We'll make sure that you two won't end up with him. Now while I'm around." Alfred said defiantly. He felt Arthur trembling again and he embraced Alfred.

"You know what Alfred; I've never been so scared in my life." Arthur said softly, clutching onto Alfred's shirt tightly. Alfred felt his heart shatter. Arthur was terrified out of his mind. Alfred could tell by the way he was acting. Usually Arthur was stern or bossy or sometimes very romantic. But now… it was as if Arthur had reverted into a childlike state. Something that Alfred wasn't use to.

* * *

Just when you all thought that everything was going swimmingly. Then something like THIS happens.

The vlogging channel has 16 subscribers now! You guys are truly awesome! Oh, and don't forget to keep voting for the next pairing and for the OC-competition-thingy-that-really-is-quite-confusing XD

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a France. Mainly because he could give me more romantic tips and teach me funny French stuff :D

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"_WHAT_?" Matthew yelled in shock. He was in the living room with Alfred, Adam and Maguerite, hearing the news that Allistor was let go innocent. Matthew was staring at all of them, waiting for them to burst out laughing and saying that they were only joking.

"Dude, I told you that Mattie wasn't going to take it well." Alfred grumbled in a matter of fact tone. Matthew shook his head at them, confused.

"T-This can't be right! There's no way!" Matthew said defiantly. There was no way that… that _monster_ could be seen as someone who was innocent. There was no way in anybody's right state of mind.

"Matthew, they rejected my letter." Maguerite said in a tired tone.

"There has to be something behind this. There has to be."

"No, it's social services being dicktards and wusspusses. No offense, Meg." Alfred added quickly to Maguerite. Maguerite shook her head.

"None taken, Alfred. I second what you said. It's disgusting what they've just done." marguerite spat furiously.

"Was Allistor ever in prison in the first place?" Matthew asked.

"They told me that he was under house arrest. He was under constant surveillance." Maguerite replied. Matthew started pacing the room. Of course, Allistor must have been on his best behavior under surveillance, but why would the number one boss just turn Maguerite's letter away so carelessly? Someone must have been very fond of Allistor if they thought that he was innocent with so much proof of him being nothing but pure evil. Suddenly, a very crazy idea hatched in Matthew's head.

"Does the big boss have any type of relationship with Allistor?" Matthew asked

"Huh? What are you sayin', Mattie?" Adam asked.

"What if Allistor bribed his way out of trouble? Or if he had someone close working on his case?" Matthew added. Adam scoffed slightly.

"Impossible. They wouldn't have gotten away with it." Adam said boldly.

"Well, social services these days usually don't step up to the plate as they used to. This situation is a perfect example." Maguerite commented.

"So what you're trying to say is, is that maybe Artie's dad bribed someone to say that he was off the hook?" Alfred asked. Matthew shrugged his shoulders. It was very unlikely for Allistor to send a direct message to the main boss to let him off the hook. He could have had a note passed onto someone to give the boss, or…

"Well, I don't know. I don't think that they would be able… to…" Another idea was being hatched.

"Matthew, dear, what are you thinking?" Maguerite asked.

"Tampering…" Matthew muttered.

"Excuse me?" Maguerite asked in surprise.

"What did the boss say about your letter, mom? What did he say exactly?" Matthew asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he said that it was a waste of his time." Maguerite replied with a bitter aftertaste to it.

"What if someone tampered with your letter?" Matthew asked again impatiently.

"It's very unlikely-" Maguerite started slowly.

"But not impossible?" Matthew pressed on. Maguerite pondered for a moment.

"Well, it's very nearly impossible. But they would have to be very clever and cunning to not be caught by someone doing that." Maguerite replied honestly enough.

"So, someone either tampered with the letter, or someone was bribed. Any other crazy messed up theories?" Alfred asked in a mocking tone.

"Alfred-" Matthew started.

"Mattie, right now, I would want nothing more than that dick to be hanged or get the electric chair at the very least." Alfred snapped acidly.

"I know you're angry, Alfred-" Matthew started softly.

"Mattie, I'm fucking _pissed off_. Maybe she didn't include every single little detail! Have you ever thought of that?" Alfred asked, pointing at Maguerite suddenly who looked taken aback. Adam slapped Alfred's hand away from Maguerite's face.

"Alfred, that's enough! I will not have you blaming Maguerite." Adam said in a raised voice. Alfred glared at them for a few moments, and then made his way towards the door.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check on Artie." Alfred said darkly, swinging the door behind him. He strode out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Meg, I am so sorry." Adam said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. At first I thought it _was _my fault why this happened all of a sudden. But I would never have made a mistake _this_ big before in my entire life." Maguerite said quietly. Adam placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, it alright. It's not your fault." Adam said sincerely. Matthew looked at Adam and Maguerite as they stared at each other. He was wondering why Adam ever left Maguerite when it was very clear that he still loved her. And Maguerite seemed to harbor _some_ feeling for Adam also. So why choose Amelie over Maguerite?

"It's getting pretty late. Mattie, I'm just gonna see your mom out, 'kay?" Adam said to Matthew. Matthew nodded and watched the two of them leave together and waited for a few seconds before following them. He hid behind a large potted plant as his eyes laid on Adam and Maguerite.

"I'll do everything I can to help." Adam said in a helpful tone. Maguerite shook her head at him.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll just have to take this higher if my boss won't put him in prison." Maguerite said defiantly. Adam chuckled slightly, making Maguerite look at him with a confused look.

"Listen, I just want to say thanks, for everything I mean. I haven't seen Matt so happy in his life." Adam said admittedly. Matthew felt his heart beat faster. Yes, he had been a lot more cheerful lately, mainly because he realised that he and Maguerite had quite a bit in common. And Kumakichi had a liking for Maguerite as well.

"Adam, he's trying to tell us something." Maguerite said in a knowingly tone.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"It's as if he can't get it out right. Yesterday he said 'Mom, would you still love me if-' and then he stopped. I just hope he isn't doing anything severe to himself." Maguerite said. Matthew felt as if he was slapped in the face. He remembered when he tried to tell Maguerite that he was gay, but for some reason, the words stopped in midair. There was a sly voice in the back of his head saying that she'd hate him if he told her.

"Who, Mattie? Nah, Mattie ain't got anything to hide, right Mattie?" Adam asked, looking at Matthew directly behind the potted plant. Matthew stepped away from behind it slowly.

"How did you…" Matthew asked in awe.

"I told you, I've got eyes in the back of my head." Adam replied in a jolly tone, tapping the back of his head.

"Or mom probably gave me away." Matthew added as Maguerite smirked.

"You know, Mattie tells me how you take him to these cool places and I'm starting to get a little bit envious. So how about we go ice skating next Saturday?"

"I can't go next Saturday. I, err, I have to go over Gilbert's house and help him with his assignment."

"Well, we could go on the Sunday. Sound good to you?"

"I would love to." Maguerite said in a humble tone, cheeks going pink. She kissed Matthew on the cheek and hugged him before walking out of the house. Adam waved at her with a large grin.

"See ya at the ice rink next Sunday then!" Adam called after her. Maguerite turned her head to him and waved back shyly.

"Your mom's amazing, ya know. Such a hard working woman." Adam said in a wistful tone, staring into space dreamily.

"Dad, do you still love her?" Matthew asked quietly. Adam frowned slightly as he closed the door gently.

"I'll always love her, mainly because I got you as an early birthday present." Adam said with a chuckle, ruffling Matthew's hair playfully. Adam smiled widely.

"But, I must admit, seeing her again sure has made me feel a lot better. I didn't want to think that she died why she never came to see you, and I was hoping she wasn't trying to abandon you." Adam added softly.

"Would she have done that?" Matthew asked nervously. Adam shook his head frantically.

"No, of course not. I mean, when you were born, she got a little bit ill, so I took you off of her hands so she could get better, and she said that she was gonna take you back as soon as she recovered. But, ya know she came back; just that Amelie told her you were dead." Adam added with a bitter tone.

"Does Amelie realize that you know about what she said, yet?" Matthew asked out of curiosity. Adam chuckled darkly.

"Please, she's a thick as an oak tree trunk. But let her think that her great secret is just between her and Meg. Karma will come and bite her in the butt eventually." Adam said in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

Didn't update last night mainly because I've found that that my granddad might not have cancer. Oh no, he **definitely **has cancer. My mum was in denial and told me he might not have cancer because she refuses to believe it. Oh, and he has to have an operation to see if he needs chemo **on my birthday**. Oh joys, now not only do I have to **fear for my results**, but pray that the cancer isn't fucking **terminal** and that it doesn't kill my teddy bear granddad.

You probably don't want to hear that, but I just need to tell people, even if they have no idea who I am. And my awesome friends are on holiday now so I have no-one else except for the interwebs.

Man, I just really need a hug ;_;


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a China. I mean, come on, he's obsessed with Hello Kitty! Who wouldn't want a guy who's obsessed with Hello Kitty?

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Hey there, Birdie!" Gilbert said excitedly, hugging Matthew tightly and spinning him around on the spot. Matthew squealed slightly as he laughed lightly. Gilbert set Matthew down on the floor gently, but still held him closely to him, snaking his arms around Matthew's hips. Matthew hooked his arms around Gilbert's neck with a smile on his face.

"Were you waiting for me to arrive?" Matthew asked softly, tilting his head slightly. Gilbert smiled at him lightly and gave Matthew a peck on his lips. Matthew felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and felt his cheeks reddening as Gilbert closed the door with his foot when they were inside.

"Well, I was waitin' here for you from last night." Gilbert said nonchalantly. Matthew raised his eyebrows at him.

"You slept by the door last night?" Matthew asked, feeling guilty that Gilbert slept by the front door just to see him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep to be honest." Gilbert confessed with a chuckle. Matthew put his hands on his hips and gave Gilbert an accusing look.

"Gil, you should sleep on a bed next time. What if you woke up with a bad back?" Matthew suggested in an angry tone. Gilbert laughed in a jolly way and hugged Matthew tightly as Matthew started to squirm as he couldn't breathe.

"Aww, you're so cute when you worry about me! It makes me very happy." Gilbert cooed in a happy tone, squeezing Matthew tighter. Oh maple, Matthew never thought that a bear hug could actually _kill_ someone!

"Gilbert, are you trying to squeeze this person until he goes blue?" A voice asked suddenly. Gilbert released Matthew suddenly, and Matthew gasped suddenly.

"Ah, Birdie, this is my little bruder , Luddie. He's in our grade, he's just hard to spot; it's like playing _Where's Wally_! Luddie, meet my Birdie!" Gilbert said defiantly. Matthew looked up to see a tall boy with blonde hair that was neatly combed back and bright blue eyes that had a stern glare to them. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and green trousers. The boy rolled his eyes at Gilbert in an annoyed manner.

"It's _Ludwig_, not that stupid little nickname he gives me." Ludwig said, sticking his hand out at Matthew. Matthew grabbed his hand timidly as he shook his hand.

"I'm Matthew."

"You are on the ice hockey team, ja? You are who they call the _Silent Demon_?" Ludwig asked. Matthew's eyes widened. He had gotten that name when he was greatly annoyed at Alfred about something or other when he was practicing, and one of his team mates made him lose his temper and hit the hockey puck so hard that it made a hole in the back of the goal. Which was made of plastic.

"How did you-?" Matthew asked quietly. Gilbert snickered loudly.

"Kesesese, I had to tell him Birdie." Gilbert laughed. Ludwig rolled his eyes at him again. Matthew tried to not stare at Ludwig too much. The two of them couldn't be brothers. Gilbert had completely different features than to Ludwig. Unless of course Ludwig took after his father or his mother. Or he could have been adopted. There was a sudden sound of bells as Ludwig reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Ja, what is? Ludwig asked. There was a pause, which was followed by Ludwig sighing heavily whilst rubbing his forehead.

"_Mein Gott, _Feliciano, you should know how to tie your own shoelaces! ... _NIEN, I will not tie it for you_!" Ludwig snarled loudly, walking away from a guffawing Gilbert up the stairs. Matthew shook his head at Gilbert. After Gilbert stopped laughing and calmed down, he started fingering Matthew's red and white satchel.

"What's in your bag, Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

"Stuff to help with our English assignment." Matthew replied. Gilbert looked up at him with a sort of grimace on his face.

"_Huh_? You were actually _serious_ about that? Awh man, I was hoping to have a go at some-" Gilbert groaned.

"Have a go at what, Gilbert?" Another voice asked curiously. Matthew turned his head to see a slender woman with white hair that had silver highlights with gleaming red eyes, wearing a black blouse and a white pencil skirt.

"Nothing, _meine Dame_." Gilbert recited in a dull tone. The woman looked at Matthew in slight awe.

"Who's this?" The woman asked with a smile. Gilbert smiled at Matthew cheekily.

"This is Matthew. Matthew, meet my mother Lieselotte." Gilbert said with a smile. Lieselotte placed her hand out at Matthew with her own smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Matthew said, shaking Lieselotte's hand in a friendly way. She also had a black eagle tattoo on her hand that stood out on her pale skin. For a moment, Matthew wondered why she was dressed in black and white. But he remembered how Gilbert said that his mother was very proud of her Prussian blood. Her clothes and her tattoo tried to represent the Prussian flag.

"What's this? A friend of Gilbert's with some manners! I would have thought he'd be a bit of a flirt like your _other_ friend Francis." Lieselotte chuckled. Gilbert rolled his eyes at her in an embarrassed manner as Matthew surpassed a smile.

"Well I have to leave for work; don't forget what I told you, Gil. I'm glad to have met you, Matthew." Lieselotte said in a friendly tone as she opened the front door. She waved at Gilbert just before she closed the door behind her.

"She seems… interesting." Matthew chuckled. Gilbert nodded and grabbed Matthew's hand as he led him up the stairs.

"C'mon, let's get on with the assignment then. The sooner it's out of the way, the better." Gilbert said. Matthew found himself being dragged into Gilbert's room, which had a black and white theme to it. There was a bed with a black eagle on a white background, and the walls were white trimmed with black.

"You have a lot of references to the Prussian kingdom, eh?" Matthew said, sitting on the floor and taking out his textbook.

"Yeah, my mom told me we're descendants from Old Fritz, one of the Prussian kings! How cool is that?" Gilbert asked excitedly, sitting next to Matthew. Matthew chuckled as he took out his half finished assignment, with Gilbert grabbing a fresh piece of paper to _start_ his assignment. After an hour of writing and exchanging notes (which were mainly Matthew's notes), Gilbert looked at Matthew intensely.

"Birdie, could you do something for me?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not doing it for you." Matthew said absentmindedly, writing a few extra notes for Gilbert.

"Nah, it's got nothin' to do with the assignment." Gilbert said in a reassuring tone. Matthew stopped writing and looked at Gilbert with a confused look on his face.

"Well, what is it then?" Matthew asked. Gilbert grinned at Matthew devilishly.

"Have you even given a guy a hand job?" Gilbert asked in a low voice. Matthew's face went a very bright red, his curl suddenly crooked.

"I haven't, and if you want me to give you a hand job, you'll end up without _deine fünf Metern_." Matthew said darkly. Gilbert's face went a shade lighter than his own skin color he was that pale.

"Not my _fünf Metern_!" Gilbert gasped. Matthew laughed at Gilbert's face it was so priceless. Gilbert rolled on top of Matthew who exclaimed in shock whilst laughing. Gilbert chuckled lightly as he brushed Matthew's hair from his face.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Mattie." Gilbert muttered sweetly. Matthew smiled gently as his cheeks went pink.

"_Je t'aime_, Gilbert." Matthew uttered. Gilbert smiled again as he kissed Matthew on the forehead.

"Does your mom know about us?" Matthew asked slowly, sitting up slightly. Gilbert laughed suddenly.

"Yeah, why do you think she's gone to work? She's thinks were going at it like dogs on heat." Gilbert added, answering his own question. Matthew's eyes widened suddenly.

"_WHAT_?" Matthew exclaimed loudly.

"Uh-huh, she told me to use a condom with you when we have sex today. She can predict the future." Gilbert added smoothly, kissing Matthew on the lips suddenly. Matthew was caught off guard by this, but found himself kissing Gilbert back passionately. Gilbert always had a thing to make Matthew _need_ him somehow. Gilbert started kissing Matthew's neck tenderly, causing Matthew to cry out.

"W-Wait a minute, there's going to be no sex today! Not for a long while!" Matthew stammered. Gilbert looked at him with a frown.

"Well, _when_ can I bang you?" Gilbert groaned. Matthew frowned. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn't want to have sex with Gilbert, but he would like to keep his virginity for as long as he could. But he knew that Gilbert enjoyed challenges to win whatever he wanted.

"How about when we graduate? _That_ means you have to do well in your studies from now on." Matthew added, making Gilbert frown at him miserably.

"_Biirrddiieeeee_!" Gilbert wailed. Matthew chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure the awesome Gilbert could do that, eh?" Matthew asked in a seductive tone. Gilbert grinned and kissed Matthew on the lips heavily. Sometimes, Matthew absolutely _loved _teasing Gilbert.

"You can be a fucking bitch sometimes, ya know… but I accept your challenge." Gilbert said after a pause. Matthew smiled, although there was a nagging voice in the back of his head. He could kiss his virginity goodbye at the end of next year.

* * *

So many of you have been so supportive by sending me good luck wishes for my granddad. I just want to say thank you so much for everything. It means a lot to me. But I'm a tad bit worried because they've pushed the tests to see if he needs chemo back (I think it's back) to **tomorrow**. I just hope its not too advanced (\ ; n ; )\

Anywho, thank you so much for the nice things you're sending to me. I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart.

But on a different matter, I'm going to start a new fanfiction, which is a Hetalia x Ib crossover. The game is bloody awesome (almost as awesome as Prussia), and in a way it reminds me of HetaOni. I'll be uploading it probably today or tomorrow, and it'll be a weekly thing, like every Sunday. That means that this fanfiction won't be updated on Sundays, but it will be for the rest of the week. I hope you guys will like it, give it a read, tell your friends and play the game. I'll even be doing a Let's Play on my vlogging channel soon!

... I'm just casually advertising myself a bit too much, aren't I? XD

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Prussia.

Do I really need to say why I would like to own my own Prussia?

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"Meg, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? Going out with Adam and your little son I mean. I mean, I'm sure you said that Amelie is possibly out to get you, right?" Maguerite's assistant asked nervously. Her assistant had pale brown hair and dark amber eyes, wearing a neat white shirt and a grey pencil skirt with a folder on her lap and was a few years younger than Maguerite. Maguerite sighed in frustration.

"I flew you over here to help me with the Kirkland boys, not to lecture me about me meeting up with Adam and Matthew." Maguerite snapped. Maguerite's assistant shifted under her gaze.

"Sorry, but you seem so determined to look good when you're going ice skating. You do realise that it's not a date, right?" Her assistant asked nervously. Maguerite looked down on her clothes. She was wearing a red long sleeved jumper and her best white trousers that had a red rose pattern up the side with black boots that were under the trousers.

"Of course I do! What would make you say that?" Maguerite exclaimed.

"Meg, you've got your hair done up as if you're ready to go to a dance club." Her assistant pointed out meekly, gesturing to Maguerite's tight curls that clustered around on her shoulders elegantly. Maguerite sighed in frustration, combed her curls out thoroughly and put her hair in a high pony tail. She glared at her assistant darkly.

"Happy?" Maguerite snapped impatiently.

"You should never fall in love with a married man. You _know _that from the last time you got caught up with him." Her assistant said tiredly. Maguerite felt her cheeks flush red with sudden annoyance. There was only one person who would have told anyone that.

"Is that what Amelie told you? Because from what _Adam_ told me during that period, he had already ended the engagement with her at the time." Maguerite said icily, snatching her black bag from the bedside table.

"Look, even though I work for you, I can't help but be her sister ya know." Her assistant said hotly. Maguerite sighed in frustration. She remembered years ago when her assistant told her that she had a lovely sister whose son turned five in July. Maguerite had grown fond of her assistant and asked if she had a photo of her young nephew. Maguerite was shocked and angry to see that her 'lovely' sister happened to be Amelie.

"I know, I know… look, I just need you to see if my letter got tampered with along the way to our boss, or if Allistor Kirkland has any connections with anyone who works with us." Maguerite said to her for the fifth time that evening. Although she had to go out with Adam and Matthew, Maguerite was determined to figure out how on earth her letter was tampered with. And the possibility that Allistor could know someone in her workplace and persuade to make them think that Allistor was innocent.

"Fine, fine, I'll try my best to find out. But I doubt that Allistor would have any contacts with anyone _inside_." Her assistant said slowly.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll be back at ten at the very latest, Emily." Maguerite said, heading towards the hotel door.

"Meg… please don't get yourself hurt by him." Emily said gently. Maguerite froze on the spot for a moment. Her mind went numb for a few seconds.

"I won't." Maguerite said in a simple tone. She closed the door behind her firmly as she made her way down the corridor. She understood what Emily was trying to say. Emily was a much kinder person than Amelie of course, and was shocked when she found out what happened between Amelie, Maguerite and Adam.

As Maguerite climbed into the taxi to the ice skating rink, Maguerite tidied her hair slightly, checked her breath, and fixed her sleeves so that they didn't look so uneven. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. Maguerite had to remind herself that she wasn't going to on a date with Adam. Adam was a married man. She was only going to spend more time with Matthew.

"Hey there, Meg! I already got our tickets to get in." Adam said excitedly, passing Maguerite her own ticket as soon as she arrived. Maguerite frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that, I was going to pay for… where's Matthew?" Maguerite asked, looking around for Matthew. Had he gone the bathroom?

"There he is, over there on the ice." Adam said, pointing at the ice rink. Maguerite turned her head to see Matthew skating on the ice at a fast speed with his arms behind his back. Maguerite watched as Matthew slowly put his arms out as he glided across the ice with ease and saw him leap into the air. He spun in the air once just before he landed on the ice and glided backwards on the ice. Maguerite stared at Matthew in awe as he turned around and continued skating as if nothing happened, with people on the rink watching Matthew with open mouths.

"Wow…" Maguerite said quietly. Adam smiled lightly.

"I know, right? I mean, I know he's on the ice hockey team and all, but he looks like he's a professional figure skater." Adam said in amazement.

"Does he show any interest in figure skating?" Maguerite asked casually.

"Well, a bit, but he's more for ice hockey. He says it's a good way for him to calm down." Adam said admittedly. He looked down at Maguerite with a large grin on his face.

"Well, let's get on the ice!" Adam laughed. Maguerite nodded with a small giggle as she followed Adam to the desk to give in her ticket and get a pair of skates from the desk. She laced her skates on and tied them on securely and made her towards the ice rink which was slowly beginning to be more crowded.

"Are you ready to see my amazing and stupendous ice skating skills?" Adam asked boastfully. Maguerite didn't try to disguise her scoff.

"Adam, last time I remember you ice skating was when you only managed to stand still without falling over." Maguerite commented smoothly, remembering how Adam would always fall over after standing still for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll have you know that- _Waugh_!" Adam cried, falling on his backside almost as soon as he stepped on the ice. Maguerite laughed loudly. Adam hadn't changed at all, not one bit.

"So, is this your _amazing and stupendous_ ice skating?" Maguerite laughed, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"Hehe, well, I suppose I could do with some more practise." Adam said uncertainly, grabbing the side of the ice rink tightly as he began pulling himself up slowly. Maguerite shook her head at him.

"Come here, I'll help you up." Maguerite said, grabbing Adam's hand. She felt her heart quicken as she pulled him up slowly. Adam's cheeks went a pale pink which made Maguerite's heart do a back flip. Maguerite saw Matthew skating towards them gracefully and quickly.

"Dad, are you alright?" Matthew asked.

"I'm fine Mattie, your mom made me lose my intense focus." Adam said airily.

"I beg your pardon?" Maguerite asked with a chuckle. Adam smiled.

"You two go on ahead, I'll hold onto the side. You know, to find my feet." Adam said as his feel slipped underneath him slightly. Maguerite shook her head at him.

"Suit yourself." Maguerite said. She looked at Matthew who nodded back at her, and the two of them started to glide across the ice together.

"Mom, did you use to do ice skating?" Matthew asked, watching Maguerite's feet as she would sometimes twirl on the spot. Maguerite nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I used to do figure skating classes before I met your father. That was how we met really; I had finished my routine and your father was standing behind the barrier and asked me if I was as cool as I was on the ice in person." Maguerite replied.

"That must have been a turn-off." Matthew chuckled softly.

"It was at first, especially with his other terrible pick up lines, but gradually I warmed up to it. So Matthew, I never knew you could do the Lutz jump." Maguerite said with a hint of surprise to her tone. Matthew blushed lightly.

"Well, it's my favourite jump, really. Dad use to make me do ice skating lessons as a kid, and my teacher taught me a few figure skating moves. Not much of a big deal though, really." Matthew said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You seem to have a knack for it. Why don't you do both? You could do figure skating during the weekend." Maguerite suggested.

"I can't. Everyone will probably think I'm gay." Matthew grumbled. Maguerite couldn't help but shake her head. Honestly, was figure skating for boys really that feminine?

"Matthew, being a figure skater doesn't make you gay." Maguerite said truthfully.

"Well, Dad wouldn't like it if I was gay." Matthew said in a sorrowful voice.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Matthew. And besides, if he's fine with Alfred being gay, he should be fine with you being gay as well." Maguerite said determinedly. Matthew stopped skating suddenly. He looked up at Maguerite with a guilt ridden face.

"So, if I said I was gay, you wouldn't mind?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Matthew, if you're gay, I can just say that my uncle was gay and that you inherited it off of him. But you're my only son, and as long as you met someone in your life and they make you happy, then I'd be more than happy to accept the fact that you're gay." Maguerite said defiantly.

"I didn't say I _was_ gay." Matthew stammered defensively, his face going pink.

"Really? Then why is that albino boy over there waving at you holding a white bear with a red scarf?" Maguerite asked curiously, looking at the white haired red eyed boy who was waving at Matthew energetically whilst clutching the bear on his arms tightly. Matthew turned his head to the boy and went red in the face suddenly.

"I'm gonna kill him one of these days…" Matthew grumbled. Maguerite chuckled softly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Maguerite asked curiously. Matthew's cheeks flushed a bright red as he nodded slowly.

"Go on, I'll help your father up. He looks like he's having a hard time standing still as it is." Maguerite added, glancing at Adam as he clung onto the side for dear life. Matthew hesitated for a second, and then quickly glided towards the boy. Maguerite smiled at him before making her way towards Adam.

"Do you need help?" Maguerite asked in a friendly tone. Adam shook his head at her, a look of determination on his face.

"No, no, I'm just _fine_." Adam said determinedly, holding onto the side tightly. Maguerite shook her head at him. He was going to fall if he wasn't careful. Maguerite turned so her back was facing Adam and grabbed his hands.

"What the-?" Adam asked in shock. Maguerite placed Adam's hands on her waist firmly and heard him breath in sharply.

"Now, just hold onto my waist and I'll help you glide along with me, alright?" Maguerite asked. She heard Adam gulp loudly.

"L-Like this?" Adam said uncertainly, wrapping his arms around Maguerite's face. Maguerite nodded as her face flushed a peach pink. The two of them skated around the edge of the ice rink a good seven times, with Adam at some times clinging onto Maguerite tightly. On the eight time, Maguerite felt Adam's grip slacken suddenly

"See, I think you're getting the hang of it now. Now let go and see if you can do it on your own." Maguerite said softly, slowly untwining herself from Adam. After a few seconds of some silence between them, Maguerite turned around to see Adam slowly skating towards her.

"There you go, you're doing it now." Maguerite said happily, watching Adam slowly move his feet as he skated. Adam smiled widely.

"Thanks, Meg." Adam said kindly, hugging marguerite closely to him. Maguerite felt her cheeks redden and her insides flutter around madly. This wasn't good, oh no, this wasn't good at all. Adam looked at Maguerite, his eyes twinkling at her. She felt suddenly dizzy, her head was spinning, heart hammering, her thoughts now all jumbled up.

Maguerite Williams found herself falling in love with a married man.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I've had a bit on my mind, and I got my exam results coming out this Thursday. Plus I haven't actually been _motivated_ to do this fanfiction, like I can't really be bothered with it. I think it's starting to get too long for its own good...


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Russia. He's as scary as hell, but he would make an excellent bodyguard. I mean, I would be scared of a guy who had a pickaxe with him whilst chanting "kol kol kol..."

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Arthur was suddenly woken up at five o'clock in the morning on a Saturday for some bizarre reason. Arthur saw his phone light up suddenly as the sound of the Doctor Who theme song blared from his cell phone. Arthur frowned to himself, wondering why Georgina would be calling him at such a ridiculous time. Arthur reached for his cell phone and answered immediately.

"Georgina, what's wrong?" Arthur mumbled.

"_Hey there, Artie-_" Georgina started apologetically. Arthur suddenly heard Natalie screaming from the other side of the phone.

"_The actual __**fuck**__? You are actually calling that- I don't fucking __**care**__ Roma if you're not comfortable! S.T.F.U. or G.T.F.O_!" Natalie bellowed furiously. There was the sound of screeching tires and for some reason the sound of Roma screaming in fear. Arthur frowned.

"What on earth…?" Arthur asked. Just what was going on where Georgina was?

"_Look, I'm really sorry that I called you so late, but I need you to come with me to the hospital right now. You know Luna?"_ Georgina asked. Arthur sat up bolt right in his bed.

"Yes, why?" Arthur asked suddenly wide awake. 'Please don't let her be dead,' Arthur thought to himself desperately, 'please, for the love of God.'

"_Well, her parents called me saying that she was going to have an operation for something and she wanted to see us before she- __**NAT LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU ALMOST RAN THAT OLD LADY OVER**_!" Georgina shrieked suddenly.

"_Twenty points for knocking the bitch over_!" Natalie laughed madly from the same end as Georgina.

"Look, just what is going on?" Arthur asked. He was wondering if he was still dreaming, that he was still asleep in his bed and that this was just some messed up dream.

"_Oh, we're nearly outside yours and Alfred's house_! _Perfect_!" Georgina said happily.

"Now wait a minute!" Arthur exclaimed in a confused voice. Georgina hung up on him. Arthur stared at his cell phone with a confused look on his face. Arthur didn't notice his bedroom door open until he saw Alfred's silhouette in the doorway with an exhausted look on his face.

"Dude, who was that?" Alfred grumbled tiredly.

"Georgina. She wants me to go the hospital with her." Arthur replied.

"Huh? It's not the baby, is it? You told me the baby was due in July." Alfred said with a frown on his face. Arthur nodded.

"It is. It's about Luna." Arthur said, his stomach churning slightly.

"Hmm? Why, what's wrong with Luna?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Something about her having an operation, I don't really know mainly because Natalie almost ran someone over." Arthur replied. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, what…?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Arthur said admittedly. Just as Alfred made his way to leave the room, there was the sudden sound of a car horn blaring loudly out of nowhere. Alfred jumped slightly, frowning again.

"Who the hell is that? They're gonna wake up the whole street!" Alfred said in an agitated tone, making his way down the corridor. Arthur followed Alfred until they reached the front door. Arthur grasped the door handle and opened the door to see Georgina standing there, a very visible apologetic look on her face.

"I am so sorry about all of this hassle, Arthur." Georgina said whilst bowing slightly. Arthur looked over her shoulder to see a very small Mini the colour of bleached aqua.

"Can you just please tell me what is going on here?" Arthur asked. There was another sound of a car horn.

"Just get your coats on and get in the _fucking_ car!" Natalie yelled furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with Nat?" Alfred asked. Georgina ignored him and gave Arthur a desperate, pleading look. Arthur sighed heavily. He could never be harsh to a girl. He was a gentleman after all.

"Fine, I'll get my coat… I don't even know why I'm doing this anyways." Arthur mumbled to himself as he turned away from Georgina who was squealing joyfully. Alfred watched Arthur as he went towards the coat room and put his overcoat on (which always made Arthur think of David Tennant for some reason).

"Can I come with ya, Artie?" Alfred asked suddenly from behind Arthur. Arthur turned to him with a frown.

"You _do_ realise that Natalie's in the car do you?" Arthur asked. Alfred folded his arms at Arthur.

"Well, do you think that me leaving you with a pissed off Nat is a good idea?" Alfred asked. Arthur frowned again.

"Point taken." Arthur said admittedly. Alfred grinned widely and went to grab his old jacket. The two of them left the house (not before scribbling a quick note of where they went), and walked towards the car with Georgina. To Arthur's bemusement, he saw Nyisha of all people sleeping in the front of the car, a very agitated Natalie, and Roma who looked as if he was going to throw up. Arthur also noted that there were only five seats in the car.

"Do you think we'll be able to fit in the car?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Well, I have an idea!" Alfred said with a bright grin on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"Your ideas never work you daft sod." Arthur said slyly. Alfred just his tongue out at him.

"It will work this time!" Alfred said defiantly.

"_CAN YOU JUST GET IN THE FUCKING CAR?!_" Natalie bellowed. Arthur flinched at her voice. He still had no idea what on earth was happening. Or why he was going along with this with Georgina.

.

The car ride was indeed uneventful. With Arthur squeezed in tightly between Roma and Alfred, Georgina on Roma's lad and Natalie and Nyisha in the two front seats, Arthur was surprised that the police didn't pull them over yet for unsafe driving.

"Nat, can you please slow down?" Nyisha said, clinging onto her chair seat firmly. Arthur still didn't fully understand why Nyisha was there in the first place. Natalie glared at her menacingly. She looked as if she was ready to kill someone very soon.

"Just shut it, Nyi. I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I'm fucking _stressed_. You don't have a rehearsal in two hours!" Natalie snarled.

"But you're destroying the speed limit!" Nyisha pointed out, as Natalie seemed to be doing at least ninety miles per hour.

"Fuck the speed limit!" Natalie bellowed. Alfred's stomach suddenly growled impressively.

"I want a McDonalds." Alfred pouted. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"You must be joking." Arthur groaned. Georgina glared at Roma slightly who was underneath her.

"I'm pretty hungry too. Maybe it's because a certain _someone_ didn't get me my mint ice cream." Georgina growled darkly. Roma frowned and mentioned how he didn't like Georgina's mood swings at most times, which caused sudden bickering between the two of them.

"Guys, just shut up!" Nyisha yelled. Georgina and Roma ignored her. Alfred clutched his stomach tightly.

"But I'm hungry!" Alfred wailed loudly.

"You and your bloody stomach; you're going to die from obesity someday." Arthur snapped. Arthur heard Natalie scream aloud in frustration as she suddenly stopped the car so that everyone was thrown forward sharply. Natalie turned her head to them, her eyes wide with fury and her cheeks a blotchy red.

"_THAT IS IT! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP, I WILL PURPOSELY CRASH THIS CAR TO __**MAKE**__ YOU SHUT UP! ARE WE CLEAR?_" Natalie screamed. Arthur nodded his head silently and fervently, alongside Roma, Georgina and Alfred. Nyisha just looked out of the car window absently. Natalie sighed heavily, and turned her attention to driving again. She seemed a lot calmer as well.

"Good. We're not that far from McDonalds anyway." Natalie added. Alfred grinned widely as Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

The rest of the drive was surprisingly calmer than it was a few moments ago, with Natalie finally obeying the speeding limit and everyone silent for the duration of the drive.

After a few minutes of driving and putting up with Alfred's complaining about how _desperately_ he needed a Big Mac, they had finally reached a McDonalds drive thru, much to Alfred's joy. Natalie reached for her pocket, pulled out her purse, looked inside it and frowned.

"Crap, has anyone got any money on them?" Natalie asked. Arthur shook his head.

"Well, as this was sudden, no one told me that I would need money." Arthur said smoothly. Natalie glared at Arthur for a moment, and then glanced at Roma. Roma shook his head at her apologetically, with Georgina shaking her head alongside with him. Natalie looked at Nyisha accusingly, who was silent for a few moments. Nyisha glanced at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why is it always me?" Nyisha asked, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Because you love me a lot and that you're gonna be a godmother soon?" Georgina said with a pleading look on her face. Nyisha sighed heavily.

"You guys own me big time for this…" Nyisha grumbled.

* * *

I present to you what I would like to call a "crack chapter" of this fanfiction. What? It was my birthday yesterday and no-one wished me happy birthday, so this is a birthday gift to myself.

And I had my results yesterday as well... e_e I didn't do well, but I did find the exams hard (plus the teachers refused to give me help, but I daren't tell mum that). My mum and my brother weren't pleased (I got 4 Ds e_e), and my brother gave me a good telling off that made him cry because he felt bad ;_; but my school still want me to come back, so it's all good! :D everyone keeps saying "If the school will still take you, don't worry about it anymore!" So now I'll have to try super hard in my AS/A-Levels for the next two years, so I'll try and wrap this up as soon as possible.

And the results of the poll are in! Spamano and GerIta tied with 15 votes each, PruCan had 10 votes, and FrUk and RoChu only having 4 votes XD And I flipped a coin to see whether or not to do Spamano(heads) or GerIta(tails) and I got tails, so expect a GerIta fanfiction coming up soon. I'll do the Spamano fanfiction after this is over.


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Germany. I mean, that way he won't give into Einsamkeit (You'll know what I mean if you listened to Germany's character song and read the English lyrics)

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Arthur was lying on his bed, his eyes unfocused as he stared at the ceiling. Arthur had been in that same position ever since he came back from the hospital with Alfred at around about nine in the morning. As he noticed the clock turn to five in the afternoon, Arthur turned his head to his bedside table. On Arthur's bedside table were two objects.

The first was a small, plastic but well looked after green bracelet that was too small for Arthur's hand to fit through. The second object was a small heart charm on a pale pink ribbon that just fit over Arthur's head. Arthur grabbed the heart charm and looked at it with a blank look on his face. The charm was gleaming silver that shone brightly in the light from the lamp. Arthur felts his eyes stinging him suddenly. He should have known that Luna would die. When he arrived at the hospital, Arthur had found himself rushing inside with Georgina, Rome and Alfred right behind him. Natalie and Nyisha had decided to stay in the car.

He remembered seeing Luna on her hospital bed with her own hospital gown that seemed too big on her, her skin a sickly grey color and a miserable frown on her face. But her face had seemed to have lit up when she saw Arthur, her eyes a brighter shade of hazel, her grin stretching from ear to ear. That was when she gave Arthur a hug, and told him that she was going to have her kidney fixed by the nice doctors. Arthur could remember how she waved at him before she was whisked away into the operating room, saying that she would see him soon. And Arthur waved back, calling after her saying that he'd buy her a present for being a brave little girl.

Arthur had been waiting for hours for the operation to end, pacing up and down the halls, glancing at the double doors every two minutes. Her parents, who were friendly people and liked Arthur for being friends with Luna, were like Arthur, and the three of them were waiting anxiously. At first, it seemed that everything was going smoothly; the operation seemed to be going to well. Until something went horribly wrong.

Arthur rubbed the tears from his cheeks. He could still hear one of the nurse's loud remarks: _Something's not right_. He could hear the surgeons frantically yelling at their co-workers to keep Luna's heart rate steady. Arthur had stopped dead in front of the double doors, face drained of colour besides from his eyes, which were wide and shocked… and _scared_.

It all happened within the space of two minutes. Before, Luna was holding on, she was fighting with her might, she was doing incredibly well. But then she was slipping away at a drastic rate. Arthur could hear the heart monitor loud and clear, the rhythm of the beeps becoming unusually irregular. The yelling increased, becoming more frantic and more desperate. And then there was the piercing sound of a single beep that stretched through and cut right into the yells. That one sound was the only sound that could be heard.

Luna's parents were of course distraught, as the surgeon confirmed to them that their youngest and only daughter had died. Luna's mother had sunk to the floor whilst wailing, her head on the floor as she cried with the upmost heartache. Luna's father was crouched beside his wife, tears streaming down his face as he held her closely to him. Georgina was sobbing in Roma's shoulder, and even Alfred had a tear in his eye. But Arthur was numb for a moment, his body not responding quickly enough. His thoughts were suddenly sluggish as his knees gave way, everywhere around him blurring. He remembered Alfred's firm hands on his shoulders and his panicked voice before blacking out swiftly.

"You stupid fool, you knew she was dying in the beginning…" Arthur croaked to himself, covering his eyes as his tears damped his sleeve. He knew that she was going to die eventually. But he didn't expect her to die two weeks before her original death date.

"Artie, are you OK?" Alfred asked quietly as he opened the bedroom door. Arthur turned away so that his back was facing Alfred. He wasn't particularly in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Artie, please talk to me." Alfred pleaded desperately. Arthur heard the front door close behind Alfred, but still didn't turn to face him.

"Leave me alone." Arthur snarled acidly. He just wanted to be alone right now, what was there to understand?

"You're not the only one who's upset by Luna dying." Alfred said in a hurt voice.

"I know that… but you wouldn't understand."

"Artie…" Alfred muttered. There was the sound of the door closing, and Arthur thought for a second that Alfred had left the room. But then he heard the bed creak suddenly and Alfred's arms wrapping around his waist.

"It's gonna be OK, Artie." Alfred murmured into Arthur's hair softly.

"Everyone who I care for in my life always seems to leave me. My mother, Evangeline, Luna… I'm surprised I haven't lost you, Matthew or Peter yet…" Arthur croaked. Alfred slowly turned Arthur to face him, a pitying look on his face.

"C'mon, Artie. Luna wouldn't like to see you all depressed." Alfred pointed out. Arthur burrowed his head in Alfred's chest.

"Shut it you… how would you feel if…" Arthur murmured angrily in Alfred's chest.

"If Adena died? Dude, I'd be _devastated_. Even though she's got those burns on her face, she's an amazing little girl. I'd hate it if she died… But you and Luna knew that she was gonna die." Alfred added softly. Arthur tightened his grip on Alfred's shirt as he tried to not cry in front of Alfred.

"She wanted you to have good memories of her. Even before she died, she had a smile on her face." Alfred pointed out. Arthur closed his eyes tightly. He could see Luna right now, a large grin on her face as she waved at Arthur as she was being wheeled away.

_"Bye bye, Arthur! See you soon!" _Those were her last words. In a way it made Arthur think of Evangeline again. Both Evangeline and Luna were five when they died, and both of them had a gift of cheering Arthur up. But the thought that both of them being taken away so quickly at such a young age ached Arthur's heart.

"She's in a better place now anyway. I mean she'll be able to play with that other little girl you liked now. What was her name again? Was it Eve or somethin' like that?" Alfred asked. Arthur laughed softly.

"Evangeline; her name was Evangeline." Arthur corrected with a sad smile on his face. He knew that Evangeline and Luna would be good friends with each other if they had met when they were alive.

"There ya go! So don't be so down, 'kay? You'll make Luna sad." Alfred said kindly, looking down at Arthur with a gentle smile. Arthur nodded back slightly as he burrowed his head in Alfred's chest again. He was going to try and cheer up. For Luna's sake.

* * *

Depressing chapter for you TT 3 TT

There might be a few more depressing chapters after this one, I want this to be over as soon as possible. Also, the GerIta will be out hopefully today if I can write it down from my head. It'll be updated every two days when I get it uploaded.

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Spain. I don't know if I said this, but he would give me the tastiest tomatoes in the history of tomatoes! Plus there's his ass... mmm, dat ass...

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

It was raining when Alfred overheard his parents arguing with each other. They had been arguing a lot ever since Mattie's mom came back from out of nowhere, and Adam had been distancing himself from Amelie. This, of course, made Amelie livid and made her yell at him saying that he didn't love her anymore. Adam would say that he did, but that he needed to sort his feelings out. And Amelie, of course, would always end up saying that Mattie's mom was the reason why Adam didn't love her anymore. And then there were the pointless arguments that could never be lived down.

There were days when the two of them were very friendly and loving with each other, sometimes Adam wouldn't bother calling Mattie's mom to see how she was. But then Amelie would be screaming about how she saw texts on his phone to her and accused him of cheating, which would set Adam off like a rocket. Alfred was really starting to get sick of their arguing. It had been going on forever. But one night, the arguing was as bad as it could get.

Alfred was playing some kind of videogame with Peter in the sitting room, and it was obvious that Peter was clearly cheating as he kept killing Alfred over and over again. Arthur was sitting on the sofa reading another book of his that he took out of the local library, with Mattie listening to some music on his new iPod touch (his mom had got it for him for winning the hockey match a few weeks back) with Kumajirou on his lap sleeping soundly.

"Yes, I win again!" Peter cried out victoriously. Alfred groaned as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. They had been playing at least thirty rounds or so together, with Peter somehow beating him in every single round. But this was Alfred's best game! This was undeniable proof that the little twerp was cheating.

"Best out of fifty! You're freaking cheating!" Alfred exclaimed accusingly. Peter looked at him, insulted.

"Did not!" Peter cried back. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Did too! Or do you just happen to radiate the smell of Bullcrap all of the time? You cheated!" Alfred said defiantly. Arthur chuckled.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Alfred." Arthur said. Alfred looked at Arthur with a frown.

"Artie! C'mon, you should be on my side, not his!" Alfred wailed. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry that I happen to be Peter's relatives. Family always comes before lovers in my eyes, I'm afraid." Arthur said in a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"You're mean!" Alfred pouted. Arthur laughed lightly. Alfred smiled as Arthur shook his head to himself and carried on reading. It had been nearly two weeks since that Luna girl died, and Arthur had been spacing out a lot during that time. He would literally stare at the wall or an empty space in his room as if he could _see_ something there. It was starting to freak Alfred out a lot.

"Just ignore him Peter." Matthew chuckled. Peter laughed joyfully. Alfred pouted for a few more minutes at the unfairness of how Peter had gotten away with cheating again for the bajillionth time in the row.

"_You know what_? _I've had it up to __**here**__ with you_!" Adam bellowed suddenly. They all fell silent as Amelie and Adam were screaming at each other again. Peter's laughter had died away quite suddenly. Even Kumajirou's eyes opened slowly.

"_Then you why don't you go with that fucking slut then?!_" Amelie bellowed back. Alfred saw Mattie flinch and his eye darken suddenly. It was obvious that Amelie was talking about Maguerite.

"_Says the woman who fucking slept __**with my best friend**_!" Adam yelled at the top of his voice. Peter looked at Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Peter asked softly. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but then went and grabbed Peter's hand.

"Oh my, it's ten o'clock already! Come on, Peter, I think it's time to go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Peter said, trying his best to stifle a yawn. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him amusingly.

"The yawn says it all, you. Come on, I'll tuck you in." Arthur offered, leading Peter through another door that lead into another room with stairs to the bedroom. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other, stood up and walked through the front entrance of the sitting room with Kumajirou staying on the sofa. Alfred knew that the pair of them wanted to see how things could get worse.

"You must think that everything on the planet revolves around you! You must think that everyone in the world do what they do _for you_!" Adam yelled.

"And _you_ always think that you have to be the hero twenty four seven!" Amelie cried out furiously.

"Amelie, _I'm a director of the hospital; I happen to be called the Doctor because I'm the one who knows what to do! It's my job to save lives every day_!"

"_THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT! I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU HAD TO BRING __**HIM**__ INTO MY FUCKING LIFE!_" Amelie screeched, pointing at Matthew widely. Adam's eyes gleamed at her furiously.

"Mattie ain't done anything wrong!" Adam snarled.

"This little… little _bastard _here is nothing but a life wrecker. You wanna know the reason why I hate that bitch? Well here's why: _this bastard was the end product_! If you hadn't brought him here, we would be living a _happy life_!" Amelie screamed.

"Mom, stop it!" Alfred yelled suddenly. It was the look on Mattie's face that made him shout at Amelie; Matthew's eyes had a shocked and hurt look to them, and Alfred could tell that Mattie was thinking that it _was_ his fault. Alfred could read Mattie like a book; it wasn't a pleasant read at times.

"You know what? I bet you don't know what he does, do you? Check his wrists, right now. You'll see just how _twisted _he is in the head-" Amelie sneered.

"_Shut up_!" Matthew yelled with a strained voice, trembling and pale faced. Adam looked at Mattie with a confused look on his face.

"… Matthew? Let me see your wrists." Adam said softly. Alfred found it weird how he was able to suddenly be so calm towards Mattie. Matthew shook his head as he clutched his wrists tightly to his chest. Alfred faced Mattie with a frown.

"Mattie? Lemme see. Please?" Alfred said quietly. Matthew stared at him with a worried expression on his face, but Alfred stared back calmly. Matthew lowered his wrists slowly, and Alfred took them lightly and rolled Mattie's sleeves up. He saw scars crossing over each other at different angles, some old and faded, some looked only a few days. Alfred looked at Mattie with a hurt look on his face. He always thought that he and Mattie were like twins; they wouldn't usually hide things from each other.

"W-What the…? I don't understand… Mattie, why did you…?" Alfred stammered, looking at Mattie with sad eyes. What hurt Alfred the most was that Mattie had a blank expression on his face. It was like he wasn't there anymore. Adam placed a hand on Mattie's shoulder softly with a kind look on his face, but he didn't respond.

"None of this would have happened if he wasn't here, and you know it." Amelie spat acidly. Adam glared at Amelie venomously.

"You dare try to blame this on Mattie, or so help me God-" Adam snarled, walking towards Amelie slowly. Amelie cackled madly.

"What are you going to do then? Divorce me? Kick me out? _YOU DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS_!" Amelie screamed, slapping Adam hard in the face. Alfred gasped quietly with wide eyes; even Matthew's eyes widened in shock. Alfred had never seen Adam lose his temper, but Alfred was slightly dreading it. There was a moment of silence, Amelie's face having a hint of smugness to it. Adam looked at Amelie with dark eyes and made his way towards the door. Amelie frowned.

"What are you-?" Amelie asked, obviously confused. Adam opened the front door wide open, and Alfred hadn't realised how much it had rained. It seemed as if the heavens had open up to have a huge shower.

"I want you out of this house in the next ten minutes." Adam said bluntly.

"_WHAT?!" _Amelie screeched. Adam's hard, stony expression on his face didn't change.

"Don't make me throw you out by force, Amelie." Adam snapped. Amelie stared at Adam with a shocked face. Alfred knew that Adam was serious; his lips didn't twitch into the usual prankster smile that he would do if he was joking. He really meant what he was saying. They were really finished. Amelie glared at Adam darkly before she went to grab her coat and her car keys.

"Alfred, come on. We're leaving." Amelie called, heading towards the door. Alfred didn't reply. He didn't move either. Alfred didn't _want_ to go with Amelie. She'd probably make them go back New York or somewhere far away from Adam and Mattie and Peter and Arthur.

"Alfred, I said _hurry up_." Amelie said impatiently, giving Adam a look of annoyance. Alfred shook his head.

"No." Alfred said boldly. Amelie crossed her arms, a vicious look on her face.

"Alfred, I'm not asking you, I'm _telling you_." Amelie said loudly.

"I'm not going with you, Mom." Alfred said in frustration. Amelie looked at him with shock. But slowly, her expression was livid.

"You… You're father never even _wanted_ you. You're coming with me _now_." Amelie snarled. Alfred shook his head. She didn't mean what she said; she was only saying that to try and trick Alfred into going with her.

"No!" Alfred yelled. Amelie yelled in fury, marched towards Alfred and grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Alfred, I swear if you don't come with me, I'll _make_ you come!" Amelie yelled. Alfred pulled at his wrist, but was surprised by Amelie's firm grip.

"Let me go!" Alfred yelled.

"What on earth is going on?" Maguerite said loudly in confusion. Amelie let go of Alfred's wrist suddenly and spun around to face Maguerite. Alfred could see the anger seething from Amelie.

"You… _you fucking BITCH!_" Amelie screamed, lunging towards Maguerite, digging her nails into Maguerite's face. Maguerite screamed in pain as Amelie withdrew for a moment to scream manically. Alfred grabbed Amelie's arms from behind as Mattie and Adam went towards Maguerite, who had three scratches on her cheeks.

"_MOM, STOP IT_!" Alfred screamed, as he dragged Amelie towards the stairs to calm her down. Amelie carried on screaming, her eyes wide with rage. Alfred couldn't help but stare at her. This wasn't his mom; the mom who used to kiss his injuries better, the mom who would give him cookies and milk if anything scared him.

"_I'LL FUCKING __**KILL YOU**__!_" Amelie screamed, her voice piercing Alfred's ears. Alfred looked up briefly to see Amelie grab a vase from the side. She elbowed Alfred in the stomach sharply, causing him to double over for a few seconds in pain.

It all happened in a sudden moment. There was the sound of porcelain shattering, a horrified scream, and the sound of someone falling onto the floor. Alfred looked up sharply and felt his blood run cold.

The first thing Alfred thought was that Amelie had killed Matthew.

* * *

I won't be killing anyone in this fanfiction now, and at the very least I'll be killing one character only. I want to finish this fanfiction as soon as possible without any complications.

Also, I'm having trouble writing the GerIta fanfiction. I want to do a fantasy fanfiction with GerIta, but I have no idea what to do. So fi you guys have any good ideas, PM me and the one I like the best could help me write it with me if they want.

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Switzerland. He would be able to teach me how to save my own money, and teach me how to use a gun! That way if anyone I don't like shows up at my house I could fire bullets at them screaming "I'LL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!"

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

"How's my Birdie doin?" Gilbert asked softly, leaning against the wall. Arthur had bumped into Gilbert during a free period that day, and had people asking him how Matthew was and whenever he was going to be discharged from the hospital. Arthur of course would reply that Matthew was indeed well, just that he hadn't woken up yet. He was surprised how Matthew would survive a blow to the head like that. Arthur looked at Gilbert as he closed his locker door firmly.

"Well, he isn't going to die, that's one thing." Arthur replied slowly. Gilbert nodded slowly.

"Do you know what happened? I mean, I've heard rumors and all but I don't know whether or not they're true or not." Gilbert asked in a nonchalant tone, cracking his knuckles. Somehow, the school had found out what happened to Matthew (Arthur assumed that Alfred told someone like Frog Face who thought it was alright to tell the whole school), but fortunately, only Gilbert asked so far if the rumors were true.

"Well, if those rumors are that Matthew almost got killed by his psychopathic stepmother, then yes, the rumors are true." Arthur said bluntly. Gilbert scowled to himself, his eyes glistening with rage.

"Never liked her. Not one bit." Gilbert snarled to himself. Arthur made a noise in agreement to Gilbert. He couldn't really say he liked Amelie straight away, but he never thought she would go to such extreme measures. He wondered how Alfred was taking it. Speaking of Alfred, actually.

"Do you know where Alfred is?" Arthur asked. Gilbert frowned slightly.

"Last time I saw him was in the music room." Gilbert replied, sounding unsure. Arthur nodded. Why would Alfred be in the music room? Alfred was tone death; he couldn't sing to save his life.

"Oh, if it isn't the British limey himself." Natalie called out. Arthur turned around to see Natalia in, for her, strange attire; she was wearing a black blazer with gold trimming and buttons with a red pleated skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse with a red tie and black shoes with white socks, her hair in long curls.

"Natalie, may I ask you why you're here?" Arthur asked with a bitter look on his face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I have to go to school these days." Natalie replied coolly, her eyes icing over.

"Gil, can you just go, please? I need to talk to Kirkland alone." Natalie said in a commanding voice. Gilbert glared at her for a split second, but then turned on his heels neatly and strode away from the two of them around the corner.

"What is it?" Alfred asked sharply. Natalie crossed her arms.

"Are the rumors true? Did Alfred's mom nearly kill Mattie?" Natalie asked.

"Why do you care?" Arthur asked in return, eying Natalie suspiciously. Why did she care for Matthew all of a sudden? She acknowledged _Arthur_ more than she did _Matthew_. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Because it fucking annoys me because no-one even knew his _existence _up until now." Natalia said in a frustrated tone.

"I must admit that that's a good point." Arthur admitted regrettably. He hated the fact that Natalie had actually made a good point; before if you asked anyone about Matthew Williams, they would say _'Who's that?'_

"So? Are the rumors true or not?" Natalie asked again more impatiently. Arthur glared at her for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Yes. Yes, they are true." Arthur replied. Natalie's eyes widened in shock as she went slightly pale.

"Shit. I mean, that's the type of thing that _my_ mom would do. I mean, she loses her temper at _anything_." Natalie said in an irritated tone. Arthur raised an eyebrow. Maybe Natalie inherited her temper from her mother.

"Really? So she's like the Queen of Hearts demanding heads to be chopped off on a daily basis." Arthur asked. Natalie snickered suddenly.

"Oh my God, _yes_! Exactly like that!" Natalie guffawed. Arthur chuckled lightly. He didn't even understand how that was even funny in the first place anyway. Natalie took a deep breath slowly and looked at Arthur with a sad look in her eyes.

"Artie, why did we stop becoming friends again?" Natalie asked. Arthur froze. He wasn't expecting Natalie to ask something like that.

"Well, what do you think?" Arthur asked slowly. Natalie frowned to herself.

"Well, I thought it was because you hated me for no apparent reason." Natalie said with a frown. Arthur looked at Natalie accusingly.

"You didn't talk to me at all. You blatantly ignored me and turned the entire school against me!" Arthur pointed out in irritation. Natalie scowled.

"_You _were the one who stopped being friends with me when I asked you why you got beaten up! And believe it or not, I'm still waiting for a decent fucking answer." Natalie barked. Arthur turned away from Natalie sharply to hide his red face. Well, this was unexpected.

"As I said back then, it's nothing." Arthur spat acidly. Natalie groaned in frustration.

"You're lying_ AGAIN_. Stop pushing people away when they want to help you, asshole!" Natalie snapped loudly. Arthur chuckled darkly.

"I never pushed you away; we drifted apart." Arthur said darkly. He started walking away from Natalie who had stayed silent. He couldn't tell her. She shouldn't have to know anyway.

"You know, it's funny; I used to think that we would always be friends forever and ever." Natalie called out. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. Just what was wrong with Natalie? Why was she acting like this all of a sudden?

"You remember right? The pinky promise behind the toy shed on the playground? You remember?" Natalie asked again eagerly. Arthur nodded his head curtly but didn't turn to face her.

"Yes, I do remember." Arthur replied blankly.

"We told each other everything about each other. Yeah, I kinda abandoned you, but I remember when I saw you so beaten up… it made me mad. Because you were hiding something from me and you were pushing me away." Natalie said softly. Arthur looked down onto the floor, distracting himself from looking at Natalie. He didn't think that Natalie would still remember the promise that they made from kindergarten, let alone anything else. Did their friendship mean that much to her? Arthur sighed heavily.

"It doesn't matter anymore. There was nothing you could do at the time." Arthur said in a reassuring tone. Natalie scoffed in disbelief.

"Really? My parents are in the top ten of the most important people in America. Did you _really_ think I couldn't help?" Natalie pointed out smugly. Arthur didn't reply. He knew for a fact if he told anyone about what was happening at the time, they would most likely end up being dead within two weeks maximum. Allistor was very keen on making sure that Arthur had no one to help him.

"Arthur, answer me." Natalie demanded. Arthur sighed again, but this time tiredly.

"I… I didn't want to cause you any distress." Arthur said finally. There, he said it. After three or four years of not telling Natalie the real reason why he didn't want to be friends with her, he finally said it. He waited for Natalie to respond.

"I don't have an idea about what you're saying." Natalie said slowly. Arthur turned to face Natalie, who looked at Arthur with a bewildered expression on her face.

"I didn't want you to panic or worry over me, alright? I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to upset you. I pushed you away… to make sure you didn't get hurt." Arthur said quietly, rubbing his arms lightly over a few scars he had on them keeping his eyes on Natalie. Natalie was still for a moment, and then briskly made her way towards Arthur. She looked at him puzzlingly, her eyes a blazing shade of hazel.

"Prove it." Natalie said. Arthur chuckled lightly. He was expecting something like this from Natalie. He looked over his shoulder a few times to check if anyone was there, over Natalie's shoulder, and determined that the corridor was deserted. Arthur turned away from Natalie and rolled his shirt up so that it was wrapped around his shoulders. He heard Natalie gasp sharply in repulsion. Arthur pulled his shirt down sharply and turned to a very concerned looking Natalie. It almost scared Arthur to be perfectly honest.

"Arthur, what happened back then?" Natalie asked softly. Arthur shook his head at her.

"It's a long story." Arthur said admittedly. Natalie crossed her arms at him impatiently, but had a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey, this is _me _we're talking about. You're telling me what happened to you, even if I have to strap you to a chair and_ make_ you tell me." Natalie said in a matter of fact tone.

* * *

**And now it's the Author's Note that barely anyone reads on some occasions unless I put something in bold like this for example**

Not updated in a while because my granddad's living with us until he's well enough to live on his own.

This is only up because my friends kept pestering me to update, and I was like "Bitch please, I'm more concerned about _sleeping_ than doing this." So yeah, to my friends, you fucking owe me big time,

I think that there will be... 4-5 chapters left hopefully. I still have writers block for the GerIta fanfiction and no-one's giving me any ideas T_T Plus I have sixth form to stress about now, so the updates for my fanfictions won't be as frequent as they used to be.

Also, I love how some people assumed that Matthew was the character that I was going to kill off XD I'm not **that** cruel, at least I don't think that I am. Although in past fanfictions I was told that I was a "mean, little author" XD

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Rome. The Great Roman Empire... who had a le sex, which was the best part.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes to find that his head was throbbing achingly and a bandage around his eyes. His vision was blurred as he realized that he didn't have his glasses on. He tried to sit up, but found that the room began to spun and swirl around him and found that his head was for some reason bandaged. He touched the bandages gingerly and winced as a sharp stab hit him on the side of his head. He couldn't really remember what happened and why he was really in hospital. He turned his head to find Gilbert next to him, sleeping peacefully with his chin resting on his chest wearing a black jacket with a red scarf and black jeans. Matthew smiled softly. He wondered how long Gilbert had been there. Matthew reached out for Gilbert's hand and saw his eyelids twitch.

"Gil..." Matthew said softly. Gilbert's eyes snapped open and found Matthew almost immediately. He grinned at him and kissed him on the forehead gently.

"Hey there, Birdie. How's ya head?" Gilbert asked softly, stroking Matthew's hair lightly. Matthew shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"It doesn't really hurt that much, to be honest." Matthew said truthfully. His head was giving Matthew a very small irritating pain, but nothing too extreme. Gilbert nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

"Well, do you remember what happened to ya?" Gilbert asked. Matthew shook his head. There was a gap in his memory. All he could remember was that Adam had decided to throw Amelie out of the house after she slapped him in the face; or at least tried to throw her out. If Matthew remembered correctly, it didn't work as well as Adam would have hoped.

"Well, I don't really remember much…" Matthew mumbled sheepishly, looking down onto his bed sheets. There was _something_ after that, which then had him in the hospital for goodness knows how long. Gilbert frowned a little bit, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, what _do_ you remember? Do you remember anything at all?" Gilbert asked. Matthew frowned to himself. He remembered everything before Amelie hitting Adam, but it was a jumbled up puzzle; everything was in the wrong order. Matthew closed his eyes to try and remembered what happened.

"Well, I remember Amelie going insane on my mom. She started scratching her face and everything. And then…" Matthew frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He could see it forming in his mind's eye as he saw Alfred try to drag Amelie away from Maguerite. He went down to see if Maguerite was alright. She had three scratches on her face, the scratches were red and raw, and she had a terrified look in her eyes. And he remembered how the look on her face tore at Matthew's heart. But there was something else.

"Then what?" Gilbert asked softly. Matthew breathed out slowly. He could remember it now. He could see Amelie swing the vase at Maguerite. Matthew acted on impulse when he shielded Maguerite's head and held it to his chest as he felt a sudden blow to the head. But before he blacked out, he could remember the manic, harsh yet distasteful satisfied look in Amelie's eyes as she showed off a crooked insane smile. His last thoughts were that Amelie had indeed gone mad.

"She was going to hit my mom with the vase… so I made sure she didn't get hurt…" Matthew said softly as he opened his eyes slowly. Gilbert looked torn at him as he clutched Matthew's hand tightly.

"Birdie, you didn't have to do that." Gilbert said softly. Matthew looked at him with a frown on his face. He honestly thought that what Gilbert said was the most stupid thing that he had ever heard in his entire life. Matthew pulled his hand away from Gilbert's grasp.

"I'll only ever have one mother. I'm sure you would have done the same for your mother." Matthew added in a soft cold tone, looking down onto his head. Gilbert was silent for a few moments, but then grabbed Matthew's hand again.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that… I didn't want to lose you so soon." Gilbert said quietly, his voice wavering. Matthew blushed lightly as he looked up at Gilbert who was looking at him with a sincere apologetic look on his face. Matthew smiled sweetly and squeezed Gilbert's hand a little bit.

"Well, what's been happening whilst I've been unconscious?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled lightly.

"Let's see, you've been out cold for only two days… well, Nat and Francis are dating." Gilbert said after a while. Matthew's eyes widened in disbelief. _Francis Bonnefoy_? He was known for sleeping with at least eight women _at the same time_. He was pretty sure that Natalie's taste in men was gradually decreasing.

"_Really_? I would have thought that she'd have better taste in men. Although, she did choose Alfred to be her boyfriend, so that explains a lot…" Matthew said admittedly. Gilbert laughed his usual laugh which made Matthew's stomach do back flips. He didn't realize how much he missed that laugh.

"Yup. It's been pretty weird without you there." Gilbert said with a large grin. Matthew shook his head at him with a smile.

"School's weird whether I'm there or not." Matthew said in a matter of fact tone. Gilbert laughed again and looked at Matthew with soft eyes.

"That's a good point." Gilbert said softly. He kissed Matthew on the lips softly, and Matthew kissed him back sweetly, hooking his arms under Gilbert's arm as Gilbert stroked Matthew's hair. Matthew knew that he could have died, but the thought of Gilbert's arms, his laugh, his smile and how Gilbert would never take no for an answer would keep Matthew's pulse racing and his heart fluttering. After a while, Gilbert pulled away with a soft, gentle smile on his face.

"I missed ya, Birdie. Promise me you won't leave me again." Gilbert whispered with wet eyes, hugging Matthew closely to him. Matthew clung on tightly and stroked the back of Gilbert's head as he felt tears gradually soak his shoulder.

"I won't."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

We have at least three chapters to go now. Three more freaking chapters. Soon it'll all be over.

But I started the GerIta fanfiction now :D It's called **The Realist and the Inventor**. So give it a read and leave a review there if you like it ; u ;

And has anyone here read George deValier's fanfictions? Because I have... all of the mother fucking feels I tell you.

Oh, and my granddad is all better now, he just needs to be checked every five years is all. They caught the cancer just in time so he doesn't need any chemo or radiotherapy :)

Well, I'm off

PEACE, xoxo


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Australia. He has koala bears and kangeroos and all other wonderful creatures. Plus he has an awesome accent.

**SPOILER: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST DOCTOR WHO EPISODE "THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN." I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU WATCHING THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.**

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

The day Arthur had gone to Georgina's sudden baby shower was the 27th of July. He had been dragged out of his house by a very persistent Natalie the day before about how urgent it was to organize the baby shower despite the fact that the due date was only a few days away. Sometimes Arthur wondered what was going through Natalie's head with her last minute planning, but it was a quality about her that Arthur had grown used to. Their friendship had picked up where it abruptly ended; strong and unwavering. However, Arthur wasn't particularly keen on this baby shower.

When the date arrived, Arthur was quite surprised about the people who Natalie invited. It was held at Roma's house (being that his parents were for some reason helping Natalie organize the shower), and he noticed that Feliciano was cooing over Georgina's large baby bump with Lovino rolling his eyes constantly. Nyisha was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone, with Francis of all people talking to Roma in a friendly manner. Arthur walked through the large sitting room and sat next to Georgina as Alfred dived for the food bar, with Natalie yelling at Alfred to not eat the food in one go.

"Hey, Artie! Where's Mattie?" Georgina asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Matthew said that he had to go to Gilbert's house to help him study for this year's finals." Arthur replied honestly. Matthew had received a call from a panicked Gilbert about how he was going to fail the tests and how he was _desperate_ for Matthew's assistance. Although there was a great chance of Matthew's virginity becoming Gilbert's 'property.'

"Lucky. I hate studying and all, but I'd rather do that than be at this stupid baby shower. I didn't even _want_ a baby shower; it's just too much hassle and makes too much of a mess." Georgina mumbled darkly as she saw Roma cower in fear as Natalie barked at him to help her with the food. Arthur saw Nyisha walk up to them with two mugs in her hand with a grin on her face.

"You sound like a mom already, Georgie." Nyisha pointed out smoothly, sitting on the armrest of the sofa. Georgina rolled her eyes as Nyisha passed her a mug.

"Shut up, Nyi. Just because you and Kiku have already planned your future with your future one daughter. You're more of a mom than me." Georgina added in a matter of fact tone. Nyisha scoffed slightly.

"That's because I help out at nurseries, my dear. Because it's fun having children pull your hair and get paint on the clothes you don't want." Nyisha said sarcastically with a grin on her face. Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm sure Georgina will be an excellent mother." Arthur said with confidence in his voice as he looked at Georgina up and down. He could tell that Georgina would be a good mother as she already had plenty of experience of looking after children; he knew that they had a brother with autism as he was friends with Peter. Georgina blushed lightly.

"Thanks Artie. That means a lot to me." Georgina said sweetly.

"Although, with Roma as the father, you'll need all the help you can get." Nyisha said in an undertone.

"I second that." Alfred said from nowhere, flinging himself onto the sofa and slinging his arm over Arthur's shoulder casually. Georgina shook her head at him in a disapproving way.

"Just because he's childish, it doesn't mean that he's irresponsible." Georgina said in an obvious tone.

"George, he failed his senior finals. He's being held back a grade you know." Nyisha said, glancing at Roma with a judging look on his face. Georgina blushed heavily.

"I know, but that's because he's _stupid_, not irresponsible." Georgina pointed out. Arthur laughed as Nyisha snickered whilst Roma got hit in the head by Natalie.

"Can I talk to you guys outside anyway? Just Artie and Nyi?" Georgina added as Alfred frowned. Arthur looked at Nyisha with a frown, who returned the look. He didn't know why Georgina wanted to just speak to them. They stood up slowly and helped Georgina onto her feet and walked out of the room through the back door and outside to the back garden. The garden was quite colorful; it wasn't surprising that Roma took pride in it seeing that he was the one who tended to the flowers and the shrubs.

"What is it, George?" Nyisha asked curiously. Georgina turned to face them with a nervous look on her face. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you wanna be the godparents?" Georgina babbled nervously. Arthur's eyes widened suddenly as Nyisha blinked at her in a stupor. Surely Arthur wasn't hearing her right.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked in shock. Georgina opened her eyes quickly, her cheeks red and looking all a fluster.

"You know, do you wanna be the godfather? I mean, I know I told Nyi she was gonna be the godmother-" Georgina said sheepishly. Nyisha's eyes widened even further.

"You were _serious_?" Nyisha asked in shocked horror. Georgina nodded fervently and timidly. She scratched the back of her head nervously.

"So? Is that alright with you?" Georgina asked quietly. Nyisha frowned deeply with Georgina looking terrified at her.

"Well, jeez, I haven't been a godmother before. But it doesn't mean I'll say no. Of course I will, idiot!" Nyisha squealed, launching herself at Georgina as she hugged her tightly. Georgina laughed in a relieved tone as she looked at Arthur expectantly.

"And you Artie?" Georgina asked as Nyisha took a step back as she let go of Georgina with a large grin on her face. Arthur smiled gently and bowled slightly.

"I would be honored." Arthur said in a humble tone. Georgina smiled widely as she hugged Arthur tightly. Arthur hugged her back warmly with a slight blush on his face. He didn't think that he was a good choice of being a godfather to any child. But he knew that Georgina must have thought highly of the two of them to make them her child's godparents. Georgina took a step back with a smile, but then suddenly frowned.

"Oh." Georgina said in a shocked tone.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I think I just wet myself." Georgina said in a confused tone. Arthur's eyes widened as he glanced at Nyisha urgently. Nyisha glanced back for a brief second with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Did you want to wet yourself?" Arthur asked, trying to keep calm. Georgina shook her head, looking nervous and confused. Nyisha started brushing her hair with her fingers nervously.

"Holy shit…" Nyisha hissed nervously. Arthur ignored her.

"Georgina, do you have any cramps? Any at all?" Arthur asked. Georgina's face went pale as she put a hand on her baby bump nervously.

"Now that you mention it, I've been having this annoying cramp for two hours now." Georgina replied slowly. Arthur's colour was suddenly stripped of color. This couldn't be happening.

"Georgina, that isn't any normal pain…" Arthur said slowly.

"George, I think you're in labor." Nyisha said in a confirmed tone.

"Wait, what?!" Georgina said in a traumatized voice. She suddenly gasped in pain and doubled over clutching her bump tightly. Nyisha placed a firm hand on her shoulder as she gently pulled Georgina up so that she was standing straight, with Georgina huffing and puffing frantically.

"Georgina, we need you to stay calm, alright?" Arthur said, trying his best not to panic. Georgina looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

"Artie, _I'm in fucking labor! How the fuck can I stay calm?!_" Georgina shrieked with fury.

"Georgie, just calm down!" Nyisha yelled, trying to usher Georgina towards the house. She looked at Georgina with a genuine terrified look in her eyes.

"Nyi, I'm really scared!" Georgina whimpered. Nyisha cried out in fury, and Arthur realised that Nyisha was shaking slightly. She was starting to panic.

"Just shut up, OK?! Jesus, if you panic you make me panic! And when I panic, _Nat_ panics. You will not be able to unsee that shit." Nyisha snapped. Georgina started to babble frantically.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob…" Georgina babbled. Arthur frowned.

"Oh my glob…?" Arthur asked in a confused tone. The things Georgina said when she panicked never seemed to bore Arthur and never ceased to amaze him. Nyisha shook her head at her.

"Don't ask." Nyisha said shortly.

"Can't somebody else have the baby? I mean, I don't think I'm capable of doing this!" Georgina wailed.

"Nine months too late, bitch! You see; _now I'm fucking panicking._" Nyisha yelled in frustration.

"Will you two just be quiet?!" Arthur yelled at the top of his lungs. Nyisha fell silent, but Georgina started sobbing.

"Artie, am I gonna die? I don't wanna die!" Georgina wailed. Arthur frowned. He tried to think of a decent female role model.

"Just imagine that you're a strong woman like Amy Pond from the Doctor Who series." Arthur said at the top of his head. Georgina started wailing uncontrollably. Was Amelia Pond really that bad?

"But Amy dies, Artie. She _dies_!" Georgina wept miserably. Arthur looked at her with an appalled look on his face. Well, that ruined Arthur's mood. But how would she know about them dying anyway in the first place?

"Are you bloody kidding me?! How the fuck did you find out?!" Arthur asked in horror.

"TUMBLR!" Georgina wailed. Nyisha suddenly screamed.

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS MICKEY MOUSE BULLSHIT! LET'S JUST GET IN NAT'S CAR AND FUCKING GO, OK?!" Nyisha bellowed. Arthur blushed nervously. He knew that Nyisha was starting to feel the pressure. Georgina whimpered as Nyisha flung the back door open.

"Nyi you're scaring me." Georgina whimpered.

"What is fuck is wrong with you? I am trying to enjoy my Coke! Not the drug, the drink." Natalie added. Nyisha pushed past Natalie quickly with Georgina in front of her and sat Georgina down quickly. Natalie opened her mouth to yell at her until Arthur murmured in her ear:

"Georgina's in labor." Natalie dropped the mug that was in her hand, her eyes wide in horror. Roma's head popped through the doorway with a furious look on his face.

"That was my mother's cup, you fool!" Roma yelled in rage. Natalie spun to look at Roma with a venomous glare in her eyes.

"BITCH, YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS IN LABOR, AND YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT A DOLLAR CUP? FUCK YOU. WITH A RAKE. I WILL BUY YOU A NEW ONE IF YOU STOP FUCKING CRYING. JESUS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MAN IN THE FUCKING RELATIONSHIP. FUCKING SHITBALLS." Natalie screamed, kicking the wall. Georgina groaned as Nyisha rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Great, now Nat's panicking." Nyisha hissed in an annoyed voice. Alfred appeared next to Arthur with the remains of a hamburger in his hands. He frowned in confusion.

"What's going on, guys?" Alfred asked. Natalia turned her head, and for some reason, her eyes widened in fury.

"YOU ATE… THE LAST… FUCKING… BURGER… YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS SHIT!" Natalie screamed, somehow kicking the table upwards as it flipped a few times and landed on the floor with an almighty crash.

"Bloody hell, get a grip girl!" Arthur yelled, patting Natalie's cheeks hard a few times. Her eyes widened in shock as she held her cheek gingerly.

"You hit me." Natalie whimpered in horrified shocked. Georgina groaned in pain with Roma holding her shoulders firmly.

"Guys… I'm in fucking labor here…" Georgina groaned. Natalie took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"I'll get my keys….WHERE ARE MY KEYS?!" Natalie asked in annoyance. Francis appeared behind her out of nowhere and tapped her on her shoulder gently.

"Here they are, my dear." Francis said smoothly, handing Natalie a car key that would have to have been hers. She took the key from him and kissed him on the cheeks sweetly.

"Thank you, Francis. You're the only useful one here." Natalie cooed. Arthur rolled his eyes tiredly as he was ushered out of house and soon found himself outside of Natalie's car.

"OK, get in the car, and then we'll go." Natalie said in a commanding tone. They all suddenly piled into the car.

"It's gonna be OK, Georgie." Nyisha said in a comforting. The engine revved suddenly. But then the engine spluttered and groan in defeat. Natalie's eyes widened and her face went pale as she tried to start the engine.

"No… _nononononono…_ _NONONONOOOOOO_!" Natalie screamed in agony as she let her head fall onto the steering wheel. Arthur shook his head to himself as he realised that the car had stopped working.

"Bloody hell." Arthur groaned to himself. This couldn't get any worse. Natalie cried as she tried to start the car in a final desperate attempt.

"NOT MY BABY DOLL! I NEED MY BABY! I HAVEN'T FELT THIS BAD SINCE THE NEW EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO!" Natalie wailed. Arthur was stood corrected.

"_O mio dio... o mio dio_…" Now Roma was panicking. To Arthur's surprise, Alfred had just pulled his iPhone out of his pocket.

"ROMA, SHUT THE FUCK UP. DO NOT GO ITALIAN ON ME NOW." Natalie shrieked in a panic tone. Francis said something in French which gained him a slap in the face from Natalie who yelled

"We'll have to call an ambulance right now." Arthur yelled over the commotion. Georgina wailed in pain.

"Guys, I think the baby's coming…!" Georgina exclaimed in shock. Arthur couldn't think under these conditions; everyone was too loud and too disruptive. He couldn't help but think that the baby was in more danger than Georgina with all of this tension.

"Alright, erm, let's move Georgina to somewhere more relaxing. Too much stress will harm the baby." Arthur said, opening the car door and pulling Georgina out carefully. Nyisha looked at Roma for a second, stretched across him to open the car door and kicked him out of the car forcefully.

"Alright, Roma, you're coming with me and Artie to take George into her room. Alfred, you stay with Francis and Nat and get the car moving and call the paramedics." Nyisha said. Alfred had already gotten his iPhone pressed to his ear as he nodded absentmindedly.

"THIS CAR IS A FUCKING BITCH!" Natalie screamed, suddenly punching the radio. There was an obvious sound of bone cracking and Natalie winced and screamed in pain.

"ACK! I THINK I BROKE MY FUCKING HAND!" Natalie cried out suddenly. Francis took her hand gently into his own and kissed it gently.

"_Mon cher_, your hand is fine." Francis said as Arthur closed the door behind him sharply.

"Francis, this is the _handjob_ hand, you fucking French frog!" Natalie screamed. Arthur ignored her and Francis bickering with each other felt sorry for Alfred as he and Nyisha led Georgina back into the house with Roma right behind them.

"Guys, I really need to push!" Georgina cried out as Nyisha opened the door and led Georgina up the stairs. Roma took her hand and looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"It's going to be OK, Georgie." Roma said. Georgina elbowed him in the face suddenly causing him to stumble backwards into the banister.

"_Fuck you, Roma! You shouldn't have got me pregnant you ass_!" Georgina wept in fury. Roma whimpered as he rubbed his nose gingerly.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Roma wailed. Nyisha tried her best to bite back a snicker as she opened the bedroom door to let Georgina in. The bedroom was large and quite elegant, with white and dark blue theme to it. Nyisha and Arthur helped Georgina onto the bed as Georgina started breathing heavily.

"Georgie, look at me. Take a deep breath, alright?" Nyisha said calmly. Georgina nodded slightly as her face screwed up in pain. Nyisha looked at Arthur imploringly.

"Artie, can you hold her hand please? Give her some comfort or something." Nyisha added. Arthur nodded and knelt next to Georgina on the floor.

"Georgina, take my hand, alright? Squeeze it as hard as you need to." Arthur said, offering Georgina her hand. Georgina grabbed it urgently. Arthur felt his heart fell. Children having children. It broke his heart to see Georgina like this.

"Right George, neither of us knows what to do, but I need you to push for me, OK?" Nyisha asked. Georgina nodded.

The minutes slowly stretched on into hours, and Arthur barely didn't notice the commotion that was going on outside between Natalie, Francis and Alfred. He heard yells of fury and sly outbursts, but they were silenced by the sound of Georgina's screams. She squeezed Roma's and Arthur's hands tightly with a venomous grip, and Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop him from crying out in pain with Roma cooing comforting words to her as she screamed and pushed.

"One more push, George and you'll see your baby." Nyisha yelled over her screamed. Arthur looked at Georgina with a stern look in his eyes.

"You're doing fantastic." Arthur said with a smile. Georgina shook her head wildly.

"I can't do it, Artie… it hurts…"Georgina whispered.

"Don't say that. You can do it. Trust me." Arthur added softly. Georgina looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes and nodded. She screw her eyes shut and screamed in pain as her face went red and Arthur's hand went numb. Arthur closed his eyes tightly as Georgina's scream rang in his ears. But then there was the sudden sound of a baby's cry which made Arthur's eyes widen in shock. Arthur looked at Nyisha to see her holding the newborn baby in her arms, a shocked look on her face.

"Nyi… is the baby OK?" Georgina asked nervously. Nyisha didn't reply.

"Nyisha…?" Arthur asked. Nyisha was still for a moment, her eyes wide as the baby cried in her arms. Buh then a smile appeared on her face as she looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It… It's a girl." Nyisha said, her voice breaking as tears spilled down her cheeks. She grabbed the towel and wrapped the baby in it securely.

"Here she is, Georgie. Here's your little girl. She's beautiful, huh?" Nyisha asked, handing the baby to Georgina. Arthur sure a smile stretch on Georgina's face as she looked at her baby with wet eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you're right… she's so… beautiful." Georgina said in a hushed tone. Arthur looked up to see Roma's cheeks wet with tears.

"Roma, are you… crying?" Arthur asked in shock. He had seen Roma cry a few times before, but he had never seen him cry in this way. He wiped the tears away from his eyes quickly, but nodded at him nonetheless.

"_Si_, I am. _O mio dio_, she is so tiny… but she is so perfect. Thank you, Georgina." Roma said quietly, kissing Georgina on her forehead softly, who smiled tiredly at him with her eyes closed.

"May I hold her?" Arthur asked softly. Georgina nodded slowly as Arthur reached towards the small girl in her arms. He picked her up as she wailed meekly as Arthur cradled her gently. She had soft dark brown tufts of curls on her head and her eyes were screwed shut as she cried. Arthur chuckled as he started to move his arms up and down gently.

"Hello there, poppet." Arthur said quietly. The baby stopped crying almost immediate as she opened her eyes, which were a stunning shade of hazel.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Nyisha asked softly as she stroked the baby's soft curls.

"I did think of one. I was gonna call her… Luna; you know, after Artie's Luna." Georgina said softly. Arthur was still all of a sudden as he looked at Georgina with a shocked look in his eyes. He hadn't really thought much of Luna due to the fact of what had happened for a while. Now that he thought about her, he had just realised that the baby had hazel eyes. Just like Luna.

"What do you think, Artie?" Georgina asked nervously. Arthur blinked a few times in a daze.

"I… I think that it's a beautiful name. It's perfect." Arthur said as he looked down at the baby with her wide hazel eyes. The baby reached for Arthur's hand and grabbed one of his fingers securely as she gurgled. Arthur smiled at the baby – _Luna_ – sweetly. As Roma said, she was indeed perfect.

* * *

**This Is The Author's Note. You Really Should Read It:**

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Georgina and Roma. And as this is drawing to a close, I thought I'd do the birth of little Luna. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry to say that this is only the beginning, muwahahahahaha /shot

Two more chapters. And now there will be two deaths instead of one. Who will die you might ask? Well, you can guess all you wan't. But you'll have to wait and see the victims.

Also, who here watched "The Angels Take Manhattan" on Saturday on BBC/ BBC America? Because if you did, I want to hug you. And cry with you. Unless you didn't find it sad. Then I will be sad. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ME, I WAS SOBBING MY POOR LITTLE HEART OUT.


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Seborga.

You know, Italy's and Romano's brother? LOOKS LIKE BOTH OF THEM COMBINED. HE EVEN HAS THE CURL. THE **CURL.**

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

There were some things that Allistor Kirkland hated about life. He hated the fact that life decided to be a no good bitch and give him nothing but a bad time. It was like God loved nothing more than to fuck about with him and give him hell from the very beginning. His mother was a good for nothing drunk that would slag him off and compare him to his brother. She would always say how perfect his brother was compared to him; how she wished she could have just had him and get rid of Allistor. Even though he was the middle child, he was the only boy worthy of the Kirkland name. His father had run off with a French woman when he was young who wanted nothing to do with the family.

His youngest brother who had a Welsh father, Dylan, was a no good runt three years younger than him. He would always find a way to annoy Allistor and then find a way to turn his mother against him. He would always remember the smug look on Dylan's face when their mother would yell at him mercilessly, even inflicting multiple blows to his body for whatever he did wrong. Most of the time he didn't even do anything wrong; but his mother would still beat him nonetheless. But he couldn't forget his eldest sister, Eily. The fairest female of her and her mother, with a father in Ireland who was banned from seeing her, she treated Allistor more like a son than a brother. Being eight years older than him, she had a tendency of favoring him over Dylan. She was a beauty to behold, with long thick and wild ginger hair and the brightest emerald green eyes known to man. She had multiple freckles on her face and pale skin, but her smile and her comforting words would make up for it. Allistor would remember as a child how greatly his mother and Eily clashed with each other.

But of course, he wasn't blessed with good luck. When he was thirteen in the winter, Allistor woke up to see his beloved Eily gone, Dylan silently staring into space and his mother in a drunken stupor. Allistor had waited for Eily to come home patiently, walking around the house and fiddling with the odd trinket here and there. But when night fell and Eily hadn't returned he had begun to slightly panic. He decided to search for her, but to no avail. It was when he returned home when he found the note that bore Eily's handwriting addressed to him on her bed; how she decided to run away with an Irishman she loved dearly and make a new life in Northern Ireland, how she had decided to teach in the local school, and, the biggest shock for Allistor, how he was going to be an uncle. Allistor had never felt more betrayed in his life, and simply ripped the note to pieces.

His mother had gone from bad to worse after that, repeatedly beating him on a regular basis. It would be the smallest thing that would trigger her off; shrugging his shoulders at her or just not hearing her correctly and asking her to repeat herself. Allistor would always be use to it, but what he hated was how even in her state, she vowed to never lay a finger on Dylan. And so, five years after Eily left, Allistor decided to run away as well. He left in the middle of the night. No note, no explanations. It was as if he vanished off the face of the earth. No one asked about him, asked where he was. It was like he never existed. Sometimes Allistor wanted nothing more than to disappear. But then he met Adelaide.

They had met purely by accident; Allistor had tried to find a job with no look when he nearly knocked over a very beautiful young lady. He had apologized nervously, but the lady merely laughed and forgave him. Her hair was in a neat bun with a few strands of golden blonde hair behind her ears and the brightest sky blue eyes in existence. She came from a wealthy family; Allistor could tell due to her silk cream dress and intellect. She told him that her name was Adelaide Kensington, and that she was taking a stroll for the day, and asked if Allistor would like to accompany her. Allistor stared at her in bemusement, and said that he was a stranger to her and that she didn't know him at all. But what Adelaide said to him made his heart stop suddenly and his cheeks redden.

_"You're a friend I haven't met yet."_

They fell in love with each other quickly. Although she was only sixteen when they met, she was old in wisdom and knowledge. She helped Allistor come to terms with his skills and even helped him get a job. Adelaide was Allistor's lucky charm. As soon as she turned eighteen, Allistor was quick to propose to her, and Adelaide was quick to say yes. And a year after their marriage, Adelaide revealed some good news; they were going to have a child together. Allistor could still remember how small Arthur was in his arms. When Arthur was born, he didn't cry or wail at all. He merely mewled softly and looked around the room in amazement. Allistor could still remember those emerald eyes that stared back at him in some admiration, how Arthur would sometimes cry if he wasn't with Allistor. Four years later, Adelaide gave Allistor another son, Peter, who looked just like her. Peter would always favor Adelaide, but would only smile for Allistor. They even moved to Florida to get away from the negatives. Life was starting to get better. But then Adelaide was struck ill.

_"Mr. Kirkland, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your wife… it appears that she has chronic lymphocytic leukemia, and she's had it for quite a while now… we can prolong for as long as we can, but I doubt that she'll make it to see Christmas."_

Allistor was more than devastated. He told Adelaide how he felt, and she merely sat there with a pitying and heartbroken look in her eyes. Her health deteriorated quickly and was housebound by Christmas. But at least she was alive for Christmas. It gave Allistor a slight false hope that Adelaide would somehow get better when they reached March the following her. But as they neared June, her health went from bad to worse so that she couldn't raise a finger and was sent to hospital for the remaining days of her life. As Allistor was forced to work, he had left Arthur look after her on days he couldn't. He saw how Arthur quickly transformed from a boy into an adult in such a short amount of time.

She died on their wedding anniversary. Allistor was never really the same after that. He found himself slowly losing his grip on life as soon as he lost his job. He started drinking to get rid of those painful memories of Adelaide in her dying moment. He was beginning to hear voices that tormented him; blaming him for Adelaide's ill health, saying that he neglected her. He just wanted to give up, wanted to forget everything bad about his life. He soon turned bitter towards though who wanted to help him and found himself alone all over again. He even found himself hating Arthur.

Allistor would never like the fact that Arthur and Peter were receiving the most sympathy. Yes, Peter was quite young when he lost his mother, but Arthur seemed to have brushed it aside as if it was a tedious occasion. Allistor remembered when he had come home drunk yelling at the voices in his head when Arthur came to him. But he didn't see Arthur; all he saw were those daunting eyes and a smug glare that would belong to Dylan. But he was bigger than Dylan, and their mother wasn't there to protect him anymore. So he hit him. He didn't regret his blow when he realised that it was Arthur he had hit; it made him feel better. So he carried on. And he never regretted what he did to Arthur, not really at least. Because the voices told him that Arthur was the reason why Adelaide was dead.

So Allistor wouldn't stop until Arthur was dead himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know I said that there were only two chapters left, but I had the worst case of writers block. So I thought "FAK DIS SHEET" and did a bit of a filler chapter for Scotland. It'll link in with the end chapters, I swear. I might do one of these chapters for Amelie, but that'll take too long and I don't think I need to really.**


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Seychelles. If you want to know what I look like, tone her skin a little bit so its darker and colour her hair black. You got my exact copy.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

**This chapter will be split into two point of views: Natalie and Arthur**

* * *

Natalie was tired enough as it is, which resulted into her not being particularly thrilled by any sudden emergencies. As the Katy Perry song _Teenage Dream_blared from Natalie's phone (a black and gold Blackberry Curve) from her bedside table, she groaned in irritation as her conversation with Nyisha about the Hunger Games had been disturbed. She glanced over the caller ID and saw that it was unknown and then sighed loudly, answering the call.

"Hello?" Natalie questioned tiredly, expecting to hear Georgina's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Natalie! Help us please!" Roma cried down the phone. Natalie frowned. How on earth did he get her number? She was very clear to make sure that he couldn't get her number. Natalie sighed even louder.

"How on earth did you get this number, Roma?" Natalie asked tiredly. Nyisha frowned at her.

"Why's Roma calling you?" Nyisha questioned curiously. Natalie responded with a simple and baffled shrug of her shoulders as she tried to understand Roma, who was now pleading in Italian down the phone which never amused Natalie. In the background was a few ear-piercing screams from Luna, and panicked calls pleas Georgina as she tried to calm her child down.

"Roma! I don't understand a single thing you're saying!" Natalie yelled down the phone. It was at that moment why Natalie didn't choose to put the phone down on the babbling Italian as soon as she heard his voice. She did however enjoy it when he panicked. Roma took a few deep breaths.

"Well, you see, Luna hasn't been sleeping for weeks, which means I and George haven't been sleeping either, and Luna's tired too and we're all just so stressed! So… we were kinda wondering if you could… baby sit Luna tonight." Roma asked in a very sweet and desperate voice.

"Tonight?!" Natalie cried out in an appalled tone. "Don't you know I've got a social life?" Natalie then froze, and a grin was shown on her face radiantly, to which Nyisha looked at with a confused and uneasy expression.

"Please? You can have anything you want!" Roma called out in a panicked tone over Luna's shrieking.

"Fine, but can I bring friends?" Natalie asked airily. Roma agreed swiftly to her question, and Natalie beamed down the phone as Nyisha looked at her like she'd gone insane.

"We'll be there at five o'clock, sharp." Natalie said to Roma, before hanging up and turning to Nyisha. Nyisha stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Nyisha asked. Natalie grinned widely again, pleased with herself.

"Nyi, I need to call Artie and Alfred. Oh, and the other guy as well." Natalie added as she was getting her silk cardigan on. Nyisha frowned.

"Do you mean Matthew? Why them, though?" Nyisha asked with a frown.

"'Cause more the better for a party, dummy!" Natalie happily called out. "Tell them I'll pick them up at half four."

"But it's four now, dumbass." Nyisha stated in an exhausted tone, as the pair glanced over the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. Natalie grinned.

"Come on, we're leaving." She smirked, reaching over to get her car keys for her Mini Cooper. Nyisha frowned.

"Wait, can you still drive with that thing on?" Nyisha wondered out loud, glancing at Natalie's light blue cast on her left arm with concerned brown eyes.

After Luna was born, it seemed that Natalie had actually broken her hand hitting the radio in her Mini Cooper. After the paramedics had made sure that both mother and child were fine and healthy, they then inspected Natalie's hand to find that it had swollen up immensely with violet bruising racing down her hand. They said it was 'Boxer's Fracture' usually caused by hitting things hard and her reaction to this was exclaiming to both Francis and Alfred that she was always right whilst dancing to make them feel embarrassed but they just felt completely awkward.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine," Natalie laughed, "I'll drive with one hand instead."

"Oh Lord Jesus, that's like a death trap." She sighed with terror. Natalie scowled at her friend.

"At least I passed my test." Natalie spat back with a smirk, before leaving her bedroom, slowly followed by Nyisha, who was mumbling something on the lines of _'You only passed it because you gave the instructor a hand job.' _Natalie would have at that moment turned to slap Nyisha, but she was into much of good mood to retaliate.

After Arthur had found himself to be dragged away from his homework with a whining Alfred and a terrified looking Matthew, the five of them found themselves outside a large block of modern looking flats. They all piled out of the car and recalling that it was a miracle they didn't crash since Natalie's driving was worse than it had ever had been. When they arrived at the main entrance, Nyisha rang the bell as they waited for an answer.

"Why did we have to come?" Alfred whined, folding his arms in a childish manner.

"Because shut up, that's why." Natalie said in a sharp tone. Alfred groaned again.

"I could have been in the pool now!" Alfred whined for the second time. Arthur shook his head. As if was half way through the summer vacation, Alfred had taken it upon himself to lounge by the pool everyday without, despite the fact that Arthur wanted him to do some studying. Although, Alfred had gained a slight tan due to the sun.

"I will shove my fist down your throat to shut you up if you don't stop whining, Alfred." Nyisha said in a patient voice before Georgina's voice answered to their call. Alfred looked terrified. Matthew looked as if he was trying not to laugh. But the first thing that Arthur could hear was the sound of Luna whimpering as Georgina asked who it was at the door.

"Hey, dicktard let us in!" Natalie yelled down the speaker, which earned a disapproving look from Nyisha. The door unlocked as the five of them walked and searched the ground floor for flat _11D._

"Isn't it weird that the number of the flat is a Doctor Who reference?" Nyisha murmured with a grin to Arthur. Arthur grinned back.

Once they found Georgina's flat number, Nyisha quietly knocked on the door. This however resulted to young Luna screaming loudly. Natalie turned to Arthur who glanced back to her with a worried and horrified look on his face. But before they could say anything, the door opened, leaving the five of them to walk in.

There flat was quiet large for the average flat; the living room had a light blue scheme to it with a one three seat sofa and one two seat sofa which was both a smoky grey, with midnight blue and silver pillows slumped on the couches; they also had a fluffy grey rug on a dark cherry wooden floor, both littered with toys for Luna. There kitchen that overlooked the living was also a light blue with marble black counters the same wooden floor racing through was filled with dirty dishes, empty bottles and empty tins of baby food and baby power spread out all over the counter. Their hamper of dirty clothes were overflowing, making Natalie cringed a little at the disgusted mess her sister lived in, and in all honesty, Arthur couldn't blame her.

The ear-piecing scream of Luna was coming from their bedroom. Nyisha opened the door slowly and cautiously, and stood in the door way followed by Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Natalie. There room was large, with a midnight blue theme to it and built in fairy lights on the ceiling to recreate a night sky. On the edge of the large, dark blue king-size bed sat Roma, cradling little Luna, trying to calm her down. Luna's face was flushed red as she cried, and Roma looked as if he was ready to snap and throw her out of the window. Georgina sat at the cream dressing table putting her long brunette hair in a loose ponytail and finishing touches to her make-up. But her eyes were full of exhaustion and tension as Luna screamed.

Roma was wearing a white t-shirt with mid-length black jeans on and white converses and close to his chest was a crying Luna, in a strawberry red summer dress. Georgina wore light green shorts with a white t-shirt with a printed image of a dinosaur riding a bicycle with writing saying 'Y.O.L.O.' on it. The five of them stood there, until Natalie cleared her throat.

"Your saviors have arrived, bitches!" Natalie yelled in a melodically voice. Roma looked up at them and grinned widely. His face was suddenly transformed.

"Ah, you made it! _Grazie, grazie_!" Roma exclaimed with a jolly tone. He passed Luna to Natalie where she cradled the crying child as Roma explained to Arthur and Nyisha some rules and guidance about Luna's food and other things like that. Arthur couldn't really hear much due to Luna's crying, and so he was relying on Nyisha to be listening, as she nodded at him fervently. For a second, Arthur was confused why they were in charge. But he remembered how he was now a godfather, and Nyisha the godmother, so it would be natural for them to be in charge of their goddaughter.

All of them walked to the door, as George kissed Luna on the forehead and so did Roma before they dashed out.

Leaving five teenagers to look after a miserable child.

"Well…What do we do with it?" Alfred practically yelled over Luna. Arthur slapped Alfred over the head hard.

"She is not an _It,_ you idiot!" Arthur yelled back to Alfred whilst Natalie passed Luna onto Nyisha so she could clamp her ears with her hands. Nyisha took Luna gently and cradled her in her arms and starting rocking her gently. At that moment, there was a loud knock at the door, Natalie strolled to the door and opened it, to revel Francis standing outside, with a smile on his face.

"Who invited the frog?" Arthur mumbled with an appalled face to Alfred.

"Dude, we need all the help that we can get!" Alfred replied desperately. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"Come in Francis! You can help us with Luna!" Grinned Natalie, pulling him in the flat harshly.

"Maybe she's hungry." Matthew suggested after a couple of minutes of staring blankly at Nyisha and Luna, all but Arthur then turned to Natalie with a smirk.

"What?" she questioned, looking at each and every one of them with bewildered, hazel eyes. All of a sudden, her face dropped in disgust.

"NO!" she yelled over them, "NO! JUST, NO!" she held her hands up in repulsion. "JUST BECAUSE I'M HER IDENTICAL TWIN? NO! GOD NO!" she yelled rather loudly. "I CAN'T EVEN- NO!" Then they all glared at Nyisha.

"You got to be kidding me; we both can't physical do that anyway." Nyisha grumbled at there lack of knowledge over the female physic. Luna, who seemed to have been paying to the conversation, waved her small fist at Nyisha jaggedly, a small grin on her face. Nyisha smiled back at her and carried on rocking her.

"What about her?" Alfred asked, pointing to Francis, everyone looked at him completely baffled by what he just said.

"Alfred, I'm a guy!" Francis answered him with a sudden strong French accent. Arthur had to try to not laugh.

"What made you think that?" Natalie demanded completely puzzled by the current conversation.

"Well, mostly the hair in the purple ribbon." Alfred mumbled. He had a small grin on his face and Arthur tried not to grin back. He knew straight away that he was only saying that to annoy Francis. And to his joy, it was working.

"Ah, fuck you." Francis hissed at him before Nyisha scolded him for his language around little Luna.

"May-Maybe she's being bottle fed?" Matthew suggested as he stood behind the counter, with a warm bottle of milk in his hands. Arthur turned his head to him.

"Where did you…?"

"I found it in the kitchen." Matthew replied as he tested the milk on the back of his hand. After that, he approached Nyisha slowly, taking Luna off of Nyisha and sitting down on the end of the two seated sofa feeding Luna, with Arthur realizing that Nyisha looked slightly crestfallen. But everyone watched on, dumbstruck by Matthew's logic.

"Well thank God, we have Matthew!" Natalie smiled who sat on the other couch with Francis. Nyisha opened her to probably make a snide remark, but Arthur shook his head at her. Now wasn't the time.

"Anyway, what time did they say she should go bed by?" Alfred questioned as he sat down on the couch next to Matthew.

"Eight they said." Nyisha replied, looking at Luna with gentle eyes. Nyisha glanced over at Arthur.

"What time is it now?" Nyisha asked, as Arthur glanced over his watch.

"Six." There was a sound of disappointment but thankfully not the sound of Luna's cry.

Once Matthew had finished feeding Luna, he burped her and finally she began to calm down slightly. Natalie then took her off of Matthew, rocking Luna in her arms not goodly, but singing soothingly to her. But despite the gentle singing, Luna refused to sleep, and stared at Natalie with wide eyes.

"Why isn't she sleeping?" Natalie asked silently as she glanced over her tired friends, they shrugged slightly.

"Maybe she isn't tired." Arthur stated, as Natalie passed Luna to Francis who looked at her with wide, blue eyes.

"Mon Dieu, I don't want this baby to throw up on me!" Francis said in a disgusted tone, as he swiftly passed Luna to Nyisha. Nyisha glared at Francis darkly, and aimed a kick at Francis which sent her shoe flying in the air and hitting him in the face. Francis cried out in pain, but Luna made a gurgling noise as she smiled. Arthur chuckled softly as Nyisha passed Luna to him slowly. Arthur smiled at Luna widely. She was still quite small, but her hair had gotten thicker and curlier than the last time he had seen her. Arthur passed Luna onto Alfred, who grimaced as soon as he held her.

"Ugh, why do I smell baby crap?" Alfred asked in disgust as he passed her to Matthew. Natalie sniffed the air slightly and grimaced.

"She needs changing." Natalie stated as she pinched her nose. Arthur frowned for a second, but then he was able to smell the stench that was coming from Luna. He wondered if he ever stunk when he was a baby. Matthew sighed as he got up to change the little baby girl. Natalie pulled out her phone and started to text someone whilst Francis slipped his hand around her waist slyly.

It turned half seven and after Matthew and Nyisha had bathed Luna and then putting her to bed. Matthew came back in the room silently. Arthur frowned a little at Matthew, who pointed to behind him.

"She's trying to put Luna to sleep." Matthew whispered. Arthur frowned and stood up.

"Could you lot tidy this place up? Seeing that you have nothing else to do?" Arthur asked coolly as he slipped out of the room before Natalie could retaliate. He made his way towards the bedroom, and opened the door slowly to reveal the room being lit solely by the fairy lights that glowed softly. He saw Nyisha sitting on the bed with Luna in her arms, with Luna fidgeting only slightly. Nyisha chuckled. It seemed that she didn't notice Arthur at all.

"You're a little wriggler, huh? Do you want me to sing?" Nyisha asked in a warning tone. Arthur knocked on the door lightly and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you sing, my dear." Arthur said. Nyisha looked at him with a soft grin. Arthur walked up to her and sat next to Nyisha and looked at Luna dotingly. Luna stopped fidgeting and glanced at both Arthur and Nyisha back and forth. Nyisha laughed.

"What? Never seen an African-American and a British person sit next to each before?" Nyisha asked cheekily, tapping Luna's nose lightly. Luna squealed with a grin on her face. Arthur couldn't help but smile. As Nyisha didn't have much time to visit people due to her parents' businesses, she rarely saw Luna. Another thing was that Nyisha didn't care to say that she was African-American to Luna, even if Luna wouldn't understand what it was at her young age. Nyisha held her closely and securely to her chest as she started singing.

_Suddenly I'm famous and people know my name  
I've got a thousand girls just waiting and therefore it's a shame  
That my heart has been captured by your funny little smile  
And finally I'm happy, if only for a while_

Luna yawned with her mouth wide open, her eyelids drooping. Even Arthur found himself slightly tired as he rubbed his eyes. Her voice had a gentle, hypnotizing effect. Nyisha smiled to herself as Luna slowly started to relax in her arms as she carried on singing to her.

_People call me stupid for treating you like a queen  
But I don't even worry 'cause you're my unforeseen  
And I hope that you'll be with me if only in my dreams  
But here you are next to me and you're glad or so it seems _

_And I don't know for sure where this is going  
Still I hope for more and more  
'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy  
And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world_

Luna's eyes slowly closed as her breathing became more relaxed. Nyisha stood up slowly and placed her in her cradle gently so not to disturb her. Arthur yawned slightly.

"That was lovely, Nyisha. We should have had you singing to her to get her to sleep." Arthur said. Nyisha laughed softly as she shook her head.

"Nah, I just wanted her to hear me instead of everyone yelling." Nyisha said softly, her eyes on Luna. Arthur looked at Nyisha curiously, as he saw that she was quite quiet for the duration of the evening. He found it quite bizarre.

"Are you alright, Nyisha?" Arthur asked. Nyisha looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little bit tired is all." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"I had a really weird dream last night." Nyisha said in a nonchalant fashion.

"Oh?" Arthur said in interest. Nyisha nodded.

"I was in a desert, but it was on fire. And for some reason, you were there, but you were telling me not to do anything stupid." Nyisha said slowly. Arthur frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't good with dreams to be honest, but he knew that his mother had a book of dreams when she was alive.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Nyisha. Maybe it means that we'll be going on a long holiday and you want to pet a snake." Arthur said with a chuckle. Nyisha laughed lightly and shook her head at him.

After cleaning the apartment and occasionally tending to Luna, they were finally finished. In the corner of the three-seat couch Alfred had his head rested on the back of the sofa with Arthur cuddling up to his left hand side. Francis body was taking up the remainder of that sofa with his feet on Alfred's lap and an arm around Natalie who was cuddled in front of Francis with her feet also on Alfred. On the other sofa, Nyisha had her head rested on Matthew's comfy shoulder whilst his head rested on Nyisha's head.

"Who knew a little girl could cause that much trouble?" Arthur groaned, half asleep. He wasn't intending on babysitting Luna until she was at least five years old.

"Don't talk." Natalie grumbled into her pillow.

"I agree." Matthew sighed.

They fell asleep within a couple of minutes.

* * *

**Note: Dreams about fire usually means destruction, whereas a dream about a desert would mean death. And as Arthur was there, I'm sure it can't be good. Wait a minute, I'm the author, of course I know that it wouldn't be good. Honestly, Arthur is just a bad omen- Oops, I shan't say too much. I'd give the climax death away.**

**Oh, and blame college for the super long delay**


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Wy. She just looks too adorable to not want!

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

Amelie was trying very hard to not stay sober.

She sat in the bar with her fifth or sixth (or whatever number it was) shot of vodka, her blonde curls slightly frazzled in a seductive way, her blue eyes peering at the shot glass with her red lips grinning softly. She was a free woman now, and could get any man she wanted with a click of her fingers. Yet she hadn't felt so miserable in her entire life. As a kid she always got whatever she wanted from her parents, even if she did never see them at home and left in the care of her nanny. Amelie _liked _getting her own way with people. She was a cheerleader in her high school, she was the one who got all the guys to her, and she was the perfect one. Everybody either loved her or wanted to be her. But when she got something, she wanted _more._

When she met Adam it was at a friend's party. They were nineteen at the time, and Amelie made sure to get Adam's attention. She got it in the end, but it wasn't anything she expected. She remembered him telling her that he was from New York City and had always to be a doctor. He hadn't had a girlfriend before, but he had a loving, doting atmosphere to him. And Amelie _wanted_ him. But it wasn't that hard to get him. She made up how she loved classical music and reading on the spot, and he was hooked as quick as someone was hooked to crack. Amelie made sure that people saw her hot boyfriend who was training to be a doctor as soon as he started college. Everyone asked her how she got him. She didn't really know herself. He was a stunning guy, with his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a grin made for a model. Everything about him had model potential. He could have any girl he wanted. But he wanted a girl with the brains of Marie Curie.

But Amelie always knew how to get what she wanted.

Adam always gave her what she wanted. He got her the most expensive gifts, the most wonderful holidays, and the most exciting love life. It was what anyone could have asked for. Even when he proposed to her on her twentieth birthday, he had even got her a ring that she knew that she would have wanted. She did love him though; if anyone had upset him she would have made sure that they would pay greatly for what they did. They were both overprotective of each other, so they say their relationship as simple yet perfect. Until, of course, the incident. Adam had arranged for one of his closest friends to be his best man. Amelie couldn't remember that much, just the fact that he was tall, muscular and that he was Russian. But he was very attractive, and Amelie found herself wanting this Russian man more than her future husband.

It started off as a drunk, one night stand on the 4th of July, with Amelie waking up to finding herself half naked in the Russian man's apartment. She had at first tried to tell him that she had no feelings for him, and that she wanted to marry Adam. But she found herself falling for his charms and his gifts, his interesting charisma. He also had a smile that would always trigger something within her. And with that, the affair began. They had met up in his apartment on weekends when Adam was working or in motels when Amelie would travel to visit her parents and her grandparents in California and North Carolina. And Adam was none the wiser, showering her with gifts and love and undying affection. Amelie did feel horrid for using him, but her lover was more satisfying in bed than Adam.

Amelie was caught within the heat of the moment. She could never forget the horrified and heartbroken look on Adam's face to see his best man and his bride in bed together. She had tried to talk to him, tried to tell him that it wasn't just her fault. But Adam refused to listen to her. He moved as soon as he cancelled the wedding, leaving Amelie heartbroken herself. She had never lost what she wanted. She tried to comfort herself by saying that he couldn't get anyone as better as her, anyone more beautiful than her. And she was right.

She never liked Maguerite Williams from the moment she saw her. Amelie saw Maguerite as a kid, a little girl who didn't know anything, who just knew how to say things to make her sound clever. Amelie despised her. She never would have thought that Adam would stoop to such a low level. It made Amelie sick. What sickened her more was the fact that the two were going to have a child together; a child that should have rightfully been Amelie's and Adam's.

It was all too easy for Amelie; all she had to do was invite Adam down, get him drunk and sleep with him for the night. The plan worked, but Adam had left with a hangover, furious and outraged at what had happened. But it was too late. A few weeks later, she found out that she was going to have Alfred. She knew that he'd choose her over Maguerite anyway; she even threatened to have Alfred aborted to clarify that he had no choice, but it took longer than she expected. He was late to Alfred's birth after seeing Matthew's birth, but he still stayed with Amelie. And now their marriage had fallen apart.

"Life is such a bitch." Amelie spat darkly at her glass.

"I know." A voice chuckled next to her. She shot her head up to see a man with dark, auburn hair and green eyes that were just too beautiful to not look at with an alluring grin on his face. All in all, he was very attractive, but Amelie thought that she knew him from somewhere.

"The name's Allan Kensington." The man said in a friendly tone. Amelie ignored him, and looked at him up and down, and noticed that he had a gold band over his wedding finger.

"What about your wife, huh? Does she know you're chatting up women in a bar?" Amelie asked, downing her shot of vodka. The man chuckled.

"Actually, my missus isn't with me anymore. She passed away a few years ago." The man said in a soft voice. Amelie looked at the man with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry about that." She murmured. The man shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine. She wouldn't want me to be miserable." The man said as he ordered a glass of beer.

"Yeah, well, what's the point, huh? Life just has it in for me." Amelie grumbled. The man raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes glittering.

"How so? You look like a very fortunate lady." The man said in a modest tone. Amelie scoffed loudly, grabbing the vodka bottle and taking a long swig from it. The bartender stared at her worryingly.

"Hah! Yeah right, my husband leaves me for a slag and her bastard child. He kicks me out of my house, and even has the nerve to keep _my_ sons away from me. Well, two of them aren't even _mine_, but they're the most loveliest boys you'd ever meet. Peter, the youngest one, didn't want me to go the poor thing and Arthur-" Amelie blurted out with a slight slur. The man looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Peter and… Arthur did you say?" The man asked slowly. Amelie grinned stupidly, the vodka finally getting to her.

"Mhm, they're my little Kirkland boys." Amelie gushed as she pulled out her purse. She opened it to reveal a picture of Adam, Peter, Alfred and Arthur together when it was News Years, when Matthew had decided to me a miserable bastard and stay indoors. She pointed to Arthur, who was holding Peter securely on his shoulders as they were laughing with sparklers in their hands. The man looked at the photo curiously.

"Those two, right there… their father was a no good fucker, you know; he almost killed Arthur and nearly made Peter mentally unstable! I swear, if I ever saw him I'm going to rip his little evil heart out, and- you OK?" Amelie asked suddenly. The man was staring at the photo with a shocked and surprised look on his face. He blinked at the picture and looked at Amelie with a dark grin.

"I have an idea." The man said in a low voice. Amelie frowned.

"Huh?" She questioned. The man laughed again, his laugh sending shivers down Amelie's spine.

"You care for them a lot, don't you?" He asked softly. Amelie glanced at the photo and nodded miserably. She missed her son, she missed her little Kirkland boys, but most of all, she missed Adam. She wanted everything to go back to normal.

"How about I get rid of your problems? I could do it you know; kill your husband's new girl and her kid. Just say the word and I'll do it for you. Free of charge and all. It'll be done before you can say _hasta la vista._" The man said in a merry tone. Amelie looked at him puzzlingly. The offer was… tempting if she did say so herself. But the man had a threatening aura to him, a negative vibe. She had a feeling that he wouldn't fully keep to his little promise. Unless of course he wanted something from her.

"What's the catch?" Amelie said slowly and darkly. The man laughed, downed his beer and stood up with a small grin. He looked at her, his eyes bright yet menacing. Amelie felt slightly intimidated, but she stared back at him coolly.

"If anyone asks: you never saw me in your entire life."

* * *

**Note: The next chapter is the big one. I've closed the pole that I set up, and I'm only saying one thing.**

**Only ****one**** person got the right guesses to who were going to die. Everyone else only got ONE right guess**


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Estonia. I just want the mochis.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

The only thing that could be heard clearly through Natalie's large him was the sound of joyful laughter. As it was very close to the end of the summer vacation, it was only a matter of time before Arthur and his friends were thrown back into the daily routine of school life. And of course, no one was looking forward to this.

There were seven of them that were spread across the large sitting room. Natalie and Francis were close together, his hand around her waist snugly; Georgina was in a deep conversation with Nyisha, with Kiku, Arthur and Alfred adding their own comments to their conversation every now or then. There were glasses of red wine rested on the coffee table, as a treat from Natalie and Georgina's father for getting into the last year of high school with some success and not being kicked out. Nyisha walked towards the table and grabbed her glass and turned to them.

"And now for something, completely different: If I told you that Nat and Artie here would be friends again after so long, you wouldn't believe me, would you? I honestly thought that I was going to lose it when Nat told me she was friends with Artie again!" Nyisha laughed as she glanced at Arthur and Natalie with a grin on her face.

"I know, right; it was like World War Three with you two." George added as she slowly sipped her wine. Arthur and Natalie scoffed with a deep blush on their cheeks. Arthur was somewhat embarrassed by their quarrel, and didn't expect Nyisha of all people to bring it back up.

"And it was about a year ago we had Mr. _'I'm the Hero'_ Alfred arrive." Natalie chuckled. Arthur noticed Francis glaring at Alfred darkly. It had turned out that Francis was always fond of Natalie, and was somewhat jealous of Alfred and Natalie's old relationship.

"Aha, yeah it was, wasn't it? And it was last year before Christmas when me and Artie decided to get together too." Alfred laughed, nudging Arthur in his ribs. Arthur rolled his eyes at him with a slight grin

"And of course, let's not forget Georgina giving birth to mine and Artie's beautiful goddaughter Luna; who is now, unfortunately, stuck in Roma's care whilst we drink fancy wine." Nyisha added with a sly grin as Georgina stuck her tongue out at her. Nyisha laughed as Natalie turned to Georgina with a furious look on her face.

"You've left Roma in charge?"Natalie choked, spilling a small portion of her drink on the polished wooden floor of the sitting room. Georgina sighed heavily.

"He's not that bad." Georgina stated in a confident voice. The room went silent as they all began to reminisce. A lot had happened to Arthur ever since last year. He never thought that a boy from New York would be able to make such a great impact on his life.

"I suppose everything changes in a year." Francis spoke, holding an empty wine glass in his free hand.

"You can say that again."

"Well," Natalie said after a while, as she reached to the unopened wine bottle and twisting the lid off, topping everybody's glass up with thick, blood red liquid. "I guess, these are baby steps for getting along, right?" she exclaimed with a Cheshire cat like grin. Nyisha grinned widely as she raised her glass in the air.

"I think we should make a toast to our final year and our future; may it be a happy and successful year for all of us, and be happy with those we love the most." Nyisha said, looking at Kiku with a smile.

They were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Their heads turned towards the door where the kitchen was. Natalie edged towards the door and placed a hand on the handle hesitantly. Arthur found himself right behind her. He could hear someone humming from the other side. Natalie opened the door wide open. Arthur felt his body froze.

Allistor was leaning against the counter, wearing a black and red checkered shirt, dark navy jeans and black sneakers with a few glass shards on his shoulder. His hair was slightly messy, and he had his eyes down. Arthur followed Allistor's gaze to see a solid black gun in his hand. His heart stopped in his throat. Arthur stood still, with Natalie shaking slightly in front of him. Allistor looked up at Arthur, his green eyes dark and satanic.

"Arthur." He smirked. Allistor stood up straight and made his way towards Arthur, who found himself being dragged back by Natalie into the sitting room. Arthur's body seemed to have been paralyzed by the fear that had been hidden in his mind for a long time. Natalie

"Erm, excuse me, Mr. Kirkland? I just need to tell you something." Natalie said calmly. Allistor raised an eyebrow at her in a tired manner.

"No Natalie, don't." Francis mumbled underneath his breath with a worried expression on his face as he took her hand and tried to pull her back. Natalie shook free from Francis's grip.

"Excuse me but you can't just break into my house like that!" Natalie exclaimed. Allistor shook his head at her slowly.

"You're gonna have to pay for whatever you broke you-" Natalie said in a louder voice. Allistor chuckled darkly, and pointed his gun at Natalie's forehead, the tip of the gun just touching her forehead gently. Natalie froze.

"You always whine when I'm around," Allistor said darkly, "now shut up before I blow your brains out." Natalie gradually stepped back into Francis' arms, as he mumbled calm words into her ear. Her eyes were large and full of fear, as if she was a deer in the headlights. Allistor chuckled at the sight of her, and began to approach Arthur slowly. They didn't say anything to each other, but stared at each other darkly. Arthur had never felt so bitter and hateful in his entire life. Arthur quickly glanced at Nyisha, then to a terrified Georgina, then to Nyisha again. Nyisha nodded slowly, and edged towards Georgina. Arthur watched as Nyisha slowly led Georgina out of the main room, with Allistor seemingly none the wiser.

The pair of them ran down the street with only fear egging them onwards, Nyisha grabbing Georgina's hand tightly as they ran down the street. Nyisha turned her head to see that they were quite a while away. Georgina collapsed onto her knees as she wailed loudly. Nyisha looked at Georgina for a second.

"George, look at me!" Nyisha snapped loudly towards Georgina. Georgina looked up at Nyisha with a terrified expression on her face.

"Now listen to me George, I want you to call 911, and then I need you to go home to Roma and Luna."

"But Nat a-an-" Georgina sobbed uncontrollably.

"They'll be fine, trust me." Nyisha answered, crouching down to George's level who continued weeping uncontrollably.

"I gotta go back, in case he inspects I'm missing and takes it out on the others." Nyisha stated calmly, standing up slowly. George shook her head.

"DON'T!" Georgina screamed, clutching the hem of Nyisha's trousers tightly. "PLEASE, NYI, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"I gotta." Nyisha said firmly, her eyes watering slightly. She didn't like people seeing her cry. She always felt stupid if people saw her cry.

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL GET KILLED. ALL OF YOU." George sobbed. Nyi pulled her in for a tight hug. Georgina hugged back tightly.

"We'll be fine. I'm an expendable type of person, anyway." Nyisha said with a smile before pulling away. "Just do as I say okay?" Georgina looked at her desperately, but Nyisha stared back calmly, resulting with Georgina nodded slightly. Nyisha threw her cell phone at Georgina before racing back to Natalie's house and sneaking back in. It seemed like no one had dared to move or breathe in that fact when Nyisha returned.

Arthur had been forced to listen to Allistor calmly explain about how he had met up with Amelie on accident and how she made a deal with Allistor to kill Matthew and Maguerite. Of course, Allistor had no grudge towards a woman he never met, but he was determined to kill Arthur and Matthew, even though Arthur didn't know why Allistor wanted Matthew of all people dead. Allistor told them how he had been watching Arthur closely, observing his daily routine, and how he decided that he was going to kill Arthur that day.

"The day that Arthur Kirkland would die." Allistor had smirked at the end of his explanation. Arthur's usual pale complexion had completely been stripped of colour. The room was stunned into silence. Arthur had quickly glanced around the room to see Nyisha next to Kiku, who was holding her hand tightly. Arthur looked at Allistor with the same green eyes that they shared, both portraying different messages. Arthur made a step towards Allistor as he took a shaky breath.

"Shoot me then."

"No!" Alfred cried out. Allistor completely ignored him.

"We all must go at some point." Arthur answered, not taking his eyes off of Allistor, who grinned at him cruelly.

"That's it fag, say your goodbyes. You might make me shed a tear." Allistor sneered, his eye gleaming menacing tone. Arthur turned to Nyisha and Kiku. Both of them were staring at him with wide eyes, but now Kiku had an arm outstretched in front of Nyisha in a protective manner.

"Nyisha, I want you to cheer everyone up like you always do for me. Don't do anything stupid either. And Kiku, I swear if you upset her, I'll come back to life and make your life hell." Arthur added in a fake, threatening tone. Kiku almost smiled, but nodded solemnly. Nyisha was trembling.

"Natalie, I wish you and Georgina every success in life. I want you to make me proud." Arthur said as he turned to Natalie, who hugged him tightly all of a sudden. Arthur hugged her back securely, and slowly forced her away from him.

"No, this isn't meant to be! _You can't do this!_" She yelled with angry tears streaming down her face at Allistor.

"Oh shut it!" Allistor snapped. Natalie was pulled away by Francis as she hugged him desperately, sobbing into his shoulder madly. Arthur looked at Francis with a hard stare.

"Francis, as much as I hate you…_ merci beaucoup_. Make Natalie happy for me." Francis nodded his head, looking as if he was trying to not start crying. Arthur turned to Alfred, who looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Don't be the hero." Arthur said in a blunt but gentle voice, pecking his cheek with his lips. "Be a gentleman, for me?"

"But Artie-" Alfred exclaimed.

"Please?" Arthur asked in a small voice. Alfred froze for a while, and then nodded stiffly. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Arthur went to kiss him on the lips softly.

"I love you." Arthur said quietly. Alfred held onto Arthur for a while before Arthur stepped away slowly, and turned to face Allistor.

"Well, Arthur, say hello to your mother for me would you?" Allistor said smugly which enraged Arthur but he just stood there, and head down, waiting. He was scared to die, he wasn't going to deny that. But at least he would save his friends from what was to happen.

There was the crystal clear sound of the gunshot, but Arthur felt no pain. There was no sudden agony in his chest, no sudden darkness engulfed him, but he heard Natalie's shrill scream. He opened his eyes to see Nyisha stood in front of him, Allistor staring at her with wide eyes. He frowned, but then noticed that her skin was rapidly losing color, her new jet black Terezi shirt quickly forming a large red stain on her back. It was when Nyisha stumbled slightly and gasped slightly, and when Kuku raced towards her as she fell sideways and helped her onto the floor after catching her, and when he was frantically calling out her name did Arthur finally realize what had just happened.

Nyisha had taken the bullet.

"No." Arthur said breathlessly, collapsing onto his knees next to Nyisha in Kiku's arms. He grabbed her hand tightly, with Natalie rushing towards her and flinging herself onto the floor.

"Nyi!" Natalie wept clutching her hand as her friend drew in short breaths.

"Why did you do that you fool? I told you not to do anything stupid!" Arthur questioned with a light smile as if the comment was meant to cheer her up.

"Friends… do that." Nyisha panted, as a smirk crossed her face, as her dark, chocolate brown eyes found a sobbing and distraught Natalie.

"Don't be ma-mad." she gasped. "This was not your fault… and it's definitely not… Arthur's." she stated, Natalie shook her head drastically as she kept repeating her name, telling her she's be okay.

"Tell Geor-Georgie, she must keep a good eye on Luna." Natalie nodded. "And Roma at times." Natalie cracked a smile before frowning once more as she cried. She glanced up to Kiku, who was crying silently.

"Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. I love you, so don't cry, alright?" Nyisha asked with a croak, as she smiled at Kiku weakly. Kiku nodded, wiping his tears away quickly.

"Ignore what Artie said; be the hero Alfred." Nyisha said quietly with a smile. Alfred saluted her, his cheeks soaked with tears.

"And Francis, don't abandon he-her." Nyisha said to Francis. He nodded as a reply.

"Artie, can you tell my mom and dad that… that I want them to be happy? I don't want them to remember me dead." Nyisha added with a desperate voice, her breathing decreasing in speed.

Arthur glanced over her chest, seeing dark liquid oozing out and leaking on her Homestuck T-shirt she wore. He knew that he couldn't save her and if he could, were would he start? What could he do? A sudden pang of sadness raced through him, causing him to cry himself. In the bottom of his heart, Arthur knew that she was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to save her. Or anybody in fact.

And deep down, as Nyisha began to close her eyes, Arthur thought that Nyisha knew that too.

"Nyi! Remember how we met? Yeah?" Natalie burst out suddenly, wiping her tears that trickled down Nyisha's cheeks. "At the little theatre group up the road! You trod on Georgie's fingers when you got the main part, please tell me you remember?!" Nyisha grinned widely in remembrance, looking up at her happily with dark eyes.

"I do." she breathlessly sighed.

"An-and remember when we were up all night talking about the hunger games and if it ever happened, we had plans, tactics!" Natalie laughed at their conversations.

"Then we actually ran around the neighborhood and pretended we were in the hunger games? Oh, when we cried over _Doctor Who_ feels and George got that upset she threw her phone at the door when someone called her?" Natalie laughed as she started to panic, the girl cupped Nyisha's face in her hands. Nyisha nodded slowly.

Arthur sat there, squeezing her hand tightly, listening closely to the memories that the three girls had shared together with a slight smile. He never had pondered on the thought of how Nyisha, Natalie and Georgina met, it was almost quite comical that they were all the same in some aspect and met on accidental, and yet he could see these memories clearly as if he was there. The friends you meet on accident become your best friends without a doubt. Goods things happen to those who least expect it.

"Remember getting up at ridiculous o'clock in the morning to go to Scotland and it was really, really bad. An-And Remember, that's what she said to Rome?" Natalie laughed. Nyisha chuckled with Natalie. But then her smile faded slowly, her breathing slowed, and with that Natalie's smile instantly dropped.

"No! Nyi! You can't! You're George's best friend! You're my best friend! Please!" Natalie wailed. a weak smile came across Nyisha's face as her eyelids fluttered to a delicate close, followed by her chest falling, but not rising. Her hand went limp in Arthur's hand, who stared at her with lost dark green eyes.

"Nyi?" Natalie asked fearfully, holding her friends hand tightly in her own grip. Natalie just sat there for a moment, completely silent, examining her body, as if to see if there was any way of saving her. But she was already gone.

Arthur reached over, to take Natalie's free hand in his own, shocked by the fact that she didn't snap his hand way; the girl squeezed it tightly whilst repeating her friends name, pleading for some miracle to occur.

"There must be a way!" she whispered to herself, letting go of Arthur's cold hand to wipe her hot tears away, then returned it to his grip.

"Natalie," Arthur choked out, her head snapped up almost startled by his voice. Arthur blinked harshly, before turning to Alfred who silently sobbed next to him, he then focused on Natalie. "I'm sorry, there isn't a way." Natalie shook her head frantically, not even making contact with Arthur. Arthur placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder.

"She's gone." Arthur croaked out as heartbreak set out to tremble through his voice and body. Natalie began to weep with panic as it seemed. Francis, who stood back, breathing shaky breaths and trying not to break down, stumbled over to her and yanked the girl away from her deceased friend and then slung Natalie who was in hysterics with sorrow over his back where he attempted to tell her soothing tales to try and calm the destroyed girl down. Kiku just stared at her blankly, shook her shoulders slightly before more tears fell from his eyes as he cried into Nyisha's neck.

Alfred kissed Nyisha on her forehead gently, slowly followed by Arthur.

"Nyisha you didn't have too."Arthur mumbled to his lifeless friend. Alfred pulled Arthur for a long, tight hug, where none of them said a word. He just wanted to forget everything. He wanted everything to just stop.

In the distance, Arthur could hear the police sirens blaring through the streets. But it was too late. Allistor had taken it upon himself to escape when they were with Nyisha. But then Arthur's own body went numb, the room was spinning, his vision darkening. His legs gave way and Alfred held Arthur tightly as he yelled at Arthur to not black out.

The last bitter thought that crossed Arthur's mind was the injustice of life.

* * *

**A Very Long Author's Note****: Alright guys, I just want to clarify a few things. Chapter 53 and this chapter were written by the same person, which is one of my best friends who goes by the name Edwards-daughterxoxo. She wrote some other chapters for me as well, but I only edited them slightly. I forgot to give credit to her for 53, so I think it's best to give credit now. So yeah, to those who love chapter 53, you can thank her and not me.**

**Also, Nyisha is actually me (lets the troll flames begins mwahhaha). When I wrote the plot I was very... depressed lets say. I hated being alive, so I thought that it would be fun to kill myself off in the story. Needless to say I still hate being alive most of the time and have done many things to try and solve that problem, but that's a different story.**

**I'd say now there'd be... two-three chapters left. But I think I'm gonna take a little hiatus. Just to sort out my life and mental state as such.**

**-BA**


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Cuba. Mainly because we both like ice cream.

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. I wuv you ; w ; ))

* * *

It was the day that Arthur was dreading.

He stood in front of his mirror at eight o'clock, his eyes dark with slightly dark rings framing his eyes and his skin white. He was wearing a black blazer that was buttoned up, a white shirt with a black tie, and black trousers with matching shoes. Arthur stared at his reflection with a bitter expression on his face. It had been at least two weeks since Nyisha's death. After being questioned by the police for three hours and having to visit a psychologist for some reason or other, Arthur hadn't spoken to anyone. He kept himself to himself in his room, only coming out to go the toilet, bathe or to get something to drink. Arthur had reached the point of giving up with life altogether. Alfred had tried to talk to Arthur, asking him if he wanted anything to eat or to drink, or just asking him if he was alright. But Arthur didn't reply to his questions, and after a few days, it had seemed that Alfred had given up, but Arthur would always find a cold cup of tea outside his bedroom door or chat to Arthur generally even if he gained no response. He felt that it was his fault for his friend's sacrifice.

But he knew of course that he wasn't the only one affected by Nyisha's death. Natalie was prone to crying fits whenever she stepped into her house which would result into her running out and crying on her front door step. Her parents had tried to calm her down, but to everyone's surprise, the only one who could calm her down was Francis. It had gotten to the point where he insisted that she lived with him until she fully recovered from her shock. Georgina had been reduced to just mumbling responses and at times staring into space. Not even Roma's begging and Luna's crying could snap her out of her state. Kiku however, had been reduced to being ultimately silent. It had even got to the point where he wouldn't respond to his own name and to the point to isolation. The one who was coping with the situation the best was Alfred of all people, as he would visit everyone to see how they were. It was how Arthur knew about everyone's state. Arthur didn't understand how Alfred was still able to pull jokes and able to keep that goofy grin of his on his face. It didn't only fascinate Arthur, but it angered him sometimes. Didn't he care that he saw his friend die in front of him? Or was he trying to ignore the fact that he wouldn't see or hear her again?

"Arthur, Nyi's parents are ready to take us to the funeral home." Alfred said from the other side of the door. Arthur looked at the door sharply. Was it really the time already?

"Coming." Arthur called out. He picked up the silver charm that he had gotten from Luna before she died and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked towards the door and opened it slowly as he saw Alfred in identical clothes. Alfred looked at Arthur with a sad smile on his face as he reached for Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's gonna be OK." Alfred said in a reassuring tone. Arthur tried to smile at him, but his face hurt too much to even make a happy expression. The two of them walked down the stairs in silence.

"Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked after a while. Alfred looked at Arthur with a guilty expression on his face.

"Well, Dad has to work today so he can't go and Meg has to go to some interrogation and she doesn't want to leave Peter on his own, so Mattie said that he'd look after him." Alfred said sheepishly. Arthur frowned.

"I would have thought that he'd-" Arthur started.

"Dude, he didn't really _know_ her like we did, ya know? He said that he'd rather visit her and say goodbye alone. Everyone from school's gonna be coming, but they're only doing it to look good. Mattie thinks that he's just following the crowd going to her funeral." Alfred said in a simple tone. Arthur frowned again.

"That's a very… odd way of seeing it." Arthur said in an honest voice, completely confused at Matthew's logic.

"It's Matt though; his thoughts are too deep to make sense of." Alfred saw with a chuckle. Arthur felt the corners of his lips twitch slightly as he almost laughed, but as he saw the black Mercedes parked outside the door, his heart fell. Standing outside the car was a man and a woman, whom Arthur assumed to be Nyisha's parents. The man was tall with caramel skin and dark brown eyes with thinning black eye dressed in a black suit. The woman was greatly shorter, with black glossy hair, dark ebony skin and dark brown eyes, wearing a formal black dress. The man stepped forward and shook their hands as the woman stared at Arthur with a slight frown. Arthur tried not to look, but he could see her in the corner of his eye as she stared at him. It was unnerving. Nyisha's father opened the door for them as Arthur climbed inside the car, followed by Alfred.

"Arthur Kirkland." Nyisha's mother said suddenly, as Arthur picked up a slight Jamaican accent. Arthur looked up and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry?" Arthur asked. Nyisha's mother turned her head to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I was trying to remember your name is all. I was never good with names. But I never forget faces." She said with a slight smile.

"How did you know what I…" Arthur asked in awe. He had never seen this woman in his entire life, so how on earth could she know what he looked like? The woman laughed slightly as she turned her head to Arthur.

"Do you remember seeing a small group of people at your mother's funeral? They didn't look familiar, did they?" She asked with a light smile. Arthur couldn't reply for a second. At that moment he saw Nyisha in her, but he saw Nyisha particularly in her eyes; both of them had that particular spark in their eyes that gave them that lively atmosphere about them. It was almost unnerving. Nyisha's mother carried on.

"That was me and Nyisha when we went to my mother's grave. It was Nyisha's idea really. She said that she felt terrible for you and insisted that we pay our respects to your mother. Though from what I heard from Nyisha, your mother sounded lovely. She was a regular visitor to her grave as well you know; she'd go out of her way to put a lily on her grave, every month since she died." Nyisha's mother said. Arthur was left surprised. He knew about the mysterious lily that would be on Adelaide's grave, and he knew that Nyisha was very respectful towards her. But he never expected Nyisha to go out of her way to act out such a gesture. The man scoffed loudly.

"She was a strange child, I won't deny that. Visiting a stranger's grave and all. I always thought that she wasn't right in the head." The man said in what sounded like a London accent. Arthur had to fight the urge to tell the man to have some more respect. The woman glared at the man darkly.

"She was being respectful." She said through clenched teeth.

"She didn't even _know _the woman! It was a waste of time. I'm telling you, Nyisha wasn't _right_. She wasn't like her brothers at all. Sure, she was creative and all. But… I don't know. She was just… _weird_." Nyisha's father said in a disapproving tone. Arthur glanced at Alfred, who was glaring at the man whilst cracking his knuckles slowly.

"This is rich, coming from the man who visits his dog's grave_ every Sunday._ _And_ paid God knows how much for a statue in the stupid mutt's name." Nyisha's mother exclaimed furiously.

"Sparky was a wonderful member of the family, Daneth!" Nyisha's father said loudly.

"And our only daughter was a wonderful family member as well, Alan! _SINCE WHEN WAS THAT DOG MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN YOUR CHILD?_" Daneth yelled. Arthur flinched at her tone as the silence suddenly engulfed them. Alan, glanced at Daneth for a second with a forlorn look on his face, but drove on in silence as Daneth turned her head to look through the window. Alfred and Arthur glanced at each other nervously. They knew exactly who Nyisha took after it had seemed when it came to her temper.

"So, how did you know Nyisha then?" Daneth asked after a long period of silence.

"Huh? Oh, me and Nyi started talking when I asked her what she did, and she told me that she was captain of the martial arts club. I didn't believe her then and told her to prove it to me. It was the first time a girl made me cry besides from my mom." Alfred finished with a nervous chuckle. Daneth laughed.

"Sounds like my baby. She wasn't afraid to fight you if she had to. What about you Arthur? How did you know her?" Daneth asked with a heartbroken smile. Arthur looked at her for a second, and then looked down onto his lap as he recalled his earliest memories.

"I've known her since kindergarten, but we grew apart as we grew up as most children do. But I remember when everyone started disliking me in high school … She was the only one who talked to me. She always asked me if I was alright and how my brother was, even when no one else would talk to me. It was like she was… genuinely interested in me." Arthur didn't realise that he had been crying as he was saying those words. Alfred looked at him with a heartbroken expression and took his hand into his own.

"We're here." Alan said suddenly in a loud voice as they pulled up outside the funeral home. Arthur felt his body froze as the car came to a halt, but he felt Alfred squeeze his hand tightly. Arthur stepped out of the car as Alfred followed him though the same way. As they entered the building and made their way to the room, Alfred hadn't let go of Arthur's hand. It was nice, really.

When they entered the room, Arthur was surprised to find the usual lot there. He noticed the still and silent back of Kiku as he sat next to the chestnut coffin with its open lid. Georgina and Roma were sitting by the window with a pale pink baby pram that was emitting sounds of a baby gurgling, with Roma's arms around Georgina, who silently stared through the window, both all in black. He saw Natalie and Francis last, sitting next to each other silently, Francis holding her left hand gently in his right. Natalie stood up sharply and turned her head to Arthur. Her hair had been scraped back into a bun, a few strands framing her face.

"Artie." Natalie said. Arthur couldn't say anything as Natalie flung herself in his arms and held onto him tightly. Arthur hesitated for a moment, but then hugged her back tightly. He saw Georgina walk towards him slowly with a disbelieving look on her face. Natalie pulled back from Arthur and smiled at him

"I didn't think that you'd turn up; with what you've been through and all." Natalie said in an honest voice.

"Neither did I to be honest." Arthur said in a matter of fact tone. She turned to Georgina and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were dark and brimming with tears, but she had the same grateful smile on her face as Natalie.

"How are you coping, Georgina?" Arthur asked softly. Georgina nodded jaggedly as she wiped the tears away.

"Fine, I'm doing… fine. Luna's been good all day; not cried once. I showed her to… to her godmother, and she smiled at her. It was nice." Georgina said, looking back at Roma, who was now attending to Luna in the pram. Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kiku asked. His voice was hollow and strained with a hint of fury to it. Arthur turned to face Kiku. Arthur had noticed that Kiku looked terrible. His skin was white, and his eyes were so dark that they looked black with dark rings around his eyes like Arthur. Arthur looked at Kiku with a slight glare.

"I came to say goodbye." Arthur said slowly. Kiku walked towards him slowly.

"I don't want him here. I thought you weren't coming." Kiku said in a low voice, looking Arthur up and down with disgust. Arthur clenched his fists tightly. He could feel his temper rising. He could sense himself losing his temper. But he had to remain calm. Today wasn't the day for any arguments.

"Well, I did, Kiku. I'm sorry that my presence pisses you off, but it's not about you, today." Arthur said slowly and coolly, taking a step back from Kiku.

"You should not be here. You do not have a _right_ to be here." Kiku hissed. Arthur chuckled harshly and took a large step towards him. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"And you _do_? She was my friend before she was your girlfriend, Kiku. I have as much right as you do." Arthur spat darkly.

"She died for you." Kiku hissed.

"And I'm here to give her my thanks." Arthur said bluntly.

"Why didn't you die that day? Why wasn't it _you_?"

"Do you think I haven't been asking myself that? _She_ took the bullet. _I_ was prepared to die. I didn't see you do anything to stop her. You just _stood _there and let her do what she did. You should have protected her while you had the chance. _You should have stopped her_." Arthur shot back quickly and loudly, looking at Kiku accusingly.

"_You do not understand what I lost that day_!" Kiku yelled.

"_You lost a wonderful, loyal and loving girlfriend_!" Arthur yelled back.

"_I LOST A FIANCEE AND A CHILD THAT DAY! I LOST MY REASONS TO LIVE! I LOST MY FUTURE!_" Kiku bellowed, his face ice white. Arthur's eyes widened in shock as the room went silent. Tears streamed down Georgina's cheeks as Roma gave her a one arm hug. Natalie glanced at her and then stepped in between Kiku and Arthur with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Can you two please not argue, at least until tomorrow? Today is not the day for your bullshit. Arthur, don't piss Kiku off. And you Kiku," Natalie said, turning to Kiku with a disgusted look on her face, "what would Nyi say to this?" For a second Kiku stared at her with slightly wide eyes. But then he turned his face to the floor in shame and disgrace.

"I'm sorry… please excuse me." Kiku said quietly, making his way out of the room. Arthur turned to say something to Kiku, something comforting, and apology at least. But Kiku quickly turned around the corner. His eyes were wet with tears before he vanished from Arthur's view. The silence was only broken by Luna's wailing. Georgina sighed and rushed towards the pram. Arthur was shaking. Alfred glanced at Francis, who stared at him for a second. The two of them then rushed out of the room. Of course, they were going to make sure that Kiku didn't do anything stupid. Arthur looked at Natalie, who was rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Have you…?" Arthur asked. Natalie looked at her with a surprised look, and then her eyes clouded over slightly. She glanced at the coffin.

"She doesn't look bad, really. They did her up good. She said that if she died young she wanted to be in white. I never thought that white would suit her so well." Natalia said as her voice began to waver whilst tears streamed down her face. Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a supportive manner. He looked at the coffin, took a deep breath and walked towards it. Arthur looked inside the coffin slowly as he braced himself. A small, heart-broken smile graced his face. Nyisha was dressed in a white, long sleeved dress that reached her knee and wearing silver slip on shoes, her hands clasped together over her chest. Her hair was curled with a small, white cherry blossom in her hair on the left hand side. Her skin was slightly pale, but she looked as if she was sleeping. If Arthur hasn't known any better, he would have thought that she was sleeping all along. Something shone in the light, and there, on her wedding finger, Arthur saw a simple, white gold wedding band with a simple diamond. Arthur felt his heart shatter painfully. He pulled out the heart charm that Luna gave him, and placed it in between her hands.

"There. That way you can give it to her for me." Arthur said softly as his face was covered in tears.

"She's beautiful." Alfred said in awe from behind Arthur, looking at Nyisha with a shocked expression in his eyes. Arthur smiled lightly and looked at Alfred with wet cheeks.

"You only realise this when she's dead, then?" Arthur asked with a slight sarcastic tone. And with that, he broke down into tears.

* * *

The building where the funeral took place seemed too small for all of the funeral goers to say goodbye. People crowded around the building, at least a dozen of them holding balloons in their hands. The service was smooth and uninterrupted. Nyisha's brothers both made speeches, one recalling about how she swore at him when she was five and the other brother telling them the story of how she tried to steal his bike but failed when she was nine. There were tears in everybody's eyes. When they carried the coffin out, the coffin decorated with a wreath of lilies and roses, the balloons were released, and Arthur noticed that each of them had a note attached to the string. He remembered doing this with Peter for Adelaide's funeral: a message to say how much they missed her. When they placed the coffin in the funeral car, the funeral goers did the most bizarre thing: they clapped. People wept as they waved at the funeral car. It was the most cheerful send off a person could ever send for.

Arthur stared at the gravestone with dark eyes, the wind cold and the clouds dark. People were inside attending the wake. The grave was covered in bright and colourful flowers, the gravestone made out of white marble.

"I miss you, you know." Arthur said in a breathless voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you… for everything. I suppose you were just too good for us. It seems that God doesn't like giving us good things for long." Arthur said with a strained chuckle. His blazer was unbuttoned, his top button was undone and his tie was slack around his neck. He felt restricted being so formal. And besides, he knew that it would only end up the way it was sooner or later.

"I won't forget the toast that you made, about our final year being successful and all that. I'll make sure that everyone's happy for you. It's just that… it's not fair on _you_." Arthur said in a bitter tone. The air was growing cold around him, and the wind was gradually starting to pick up.

"You told me about that dream. With the desert being on fire and all, and me being there telling you not to do anything stupid. I did some research, and it seemed that… it was a prediction. But we didn't know at the time… and I only solved it when it was too late. You were a good person and you were… you were always there for me." Arthur closed his eyes as his breathing became shaky and uneven. He felt as if he could sense her presence.

"As stupid as this sound, I just want to ask you something. You were good at never letting people down. Please…. don't be… dead. Just, wake up and… let this be a dream. For me… please… I can't bear the fact that I'm… here, and you're not… so, please… don't be… dead." Arthur whispered with a broken voice, tears streaming down his face. The wind died down suddenly, but the air was still cold. He opened his eyes, and for a childish moment, he wished that Nyisha would appear in front of him, smiling at him widely and laughing. But he was just greeted with a grave. Arthur sighed heavily, and turned away.

It was then he heard the bushes rustle sharply, and turned his head to them. He felt as if he wasn't the only one there. He stared at the bushes intensely. For a second he thought that he was delusional, that it was because he was upset and mourning. But there in the shadows, he saw his own eyes stare back at him with a heartless glare. Arthur froze on the spot suddenly, trembling in fury, clenching his fists. He had the nerve to show his face, even if it was in the shadows. Allistor then suddenly turned and ran away from the graveyard. And Arthur found himself following him, not realising that he was leaving himself unarmed and vulnerable to a murderer and ignoring Alfred's suddenly alarmed voice. But in his mind was pure hatred, as he chased through the bushes as the twigs scratched his face as he sprinted after Allistor.

Arthur ran until he found himself in a forest clearing and collapsed onto his knees, his chest tightening alarmingly. He didn't know how long he ran, or where he was. He breathed heavily as he looked around him and stood up. He turned around in circles to find those same green eyes that he saw in the bushes.

"_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING COWARD?! SHOW YOURSELF IF YOU FUCKING DARE!_" Arthur bellowed furiously, his eyes wide in rage. He waited in the clearing, going around in circles continuously. He was ready, he was prepared to either die, or to follow in Allistor's steps and kill Allistor himself. He heard the sound of snapping twigs and turned around to face Allistor. He was wearing a black trench coat and a black scarf around his neck and his hands in his coat pocket. His skin was grey with black rings around his eyes. But his eyes were a lively green colour as he stared at Arthur.

"You look _terrible_, Arthur. Have you been looking after yourself?"

"_You…_ give me one good reason to not _kill_ you right now." Arthur snarled. Allistor cackled loudly, and pointed the same gun that she shot Nyisha at his head. Arthur stared at him with a furious glare. Allistor grinned widely.

"Because I'm the one with the gun." Allistor said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then kill me then. You have me in a secluded place, there's no witnesses, no help for miles. Do it then... _WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING_?!" Arthur screamed. Allistor

"Because I've hurt you." Allistor croaked. Arthur took a few steps back in disgust.

"I've hurt you so much. Please, believe me when I say that I never intended for the girl to die." Allistor said desperately. Arthur stopped moving slightly, and stared at Allistor with a glare. Allistor carried

"I was insane, thinking that if I killed you that I would be free. You don't know, what it's like, to hear those… _voices_ in your head, day in and day out, telling you things that aren't true, feeding you _lies_. Those voices… told me that if you died, it would be payment for your mother's death. It would make everything better… even things out. I thought it was a good idea. But after your friend… after she… _sacrificed _herself for you… I realised that… I was just, a madman with a gun. I don't want to _hurt_ you anymore. You're my son. You're my wife's first child." Allistor said with a heart broken voice. The hand that was holding the gun began shaking violently and suddenly lowered his arm. Arthur stared at Allistor with a pitiful look on his face. Allistor looked torn, miserable, driven to his breaking point. Allistor reached out towards Arthur, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll make it all better, son." Allistor said in a strained voice. Arthur frowned as Allistor started walking backwards from him. Arthur could hear Alfred calling his name. How did he find him so quickly? Allistor smiled a crazed smile at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Arthur couldn't help but feel scared. It had been years since he saw his father cry.

"It's OK, Arthur…" Allistor started, bringing the gun up. Arthur stared at the gun with wide eyes as Allistor slowly brought the gun higher. No… not this, he didn't want this. He had never wanted it to come to this. This was something that he wasn't expecting.

"No… please – don't!" Arthur cried, rushing towards Allistor. Allistor smiled at him brokenly, a single tear rolling down his cheek slowly as he pointed the gun to his own head.

"_I love you_." As Arthur reached out to him, Allistor pulled the trigger.

It was at that moment when he heard the sound of a gunshot ringing through his ears. There was a sudden flash of red in front of Arthur's eyes. His mind and body went numb due to the sudden shock that tore through him. His vision darkened suddenly, his head swirling. And as Arthur crashed to the floor, he saw those dead green eyes stare back at him. There was a ghostly smile on Allistor's face, as if to stay in his mind forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! It's been quite a while since the last update. Sorry I took so long, I wasn't really, you know, in the mood to do any writing. But I thought "well, it's nearly over, might as well get it out of the way while I can." Plus I've been busy with coursework, so that sucks balls as well. I feel better now though, those who were worried about me. I hope I didn't worry you too much ^^;**

**I also started a new blog (please don't hurt me) for a novel my brother wants me to write. Well, it's basically a documentary of how its going. The blog is here, just get rid of the dashes and spaces:**

** typical-writers-blog. tumblr. com  
**

**One more chapter. One more, and then it's all over...**

**Also, get the Sherlock reference. Here's a hint: ****_The Reichenbach Fall_**

**-BA**


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia, but I would like to own a Latvia. He's so blunt and obvious that it kills me, aha

((Again, I would really appreciate it if you left me a review on how much you like/how much I could improve/how much you hate it and want me to die. Hey, a troll review is still a review regardless XD Again I would like to thank those who are reading this and adding this to their favourites and their story alerts. Thank you for sticking with this until the very end. I wuv you ; w ; ))

**Please read the author's note at the end. Thank you.**

* * *

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that._

– **Martin Luther King Jr.**

* * *

It was the same song that Arthur had heard his entire life.

As Arthur woke up that morning from a nightmare, as he stretched his arms and got out of bed, he decided to turn on his music alarm, which broadcasted music from small speakers. He started to walk around in his room, pacing slightly as he continued stretching. It was when he came face to face with his mirror that he stopped in his tracks.

His complexion had gone to a pasty grey colour, his eyes a dark shade of green so dark that they were nearly black. He was ill, both physically and mentally. He couldn't stomach anything for more than five minutes without throwing up. He was prone to relapses and fits. He always found himself panicking if he saw any red haired man or any loud shotgun sounds. He had even grown fearful of his reflection in the mirror, as if his hair would turn to the shade of auburn that belonged to Allistor.

Hi mind had taken upon itself to play tricks on him. There were times, when Alfred and Peter would be able to coax Arthur outside, when he saw ghosts of those who left him. He had always noticed that Allistor was always staring at him from the shadows, his eyes dark and the side of his head covered in blood as he followed Arthur silently. But during any periods of time when Arthur forgot the pain, forgot the sadness, forgot the nightmares, he would either see Nyisha or Adelaide. Once he saw the two of them together, smiling at him all in white, looking as lively as ever.

They had tried to put Arthur on drugs to calm him, but he refused. He didn't want to create a possibility where he could turn out like Allistor. The phantoms were bad enough. Arthur didn't think that he could cope with voices. If was bad enough that people thought that he was insane. If he thought that he was insane himself… well, he didn't know what he would do.

There was a light, timid knock on his bedroom, followed by the sound of the door creaking open. Arthur turned his head to the door, to find both Peter and Alfred peering around the edge. Peter looked as innocent as ever, holding a small card in his hands and his rag doll securely in the other. Alfred, however, looked more grown up than usual, his own sea blue eyes slightly darker than usual, but wearing a large grin on his face with his arm behind his back.

"Arthur, can we come in?" Peter asked softly, looking at Arthur with a timid expression. Arthur smiled at Peter warmly, walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Peter wrapped his arms around him tightly, burrowing his head into his chest. Arthur gently patted Peter on his head softly.

"I asked Peter if he wanted to have a Harry Potter marathon with me, but he said that he wanted to watch it with you as well. Is it OK if we just take over your room?" Alfred asked sheepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, but gave him a kiss on the cheek in approval. Alfred smiled at Arthur sweetly as he closed the door behind him.

"I made you a card, Arthur." Peter said with a hopeful smile on his face. Arthur looked at the card to see a neatly drawn stick man with bright yellow hair and untamed eyebrows holding hands with a much smaller stick man with a blue hat with the message _'please smile soon!'_ on it. Arthur felt his chest glow warmly.

"I had a dream about mum last night." Peter said in an innocent voice. Arthur flinched suddenly as Alfred watched Arthur intensely. Arthur looked at Peter with a strained smile.

"You did, did you? What did she say to you? Did she say hello?" Arthur asked in a fake curious tone. Peter nodded, turning the rag doll around in his hands carefully.

"She said that you were really sad as well, so I thought that if you had mum with you, it might make you happier. I even made her a new dress, but I don't know if it looks right." Peter said, handing Arthur the rag doll. The doll now wore a white dress and silver slippers with a lily in its yellow hair. Arthur smiled at Peter and hugged him again.

"Thank you very much, Peter." Arthur murmured. Peter smiled brightly at Arthur. It was then he heard the familiar song float through the air around them slyly but gracefully.

_Early one morning,  
Just as the sun was rising,  
I heard a young maid sing,  
In the valley below_

_Oh, don't deceive me,_  
_Oh, never leave me,_  
_How could you use_  
_A poor maiden so?_

Arthur's eyes widened slightly in shock. It had been so long since he had heard that song before. But before the song had no meaning. And now, Arthur could easily remember Adelaide's soft, charming voice sing this to him as a child, and Allistor by her side, harmonising perfectly as Arthur was sat in the middle of them as he would drift off to sleep, only to be carried to bed by Allistor. It was the first song that Allistor had taught him. It was only when Adelaide was alive that this song had been given a great amount of justice. Alfred looked around puzzlingly.

"Huh? I never heard this song before." Alfred said with a frown. Arthur shook his head at Alfred slightly.

"It's an old English folk song. That's why." Arthur said in a matter of fact tone. Alfred chuckled nervously as he started to set up the DVD player. Peter frowned slightly as he stared at the alarm clock as the song carried on.

"Mum and Dad used to sing this to us, I think. But when Mum died, Dad stopped…" Peter's voice trailed away, as he stared at the floor silently with slightly shaking shoulders. Arthur was slightly surprised. He didn't think that Peter would take as much interest in the song. But as Arthur saw those shaking shoulders and the teardrops that landed on the floor, his heart ached again. Arthur sighed heavily, got on one knee and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked at him with wet, crystal blue eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Peter. I'm sure Mum and Dad are together singing this together like they used to." Arthur said with a smile, his voice wavering slightly. He wanted to break down like he had done. He wanted to collapse onto the floor and cry until he couldn't cry anymore. But he had to stay strong. For Peter's sake at the very least. As he stood up, Peter hugged him again.

_Remember the vows,  
That you made to your Mary,  
Remember the bow'r,  
Where you vowed to be true,_

_Oh, don't deceive me,_  
_Oh, never leave me,_  
_How could you use_  
_A poor maiden so?_

"Arthur, are you alright?" Alfred asked softly, wiping the tears from Arthur's eyes. Arthur looked at Alfred with a surprised look on his face, but quickly nodded at him.

"I'm fine." Arthur said softly. Alfred kissed Arthur on the forehead lightly and leaned into Arthur's ear and whispered quietly so that Peter couldn't hear,

"Don't hide yourself in the darkness, Arthur." Arthur stared at Alfred as he looked at him with tired blue eyes and an exhausted smile. Arthur felt a pang in his stomach. Alfred was just as hurt as he was. He was suffering just as much. But Alfred was always the light that Arthur had sought for during the past three years. So Arthur smiled as he kissed Alfred on the lips tenderly. No more hiding in the dark. From now on, he was going to journey on into the light.

_Thus sang the poor maiden,  
Her sorrows bewailing,  
Thus sang the poor maid,  
In the valley below._

_Oh, don't deceive me,_  
_Oh, never leave me,_  
_How could you use_  
_A poor maiden so?_

It was time for Arthur to let go of the darkness, time for him to put aside the sorrow. It was time for him to be guided by the light.

* * *

_Give light and people will find the way_

– **Ella Baker**

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**It's finally over. At long last it's finished. From the 3rd July 2012, to the 16th January 2013, it's been a very eventful seven months. I've had my up and downs, my good days and my not so good days. But I did it. I got to the end. And now I can look at this with a smile on my face. My most popular fanfiction and my longest one so far has finally come to a halt. I feel somewhat sad ending it here. So much more to be told, so many theories about this. But I shall leave the journey beyond to you. I'll be releasing a page of notes on the chapters that I wrote, which is basically "Did You Know"s and alternative endings. That won't be for a while, but I think it'll be something that will interest you. To those who followed and reviewed and favourited and asked me if I was OK, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I had to summarise this in one sentence, it would be: ****_The tale of a boy who lived in darkness, who met a boy of pure light._**

**And so, at last, I give to you my thanks. And my farewell.**

**-BA**


End file.
